


Run to you

by pilotrocks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Ben Solo|Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Poe Dameron
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotrocks/pseuds/pilotrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间线为Poe在新共和国星际飞行舰队做指挥官的时期，距离‘原力觉醒’2年之前，Poe的年龄大概为29-30岁之间。<br/>主要内容：新共和国飞行舰队的指挥官寻找Ben Solo的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞向，ABO设定，大量私设出没注意，严重OOC（注意这不是演习）本文中心思想是全宇宙都爱王牌飞行员，所以一个大写的Poe苏【。  
> 主要人物的名字来自《Before the awakening》，但是由于小说没有到，所以只是挂了个名字，本质还是原创人物。OTL
> 
> 感谢阿破赐予这篇文章一个正常好听的名字，这文章的原名是《在ABO世界观设定下的普通人和原力使用者该如何相恋》，但是阿破说如果我起这个名字她就揍我，于是她机智的用一首歌给这个文章起了一个新名字（此处应有掌声）  
> 再次鞠躬表示感谢。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe在Muran和Iolo两位朋友的帮助下，试图找出接连不断发生恐怖袭击事件的幕后主使和Ben Solo的下落。随着调查不断接近真相，Poe决定去雅文4找到原力之树，希望借由这颗神奇植物来帮助自己进行接下来的搜寻工作。

她挎着自己最讨厌的人造皮革挎包在人流中奋力穿行，新买的咖啡有些微微烫手，她把纸杯从左手换到右手，一路小跑着抢在一个发型奇特的男人前面刷卡进了盖娅传输站。她急匆匆的快步迈向车厢，抬头看了眼站台上的电子时钟，暗自掐算着如果自己赶不上这趟列车，那可就真要迟到了。

在她分神的时候撞到了一个拉桑人，因为时间太赶她只是低微的“哎呦”了一声，站稳后皱眉忍住疼痛冲进车厢。

车门在她的身后平稳滑动闭合，她松了口气，转身面朝车门开启的方向找了个扶手站定，对她而言今天就像这么多年来的每一个工作日的早晨一样，平凡而糟糕。

她喝了口咖啡，觉得心情平静了许多，肩膀也不那么疼了。她闭上眼睛决定好好享受自己的早餐，尽管今天的服务员多给她加了两泵的蛋奶。

过了一刻她才察觉出不对劲，车厢里的乘客也都纷纷不安的四处张望着，列车始终都没有发动。她恼火的想，好极了，这下必须迟到了。然而就在这时，她惊悚的意识到自己正跌向前面的乘客，车窗飞快的扑向自己，她努力想要站直才发现这并不是自己的错，高耸直立的列车发出令人胆寒的呻吟，缓缓倾倒过来，一阵剧烈的晃动车厢门滑开，咖啡无法违背重力的泼洒而出，她用捏着纸杯的右手慌忙扶住面前的扶杆，而然她紧攥着扶手的左手被震脱，挎包砸在了她面前一个提列克族女孩的胸口，令对方惊恐的尖叫声中多了一丝苦痛，身后长着鱼类头颅的男人猛的撞到了她的背上，她喊叫着摔倒在玻璃上，从开启的车门处滚出了去，直到落在冰凉坚实的地板上她还无意识的紧攥着被捏的变了形的咖啡杯。

整条列车像是被看不见的巨手野蛮粗暴的来回摇晃着扭倒，车身脱离了轨道和固定的钢筋隆隆作响的向站台压来。地面上的人群尖叫着四下逃散，一些乘客陆续从车门里掉出来，一个穿着体面的年轻男人摔在她的身边，狼狈的挣扎着想要起身。

“救命，别丢下我。”她虚弱的哭泣起来，全身骨骼都犹如碎裂般的疼痛着，“看在原力的份上，求求你，别丢下我。”她需要有人拉她一把。

年轻人犹豫的伸出手来，她像溺水者一样本能的扑了过去，紧紧的扣住对方的手腕试图站起来。两人跌跌撞撞的向出口爬去，但是列车坍塌的速度更快，车厢碰到了柱子，发出金属变形时刺耳的摩擦声，电灯和天花板崩裂开来，四溅着火花“滋滋”作响，整个车站忽明忽暗，她回头看了一眼上空就丧失了全部的勇气直接瘫倒在地上，一节已经完全变形的车厢铺天盖地的向他们压来。

迫近的车厢和坍塌的天花板倒映在她充满了泪水的眼中。

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Muran关闭全息影像投射出来的报纸，伸直自己的双腿换了个更舒服的姿势坐好，狭小的星际通用型号座椅搞得他腰酸背痛。空间传输站台的大屏幕上播放着近2个月以来的接连不断的恐怖袭击事件。

Muran是一个身高2米体格魁梧，正当壮年的混血异族Alpha，他刚过完自己的79岁生日，那浅绿色的皮肤和坦率真诚的性格遗传自身为提列克人的Omega母亲，他还继承了父亲拉桑人的高耸眉骨，连带那无可救药的火爆脾气。这位目光犀利样貌硬朗的新共和国星际舰队的飞行员就像他的大多数战友一样出身军人世家。

“目前据统计盖娅空间传输站的坍塌事件中已有1763人不幸遇难，刚刚上任的新共和国国会Knightley议员的儿子也在遇难名单之内，发生造成此次灾难的具体原因不明，目前尚在调查之中，接下来即将播出新共和国议长拉内弗·维莱查姆对此次事件发表讲话……”

啊哈！这就是为什么自己要提前结束休假和老婆匆匆赶回来的原因。混血的拉桑人恼火的回想起几个小时前于凌晨响起的那通来自舰队的电话，一边心不在焉的用目光扫视着整个站台大厅。

去排队为两人买咖啡的Simona还没有回来，原力保佑，他娶了一个如此完美的托格鲁塔女人，只有像她这样温和优雅极富有耐心的女性才能微笑着面对长到不可思，也慢到不可思议的浩荡队伍。

想到自己美丽的妻子，Alpha的心情不自觉的明朗起来，同时也开始觉得饥肠辘辘，他坐直了身体眼巴巴的在人群中搜索着对方的身影，这时，一个相貌无奇的男人引起了他的警觉。

工作日的清晨总是令人心情烦躁，你可以轻易的从来往人们的脸上看到因鸡毛蒜皮的小事所引发的焦虑和不满，但绝不会上升到厌恶与憎恨这般地步。而眼前这个男人——Muran倾身将重心移到了腿上，眯起眼睛审视着对方。这个年轻男人的眉头下垂紧皱在一起，眼睑上扬几乎看不到瞳仁，他的眼袋绷紧，牙齿咬合的过于用力以至于微微噘嘴，全然一副军人再熟悉不过的，下一刻即将施展暴行的人才会展露的凶恶神态。

凭借着多年累积的经验和对身为拉桑人体力的自信，他像在每一次的危机关头时，自己所做的那样，听从直觉毫不犹豫的行动了。他站起来，将脚边行李箱直接拎在手中，装出一副漫不经心的样子随着进站检票的人流慢慢移动，但锐利的视线一刻也没有离开过自己的目标。

那个目标此刻正沉浸于自己的内心世界里，对于军人的靠近无知无觉，他左手托着自己右臂的手肘，啃咬着大拇指光秃秃的指甲紧张无措来回踱着步子，看向身旁过往人群的目光满含轻蔑与憎恨。

Alpha注意到这个男人身型消瘦，但风衣过于宽大，贴身的衬衫在腹部有不自然隆起的褶皱，从不对称的腰侧可以隐约猜测出左边衣物下的武器型号。袖珍型爆能枪和炸药，做出了粗略判断后，军人一边在头脑中飞快的排练着制服对方的各种方案，一边匀速靠近。

忽然男人的肢体语言改变了，他像是下定了最后的决心，又像是终于找到了理想的目标，他加快步伐，向着人流最为密集的检票口大步走去。

操！Muran在心底爆出一句粗口，全身肌肉绷紧蓄力，谨慎行动被抛到了脑后，他挤开身边碍事的人群一路追去，做好了将对方直接扑倒的准备。

一个帽檐压得极低的青年钻进拉桑人的视野，他先一步跟了上去，大半张脸都藏在投下的阴影里，对方以一种猫科动物的敏捷步伐闪过熙攘的人群，悄无声息的来到了目标的背后。

同伙？军人蹙眉旋即又放松，他先是有一瞬间的惊喜继而迷惑，这个人怎么会……操！那疑问甚至还没能在Muran的头脑里转完，带着棒球帽的青年就行动了，他在可疑人物正准备把右手揣进衣兜之时，上前一步攥住对方的手腕扳到背后，一脚踢向男人的胫骨将目标扫倒。但显然那个猎物也训练有素，受到攻击的一刻，他立刻找回了自己的平衡，跪倒在地的同时左手也抽出了风衣下的爆能枪。

“新帝国是指引……”

“小心！”Muran的动作快过自己的警告，他扔下一开始想要作为武器的行李箱直冲过去，一脚踢断了歹徒刚刚握住枪托左腕，那个男人的叫喊为此中断，变出一声凄惨的哀嚎。

人群因这突如其来的变故和脱手的爆能枪发出阵阵尖叫。那个青年带着全然的信任，松开了钳制歹徒的双手，不留停顿的直接搜出对方粘在肚皮上的自制简易炸弹和藏在衣兜里的引爆装置，混血的拉桑人凶狠的将男人惯倒在地。

“炸弹！散开！都散开！”军人的吼声跟突然响起的刺耳警铃混做一团，他摄人的视线牢牢落在身旁的青年身上，对方端着那个挺括的四方盒子的双手稳而镇定，“你他妈的最好有方案B！我可不记得你还有拆……”

拉桑人话还没有说完，一个橙白相间的BB型机器人就挤出四散逃窜的人群冲到他们跟前，伸出带有改锥的机械手臂，飞快的拧松了自制炸弹的外壳，露出缠绕纠结在一起的繁复线路。短暂的扫描过后，它换上小刀直接割断了一条极其隐蔽的细线。

这一切发生的都太过迅速有条不紊了，可以看出对方的计划严谨，条理清晰。新共和国星际舰队的飞行员甚至都来不及出声给点什么建议，那个青年就已经在机器人的帮助下，又拆毁了引爆装置。

“……卧槽。”Muran发出了一声感叹。

拿着防爆盾的特警和武装到牙齿的拆弹组犹如潮水从四面八方涌了过来，将他们团团围住。

“新共和国星际飞行舰队。”异族Alpha用军人特有的洪亮声音为两人表明身份，低头冲着因为疼痛和恐惧不停挣扎的男人怒吼道，“你这狗娘养的给我老老实实的别动！”

“谢谢，你们做的很好，接下来这里就由我们接手。”领队冷静不容拒绝的严厉声音从护具下传来，她的手下训练有素的将进行了简单拆除的炸弹装进爆破箱内，从飞行员手中接过歹徒牢牢拷住。

“我早就知道你胆大妄为！”Muran紧蹙眉头直起身子，用低沉醇厚的声音冲着保持单膝跪地姿势的男人咆哮道，“但没想到你他妈的就是个彻头彻尾的疯子！！空着手冲上来你到底在想些什么？！”

“说得好想跟你没有空手冲上来一样。”那年轻的声音和预想中一样飘进拉桑人的耳朵，对方放松了紧绷的背脊，有些脱力依靠着BB型机器人直接滑坐在地板上。

“嘿，看见我的武器了吗？”军人歪头朝着扔在一旁的箱子点点头，弯腰靠近对方，他闻到了这个Omega身上传来的令自己无比惬意的飞行器燃料的味道。

“这可不算数，你根本没有用上它，”声音的主人发出半是气恼半是好笑的抗议，他握住对方递过来的宽大手掌，人类的体温捂暖了拉桑人冰凉的皮肤，“不管怎说，谢谢你的帮忙。”

“我已经习惯了，没了我你一个白痴什么事儿都干不成，”体型高大的Alpha用洋洋自得的语气嘲讽着，拉起了刚刚被自己救下的男人，他绽放出一个愉快亲切的笑容，“你说是不是啊，Dameron？”

被喊道名字的疯子闻声抬头，露出了他的面容，那个是——如果非要用什么词来形容的话——那是个非常英俊的疯子，即使他现在因疲惫面颊两侧有明显的凹陷，一路长途飞行来不及修整的下巴上挂着青色的胡渣，但依然不可避免的引人侧目。他摘掉遮掩五官的帽子，柔软乱糟糟的黑色卷发散落在他舒广的额头上，眉毛浓郁平和，那双敏感满含笑意的深棕色眼睛正用一种温柔而认真的目光望向自己的挚友兼飞行搭档。

新共和国飞行舰队的指挥官嗓音柔和，语气抑扬令人着迷，略带俏皮的笑容犹如窗外湛蓝晴空般通透明净。

“嗨！Muran！我也很高兴见到你！”

\-----------------------------------------

 

Poe和Muran安静的坐在保安室的椅子上，那单薄的坐具发出不堪重负的细微呻吟。面对脸上阴云密布的特警领队，两人摆出一副最为无辜诚恳的神情。

“你们到底为什么会出现这里？我不相信巧合，这个世界上没有巧合，至少不是像今天这样的。”那个女性领队的声音极冷，用审讯犯人时的语气一字一顿的询问着。

“但这确确实实就是巧合，我们两人是搭档，本来打算利用这次休假带着各自伴侣一起结伴出游，你知道的，荧惑星的旅游广告实在是令人难以抗拒，”Poe神态自若抢先一步信口开河道，“不过今天凌晨接到了舰队紧急召回的通知，所以我们正准备搭乘最早的一班列车回去报道。”他一边说着一边看向身旁的朋友，“我的搭档发现了那个歹徒，我报的警。剩下的就是你们所知道的那样了。”

Muran不置可否的耸肩，领队攥着两人的证件正以一种锐利的眼光在他们的脸上来回扫射，试图挖掘出他们隐藏着的不可告人的秘密，却一无所获。

“那你们可真是有够幸运的。”她用尖锐的语气挖苦道，“而且你们对自己能力的自信态度让人刮目相看。”

“是啊，你可以打听打听，只要我们两个人凑在一起准没好事，我都开始怀疑这是诅咒了。”拉桑人有些烦躁的摊摊手，做出一个自白性的姿势，他的老婆还等在外面这件事，让他本来就少的可怜的耐心降至极限，“听着，当时情况真的很紧急，如果不是那样我们绝对不会擅自行动的。”

一位警员走到自己老大的身旁耳语了几句又退开。

 “我们刚刚已经跟星际飞行舰队那边的负责人取得联系，也确认了你们的身份，现在，你们可以走了。” 那个面容威严五官深刻的女性Alpha把证件还给两人，脸上拧紧的眉头都不曾放松一下。

当两人推门走出没几步的距离，远远的就看到Simona正坐在长椅的一端，悠然自得的小口吸嘬着咖啡与BB-8一起等候着他们的归来。

“Simona！”

这个有着大地肤色的托格鲁塔族女性Beta闻声回首，绽出一个足以迷倒自己丈夫的美丽笑容，她放下咖啡杯起身向他们走来。虽然她人已到中年，比自己的丈夫大了36岁，但依旧体态轻盈，气质优雅。

“嗨~我的英雄们！”身材高挑的托格鲁塔人倾身抱住他们夫妇两人共同的好友，说出了Muran心中的疑问，“Dameron，好久不见。你怎么会在这里？”

“嗯？如果我说是为了见你，你相信吗？Joanna在哪儿？”Poe避重就轻的岔开话题。

“哦，你嘴巴真甜，再提醒我一次，当初Muran是怎么把你藏起来不让我发现的？如果先遇见你，他可一点机会都没有。”Simona笑嘻嘻的亲了亲对方的脸颊，她的丈夫为此故意大声的清了清嗓子，“那个小恶魔正在我姐姐家祸害她的表弟呢。”

“她居然放任你们两个出来度假而不带她？”

“当然，孩子慢慢长大就会嫌父母啰嗦啦！她会开始想要自己的空间和有了不想说的小秘密，各种转移话题。”年长的女性Beta把Poe让给等着一边的BB-8，将自己陷入丈夫宽厚的怀抱中，意有所指的揶揄道。

“没错！说到秘密，你的伴侣呢？什么时候偷偷摸摸找到的？嗯？”Muran立刻对她的妻子表示声援，毫不留情的用对方刚刚说出的谎言打趣，“你不是要跟我们一起四人约会度假吗？”

“你知道那只是借口，没有伴侣！别听他的！”指挥官注意到Simona眼中闪烁的奇异光彩，觉得大事不妙，赶忙否认，结果却一头掉进了夫妇两人设下的陷阱里。

“所以你还是单身喽，那么你不给我同事回电话的原因是什么？” 一向热爱给人牵线搭桥的托格鲁塔人挤出一副谴责的神情劝说道，“他是个不错的Alpha，而且他至今还跟我时不时的提起你，想让我帮忙再次约你跟他出去。”

“Bee~Beep~eep？”

“……BB-8说的对，有时候我真的很讨厌你们两个。”指挥官意识到自己中计后，尴尬的绞紧了双手，他蹙眉赌气的样子在两个年长的外族人眼里十分可爱，“尤其是当你们一致对外，而我是被对付的那个的时候。”

“这是我们在对你表达关切，你这个不知好歹的家伙！”拉桑人发出爽朗的笑声，一把将Poe揽在自己的长而粗壮右臂之下，左手则轻柔的搂着Simona纤细的腰肢，“我猜你们是开飞船过来的对吧？BB-8，带路。”

“Beep！”

“很好，在归队的途中你可以把真正的原因一五一十的告诉我，是不是？”Alpha眯着眼睛，以威胁的口吻堵死了对方可能会用到的借口，“如果内容很长，你最好现在就尽快开口。”

“嗯……在归队之前，我们可能要先去一趟雅文4，我需要去取一件东西，”指挥官把因对方粗暴的动作而散落的卷发重新捋到耳后，被夫妇两人不约而同流露出的惊讶神色所逗笑，“嗯，这段路途不短，所以，我可以慢慢说？”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“有时候我真的怀疑这是诅咒，只要遇见你，麻烦就会接踵而至，不，应该说，你本身就是个麻烦！这回我可是逃的离你远远的，结果呢？好家伙！你追个目标都能追到我这里来，你还有什么好狡辩的？”Muran狼吞虎咽的消灭了自己的那份早餐，他一边嚼着最后一口甜甜圈，一边嘟囔着。Simona一上飞船就丢下两个男人跑去卧室补眠，外科医师的工作需要她保持充沛的精力和健康的气色。

“我都可以想象到媒体又会怎么样添油加醋的大肆宣扬那些不实的报道，将军看了肯定又要发飙。如果归队后老头问起来，我就全推到你的头上。”拉桑人一边舔着手指上的糖霜，一边大言不惭的出卖朋友。

“谢谢，你真够朋友。”Poe假装严肃的点点头，随后又泄气的用手按揉着后颈，无可奈何的说道，“好吧Muran，我承认，我就是个麻烦。不过，你到底要不要听我的情报了？”指挥官侧头咬着下唇，讨好的朝自己的搭档挤眼睛，

“少废话，你快点说，我就考虑放过你。”拉桑人对于好友的这种把戏早就了如指掌，他没好气的推搡了一下对方的脑袋催促着。

Poe收敛了笑容，神色变得凝重，开始跟对方汇报自己追查到底情况。

“还记得我一直追查的那些恐怖袭击事件吗？正好我在贾库上的一个眼线说自己听到了点有关传输站的风声，Iolo根据眼线给他的情报和其他线索，预测应该是新帝国那边要有所行动。现在回想起来是我跟他太草率了，不应该放弃另外的可能。”Poe叹了口气，与Muran不同，虽说这次两人及时阻止了一场悲剧的发生，但指挥官却没有感到丝毫的轻松与喜悦，更为隐秘且不见光亮的谜团盘踞在他的心头之上，压得他无法呼吸，“其实半路上我就发现跟错目标了，但是总不能放任不管，而且对方的反侦查能力很强，一直处于警戒状态让我无从下手，耽误了不少时间，直到遇见……你和Simona。”

想到搭档的妻子，指挥官歉然的看向自己的好友，“我确实应该对你说声抱歉和谢谢。”

“恶心！道歉的话你自己去对我老婆说！要我说，新帝国现在唯一能做的，也就只剩给国会添堵和制造舆论压力了，”被感谢的对象不以为然的挥挥手，反而起了打劫对方食物的心思，他手法娴熟的从Poe的纸盘里顺走了牛角面包，忽然坏笑起来，“不过这次跟错目标的原因可以算在Iolo头上，让他承认自己判断失误，比要了他的命还难受，我都等不及想要看看他脸上的表情了。”

Poe对好友这种厚颜无耻的举动早就见怪不怪，他纵容的看着Muran得意洋洋的模样，尽可能的拖延接下来要变得沉重的话题。

“新帝国这条线索成了死路，盖娅运输站的事件就是最好的证明。”指挥官咬牙低声说道。

“你一直寻找到那件‘武器’，那艘幽灵飞船又出现了是吗？”Muran皱眉，用吃到一半的面包指着对方，“我一开始也以为你只是拿着那些偶然发生的事件小题大做，但是如今看来你是对的。这次又有什么新收获吗？”

“武器”，听到这个词从搭档的口中冒出来的时候，指挥官的内心一阵瑟缩，他真的不想用这个称呼来指代自己所寻找的真相，但是又苦于无法更进一步的为对方说明解释，他只能默默的为欺瞒好友而受着良心的煎熬。

“新的收获……科洛桑星的卫星失控脱离制定轨道撞上陨石，隶属于新共和国的宇宙输油飞船的莫名坠毁，这次又是运输站。新的收获就是他们在改进……这件‘武器’，而它的破坏力也在变强，每次的伤亡人数都在增加。再这样下去后果不堪设想。”Poe勉力咽下因那两个字造成的酸涩，造成这些事件的原力使用者的能力愈发强大，强大的就好像……Ben一样。他及时截住这个危险的想法，用手遮掩面孔掐揉着眉心。Muran一边听着，一边食不知味的把面包全部塞入口中，机械的咀嚼着。

“当然，也不全是那么绝望。”指挥官抹了一把脸，重新振作起来继续道，“有了Iolo给出的侧写，目击者的描述和线人送来的影像具体清楚了很多，目前可以肯定的是，飞船在案发后并没有进入光速飞行状态，这就是为什么Iolo一直没能从附近的感应捕捉器里查到相关记录的原因。那艘飞船就这么凭空出现，随后又销声匿迹，每一次都是如此。所以我决定继续跟Iolo交叉对比一下，每当它出现和消失时附近隶属于其他组织的飞船有哪些。”

 “我觉得这个主意可行，他们背后肯定有人指使，没有哪艘飞船能在这个到处都有监视器的宇宙中凭空消失，”Muran换上严肃的神情，推论说，“肯定有组织在包庇他们。只要我们找出那个组织，顺藤摸瓜一定能揪出这帮狗杂种。我们现在只是需要更多一些线索和情报。”

“但线索意味着更多的流血事件，原力在上，我讨厌像个复读机似的不停重复一句话，可我真的不想再有一下次了。”指挥官苦涩的摇头，更多的流血事件意味着有些事情正向着无法挽回的地步走去，而这永远都不是他所想要看到的。“我已经把这次的情报发给Iolo了，现在只能寄希望于他那边有所发现。”

“……不要担心，这次也不算是一无所获，”面对自己友人难得露出的忧虑神情，Muran有些拿不准主意似的拍拍对方的肩膀，“至少排除了新帝国不是吗？我们已经把范围进一步缩小了，早晚有一天我们会找出幕后主使的，”说到一半，他自己也沉下脸色。“最坏的结局也不过就是第一秩序搞得鬼，老实说，如果真的是他们干的，我他妈的一点也不会惊讶。不过那样就太难办了，尤其是现在新共和国国会的外交态度。”

“不管哪个组织，都是一样难办。”Poe把注意力重新转向窗外，此刻他们正穿越雅文4号所围绕运转的气态巨行星，闪烁着银灰色光芒的冰晶散落于太空之中，那是行星的美丽眼瞳，用最温柔的目光庇护着那些毫不流连的匆匆过客。

“……我们要到了。”

“那我去叫醒Simona。”Muran起身离开座位。

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

飞船平稳的降落在杂草丛生的停机坪上，透过船舱的玻璃可以看到不远处米色的矩形小屋正浸润于正午的阳光之下，犹如溪流中的石子闪烁着耀眼的光芒，它坐落在一片让人心旷神怡的绿色之中，白色的花朵泡沫般的蔓延簇拥着前院的蓝色篱笆，叫不出名字的植物竞相绽放着花朵，舞动着新绿的枝叶将花园妆点的生机勃勃。

Simona抢在自己的丈夫和院子的主人之前跑下飞船，她推开年久失修的篱笆门。

“天啊，这里太美了，太美了！”她毫不吝惜自己的赞扬，出神的感叹着，数不尽的花朵和灌木点亮了她体内托格鲁塔人向往自然的热切情愫，“我可以在这里住一辈子也不会感到厌倦！”

“谢谢，其实我已经很久没有打理这里的花草了。”人类有些腼腆的揉着自己的脖颈，他漫步跟上，有些泄气的自白道，“可怕的惰性只要胜利一次就会立于不败之位，上次我给这里除草还是6个月前。”

“哥们，你这里简直就是个植物园，我为什么还要大老远的带Joanna去那什么狗屁‘植物世界’公园呢，”Muran终于消化了眼前所见的景象也缓缓走近，“我直接把那个小恶魔扔到你家的花园来就行了啊，你这里到底有多少种花朵啊？”

“我也从来没有能清过到底有多少植物，我那时的全部心思都用来背诵战斗机图鉴了，来吧。”Poe示意夫妇两人跟上自己的步伐，“后院你们还会看到原力之树。”

“什么树？……Dameron，你介意我从你这里挖走点植物吗？就一点。”Simona已经没有在听了，她的注意力已经完全被一丛盛开的洁白铁线莲所吸引，她的双眼露出了一种掠食者的凶光，脚步虚浮的滑过去，语气轻飘如坠梦境，“原力在上，她可真美不是吗？”

“随你喜欢。”指挥官慷慨的笑道，“工具在篱笆拐角那里。”

托格鲁塔人不耐烦的挥挥手，像是每次赶走前来打扰自己工作的女儿似的应付着，“哦，走你们的吧，去聊你们的，不用管我。”

“走吧，她一旦对什么东西着了迷除非自己醒过来，没有人能打扰她。”Muran推着指挥官向前移动，“你刚刚想让我看什么，什么原力之树？”

Poe没有正面回答，他只是引领着自己的好友在直通后院的曲折小径上慢慢前行，绕过棱角圆滑的几何形仓库，后院的景色展现眼前。

“就是这次我回来要取的东西。”

那棵散发着莹莹幽光的墨绿树苗如今已经长的挺拔蓊郁，它犹如垂柳的苍蓝色枝条在无风的时刻也微微摆动。

“看在原力的份上，咱们认识这么久了，我居然还会对你不为人知的一面而感到惊讶，”高大的拉桑人瞪大了眼睛，用一种带有敬畏的语气说道，“这是你种的吗？”

“不，是我父母种下的，这是他们的树……不过……我想现在它是我的了。”这棵树的现任主人摇摇头，双眼有片刻的空白，他的脑海中渐渐唤起回忆。

“这就是你一直不肯带我们来你家的原因？”Muran目不转睛的注视着这株神奇的植物，“你知道我可以信任。”

“我始终都信任你，我没有邀请你们是因为……”是因为这里对我来说已经不能再称之为家了，指挥官沉默了片刻，他故意装出一副痛心疾首的样子，“因为担心你们的反应，我有种预感，Simona会血洗我的花园！”

“嗨！喜欢植物是她的本能，不要那么小气！”高大的Alpha义不容辞的维护着自己的妻子，“说回来，虽然同样出身军人家庭，但你这可跟我想象中的完全不一样啊。”

“是啊，如果一定要说，我到觉得自己小时候更像个园丁和修理工。”人类Omega回忆着自己的童年，在那个由花园中茂盛植物和各式各样的机器构建的时光里，始终充斥着令人心旷神怡的幽香。花朵枝叶纤细缠绵，清晨的露水在熹光下相互辉映，全自动机器发出永不停歇的嗡鸣。这些画面长久的停留在飞行员的心中，“每天都要除草，浇水，给机器上油，更换零件处理故障。”

还有这株神奇的树，Poe想，这罕见的植物仿佛被上天赐予了回忆与友谊之意，一枝一叶都在用一门无人能懂的语言，诉说着自己多年的所闻所见。

风抚过树叶时的声音犹在耳畔，阳光支离破碎的从缝隙中穿过投下铂金色的光斑，还有Ben身上传来的味道与他手掌的柔软触感，只要想起就觉得温暖。

Ben年幼的模样浮现在指挥官的眼前，仿佛有一股电流直击他的心口，那无可名状的情绪缠绕着模糊漫漶的回忆从不见丝毫光亮的海底深处缓缓浮起，让他在暖风中都战栗不能自己。指挥官一步步走向原力之树，像是要拥抱什么人似的张开双臂，Muran看见那蓝绿色的繁茂枝叶如同有自我意识一般慢慢低垂，回应着自己好友的动作，影影绰绰的覆盖下来，将对方身影缓缓吞没。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

当那架熟悉的飞船降落在自家的停机坪上的时候，Poe正跪在后院篱笆外的草丛中，不情愿的清理着恼人的荨麻。“黄昏夜”投下的柔和红色月光促使这些杂草疯长，如果在下个极夜来临之前不把它们统统清理，漫长寒冷的黑夜和暴雨过后，这荨麻就会蔓延肆虐整个花园。7岁的少年把除草当成一项使命并为之奋斗着，以至于对于Organa公主和Solo先生的到访，没有任何前去迎接的兴趣。

所以当BB-8出声提醒的时候，Poe正在一片荨麻之中埋头劳作着，并且小心的不让它们刺破自己光裸的膝盖，他支起身体顺着对方所说的方向扭头，看到一团黑影从自家屋子里跑出来，直接爬上了后院的原力之树。

“嘿！”Poe不高兴的皱起眉头大喊了一声，他细弱的声音被风卷向空中带去远方。

“嘿！”他又喊了一声，这回则是因为他惊恐的发现那些色泽明艳的翠绿枝叶正慢慢转为一种神秘的靛蓝。这从未发生过的景象让他扔下手中的工具，不顾一切的朝着心爱的树木跑了过去。

慢慢跑近，Poe才发现刚刚所见的影子原来是个身穿黑衣的男孩，对方蜷腿缩坐在一条不高的树枝之上，那些丰沛的枝叶给自己造成了很大的困扰，让他看不清男孩的样貌。

“……嗨，你好？”短暂的犹豫过后，Poe决定听从母亲的教导，换上了一种更为礼貌的措辞，声音因不确定和剧烈运动带着细微的颤音，使得这话语也如同历经奔波才传到耳畔，“请问你是谁？”

对方的身影晃动，一双漆黑的眼睛从层层阻碍中突露出来。那是一张不太讨喜的面容，不协调的鼻子和大嘴巴挤在有着削尖下巴的脸上，肤色苍白像渴水的植物。对于一个年龄最多不超过5岁孩子来说，他整个人都显得过于冰冷，而且当树荫蒙上他的脸颊时，带来一种掩映于重重雾霭之后的感觉，一种也许只有破晓或是日落才能解除的悲哀感觉，让Poe看得一时失神，不知该如何开口讲下一句话。

“……你为什么这么难过？”年长的男孩认真的打量着对方，赶在对方回答之前又询问一句，却是完全不相干的问题，声音里带着自己都未能察觉到的关切。

“……我才不难过，”那个黑发的男孩的声音仿佛从遥不可及的地方传来，他扬起下巴的样子有着与年龄完全不符的疏远。“走开！我讨厌你！”

“但是这是我的花园，而且你把我的树弄成了蓝色。”这从未经历过的遭遇让Poe感到委屈和恼火，他很想直接跑开永远永远都不再理这个家伙，但又舍不得看着自己的植物痛苦，“他们都说蓝色是伤心，受难的颜色。你不舒服吗？”

“不，谁告诉蓝色就是难过？”5岁孩子的好奇心被调动起来，他换了个姿势，便于更好的观察对方，不服气的指出Poe话中的漏洞，“我怎么没听说过？骗子。”

“我没有骗人，我听到电台里有些歌曲就这么唱的，”棕色卷发的男孩毫不退缩的据理力争道，“虽然我觉得蓝色也是天空，湖泊和飞燕草的颜色。我喜欢蓝色，仅次于橙色。”

“……真的？”那个孩子看起来有些被说动了，他来回晃荡着悬空的双腿，但目光依旧谨慎，“那你为什么要在意这树改变它的颜色？”

“我不会骗你，我只是因为惊讶，不过我也喜欢它现在变成蓝色的样子，”Poe举起了两根并拢的手指，就像每次向妈妈保证自己一定睡前刷牙时一样，“以原力的名义起誓。”

“……其实我只是有点生气，我讨厌妈妈跟人谈话时对我不理不睬，”原力树的叶子从深蓝色渐渐向柔和的松石绿过渡而去，连同黑发男孩一开始的尖锐敌意也归于平静，他很快就厌烦了刚刚的话题，转而问道，“什么是电台？”

“恩，就是无线电台。”

“那又是什么？”

Poe现在终于体会到了每当面对自己层出不穷的问题时爸妈的头疼心情，他皱眉做出一个苦脸自我安慰着，至少我比他可爱多了。

“你这个问题可难到我了，”7岁的男孩虽然不想承认自己的无知，但面对对方认真的神色，他实在说不出半句谎言，而且，爸爸说过男子汉要诚实。“如果你想知道，我们可以去问问大人。”

“不要，他们无聊而且什么都不懂。”

“……我只同意‘无聊’那部分，我觉得大人都还是很聪明的，比如像我爸妈，他们不仅仅会驾驶X翼还会射击和修理各种机器，我希望自己也能快点长大。”年长的卷发男孩尽力让自己的语气显得中立，毕竟不能跟“小孩子”一般计较嘛，“你一定要坐在树上吗？仰着头说话我脖子疼，如果你不想下来的话，我可以上去吗？”

“这是你的树。”对方无所谓的耸耸肩。

“我知道，但是我想要坐在你的旁边，可以吗？”

5岁的男孩无言的颔首，看着对方灵巧的攀着垂下来的枝条，爬到了自己的身旁。

“顺便说，我是Poe Dameron，它是BB-8。”他挨着对方坐下。

“Beep！Bee！”

“……Ben Solo。”

“你好Ben，很高兴见到你。”Poe微微歪头，他用那双充满了好奇的大眼睛注视着男孩沁出细密汗珠的鼻尖，伸手帮他擦掉“你为什么要穿着长袖和长裤？不热吗？”

“热，但是现在是冬天，”Ben因为这突如起来的亲密举动有点紧张，他点头承认，“妈妈说出门外面冷，她给我穿的。”

“冬天？哦！你的星球有四季！”Poe拉过对方的小手，把袖子向上挽了挽，露出完整细弱的小臂。“冬天会下雪吗？真的雪？”

7岁的男孩露出心驰神往的表情，每当提起皑皑白雪时，他就会用上一种仿佛有雪片融化在自己舌尖上的轻柔嗓音，“会跟书上所写的那样，像冰一样凉吗？”

“当然。”Ben皱眉，不解的抱怨道，“但是我讨厌下雪，也讨厌寒冷。”

Poe没有注意在听，视线不带任何意图的落在对方有着点点雀斑的脸上，他的眼前勾勒出这样一幅画面，在一片冰天雪地之中，Ben苍白的脸部轮廓都模糊了界限，只有这双黑白分明的眼睛和钢笔墨水般的头发浮出白茫茫的背景之上。画面如此鲜明夺目，男孩的瞳仁和发色仿佛燃烧，想象中那纷飞的大雪都是暖的。

“那你可以在冬天的时候来我这里，”黑色卷发的孩子把视线移像一侧，露出思索的神情，“不过，恐怕我要很久都见不到你了，雅文4的黄昏夜要过去了，接下来会是漫长的极夜和没完没了的暴风雨。”一种无法言语的感情在Poe皮肤下的血管中流淌，让他在盛夏的时节里，身体都轻轻发颤。他收回思绪看见Ben微微汗湿的额头，提议道，“来吧，我们进屋去，屋里凉快，而且我还可以带你看点更酷的。”

说罢，他直接撑着身体从树枝上滑了下去，草地像柔软的棉垫，承接着他的重量。“来，我们走吧。”Poe一边招呼着，一边迈开步子向不远处的仓库走去。

但Ben没动，他低头打量着自己所在位置与地面的距离，脸色显得更加苍白，但Solo的血管中没有“示弱”这个词汇，所以那孩子只是紧绷着瘦小的身体，一言不发。BB-8的主人有所察觉的停下脚步，看了看对方的神情，又折回来。

“……跳下来吧，我会接住你的。”他露出安抚的笑容，像是要拥抱什么人一样的张开双臂，一步步走近，那棵神奇树像是回应着他的动作似的，枝干缓缓低垂。

“我不怕。”Ben因为突如起来的倾斜更加紧张，他全身僵硬，倔强的抿起嘴巴，紧抓着树枝不肯放手。

“我知道，所以我只是让你松手，”有着漂亮卷发的男孩用指尖轻轻碰触着对方的鞋子，他语气笃定，目光恳切，朝着Ben伸展开来的手臂仿佛带有庇护意味的翅膀，“我会接住你的，相信我。”

于是那个5岁的男孩犹如栽进了一个奇妙梦境里似的跌落下去，直接将对方扑倒，Poe身上的独特味道和温暖的体温像被褥一样的包裹着他，惊慌的浪潮温柔退却，露出雪白湿漉漉的沙滩。Ben睁开眼睛，撑起身体坐在对方柔软的肚皮上。

他安全了。

Poe躺在地上缓了片刻睁开眼，发现那个孩子正附身注视着自己，他们挨得如此之近，以至于自己可以清晰的看到对方的虹膜也是黑色的，像化不开的浓稠宇宙，即使迎着光线也依然难以分辨。

后来在分别不再相见的漫长岁月里，每当天壁低垂夜色深沉之时，飞行员都会不由自主的想，这是Ben的眼睛的颜色。

“你瞧，我没骗你吧。”但当时7岁的Poe 只是安静的绽出一个愉快的笑容，他长而浓密的睫毛投下细密的浅色阴影，“我们走吧。”

“恩。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“你知道他们只是工具，并不是人工智能对吧？”Ben用看着一个傻瓜似的目光审视着比自己高了一头的男孩，不耐烦的踢踢跟前摆成一排的各式全自动机家务机器人。“这有什么让人觉得很酷的地方？”

“当然，现在他们只是工具，不过马上就不是啦，”Poe把自己跟父亲一起画出的脸谱贴在了吸尘器上，“现在，他是‘清道夫’，她是‘焰火女王’你到底要不要玩？”

Bne张张嘴努力把嘲讽的话咽下去，因为——他有些不甘心的承认道，这确实挺酷的，这个叫Poe的大孩子的机器可比‘宫殿’里那些只会约束自己，不让碰这动那的机器人和侍从强出千百倍。

于是当两个人大笑着滚做一团藏进床底躲避“毁坏王”——一个自动扫地器的围追堵截时候，Ben再一次闻到了对方皮肤传来的洁净味道，像那株神奇的树木，让人愉悦，所以他理所当然的凑近爬上Poe的后背。

“你真好闻。”他用一种傲慢的语调诉说着，仿佛得到他的认可是一件非常荣幸的事情，“而且你也很不错，比其他孩子都好。”

“呃……谢谢？”Poe对于Ben突如其来的举动和示好感到惊讶，一种意味不明的喜悦与骄傲涌上心头，他任由对方压着自己嗅了一会儿，在对方心满意足的退开后十分郑重的也凑过去闻了闻了这个比自己小了两岁的孩子，对方衣服上残留着的人工合成的洗衣剂的气味若有若无，如同含苞待放的鸢尾，和着小孩子身上特有的奶香扑鼻而来。

“我也喜欢你的味道。”他眨着眼睛，礼貌的回应道，“我没有见过其他孩子，所以没办法比较。”

“你没有朋友吗？”

“我有BB-8，它是我的朋友。”Poe为自己辩解着。

“我是指‘活着的’朋友，机器人不算数，”Ben不耐烦的摆摆手，自顾自的说道，“我也没有，这没什么，因为他们都很……”

“……也许你愿意做我的第一个‘活着的’朋友？”年长两岁多男孩有些局促的打断了对方，他观察着另一个孩子的神色，把一缕稍微嫌长的卷发别在耳后，不久之后Ben才意识到这是Poe紧张时特有的举动，“我想起你是谁了，我妈妈喊你母亲殿下，所以……你是个王子？我以前从没有见过王子，你跟书上和故事里所描述的不太一样。”他一边说着，一边不自觉的揉了揉对方乌黑翘起的头发，王子都有着金色阳光般的头发，但是我更喜欢你的发色，Poe皱起眉头，绞尽脑汁的想要抓住在自己脑海里游走的语句。

“但是，你看起来……看起来十分孤独？还是说，王子们都这样？”他继续着，每一句都因困惑与回忆而变得非常缓慢，吐字却清晰明亮，“故事总是这样写的‘在很远很远的地方，有一位英俊的王子，他很孤独。’我一直都不明白它们所说的孤独是什么样子的？直到……直到我看见你。”

Poe收回抚摸对方头发的手，像是要把那触感挽留在掌心中似的攥握成拳头，Ben仿佛被这番话语所触动，看过来的目光专注且深，“我从一开始还有些困惑，现在明白了，你看起来就是那么的孤独，仿佛，仿佛我一伸手就可以碰触到那些笼罩着你的孤独感，虽然你说这没有什么，但依然让我……感到难过。”年长的男孩停下来，他看进对方深黑色的眼睛里，紧张和不安慢慢褪去，他说的越来越顺畅，欢喜的心情蔓延开来。

“……所以，也许我们两个人成为了朋友，你就不会孤独了？我也不会了？就跟书上所写的，两个孤独的人相遇成为了朋友，从此他们过上了快乐的生活。”男孩停住了，一个突如其来的念头从他的心底燃亮，Poe像是分享一个秘密似的靠近对方，“你不觉得这很神奇吗？你是一个王子，而我是个飞行员。然后我们就像故事里所讲的那样成为了朋友。”

“你不觉得神奇吗？”他如同寻求对方的认可般又问了一次。

“……你不是个飞行员，”Ben咬着嘴唇，强忍下想让Poe继续抚摸自己头发或是抱住对方的冲动，带着点怀疑的态度指出，“你甚至够不到操作杆和控制台。”

“我是飞行员，我开过飞机，很多次了。”Poe的笑容隐去，他向后退了退，语气跟BB-8的机身一样冰凉，“我当然能够到，有妈妈抱着我呢，不信你可以去问她。”

“……你总是提起你妈妈，”这个五岁的男孩非常机敏，他伸手小心翼翼的拉住对方的衣角，翻着黑漆漆的眼睛与Poe四目相对，“我也喜欢妈妈多一点，我猜咱们还真的挺合得来的。”

“……你，”黑色卷发的男孩微启嘴唇，露出一个哭笑不得的神情，不知该拿眼前这个比自己小了两岁的孩子如何是好，但他还是决定大度的原谅了对方，“好吧，我接受你的道歉。”

“不过你要再跟我说说你居住的星球才行。”Poe笑嘻嘻的跟趁机跟对方讨价还价。

Ben张张嘴，却未能出声便被BB-8，哦，现在它的身份是“噪音博士”了，但被这位邪恶“噪音制博士”的突然出现打断了，机器人“Beep”作响的滚进屋子找到了他们的藏身之处，宣告着两人的游戏时间结束了。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

分别之时屋外暮色四合，天壁的顶端呈现出一层澹波水色，越往下颜色过渡成更为静谧的深蓝，最后沉淀为孤独的绛紫色，太阳沉没于远处群山之后，明亮熔铁炉般的橙红色勾勒出山峦绵延的曲线。一种两个孩子从未体会过的沉寂氛围在浓郁微醺的傍晚空气中弥漫开来。

Poe在自己的母亲与客人一一道别之后，才用略显笨拙的动作模仿着也凑过去亲了亲Ben的脸颊，“保重，亲爱的。愿原力与你同在。”

这行为惹得4位大人短暂的瞠目结舌后纷纷爆发出盛大的笑声。

“看在原力的份上，Shara你真的应该送Poe去学校了。”Ben的母亲笑的要喘不过气来了，她娇小的身子完全倒在了Solo先生的怀里，“他需要同龄的玩伴和孩子们之间的交流。”

“可是他还太小了，我不想让他这么早就去住宿……”Poe妈妈的愉快笑容退去，露出了让自己的丈夫和儿子跟着皱起眉头的忧虑神色，那个不苟言笑的军人揽住自己妻子的肩膀，把话接了下去。

“而我跟Shara都没有办法每天按时接送他上下学，所以我们打算等他11岁了再说。”

“这个好办，或许我们可以把这个恶魔之子留下，至少这里真的有人喜欢他。”Solo先生一边打趣着，一边冲因羞怯躲到母亲身后的Poe眨眨眼睛，他的妻子为此赏给他一个热辣辣的警告眼神。

“如果你们不怕打扰，以后我们再来的时候都会带上Ben，或者下次你们来我们这边的时候，也可以带上Poe。”公主提议道。

7岁的男孩用渴求的目光飞快的抬头看向自己的父母，“不，不，殿下，应该是我们麻烦你们才对！”Poe的母亲看起来像是被这个建议震惊到了，一向以镇定冷静著称的飞行员的脸颊染上了迷人的潮红，她把儿子从自己的腿后推到身前，“Poe，你的礼貌呢？这个时候应该说什么？”

7岁的男孩也跟着涨红了脸颊，他低头嗫嚅着向对方道谢，一边小心翼翼看向对面的新朋友。那个似乎终于从“被亲了一下”的震惊中回过神来的男孩，正竭力紧抿着自己的嘴角，愉快的笑意在他的眼底闪烁。

分别又有了新的意义，一切都变得与众不同，如同树莓果汁一样的浅红色的月光，悄然温柔的从高耸山峰的顶端淋下，滴落在米白色的矩形的房屋上，晕满了这片潮湿的丛林。Poe吃过晚饭来到院中，爬上那株神奇的植物，就像Ben一样的蜷缩着身体，将自己藏于繁茂的树叶之中。

在他不负责，不受任何限制的想象里，他看见Ben乘坐着的飞船正渐渐远去，万米高空上的寒冷空气冰冻着机身的外壳，5岁的男孩透过玻璃窗，可以看到脚下烟紫色的山川，灰蓝色的湖泊和墨绿的森林。然后他们继续飞行着，穿越了厚重的金红色大气层，途径熠熠生辉的气态巨行星，漆黑的太空是Ben黑色的眼睛。飞船在寂寞宇宙中拖下一道长长的粒子轨迹，最后雅文4变成了亿万群星中的一颗，只有钻石粉尘般大小。

他们一光年，一光年的远离了雅文4号卫星，一光年，一光年的走进一个冬季，那里有雪，有Ben，是个非常美丽的地方。

这种愉快又难过的莫名情绪充斥了他年幼的身躯，由内而外缓缓挤出的温暖刺痛，犹如破土而出的嫩芽，钻透他的皮肤长出繁茂的枝叶，绽放出花朵。这感觉犹如初见漫漫长夜的炫目极光，又像是深秋时节邂逅似是要将一切都燃烧的日暮余辉，长久的沉没于他回忆的汪洋之底，被时间浸泡的渐渐漫漶。

 

 

“我的原力啊！这是什么树？！！”

Simona的那失真到几近丧失了全部女性化的尖叫声把Poe的思绪从漫无边际的虚空中所唤醒。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

指挥官闭着眼睛，一动不动，感受着恍若一阵缥缈歌声般的时间从自己的身边渐渐远去再寻不见，有阳光打在他闭合的眼睑上，一片明晰剔透的金红色。那一刻，回忆的旅途也就走到了终点。

Poe睁眼，原力之树柔软的枝条带着细小的毛刺轻抚着自己的脸颊，他听见身后的好友用同样震惊的嗓门嚷嚷着。

“我的原力啊！亲爱的！你这是把Dameron的花园洗劫一空了吗？！！”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe在两位好友的帮助下试图查出Ben Solo的下落和恐怖袭击事件的幕后主使。一封恐吓信的出现，帮助他们把目标锁定在了“第一秩序”身上，同时Poe也开始怀疑新共和国内部有人与敌方勾结，而Muran则对于自己的朋友是Omega这件事有了新的认知。

 

“你不会真的只是为来拿一节树枝才带我们来这里的吧？”Muran和BB-8一边驾驶飞船进入光速飞行，一边不解的嘟囔着。“我看不出来搜寻飞船跟这植物有什么联系。”

“你可以把这次当成我邀请你们来我以前居住的地方做客？”Poe在一旁小心的把一段指节长短的枝条和指甲盖大小的叶片放进了枣核形的透明储存器里，他像栓狗牌一样的，把它当做一个吊坠挂在了自己的脖子上。

“至少要让我们进屋喝杯茶才能称为‘请人作客’，Dameron！你的礼仪和家教呢？”指挥官的搭档厉声拆穿了对方的把戏。

“那就把这看做我送给Simona的礼物……恩，祝贺你们结婚7周年快乐？”卷发的青年眯眼嘟起嘴唇，寻找着一个更令人信服的借口，“只是一种预感和直觉，它会帮到我的。就像你始终都相信自己的直觉一样……恩，或许你可以把它看成我的一个幸运物？”

“你这完全是在混淆话题，说！你是不是有什么瞒着我？！”Muran抚摸着自己的眉骨，不满的瞪着对方。Poe明白对方的忧虑和这种刨根问底儿的执著从何而来，过去的伤痛始终困扰着这个军人，但自己此刻却无法为对方解释。所以他只是带着那种让搭档最讨厌的无奈浅笑，把吊坠藏进衣服里。

“不要担心Muran，相信我。”

“我当然相信你，可是我问的是原因！”脾气急躁的拉桑人想去踹自己搭档的座椅。

“不要烦他，亲爱的。”Simona小心翼翼的怀抱着那株原力树的树枝，只要有土壤，水和细心的呵护，这幼苗就会成长。此时她恢复了之前那不紧不慢的悠闲神态，用一种心满意足的语调维护着他们的Oemga朋友，视线一刻都不肯离开那神奇的植物，“Dameron想要告诉你的时候，他自然就会说了。”

“你只是因为血洗了他的花园而感到内疚！你是我老婆，你应该站在我这边才对！”Muran做出受伤的样子，不满的嚷嚷着，但是回想起自己好友看向那颗树时的寂寞神色，他又严肃起来。“不过你把这么贵重的植物送给我们真的好吗？”

“Muran，这只是一株植物而已，它之所以特别是因为它所承载的回忆和友谊，除此以外它一文不值。”Poe轻笑道，“拿着吧，我希望你和Simona拥有它。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“指挥官，将军叫你去办公室。”Poe和Muran刚刚踏进星际舰队大楼，早就等候多时的Iolo迎了上来，虽然三人是非常要好的朋友，但这个行事谨慎的异族飞行员，还是坚持在公共场合这么称呼对方。

“嗨Iolo！”Muran抢在人类回答之前，开始挤兑起另一位好友，“我听说这次你的预测错误还是怎么的？确有其事吗？”

“我的预判没有出错，新帝国确实有所行动，”这个有着近似人类五官的混血异族Beta，眨了眨像野兽一样的金色眼眸，他蹙起秀气的眉毛，冷冷的反驳道，“我只是没能发现另一起事故，这跟错误有很大的区别。”

“啊哈！所以你承认是自己疏忽了！”Alpha得意的大叫了一声，“一丝不苟的Iolo也有今天！”

被点名的飞行员危险的眯起了眼睛，他的黑色的瞳仁变成一道细长的竖线，他给了对方一个意味深长的眼神，转而对Poe说道，“……指挥官，将军看还在等你，顺便说，他看起来可不怎么高兴，不过他在看到新闻报道你和Muran的事情之前就很不高兴了。”

“呃……好的，谢谢，我这就去。”眼前这个样貌精致的好友有时候表现出来的迟钝和淡然总是让指挥官有些牙根发麻。

Poe缩缩脖子，奔赴刑场般的离开了即将斗起嘴来的两个朋友。

“将军，我可以解释。”这是指挥官迈进办公室里的第一句话。

“闭嘴，没人想听你说的，更没人在意。”这位身材伟岸，留着军队式短发的将军不以为然的翻翻眼睛，他勾勾手指，示意指挥官走近桌边，这个罕见的动作立刻引起了对方的警觉。往往当他想要训斥下属的时候，总会先让他们像小学生一样在自己的门口站上10到15分钟，而不是直接招呼对方过来。

“看看这个。”他一边说着，把自己的平板终端电脑推了过去，“新的任务，议会要我们安排一次秘密护送行动。”

“护送行动？这不一般都是星际联邦调查局的活儿吗？怎么这次轮到咱们了？”Poe拿起平板的动作因此中断，他疑惑的询问道。

“第一，因为Knightley议员的大儿子隶属于共和军的特种部队，也算是咱们中的一员，第二，同时也是最重要的原因，你长着眼睛自己去看！”这个总是一副怒气冲冲的Alpha没好气的用手指敲着桌子。

Poe低头飞快的浏览着屏幕上的内容，随着指挥官视线一行一行的向下，他那颗跳动到几欲爆裂的心脏，犹如从马萨西神殿的长阶上一层层滚落，跌得支离破碎。他竭力维持着脸上的表情，把双手背后做出稍息站立的姿势，来掩饰自己内心的动摇。

指挥官不知道此刻该如何来表述自己的心情，最好的消息与最坏的消息也不过如此了。

那是一封不长的，写给Knightley议员的恐吓信。内容简洁，要求对方停止那些对公然反对第一秩序的举动，威胁如果她不乖乖照办的话，便会危害她6岁的小儿子和14岁的女儿，就像杀害她的长子一样。

他和Iolo的那些辛苦追查此刻都成了一个笑话，第一秩序的傲慢和对原力使用者能力的自信已经到了不屑于掩饰的地步，这封信仿佛在嘲笑着自己的同时又在挑衅，它像一根纤细的线头笔直的垂落在自己的面前，轻轻的摆动，自己紧紧攥住仿佛只要用力拉下，或是顺着一路找去，就能把那些被掩藏的阴谋和诡计全部一一识破。

他与Ben的距离变得那么近，又这么远。

“……第一秩序。”新共和国星际飞行舰队的指挥官皱起了眉头，他故意拖延了回答的时间，却压抑不住内心的激荡，“他们这是在承认自己是此次恐怖袭击事件的主谋。”

“我没有问你的个人想法！少自作聪明认为只有你才能想到这点，但是证据呢？你指望这一封恐吓邮件能做些什么？”将军抱起双臂，做出防御性的姿势一边讲话，一边在屋里来回踱步，他用断然的语气责问他，“没有爆炸，没有武器，甚至连个该死的指纹或是人影都没有，空间站就那么凭空坍塌了！你怎么说就是第一秩序做的？你觉得会有人听信你的一言之词吗？”

“Freda  Knightley议员在上任之前就一直资助抵抗力量，这不是什么秘密。”每当有Alpha用这种轻视的语气对Poe讲话时，他那股执拗的劲头就会被激发出来，指挥官毫不退缩的与将军视线相对，“我觉得这已经足够说明问题了。”

“就像你说的，她跟前Organa议员是朋友这件事众所周知，但也有可能只是第一秩序故意把这事算在自己的头上，借此威胁！他们从一开始就吃准了新共和国的外交政策，而且他们公然违反《银河和议》屡次越过缓冲区侵害共和国利益也不是一次两次了！我们的政府坐视不管也不是一天两天了！即便 Knightley议员把这件事摆上台面，议长要做的也只是多发表一次毫无意义的讲话而已！”

这个年迈历经战火洗礼的Alpha厉声斥责着年轻的Omega，宽厚的肩膀随着他吼出的每一个词汇而僵硬的耸动，他讨厌有人公然反对自己，哪怕是这个自己最看好的天才飞行员也不行，“我们现在没有任何立场可以对第一秩序进行指控或是采取行动，我们是军人，军人要服从命令！见鬼！我之前怎么会认为你是个聪明人的？！动动你的大脑，Dameron！”

指挥官面对将军摆出的那种拒不接受的姿态感到一阵恼火，但是他很快就败下阵来，这个眼神睿智，备受尊重的长者说的全部都是事实。加上更为私人的原因，Poe也并不真的希望飞行舰队介入其中。他沉默半响垂下视线，坦率的为自己刚刚不得体的行为向对方道歉，“对不起，将军。我会安排好这次的护送计划的。”

“你早就应该这么回答！对了，提前声明下，Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员也会同去，他要为a Knightley议员做出心理评估，”Alpha回到座位上，漫不经心的用手指敲打着桌面，继续道，“你也知道他有多讨厌你，是吧？到时候给我规矩点。”

这位将军的决策从不带有任何性别偏见和种族歧视，他的下属们也十分明智地像他一样，所以身为指挥官的Omega只是不以为然的耸耸肩。

“Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员只是单纯不喜欢看到Omega的能力高于Alpha之上，他就是个狭隘的性别歧视主义者，”Poe一边说着，忽然弯起眼睛，不怀好意的咧了咧嘴角，“其实我还挺喜欢看到他那副，明明对我不爽却又无可奈何的蠢样儿的。”

“注意你的言行，Dameron。我要你到了那里也闭紧这张能说会道的嘴巴，你唯一要做的就是负责拟定路线和分配任务，带上最机灵最可靠的几个人，顺利的把Knightley议员一家送到安全的地方，明白吗？”将军把一个满含警告意味的瞪视匕首般的掷向青年，佯装愤怒的低声咆哮道，“现在，滚出我的办公室！”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

因为将军说带上最机灵和最可靠的人，于是Iolo和Muran就跟来了。

Iolo先行离开，去另一个房间陪伴两个孩子，Poe和自己的搭档跟在将军与Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员的身后鱼贯进入会议室，军人们分别在闭合的门口两侧站定。

那个正在经历丧子之痛的议员端坐在椅子上，她看起来非常勇敢平静，直视前方的目光分外明亮坚定，但一种与实际年龄不符的老态笼罩在她的脸上。

“我就猜到会是你来，Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员，”Freda Knightley议员抢先一步开口了，她警觉的眯起眼睛，无声的向对方示威，“你想问什么？还有什么好问的？”

异族男性议员的脸上堆出一个似笑非笑的表情，虚情假意的跟对方客套，“啊，你知道，Freda这只是个走个形式而已，不要这么戒备。”

“戒备？”她危险的低声重复了一遍。

“如果你早听我的，就不会造成今天这种局面了不是吗？”但是对方没有注意，他洋洋自得的继续着。

“你这是在指责我吗？简直不敢相信！‘第一秩序’的所作所为残害了将近2000多人，而你却在这里指责我不应该资助抵抗力量。”Knightley议员因为对方冒犯，心中的愤怒盖过了悲伤，她脸上的皱纹的线条都变得坚硬。

“如果是‘第一秩序’做的话，你这句非常严重的指控要有证据才行。”Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员拿腔拿调地反驳道，“而且我口中的局面是现在我非常为难的要对你进行心理评估，Freda，我的朋友，你不应该曲解我的……”

“哈！证据？曲解？我可丝毫没有看出你的为难！”女人毫不客气的打断了对方的话语，厉声说道，“我为了自己的信念付出了最为惨烈的代价，我将要埋葬自己的儿子，而你却在这里质疑我是否会屈服于他们的威胁？”

 “如果你们问我后悔吗？当然，我当然后悔，如果早知道因为我而造成他的死，那我宁愿没有加入国会，我宁愿死去的人是我而不是他，他，”那个母亲因哽咽而短促的停顿了一下，“他明明……”Knightley议员的双眼变得雾气迷蒙，她陷入了片刻的回忆之中，但很快又恢复了理智和自持，这半句话终成断章。

“但是事到如今说什么也晚了。我不是一个合格的母亲，可我了解我的儿子，如果此刻我屈服妥协，那才是让他蒙羞。”这位女性的嗓音如钢铁般坚硬，有火焰在她的心底燃烧，她双手握拳，用力到指骨都毫无血色。

Knightley议员站了起来，她的肩膀上仿佛背负着常人不能承受的重量，但脊背挺拔。

“也正是因为我的儿子死去了，我才更加坚定心中的信念，我怎么可以，我怎么能够容忍这个世界上，让这个世界上再有其他的母亲经历我的痛楚？！这种用暗杀，恐怖袭击事件作为手段的政府组织永远都不会胜利，也不能让他们胜利！”

“如果他们还有什么手段就尽可能的使出来吧！我会与之对抗到我死去的那一刻。”她用嘲弄的眼神逼视着对方，扬起下巴坚毅的容貌让人为之动容。

Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员的脸色从对方打断自己的那一刻就耷拉了下来，此刻面对同僚的目光，他眼神闪烁，十分尴尬的清了清喉咙。

“好吧，好吧，等下星际飞行舰队会负责这次飞行的安全，他们‘最好的’飞行员会将您和子女护送到钱德里拉的安全区。”那个面皮松弛的Alpha在提到Poe的时候，甚至都不屑于掩饰语气里的轻蔑，他挤出一个浮于表面的惋惜神态，“现在，请原谅，我还有个会议要赶过去，哦，还有，请您节哀。”

话音刚落，Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员便迫不及待的向门口走去，在经过将军和飞行员们身边时，看都没看他们一眼。

在政敌踏出房间的那一刻，Freda Knightley议员放松了绷紧的全身，走到椅子旁边重新坐下。这个母亲用一种悲哀的迟缓姿态，朝着星际飞行舰队军人们摆摆手，那不屑一顾的样子，就好像她才不在乎护送她的是最好的飞行员，还是黏液蝾螈，她现在只想让他们离开。

“……议员，我们找到了您的儿子。”将军谨慎的开口了。

他在成功引起对方的注意后，打开了传送过来的全息影像。

“我们……虽然知道这样讲并不能减轻您的痛苦，但是在找到您儿子的时候，他始终紧紧攥握着另一个遇难者的手，可以看出，他试图在帮助那位女士。”

那个被洗净了血污，尽力复原了五官的年轻面容出现在他们面前。

“我一点也不惊讶，他一向都是那么的善良勇敢，哪怕在危难中也是如此，”Knightley议员的嘴角闪现出一个浸满了回忆的骄傲笑容，又立刻消失。“他看起来……很安静，可他明明不是这么安静的人，”那位可怜母亲的嗓音细如耳语，用每一晚凝视自己孩子入睡时的温柔目光看着眼前的画面，“我至今都清晰的记得他第一天穿着新共和学院制服的样子……看看他，多么英俊啊。”她情不自禁的伸手想要去抚摸全息影像上男人的脸庞，但手指只穿过了虚空。

“如今，我永远的失去他了。”她收回落空的手掌，怕冷般的抱紧了双臂，以此作为逐客令，军人们落荒而逃。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“原力在上，我宁愿冲进第一秩序的埋伏圈也不想再经历一次这个了。”Muran心有余悸的嘟囔着，他像是要把那些让人心碎的画面甩出脑海般的连连摇头。

“我们去看一下Iolo那边的情况，希望那两个孩子没事。”Poe用苦涩的声音赞同搭档的想法，“但我总有种不好的预感。”

指挥官不幸言中，屋里的场面简直可以用地狱来形容了，透过窗户可以看到那两个失去了哥哥的孩子正在尖叫争吵，地板上一片狼藉，夹在两人之间的Iolo看上去下一刻就要心脏病发作的可怕模样。

有着奇特眼睛的飞行员发现了屋外的两人，投来热切的目光中写满了祈求，他为了让Poe能看清自己的口型，夸张而缓慢的无声呐喊着。

救——命——啊！

Poe磨磨蹭蹭的拖延了一会儿时间，但终究还是屈服于自己良心的谴责，不顾Muran的阻拦，硬着头皮推门而入。

“你这个傻瓜！笨蛋！！不要问了，他死了！你什么都不明白！！他死了！！Bert不会回来了！”议员14岁的女儿的尖叫响彻整个房间，盛怒之下把一个马克杯朝着自己弟弟所在的方向扔了过去，“你给我闭嘴！！”

“Bert什么时候回来？”那个6岁的男孩在杯子摔成碎片的声音里瑟缩了一下，但依旧执拗的朝着混血异族飞行员又问了一次。

“ Dameron！呃，我是说，指挥官，”Iolo没有回答，他绕过那个不停用同一个问题来折磨自己的孩子，快步向自己的两位同僚兼朋友走去。

“ 咱们能换换护送对象吗？我知道身为军人不应该提出这种要求，但是，但我真的不认为自己能够胜任这项工作，”在两个孩子的吼声中，他用仅有三人能听到的音量低声请求，“我真的不擅长对付孩子，尤其是……尤其是他们这样的。”这个身材瘦高的Beta一边说着，一边惊恐的瞟向眼看就要打成一团的姐弟两人。

“不行！没门儿！”Alpha不留余地的拒绝道。

Poe没有回答，他知道就眼下的情形来看，Iolo是对的，但这并不代表自己跟Muran就能做到更好。短暂的考虑后指挥官泄气的叹息了一声，他把自己拟定好的加密路线图隐蔽的送到对方手中。

“……你知道怎么做，开我的X翼走，别让人发现。”Poe责备的瞪着那个把麻烦甩给自己的好友。

“谢了， Dameron，”有着金色兽类眼睛的混血异族如释重负，他朝怒视着自己的Muran做了个鬼脸，心安理得的将束手无策的两人丢在原地，风一样的逃离了现场。

身材高大的父亲踢踢搭档的脚跟，示意对方有所行动，并且下定决心让自己置身事外，Poe埋怨的朝他皱皱鼻子，不被察觉的向孩子们缓慢靠近，他在头脑中组织着恰当的语言，思忖着该如何说服他们配合Muran和自己的工作。

“你才闭嘴！你从刚才就在嚷嚷了！Bert会回来的！他答应我了！你不喜欢他，我喜欢他！”议员的小儿子Felix捂住耳朵用细弱的声音尖叫，扭头正好把走近的卷发飞行员逮给正着，他瞪视着眼前的陌生人，执著的继续着自己的提问，“Bert什么时候回来？”

那孩子脸上的神情让Poe心中原本想好的那些台词全被揉做一团，男人局促的咬着嘴唇，脑中一片空白，不知该如何回答。

“他什么时候回来？”Felix倔头倔脑的又问了一次，不肯妥协的语气和看过来的目光就跟当年的Ben一样。回忆的碎片不期而至，又转瞬即逝，犹如眼前闪过轻透的蝉翼，让指挥官有一瞬间的动摇。

“……他不会回来了。你的哥哥去了一个非常遥远的地方。”他紧张的捋了捋头发，试图用一种更为抽象的含糊回答带过这个问题，但那个孩子却完全不打算就此让步。

“那他去哪里了？我不怕远，我可以去找他吗？”Poe听见自己的好友在身后倒抽了一口冷气，在他能够找回自己的声音开口讲话之前，Felix的姐姐Eudora终于爆发了。

“你这个白痴！他死了！死了！要我说几遍你才明白？！”Muran赶忙拦下像是要冲过去给自己弟弟一巴掌的女孩，她在军人的怀里奋力踢踹着，“你说什么要去找他的疯话！想死那你就去好了！”

指挥官看的搭档脸上的表情犹如正从高空坠落，只等落地摔成肉酱的瞬间。Poe像是下定了决心似的跪下来，与Felix天蓝色的眼睛目光相接，他尊重对方的智慧，更不愿轻视这两个孩子的痛苦，他没有自信给姐弟两人带来安慰和帮助，但他愿意去为之努力。

“恐怕不行。”他静静的说道。

“为什么？”这孩子的脸上有他哥哥的影子，Poe悲哀的想。

“……因为那个地方，我们不能跟去，”指挥官垂下视线，浓密纤长的睫毛投下浅色的阴影，他的头脑在飞速的运转着，试图找出更为浅显温和的词句来为这个孩子解释，“所以你姐姐才会那么生气，”他看向搭档怀里的少女，她徒劳的想要把自己的悲痛掩藏于怒火之下，但这么做让人看了只是更加难受而已。

“她爱你，也爱你的哥哥。”

“那她为什么总要不停的说Bert死了？”男孩不解的皱眉，扭头看向忽然停止挣扎的姐姐，又转回来，对飞行员道出出一直困扰着自己的疑惑，“什么是死？”

什么是死？

这感觉就好像面对年幼时的自己，只不过曾经回答的人已经不在了，他们身体力行的去为自己解答了这个疑问，他们……死去了。

所以，什么是死呢？Poe的心中有了答案，当他们死去时，是什么样的呢？

“……死就是一次不会醒来的睡眠，一场没有重逢的分别，一个有去无回的飞行任务，一段注定要孤身前往的旅途。”指挥官思索着，回忆着，用缓和轻柔的语调诉说着，“死就像是一个非常神秘的又无比寂寥的地方，就像人类永远无法企及的宇宙更深处。我知道这听起来非常绝望，冷酷无情到让人难以忍受，但死亡就是这样。”

“死亡就是当你每天清晨醒来打开冰箱，发现里面再也没有她为你提前做好的食物，是走在熟悉的道路上，你却再不能跟她偶遇，那柔暖的手掌也永远都不会再牵着你一同向家的方向走去。”Poe抑扬的沙哑声线中浸满了湿漉漉的怀念，他继续着，“死亡就是每次他在进门之前，因花粉而轻轻咳嗽的声音也再不会响起，是每个周末当你放学回到自己从小长大的房间里，却如同走进一片陌生的虚空，那里什么都没有，只剩空荡的四壁。这就是死亡，死亡没有再见。”

Eudora脱力的撑扶着Muran的臂弯，英俊的男人所吐出的字字句句像是泪水酝酿而成的雨云，汇聚着自己的所有悲伤和痛苦，让她不由自主的凝神倾听。

指挥官觉得喉咙酸涩，声音听起来都不像是自己的，可那些压抑了多年的话语，却又自然而然的从唇齿之间流泻出来，“而死亡对于活着的人来说，则意味着震惊，悲伤，愤怒，和面对人生中最大的恐惧。让你想要大喊尖叫，把目及之处的一切都毁成碎片，最后只剩绝望。因为死亡对于被留下来的人来说是一道不可逾越的深渊，就像站在梦境的两端，逝去的人们站在对面世界的边境上，而我们在这边。另一端永远无法企及，哪怕你日复一日的祈祷，哪怕你驾驶着X翼战机跨越整个星系，也终究不能成为把他们带回来的那道光芒。”

“所以……我再也见不到他了是吗？”Felix的小脸开始涨得通红，来不及说出口的道别和再无法向对方传达的思念化成晶莹的泪水，从他晴空色的眼中决堤而下。

“是的，我真的非常，非常抱歉……不过……”Poe从回忆的溪流里涉水而出，喘息了一下，看向旁边的女孩，目光温柔，他为遥远的回忆露出忧伤的浅笑，“不过不要担心，我们都会走出伤痛，时间会愈合一切。”

“而这就是生命。”Muran笨拙的补充安慰道。

6岁的Felix皱起小巧的五官，咧咧嘴扑进指挥官的怀里，爆发出了压抑已久的哭喊，刚刚还试图用杯子砸破他脑袋的Eudora，此刻把脸庞埋进拉桑人的腰部，在巨大的恐惧面前缴械投降，两个孩子的哭声糅杂交织，把两个成年人那颗钢铁铸而出的坚韧心脏都震成齑粉。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Muran从Poe的手中接过哭累睡着的男孩，轻轻把对方抱进X翼的后座，高大的Alpha瞥了一眼已经自己爬进另一架飞机后座的女孩，犹豫着开口了，“你带抑制剂了吗？Dameron。”

指挥官不解的点点头。

“呃……虽然那孩子只有14岁，但是……刚刚我抱着她的时候，闻到了一股非常非常淡的味道，有点像Joanna的草莓味儿牙膏？”Muran此刻显得非常尴尬，他挠挠头，没好气的瞪了对方一眼，赶在好友开口嘲笑自己之前接着说道，“那只是个形容，你懂我的意思！这可不是个好现象，不是吗？因为我的本能从不出错。”

这位一向以无所畏惧著称的大个头，第一次在任务中展现出担忧的神色，“恩，就是……照顾好她，行吗？”

“我会的。”Poe的许诺为这世界上最坚硬的金刚石所铸造。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

虽说早有心理准备，但当埋伏已久的敌人真的出现的时候，两位飞行员还是多少有些意外。

“8架第一秩序的TIE战机，这帮狗娘养的，连孩子都不放过！”Muran的低沉声音从头盔中传来，“迎战还是优先撤离？”

“按照原计划行动。”指挥官决定优先完成护送工作，两架X翼战机相互配合掩护，灵巧的避开敌人的攻击，悠然自得一路前行。

很快Poe就发现了怪异的地方，前来拦截的8架战机的飞行技术实在不怎么高明，但却穷追不舍。在几次被甩脱之后，他们总能再次精准的跟上来，就像是……就像是他们始终都知道自己和Muran的准确位置一样。

“有点不太对劲啊，Dameron，他们这群废物点心还跟在后面，怎么办到的？”

“分开走试试，看看他们锁定的目标是谁。如果是你，我在后面帮你把他们都击落，如果是我的话，你就自己先撤离吧。”指挥官吸了口气，更加肯定了自己的想法。

“收到。”Muran懒洋洋的回答。

两架X翼犹如灵敏的雨燕，它们在太空中穿行交错，8架TIE战机紧随其后，在途径一个巨型太空垃圾的时候，Muran 忽然发难，开火轰炸那颗废弃的卫星，在瞬间闪现的火光的掩护下，两人忽然向着不同的方向加速飞去。

“雷达显示他们追的是你。”对方话里全是掩饰不住的得意，“我说什么来着，你就是个麻烦。我先撤离了。”

“好的，一会儿见，Muran。”指挥官翻翻眼睛，掐断了通话。

“等下我们可能要准备迎战，请不要担心。”趁着敌人还没有追上的空隙，Poe回头看向身后的女孩，笑着说道，“就当做体验3D射击电子游戏一样。”

Eudora没有回答，从起飞那一刻起她就觉得自己好像在发烧，全身都哆嗦的厉害，但不是因为恐惧，而是其他别的什么更为可怕的东西，女孩不安的蜷缩起身体。

“我，我觉得不太舒服。”她犹豫着开口了。

“我知道，别怕，等下开始的时候把这个打进去就好了。”指挥官说着，一边从飞行服的暗兜里掏出随身携带的抑制剂，递给对方。

“什么，什么开始？这是什么？”女孩用颤抖的双手接过来，气喘吁吁的询问道。

“Omega抑制剂，你觉得不舒服是因为你正在经历性分化，等下发情期开始的时候，你只要……”年长的Omega的话没能说完，追上来的TIE战机吸引了他的注意力，Poe凝神进入备战的状态，而Eudora脸上的表情就好像她简直不能相信自己的耳朵所听到的一样，她呆呆的捧着注射器，结结巴巴的反驳着。

“什么……我，我才14岁……怎么会？”

就在敌人开火的瞬间，仿佛有成吨的草莓在这个狭小密闭的空间里瞬间爆炸开来，浓郁甜蜜的信息激素让飞行员不可避免的咳嗽起来，X翼侧翻闪过一道能力光束，击中了面前的TIE战机，爆炸的冲击波引得机身一阵抖动。

“啊！”注射器从Eudora的手中滚落掉进了座椅的夹缝中，“该死的！见鬼！”

“我够不到它！”小腹传来的绞痛和犹如生理期来潮一样涌出的热流让她惊慌不已，她的嗅觉仿佛失控了一样，皮革座椅的味道，战机燃料的味道，线路金属的味道，连同身前那个飞行员散发出的信息激素纷至沓来，让人窒息，“怎么办？！该死！帮帮我！”

“没关系，我还有一支，”Poe不假思索的摸索着找出自己最后那支备用抑制剂，交给对方，低声哄劝道，“没事的，相信我。”

“我不会没事的！没有人会在14岁就性分化！”女孩的信息激素因为自身悲恸和惊慌闻起来像甜到发苦的草莓果酱，她攥握着最后的抑制剂注射器不知所措的哭喊起来，“这都我的错！我就知道，当事情不大对头的时候，我就感觉到了！”

“冷静，照我说的做，你把针管的细头按在自己的胳膊或是手背上，然后推动一下侧面的划扣，抑制剂就自动打进去，”飞行员一边操控飞机避开敌人的攻击，反身回旋将对方击落，一边尽力用自己的信息激素安抚着对方，“我还见过12岁就性分化的人类呢，这很正常。”

“不，不是这个，不是这个，是我害死Bert的，是我！我之前就觉得不太舒服，所以才传简讯要他提前回来，如果，如果他跟着同事一起回来的话就不会出事了，原力在上，这都是我的错，这就是对我的惩罚！”Eudora对那些安慰充耳不闻，她固执的尖叫着，让自责和内疚将自己击倒。

“这不是你的错，听话，把抑制剂打进去你就没事了。”对方的告白引起了飞行员的重视，但他不动声色的柔声安慰着女孩，安全后记得让Iolo检查她的通讯终端，Poe蹙眉拉起握杆，X翼机身60°角的倾斜上扬，一个意想不到的悬空急停使得身后的2架敌机一头冲到了前面，分毫不差的落入飞行员预想中的射程里，他屏住呼吸开火，在对方的机体爆炸粉碎之前冲了出去。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

在Muran的安排下，指挥官抱着正经历初次发情的Omega女孩从停机坪一路畅通无阻的直抵别墅的医疗室，等候多时的医生手法娴熟的为对方挂上了生理盐水。

Poe趁此机会来到走廊上试图与Iolo和Knightley议员取得联系，混血的拉桑人站在一旁，呼吸着自己友人身上传来的信息激素，此刻那让人心旷神怡的熟悉气味中混杂着新鲜草莓的香气，使他联想到雨后初霁的菜园，剔透的雨水挂在红的仿佛燃烧的草莓上，折射出亮晶晶的金色光芒，但这美妙的画面却让他的胃袋不舒服的扭成了一团。

“她……看起来很痛苦。”一直保持沉默的Alpha忽然用干巴巴的语气说问道，“这对于你们人类Omega来说正常吗？”

“恩，当然，她会习惯的，不用担心。我刚通知Iolo麻烦他跑一趟，我觉得咱俩现在都不太适合再做飞行，如果因为疲劳驾驶发生意外就太丢人了。”年长的Omega的注意力集中在与议员的沟通上，他微微蹙眉，在头脑里反复斟酌着自己的措辞，下意识的随口应道。

在等待Knightley议员回复的时间里，他抬起头来，目光落在Muran背后的墙壁上。指挥官仍想着其他事情，以至于对搭档脸上的古怪神色毫无察觉，“我一会儿进去陪她，你一个Alpha在这里站着只会让她更紧张，你最好去躺下睡会儿，等Iolo到了我有些事要跟你们商量。”

屋里的医护人员完成了自己的职责，Poe绕过自己的好友走了进去。

“我们通知你妈妈了，但她可能一时半会儿走不开。”Poe在医护人员离开后，轻轻关闭房门走近女孩的身旁坐下，他小心翼翼的打量着对方，仿佛她是个易碎品一样。而她此刻看起来确实脆弱极了，脸色苍白，浑身打颤，那么瘦小又惹人爱怜——就像……Ben一样。

 “如果你有个议员母亲的话，这就不算是什么新鲜事了。”Eudora闭上眼睛，露出一副‘我就知道’的自嘲神情，“她总是很忙，永远都在工作，不然就是在去工作的路上。要是她说不出我就读的年级，我一点都不会感到惊讶。”

那仿佛可以碰触的孤独感如同厚重幕布般的垂落而下，轻轻拢去所有的话语与颜色，Ben的身影与女孩重叠在一起。

“……你还好吗？”指挥官关切的说，并且无比绝望的意识到，自己正身不由己的滑向回忆的峭壁边缘。

“嗯……让我想想，”Eudora故意做出认真思考的模样，“现在除了头疼，身体疼，说话的时候疼，呼吸的时候也疼以外，嘿，我确实挺好的。”

“如果你听我的话，早点把抑制剂打进去就没事了，原本我的抑制剂会帮助你直接进入睡眠，但以你现在状况，它的效力大打折扣了。”Poe为这幽默露出赞赏的微笑，他把手肘撑到对方的床铺上，右手托腮注视着对方。

“……所以，我现在是个Omega了？以后每次都会这么难受吗？”女孩的感官变得十分敏感，眼前这个英俊的男性Omega散发出来的信息激素非常独特，很难用语言描述，令人着迷。不过比这味道更动人心弦的是他温柔恳切的看向你时的那种凝神，就好像……就好像此刻自己便是世界的中心。Eudora的紧张和恐惧在这目光中奇妙的消散了，她的语气更像是一种单纯的好奇与不确定。

“当然不，只要你能及时打抑制剂话，”Poe采取了一个折中的答案向对方许诺，“而且我们的发情周期很长，时间短，没什么好担心的。”

“我才不担心。”这个否定来的太快，以至于一眼就被看穿，女孩尴尬的舔舔嘴唇，试图转移话题，“嗨，我从一开始就想问，在你蹲下跟Felix说话的时候，我看见你头顶有一缕挑染的白发，挺可爱的。不过我还以为你应该已经过了那种会染发扮酷的年纪呢。”

“注意你的言行，年轻的小姐，我才只有29岁，而不是92，还有我一向很酷。”Poe装出一副被冒犯到了神情，跟对方打趣，“好吧，事实是我的头顶受过伤，愈合以后再长出来的头发就是白色的了。还记得刚刚跟你说过的吗？我有个朋友12岁时就性分化了，这就在那次弄出来的。”

“……哦，”女孩诧异的眨眨眼睛，飞行员注意到发情期造成的高烧让她的眼白有些微微充血。

“我还以为那只是为了安慰我所说的‘善意的谎言’呢？”Omega女孩皱皱鼻子，挤出一脸吃到了极酸东西般的表情，“……那个发情期听起来也真是够呛，比我这次的还要糟糕吗？”

Poe把一小瓶消炎药剂加入到了吊瓶里，希望这个身心饱受创伤的女孩能够早早躲进睡眠的港湾。

“当然，鸡飞狗跳到你想象不到地步。”他重新坐到对方旁边，用手梳理着她金红色的头发。“不过现在你需要休息，我会一直陪着你的。”

“恩……谢谢，我并不想表现的不知感恩，但是……但是比起你来，我更希望此刻陪着我的是Bert，不过他……”女孩忽然再次虚弱的抽泣起来，她把没有扎针的手掌捂在自己的眼睛上，声音如同一只受伤的猫咪，“不过他再也不会陪在我身边了不是吗？”

“………我的原力啊，我只是，我只想要他陪我……没有人能代替他……我只想要他……”

“我知道。”年长的Omega被对方的话语所触动，他垂下视线抿着嘴角，眉头微微抖动，“我明白的。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

从天空向下俯视，端坐于山顶之上的马萨西神殿，看起来像一块极其洒脱的躺倒在绿色天鹅绒垫子上的金砖，蓊郁茂盛的丛林在银灰色晨雾的笼罩下发出柔和的光芒。朝霞从大片粉橙色的云层中流泻而下，一道道质感剔透的浅色光束如溪水，丝绸般的连接了天地，远处高耸山峰的金色尖角熠熠生辉。

新共和星际学院的飞行小队完成今天的训练赛，降落在操场的停机坪上的时候曙光已老，Poe摘下头盔，跟Xenia一起慢慢的穿过操场。对方是个16岁的提列克姑娘，个头娇小可人，她讲话声情并茂又不偏离原意，与之交谈很有趣味。

刚刚结束的比赛是她性分化为Omega后的第一次飞行练习，少女的感官和反应因为性分化而变得敏锐，在今天的练习赛上她紧咬着Poe的分数一路你追我赶。

“感觉被骗了！”蓝皮肤的姑娘不满的嘟着嘴巴，向自己的飞行搭档抱怨道，“都说性分化以后视觉和反射会变得超强，我怎么还是赢不了你？”

“可是你已经从第4名升到第2了啊，”她的朋友公正的指出被她忽略的事实，“而且你甩了第三名36分。”

“不赢你就没意义了啊！而且最后你还超了我7分！”Xenia没好气的给了Poe一个肘击，“如果性分化后都赢不了你，那我不就再没机会赢了吗？而且我还要忍受长达一个星期的折磨，你不会理解那种感受的，就跟赤身裸体，四肢大张的躺在跑道上，让咱们那笨重的旧X翼挨着个儿的从身上碾过似的疼，骨头都要碎成渣了。”

“我也听说了，Omega的抑制剂确实不太友好。”14岁的人类男孩被对方的形容逗得笑出声来，“不过你这也太夸大其词了。”

“你一个以后肯定会性分化成Alpha的人类懂什么，”Omega皱眉瞪了对方一眼，忽然提起的话题，让她不禁满怀期待的说出了自己长久以来一个的设想，“不过说真的，如果你能赶在今年11月之前分化成Alpha，说不定这次的星际飞行争霸赛我们就可以打败其他星系的队伍，尤其是旧帝国那边的学院。”她一边说着一边有些激动的晃着自己的感官触角，如同摆弄着两条长而优美的水蓝色发辫，“还记得上次咱们险胜的旧帝国学院的飞行队吗？听说他们也会参加！”

“我不用性分化咱们也一定会赢得那个比赛，”Poe心不在焉的反驳道，他扭头看到Skywalker和其他几位绝地教师正沿着石阶从山顶的神殿向着学院这边走来，这些绝地武士的步伐不紧不慢，风度翩翩，尤其是为首的Luke，他穿着赭红色长袍沐浴在明净的晨曦中，白皙的肤色和金发泛着朦胧的光晕，犹如一个无动于衷，出离尘世的幻影，很有绝地大师的风范。

“你知道我记不住那些队伍，手下败将有什么好关注的。”

“自大狂！”Xenia翻了个大大的白眼，她决定不再为了讨论是否应该重视对手这件事儿而浪费口舌，女孩换了个新的话题，“今天晚上9点半，飞行小队要一起去学院的后山丛林冒险，你会来吧。”

“说不好，这要看Ben的情况，”Poe用手扒了扒乱糟糟的卷发，兴趣缺缺的答道，Skywalker的离开，使得从早上开始，就一直徘徊在他头脑中的一个念头变得具象可行，“他这几天不太舒服，我有点担心。”

“想听听我的建议吗？让他躺下休息，你自己一个人来，介于每次我们邀请的只有你，如果这次你不带上那个小鬼，我们大家都会非常高兴。”女孩不耐烦的锁紧眉头，半真半假的责备对方，“不是我们抱怨，但他确实不是个令人愉快的玩伴，而且你干什么都带上这个拖油瓶不累吗？”

“我都不嫌你们是拖累，为什么会嫌弃他？Ben可是个绝地学徒，真遇见什么危险，他比任何人都有用，更不要提上次大家从斜坡上摔下来的时候，是Ben救了咱们。”Poe理所当然的没有采纳对方的提议，他若有所思看向山峰顶端的神殿，计算着往返的时间，只要自己跑的够快，完全可以在第二节课上完之前赶回来。

“第一，上次那回根本就算不上什么危险，而且我怀疑很有可能是那小子搞得鬼！第二，他用原力只接住了你，任由我们纷纷掉进了烂泥潭里！” 面对搭档对于Ben  Solo那令人发指的包庇和纵容，Xenia火冒三丈的嚷嚷起来，“以原力发誓，我真的看见他在坏笑了！”

“嗯，如果你非要这么说的话，”人类无所谓的耸耸肩，他主意已定，“那就说好了，晚上9点半见，如果我没有出现的话，你们可以分了我包里的糖果和应急箱里的东西。”

“……这句话听起来你百分百不会出现了，” 蓝皮肤的姑娘沉默了片刻，装一副为难的样子，暗示的瞥向正讨好的冲自己挤眼睛的男孩，“那你那个超酷的照明飞行器呢？”

“你拿去用，哦对了，我柜子里有一袋曲奇饼干，它是你的了。”Poe停下脚步，对着因为拿到照明飞行器和饼干而喜笑颜开的搭档继续说道，“路过我教室的时候，记得帮我跟老师编个迟到理由。”

“你……现在就去找他？你连中午都等不到了吗？Dameron？”Xenia甚至还来不及收敛面孔上的的笑容，她诧异的顺着对方的目光望了望远处的石阶。“你甚至还拜托我帮你说谎？”

“恩。”此刻Poe的心被那个毫无头绪的冲动所占据，想要见到Ben的这个念头来的无迹可寻，但又无比尖锐，仿佛有什么未知的事情将要发生所带来的焦灼，迫使他想要不顾一切的飞奔而去。

“……Dameron你简直……哎，真搞不懂我们为什么愿意没有原则和底线的迁就容忍你，刨去天才的飞行技术和这张讨喜的脸皮，你就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！除了Ben Solo你根本就不在乎其他人的感受！” Xenia竭力板起面孔，一针见血的斥责道，她伸出一根手指，恐吓要戳瞎对方的眼睛，“快滚吧你！”在男孩跟她道别跑远之后，又补上一句，“帮我跟那个小怪物问好！”

Poe背朝着女孩挥动了两下手臂，示意自己听见了对方的嘱咐。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

一路跑到直通山顶的那条长阶面前，Poe的速度才缓缓放慢，这石阶逶迤曲折的向上延伸，两旁茂盛的草莽在黄昏夜时节显得分外生机勃勃，被晨露打湿的地面在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉，如同一条发光的道路。Poe拾阶而上，觉得走了很久，但每次抬头看去，尽头依然遥远，他不停歇，就这么一直走着。每当这时他就会不由自主的想起之前学过的有关星球自转与惯性的问题，男生暗自思忖着，如果这个星球没有惯性该有多好，那么他只要跳起，或是大跨步的向前奔跑，雅文4按照应有的速度移动着，再落地就可以直接到Ben的身边去。Poe漫无目的的畅想着，不知不觉就来到了马萨西神殿的脚下。

一种年代久远的神秘氛围在清凉微弱的晨风中弥漫开来，Poe每次都会被圣殿那不为时间所动的简朴高华所震撼，浸满了历史与无尽故事的神秘感令他着迷。

新共和国星际学院的男生轻车熟路的小跑在错综复杂的回廊里，寻找着Ben的身影。平时绝地学院的神殿里确实没有星际学院那边来的热闹，但是今天一路走来，却沉闷的出奇，Poe困惑的侧耳凝神倾听，从大殿的更深处，传来了若有若无的阵阵喧嚣。

他闻声一路跑去，远远的，便看见聚拢在一起的绝地学徒们，Poe张嘴想打招呼，却发觉气氛一下就变了，说不出缘由，但自己就是感觉到了，他蹙眉注视着人群放慢了脚步，随后又加快，他注意到了那些孩子见到自己时投射而来的喜忧参半的慌张目光。

那一刻，从醒来就开始鼓噪的莫名心慌都有了缘由，吓的他什么都不敢往下想，也不能想，所有的思绪都凝固了沉甸甸的铅块。

随着越来越接近终点，Poe觉得自己的双腿像是软绵绵的挂在身上一样，他再无法奔跑，只是机械的移动过去，轻飘的如同X翼贴于湖水做出的滑翔动作，围在教室门口的绝地学徒们如同水中的漂浮物，他滑过去，水面泛起波纹，他们像是大片的海藻，顺从的浮开，又在自己的身后并拢，一点声音也没有。

然后他来到门口，看见Ben Solo瘦弱的身躯，缩坐在教室的地板上。

“Ben！”Poe在能做出任何实质性的动作之前，下意识的呼喊着对方的名字。

空旷的教室里，所有本应坐落在地面上的物体都悬浮在空中，窗口的钢化玻璃正可怖的震颤着，发出恼人的悲鸣。

“Ben Solo！”他执著的拔高声音又喊了一次，对方无动于衷的坐在冰凉的地板上，对于自己的呼唤充耳不闻。

“他听不到的，从刚刚开始就这样了，Solo正在经历性分化，他，他是个Alpha，原力在上，让他停下来吧，”一个靠墙滑倒在地的异族Omega男生，捂着自己长在下颚两侧上的呼吸口，急切的说道，他的声音因为屏息闭气，听起来虚弱不堪。“我要受不了了。”

“……性分化会让原力失控吗？”Poe耗费了一段时间才消化掉对方讲出的句子，他茫然的环顾四周，却没有人能给出答案，男生舔舔嘴唇，“好吧，那，那至少你们谁来带他离开这里？”这时另一位异族Alpha姑娘如梦初醒般的挤出重围走过来，她伸出手臂让那个Omega自愿勾住自己，才靠过去扶起他。

“你们……不都是原力使用者吗？能不能把他拖出来？”普通人类局促的绞着双手，满怀期望的提议道，“或者把那些漂浮在空中的东西放下，我过去把他带出来？”

“我们不敢，他的原力比我们都强大的多。”

“而且他的原力是黑色的，我们……”Poe瞪过来的目光让那些孩子不敢再开口解释下去，新共和国星际学院的学生深呼吸着，努力不让愤怒妨碍到理智思考。他们是Ben的同学，而Ben还有非常漫长的时间要和他们共渡，非原力敏感者的头脑飞快的运转着，所以，表现的和蔼一些，就像平时那样，想想切实可行的办法。

他看向抱着头坐在教室中央空地上的Ben Solo，无以复加的难过与焦躁把他的胃袋揉成了一团，Poe带着一股无知者无畏的劲头，做出了一个糟糕透顶的决定。

“你去找Skywalker，你去找校医，然后你们几个分头去找自己见到的任何一个老师！”他带着不容置喙的语气命令道，“现在就去！快！”

遣走一些碍事的孩子，Poe脱下厚重的飞行服上衣，露出轻便的半截袖衬衣，不等身边的剩下的那几个孩子出声阻拦，直接冲进了教室。

新共和国星际学院飞行小队的队员行动灵巧如同黑豹，左躲右闪的绕过悬浮不定的桌椅，装饰用的花瓶，瓷器和上下浮动的书本，凭借着超群的反射神经，他几乎可以说是一路畅通无阻的，直接跑到了Ben的身边。

在抱住那个体型消瘦的男孩时，Poe有一瞬间的放松，虽然他闻不到信息激素，但也感受到对方传递而来的惊人热度和令人胆寒的压迫感。

“Ben，醒醒。”那种无意识压低的声音听起来都不像是自己的，可他心疼的不知该说什么，只能又叫了一次，“Ben。”

此刻年少的绝地学徒正处于从未经历过的痛苦之中。从清晨醒来的那一刻开始，那种不同于往日的力量就在自己体内犹如潮汐般翻涌动荡。Ben勉力将忍耐直至刚才，终是再无法压抑。

他先有些惊奇，下一秒就变成了恐慌，一切的声音都消失了，一切事物都消失了，这个是世间就剩下他一个人，一切都那么静，那么暗，恐惧的感情气团从Ben的腹部翻涌而上，一路蛮横的推挤着内脏，迫使他几欲呕吐。繁复杂乱的声音和难以忍受的刺鼻气味被夸张放大，在他的感官中骤然爆炸开来，尖锐的疼痛直冲头顶，男孩发出痛苦的喊声，巨大未知的感情冲击着他的身体，带着隐隐嗜血的冲动勾引着他直坠下去。年少的Alpha感受着从体内勃发出来的能量经由手臂，描绘着皮肤下的肌肉骨骼滑向手心，沿着指尖奔涌而出。

“Ben，你……”Poe的话就断在这里，无形的力量化为千万钢针打着旋的刺透了皮肤与血肉，笔直的逼进骨头，这疼痛简直比当年他不慎掉下原力树摔断了胳膊还要疼上千万倍。

“啊——！”年长的男生抱着手臂蜷缩起身体摔倒在地板上，发出有生以来最为痛苦尖锐的惨叫。

这简直太疼了！真是见鬼的，可恶的，该死的，加上全宇宙所有的脏话的疼了！！

“我原力啊，Solo把Dameron杀了！”

“救命啊！杀人了！”

听见教室外面传来的呼喊，Poe第一次有了想要揍人的冲动，闭嘴！我还在尖叫呢！他刻薄的在心中大骂，死人不会尖叫懂吗？就像听到了他在想什么一样，又或是觉得他的哀嚎太过惨烈，男生的声音和呼吸突然原力被生生掐断，事态发展到这里就有点恐怖了。

Poe在缺氧和剧痛带来的眩晕中费力的挣扎着，思考着，想要找出更好的对策。

呃啊……Ben……对，对不起？

在求生欲望的驱使下，男生咬牙撑起身体，一拳狠狠打向了对方的额头，12岁的男孩发出一声短促的痛呼，栽倒在地板上。钻心剜骨的疼痛和紧扼喉咙的压迫感停止了，Poe还没来得及感受重获氧气后带来轻快和放松，就意识到了自己的愚蠢，他手忙脚乱的赶在悬浮的所有物体自由坠落之前，扑过去将Ben护在身下。

一条来自Dameron的血泪教训，当原力使用者把什么东西举在空中的时候，不要轻易的用拳头去揍对方的脑袋。

所以那些花瓶的碎片，有着尖锐棱角的书本和零碎的物体之所以会砸在自己身上和头顶，完全是他咎由自取。新共和星际学院的男生自责的祈祷着，Ben不要因为自己的鲁莽行为而受伤。

当教室重新归于平静，Poe小心谨慎的撑起身体，他低头，本以为会看见Ben正因为自己打他的了额头而怒目相向，但是没有，那个绝地学徒此刻双眼紧闭，绷紧的嘴角和汗涔涔的额头显示出他依旧被困在梦靥之中饱受折磨。

这超出了Poe预想范围的情况，让他觉得全身的血都凉了，男生颤抖着伸手要去为对方擦净额角上的冷汗，却看见了自己掌心一片殷红。

新共和国星际学院的男生瞬间失去了平衡，“Ben受伤了”这个认知像警报窗口一样“噔”一声从他的脑海中弹跳出来，是不是刚刚自己打的太用力了？他摔倒的时候是不是磕到头了？刚刚掉落飞溅的碎片划伤他了吗？年长的男孩忽然害怕起来，他双膝跪在地上，在对方的身上来回摸索的双手抖的厉害，他努力试图在Ben的身上找到血迹的源头，不过一无所获，可这丝毫没有减轻压在他的心头的慌乱。

“Ben，我在这里。”Poe呼唤对方的声音如同有冰块融化在舌尖一样僵硬，他的双唇像是寒冷似得微微颤抖，“Ben，你没事吧？”

正经历着体内能量暴动的Ben Solo觉得血液中仿佛有火焰在燃烧一样，失控的信息激素和原力在他的身体里来回游走，突如其来的撞击让他有了一瞬间的失重，无意中释放的原力就此中断。他如同跌落一个梦境般的栽倒下去，一种自己非常熟悉和钟情的独特气息笼罩了下来，像柔暖的被褥，像原力之树有着细密毛刺的枝条，像Poe的味道和明净的光，那炙热的灼烧感因此有了缓解的迹象，恐惧与焦虑的气团有如晨雾逐步散去，他感到了安心。

“Ben醒一醒！”Poe自顾自的轻声恳求着，哪怕对方的胸膛正在剧烈的起伏，他甚至都控制不住的想要去摸黑发男孩的脉搏，“Ben，原力在上，快点睁开眼睛。”他再承受不住的把头埋在对方的颈间。

在深不见底的黑暗与痛苦中，年少的原力使用者听见一个熟悉的声音，这个声音好像一种指引，像一阵似有若无的穿堂风，像一阵缥缈歌声的尾音，像一盏长明灯在黑暗的尽头燃亮，那声音传过来，在还未听清之前便消失，但紧接着下一声又传来，像潮声一样永不止息，他闻声而望，眼前一条通往家的路途。

Poe眨眨眼睛，长而浓密的睫毛轻轻扫过对方的脸颊，Ben发出长长的，即将转醒的低吟，这细微的声响让年长的男生找回了自己的呼吸，他用力攥了攥对方滚烫的右手，热切的说道，“Ben，我在这里。”

像是循着那一声声从远方传来的呼唤慢慢走去，年少的绝地学徒终于冲破幻觉的禁锢，从令人窒息的绝望中聚敛起全部的神智，原本低不可闻的嘈杂人声倏地响亮起来，令自己无比愉快的独特气息隔绝了其他混杂难闻的味道，他眨眨眼睛，视野逐渐清晰，最先看到的是一双的深棕色眼睛。

Poe正冲着他皱眉笑的局促而安慰，一副“我该拿你怎么是好”的温柔模样。

 “Poe？”你怎么会在这里？Ben声音嘶哑，喉咙火辣辣的疼，自己的额头跟刚刚被人猛击了一拳似的痛着，黑发的绝地学徒舔舔嘴唇，他伸出手的样子像个迷路的孩子般茫然无助，“发生了什么？我们在哪儿？”

Poe的面孔一片惨白，鲜血和汗水浸透了他深棕色的卷发，顺着他的鬓角拖下一道长长血渍延至衣领，但他清澈的双眼倒映着粼粼水光。在Ben睁开双眼，露出宇宙般浓郁的瞳仁的那一刻，Poe那仿佛被按下了暂停键的世界重新恢复了运转，自己的视觉，听觉，嗅觉，触觉，一切都活过来了，刚刚没有注意到的疼痛此刻全部向他袭而来，原来那些血是自己的，他心不在焉的想，不过这都不重要了。12岁的Alpha神情迷茫，略微嫌长的黑发散落在下来，衬得皮肤白净，额头还有些微微红肿，看起来分外稚嫩，惹人怜惜。新共和国学院的男生觉得自己的心都变得柔软，他尽力压下声音中的痛楚，露出温暖的笑容。

“嗨！你好啊，陌生人。欢迎来到雅文4的绝地学院，同时恭喜成为了一个不得了的Alpha。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“看来没有大事，压住出血点不要松手。”

Poe听话的接过毛巾，按压在头顶的伤处，他的表情始终带有一种少见的温顺，伤员用一种平静轻快的语气说道，“我一开始就告诉你了，我很好，只是擦伤而已。”

“你一点也不好，Dameron！如果你认为自己可以对医生隐瞒实情的话，那你肯定就是被砸傻了。”校医严厉的瞪了男生一眼，一边把迷你手电筒放回衣兜，一边起身去医药箱里寻找临时包扎用的绷带，“还是说，你本来就这么愚蠢，如果真是如此的话，我也不会惊讶。”

“我已经把受伤的地方都告诉你了，而且如果被砸到头没有流血那才严重。”受到了批评的男孩大言不惭的辩驳着。Ben则一言不发的坐在伤员的身边，他浑身滚烫，还不能自如掌控的原力如同炽热的熔岩，在他的身体里到处流窜。绝地学徒紧抿着嘴角，右手与对方空闲的左手紧紧相握，从他清醒过来的那一刻起，就没有离开过Poe的身旁一步，当然也没有任何想要离开的打算。

“即使如此，我们也要带你去医院缝针！”医生不耐烦的转转眼睛，他拿出碘酒和医用酒精棉球。

他们要从自己的身边带走Poe，刚刚分化成Alpha的男孩立刻警觉起来，一种莫名的急躁在他的胸腔里一阵翻腾，他松开了攥握着对方的手掌，牢牢抱住Poe的腰部。

“好了，把你的衣服掀起来，我给你处理其他伤口。”这个男性Omega转身回来走向伤员，却一头撞上了一面看不见的墙壁，他手上的瓶瓶罐罐欢欣鼓舞的冲向地面，碎裂的声音十分嘹亮，“啊！该死！”

“放我过去！你这个笨蛋男孩！收起你的信息激素和原力！从一开始你就在碍手碍脚！”医生气急败坏的咆哮起来，“Skywalker！管管你的学生！”

“Ben，你需要休息，Dameron也需要治疗。”被喊道名字的男人走了过来，他外甥无意中设下的屏障在这位绝地武士面前如同虚设，他像所有的好老师那样，耐着性子用一种温和的语调解释着，“医生只是带他去医院缝针治疗，你回去睡一觉，明天晚上你就可以去医院看望Dameron了。”

“可是，我想要和他在一起。”面对最了不起的绝地武士，Ben深知现在的自己没有丝毫的胜算，但他依旧用僵硬的手臂环着Poe的腰部不肯松开，他注意到按压在对方头顶上的毛巾已经被鲜血浸染，男孩的语气中罕见的带上了一丝请求的意味，“我跟他一起去医院。”

Luke为难的叹了口气，他用询问的目光转向Poe，希望能从大点的孩子那里得到支持和帮助。

“Dameron我们等下会你去医院治疗，关于你受伤了这件事，我们得汇报给你的父亲。”他静静的说道。

“什么？！不！真的不用！我不是在逞强，但是他在执行任务，请别拿这种小事打扰他好吗？如果一定要告诉他，至少，至少等他平安归队再说好吗？”显而易见，这个提议起到的效果适得其反，这回14岁的伤员也跟着紧张起来，他像只进入了警觉状态的狐獴，直起身体，视线在身前的几个成年人的脸上来回游移，急切的争辩道，“我真的没事！只要给我止疼剂，我不去医院都行！”尽管此刻男生疼得直打哆嗦，他却不为所动的咬着下唇，讨好的眨着眼睛，试图博取他们的同情和信任，“我真的没事，不要告诉我爸爸行吗？就给我点止疼剂吧。”

当然，这种糟糕拙劣的把戏没人买账。

“……你们两个都给我去医院。现在就去。”Skywalker冷冷的命令道。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

面对敌人的进犯，如果你退让了一步，接下来就会步步退让，所以从一开始就是一场注定失败的战役。伟大的绝地武士一边认真的思索着这个战略的问题，一边用最为严厉的目光注视着眼前这个得寸进尺的敌人，不肯轻易认输。

“不行，Dameron需要住院观察，而你，跟我回绝地学院去。”Skywlker毫无感情的重复道。

“已经晚上了，我也要住院。我在发烧，浑身都疼。”12岁的敌人也固执的重复着刚刚说过的台词，他已经成功的拖延了一整天的时间，同样有信心把这个胜利坚持到晚上。

“那我会让护士给你安排隔壁的病房。”Luke头痛的叹息着。

“我要跟Poe睡一起。”

绝地武士沉下了脸色，他狠狠的瞪向这个从来都不明白什么是“不”的外甥，厉声说道。

“不行！除非你想跟我回去！”

“没门！我就要睡在这里！”

“呃……没关系的，Ben不会打扰我休息的，Skywlker先生，”一直默不作声的Poe犹豫的开口了，他小心翼翼的试图缓解两人之间那剑拔弩张的氛围，恳切的注视着绝地武士，认真的保证道，“请您放心，我一定会照顾好Ben的。”

“……我不是这个意思Dameron，你看看他现在的样子，像是需要被照顾吗？”Luke为对方看过来的模样所触动，挚友儿子的话语让他的怒火瞬间消失殆尽，他不禁换上低低的，如同怀想般的声音，“我只是担心你，你现在需要休息和睡眠。”

“谢谢您，我没事。”他有一双Shara的眼睛，绝地武士默默的想。

“Poe已经说他不介意了，我就睡在这里，你别想带我走！”Ben抱起双臂乘胜追击，气势汹汹的逼视着自己的老师，每当他摆出这种不肯妥协的表情时，嘴唇的线条就会显得极为坚硬，像极了处于愤怒中的Han Solo，这个认知如同压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，Skywalker只得让步。

“那你只能睡旁边的沙发。”他眉头紧锁，不高兴的叮嘱说。

“好的。”这个没有一点可信度的回答让绝地武士连连摇头，却再没有心力去说些什么。

果然Skywalker跟护士刚要转身离开，Ben就迫不及待的爬上了病床，那位心软的舅舅只能竭力装作没有看到Poe掀开被子让自己外甥钻进去的画面，他无可奈何的关闭了照明和房门，只留两个孩子肩并肩的躺在一起。

忽然而至的寂静使得Ben和Poe这才注意到窗外渗透进来的红色光芒，黄昏夜的降临预示着光怪陆离的一天的终结。

“……你真的不应该那样跟Skywalker先生讲话，”Poe看着天花板，感受着身侧Ben传来的热度，有些不太确定的说出了自己的想法，并且尽可能不让这话听起来像个指责，“他是你的舅舅，也是你的老师。”

“……嗯，”年少的Alpha因为刚刚的争执和跳上床的举动有点筋疲力尽，余韵徐歇的钝痛如同夜行动物一般，就着夜色的掩护，悄无声息的将他包围。

“难受？还是疼？”伤员敏锐的察觉到对方的不适，关切的询问着，他谨慎的挪动身体，把男孩搂近。

“外面太亮，我睡不着。”Ben不想承认自己的痛苦，转而抱怨起窗外的红色月光。

“一会儿过了熄灯的时间，医院的穹顶就会关闭，光线就照不进来了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“爸爸受伤住院的时候，我会来陪床。”Poe用装出来的轻描淡写的语气为对方解释道，他顿了顿，“希望Skywalker先生不要告诉他这件事，我不想他担心。”

“Dameron先生去哪了？”

“不清楚，每次他只是告诉我，他要去出任务，具体的地方不会细说，但总之是个很遥远的地方，”思及距离的问题，Poe又想起今天早晨偶然闪现的那个滑稽念头，他轻笑一下，决定讲给Ben听，“我有时候会想，如果这个世界上没有惯性，那肯定会方便很多，想想看，只要跳向空中，地面就在脚下转动，只要控制好悬空时间的长短，就可以到任何想去的地方。”我就可以更快的来到你的身边，Poe暗自思忖，他轻声细语的继续着，“如果想要去更远的地方，我们可以一起从马萨西神殿的顶层跳下来，然后下落的过程中，脚下的地面运转移动，从山涧变成天坑，陆地换为海洋，明亮的白昼到漫漫极夜，到了我们想去的地方，你可以用原力帮助咱们两人安全的着陆。”

Ben在脑海里描画着对方讲述的场景，沉默半晌，“原力不是这么用的，我们不能在下落的时候使用原力。”

“……呃，好吧。”伤员的心有些委顿，但他重新打起精神，无所谓的笑了笑，“没关系，幸好我还可以开……”

对方并没有在听，他打断了Poe的话，飞快的接着说下去。“不过总有一天我会变的更加强大，强大到可以不论什么时候，都能接住你。”

有着浓郁温暖色泽的月光，水波般一圈圈漾进狭小的房间，蛰伏在两人的被子上，蔓延出大片的热度。

“……”年长的男生似是要将这话牢牢记在心上一般的沉吟片刻，再开口时，语气宁静，“你不需要为了今天的事情自责，因为这些都是我自己造成的，还有，我很期待那一天的到来。”

“恩……啊！”Ben在悄悄的移动想要去抱住对方的时候，因为关节处传来的钝痛发出短促的轻喊。

“疼的厉害吗？”Poe紧张的低声询问，“要不要我给你叫护士？”

“疼，但是不要护士，只要你陪着我，我就不疼了。”刚刚成为Alpha的男孩努力让自己靠的更近，把脸贴服在对方的肩窝处，用一种不容拒绝的糟糕方式撒娇道，“我只想你陪着我，我只要你，如果你不同意的话，我会活活疼死的。”

这话让年长的男生露出一副又好气又好笑的无奈神情，他想，从两人相遇，这么多年过去，自己始终不知该拿对方如何是好。此刻笼罩着医院的椭圆型穹顶正在慢慢闭合，隔绝了“黄昏夜”所带来的暗红色光芒，黑暗降临，病房中的一切都变得影影绰绰，拓染成灰蒙蒙的大块色斑，让人看不分明，于是Poe的声音在伸手不见五指的黑暗中绽放，那轻柔温暖的嗓音如同花朵一样盛开。

“我哪儿也不去，我会一直陪着你的。”

绝地学徒安心的闭上了双眼，感受着这句誓言落在自己的心上，犹如植物抽枝发芽般的生长，带着细密舒适的瘙痒。他会一直陪着我，他哪儿也不去，他是——他是我的。

当这个念头自然而然的浮现出来的时候，Ben还不能明白这到底意味着什么，但是他喜欢这个想法。Poe Dameron是我的，年少的Alpha无声的反复咀嚼着这句话，感受着欢愉的香气在自己的唇齿间蔓延开来，像热乎乎的牛奶顺着食管一路滑进胃袋，一种近似于吃饱后的富足感油然而生，带着暖洋洋的倦意涌了上来，他抱着对方往下躺了躺。

“……我喜欢你身上的味道，”Ben嘟哝着，轻柔的搂着Poe的脖子，“你真好闻。”

“呃……谢谢，”伤员回想起更早以前发生过的类似对话，露出了感叹时间飞逝的怀念神情，“虽然我没有性分化，但是以原力的名义起誓，我以后一定也会喜欢你的味道。”他郑重其事的承诺逗得对方露出一个带着朦胧睡意的浅笑。

令人惬意舒适的沉寂降临于病房，Ben单薄胸腔里的那颗柔软心脏正在阵阵跃动，如同时钟走动发出的声响，他温热潮湿的鼻息吹拂着Poe脖子与肩膀连接处的皮肤。年长的男孩屏息倾听的着对方的呼吸声。Ben如同故事中的那个孤独王子的念头再次浮出回忆的水面，哪怕眼看这个12岁男孩的个头就要超过了自己，但Poe仍然觉得对方是那么弱小而惹人怜惜。此刻他因喘气而微微开启的干燥嘴唇正摩挲着自己衣领，细弱的手臂硌着自己的颈椎，瘦长的右腿沉甸甸的压在自己的胯骨和大腿上，这触感鲜活而美好，有如蝶翼轻抚而过，把所有伤痛都一一化解。

Poe想，自己愿意为此不顾任何艰难险阻，一千次一万次的跑向他，不计一切代价。

“……晚安，”之前注射的止疼剂终于开始发挥它的作用，14岁的男孩敛去笑容，觉得眼皮沉重，倦意像厚重的铅门一样，缓缓闭合而来，他断续的梳理着对方的头发，嗓音渐渐微弱，如同呢喃，“我会一直陪着你的。”

医院穹顶内部的人造模拟天空夜色深沉，两个孩子相继于黑暗中沉沉睡去。

 

 

关节轻扣玻璃的声音让Poe从浅眠中迅速清醒过来，他寻声扭头，密闭的医务室的门外，Muran跟那个6岁的男孩正朝着自己挥手。

Iolo到了。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“她会死吗？”刚刚对死亡有所认知的男孩此刻显得忧心忡忡，他垫起脚尖趴在玻璃上，注视着自己姐姐的苍白面孔，寻求支撑般的攥紧了拉桑人的大手，“虽然我不是很喜欢她，但是我也不想她死。”

“什么？！当然不会！看在原力的份上，这只是性分化引起的一次发情期而已！”Muran完全不在乎自己所说的这些，对于一个孩子能否理解，这个身材高大的Alpha若有所思的看着玻璃后面的Omega好友。此刻指挥官已经给女孩掖好了被角，轻手轻脚的从挂在衣架上的外套里掏出对方的通讯终端，朝着门口走来。

“小子，你跟你姐的路都还长着呢。”混血拉桑人注视着Poe的棕色眼睛，一边心不在焉的说道，一边因为完全不同的原因收紧了自己的手掌。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muran终于意识到自己的好友需要一个Alpha的必要性，于是他跟Simona又给Poe安排了一场不同往日，但是依旧以失败告终的相亲。而Iolo在检查议员女儿的通讯终端时有了重大的收获，他找出了一个被拒绝访问的IP地址和一个坐标点。

 

跟天赋异禀的Poe和体能卓越的Muran相比，Iolo其实并不适合做飞行员，异族血统带给他的优势是充沛的精神和高度的集中力，比起驾驶战斗机他更擅长黑客和情报分析。

这个聪敏绝顶的异族Beta在听到两位朋友受到伏击的时候，第一个闪现的念头就是新共和国这边有内奸，在去找两人汇合的途中，他细想起来才觉得后怕，如果不是因为自己临时跟指挥官做了交换，那么今天未必能这么平安顺利的收尾。

如果问Iolo为什么非要留在星际飞行舰队，做一份不适合自己的工作，答案恐怕也只是因为那两个人需要他。

金色眼睛的飞行员也不知道为什么他们三人会成为朋友，也许因为Dameron是个迷人且极富有魅力的疯子？或者Muran盲目的笑容和鲁莽的行为总是扰人心绪？但可以肯定是，如果一定要说有什么能比那两人的飞行技术还要高明的，那就是他们的感染力了，这让Iolo露出了无可奈何的浅笑。

对冲气流发出了最后一阵嘶鸣，在一个细微的几乎难以察觉的震动后，指挥官那架橙白相间喷漆的X翼，降落到别墅的停机坪上，与另外两架并列于浅白色的烈日之下，发出泠泠的光辉。Iolo摘下头盔跳出机舱，他那头像是经过脱色处理的短发，在这个星球炎热的风中微微摇曳，远处白色的山脉像是被细雪所覆盖。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

当Muran和Poe推门而入的时候，业余黑客已经处理掉了房间里所有监控器，他正利用剩余的时间检查着这座别墅的安全系统。

“Iolo，你这个好运的家伙！”Alpha一边坏笑着走近，一边高声道，“你打算怎么感谢我们啊？”

“别烦他，Muran，”指挥官在后面将门锁好，把议员女儿的通讯终端抛了过去，“如果惹恼了他，你来帮我检查吗？”

“当然没问题！”指挥官的搭档厚着脸皮说谎。

“没问题个屁，你对电脑的认知仅限于开机和关机，”Iolo接住那个小型仪器，冲着身材高大的朋友翻了个白眼，他飞快的把通讯终端连接到自己的电脑上，满屏幕的代码弹了出来。

业余黑客那双金色眼睛中的瞳仁变得细长，他带着一丝兴奋的神情噼里啪啦的打着键盘。“她的通信器被黑了，上面的所有短信，通话，视频和GPS定位都在被人监视，我正在排查感染渠道……”短暂的停顿过后，Iolo那愉快的声音重新响起，“看来是通过无线网络连接入侵的系统，这就更好办了，我可以追踪到这些信息最终传送到的IP上。”

按下了几个键后，显示器的桌面上跳出一个搜索百分比的进度条。业余黑客用手指点着桌面，在等待电脑运行完毕的时间里，他想起了之前指挥官拜托过自己的事情。

“对了，Dameron你要查的对比结果出来了，经过筛选发现了一个吻合的目标。”异族Bata说着，打开了一张较为模糊的影像截图。Muran眯着眼睛凑近去看，倒抽了一口冷气。

“卧槽！一艘他妈的歼星舰？！”

“是歼星舰的型号，但看起来又有点不一样？”Poe也同样观察着画面上的飞船的，他忽然充满期待的询问道。“……那艘歼星舰有编号吗？”

“没有。”Iolo把手覆上自己的嘴唇，这是他在思考时的一个小动作，“这也正是我困惑的地方，这艘本应该属于第一秩序的歼星舰却没有编号，而且喷漆也很奇怪，我发现一开始它的移动速度十分缓慢，像是智能自动导航飞行一样。5分钟左右后才进入光速飞行状态”

“……所以这对我们来说是个好消息，”指挥官思忖着，听起来造成那些灾难的原力使用者喜欢独来独往，那艘偌大的歼星舰上很可能一个风暴兵都没有，“如果它不回第一秩序的基地，就一定会在什么地方停泊，希望我们能找出它停泊的坐标点。”

这时追踪运行完毕的提示音响起，金色眼睛的异族关闭图画窗口，继续和代码奋斗。

“这个通讯终端上的信息分别发送到两个不同的IP上，其中一个无法追踪，但幸运的是，第一秩序通过GPS定位来伏击你们，我们可以反过来利用这一点，虽然IP地址无法查询，但是GPS的定位指引都是相互的，反馈过来的信息可以给出我们坐标。”一边说着Iolo用力点下了按键。

一张星系地图铺展开来，上面分布着密密麻麻的红点。

“……不过看来他们用了不同的节流点来混淆自己的真实位置。”Poe有些懊恼的闭上眼睛，恨恨的说道。

“是的，不过没关系，可以筛选出来的，我先看看另一条IP的是哪里的……应该可以……恩？访问被拒了……哦操！”人类和拉桑人因为对方这句罕见的粗口而诧异的同时扭头，“见鬼！”Iolo又低声咒骂了一句，他的嘴角耷拉下来把电脑屏幕转向两位朋友。

莹白色的显示器上，有一个大大的对话框来回闪烁。

【新共和国国会机密档案】

【警告：您没有访问权限】

“是国会的网络系统安全防御墙……”指挥官觉得脑仁发疼，这种敌人里应外合的局面是他最不想看到的，“这种时候证明自己的直觉是对的，让人一点也高兴不起来，只能追到这里吗？”

“当然不！我可以入侵进去！”Iolo回答的斩钉截铁。

“那你还等什么，继续啊！”Muran兴奋的催促着。

“现在不行，如果我贸然行动，不仅立刻就被弹出来，还会打草惊蛇。”Beta没好气的说道，这个不小的阻碍反而激起了他不服输的劲头，“我要把这个拷贝下来带走，给我点时间，我一定可以想办法破解的。”

“我觉得咱们可以先从筛选真正的坐标点入手？至少这个线索追查起来会更有效率？”Poe此刻决定解决迫在眉睫的问题，在一旁提议道，他默默的排除掉了一些较为明显的假坐标，“第一秩序的歼星舰不可能经过有小行星带和陨石层的星际海域，船身太过庞大，他们也不会为了清扫道路而浪费能源，从线人给出的情报来看‘武器’是一架中型飞行器，应该不具备光速飞行的能力，所以肯定是那艘歼星舰先将它送到附近的位置。”

“这听起来好繁琐，”脾气急躁的Alpha说出了自己最直观的感受，“如果一开始他们只是为了掩人耳目，不想让咱们知道是第一秩序搞的鬼那可以理解。但是现在？”他耸耸肩，完全没有意识到自己的假设是多么可怕，“他们已经不屑于掩饰了，这是否就意味着，下次他们会直接开着这艘没有编号的歼星舰冲过去摧毁目标？还是给那件‘武器’换个更好的引擎？”

这番话让另外两个人不寒而栗，Iolo低头咬牙保证道，“我会尽快查出来的。”

而我需要找个借口向将军请假了，Poe一边下定决心，一边无意识的咬着下唇用手指敲击桌面。真相看起来近在咫尺，仿佛只要伸手掀开最后的那层遮挡的枝叶，就能看清，只要再迈进一步，就能赶超，他难掩此刻激动迫切的心情，开始在屋里来回踱步。

“如果找到坐标，我们也不能向将军上报，”指挥官像是忽然想到了什么似的，试探着开口了，他观察着Muran的反应说道，“飞行舰队不能介入，在咱们亲眼证实之前，不能上报。”

“那你想怎么做？”拉桑人不解的抱起双臂，“Dameron，如果咱们锁定了那个可以不留蛛丝马迹，就摧毁了盖娅空间站的‘武器’的位置，立刻上报请求批准安全和周密的行动才是最明智的。”

“我同意Dameron的观点，这次不行，现在这种情况下，想要周密的行动是不可能的，时间上不允许，此刻的处境更不允许，”Iolo忽然插进来，手下的动作一刻也没有变缓，“敌人在明不可怕，如果我们找到后在请求支援也来得及，至于理由什么的都不成问题，在暗的敌人最危险，尤其是潜伏在身边的敌人。”

Muran不安的用手指抚弄着自己的眉骨，视线在两位朋友之间来回游移，“你们在怀疑将军？”

“不。”指挥官摇头面露难色，他走向窗口， “只是上报将军的话，就不可避免的要上报议会。”

“我们现在不能确定到底问题出在哪里，是议会，还是咱们飞行舰队内部，又或是其他环节，”Iolo用罕见的耐心口吻为拉桑人解释着，“而且我们也不知道那个‘问题环节’的威胁有多大，为了咱们三个的自身安全和飞行舰队，越少人知道越好。”

“……两架X翼对抗一艘歼星舰，听起来可不怎么明智啊……简直就像一个愚蠢故事的开头。”Alpha皱起眉头神色古怪的开口了，他一边缓缓的说道，一边在脑中飞快的计算着这件事的可行性，“你们有时候真的是疯的可以，让我觉得自己才是冷静理智的那个。”

“咱们什么时候行动？我编个合适的请假理由。”虽然这么说着，但只是片刻的犹豫后，Muran就已然变换上了一副跃跃欲试的样子。

“……等确定了坐标之后，我们就立刻行动。”屋外阳光炙灼，对面群山那白而绵长身影若隐若现，Poe凝视远方的目光分外坚定，仿佛有被晒的滚烫的血在他的声音里淌过。

Iolo和好友为指挥官展现出的锋锐决绝而互相对视。

突然响起信息提示拉回了指挥官的注意力。

“好了，今天就到这里吧，将军说我们可以归队休息了，这次的报告交给我来写就行了。”Poe低头看了看通讯终端上发来的通知，“不过我要先回去洗个澡，Iolo你回队里的宿舍吗？”

“宿舍的设备跟不上需求，我要回趟家里，”Bata挥挥手，开始着手收拾起自己的物品，“有了新的进展我会告诉你的。时刻保持联络。”

Poe点头又转向Muran，“那明天见。”

“啊哈！说到这个，你今晚有空吗？我老婆说要邀请你一起吃晚餐。”拉桑人终于抓住了这个自己等待多时的机会。

“……Simona又想做什么？”Poe立刻警觉起来，他狐疑的盯着自己的搭档，“我发誓Muran，如果你们又给我介绍男性Alpha的话，我绝对……”

“Dameron别疑神疑鬼，没有男性Alpha了好吗？我保证，只是一次表达感谢的晚饭，而且还是在我家。”拉桑人不耐烦挥挥手，忽然又咧嘴笑道，“虽然说是感谢的晚饭，但其实也是你下厨做饭，Joanna想吃你做的意面了，怎么样？今天晚上，你交完报告带上BB-8到我家来，你可以留下过夜。”

“……真的？”指挥官半信半疑的插着腰，可以带上BB-8和留下过夜这两件事让他放下了防线，而且他也确实很想念Joanna。

“当然。”搭档挑眉，信誓旦旦的说道。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“不管你在打什么主意，停下。”确定Poe走远再听不见后，Iolo眯起眼睛责备道。“我知道你关心他，但我可以保证，你这种方式Dameron是不会喜欢的。”

“不试试怎么知道？”Muran无所谓的耸肩，“你负责在工作上帮助他，我负责生活方面的，咱们一开始就分配好了。专心完成Dameron给你任务。”

“没人分配好！不用你说我也会完成的很好。”面对固执不听劝告的好友，聪明的异族人咬牙切齿的说。“我觉得他现在没有这种心情，也许你没有意识到，但眼下的情形十分不容乐观。”

“我当然知道这点。但也正是因为这样才更应该让他放松一下。”高大的Alpha孤注一掷，他摇摇头看向自己的另一位好友，“Iolo，他跟咱们两人不同，他需要一个Alpha。”

“你这个时候才意识到这点是不是有点晚了？”Beta话里带刺的说道，但是他努力表现的一派轻松，试图劝说对方放弃这个念头，“当年赶走每一个人试图跟Dameron搭讪的Alpha的人是谁啊？”

“嘿，听着，我对自己当年的所作所为并不感到骄傲，而且说来很惭愧，当时我的目的并不是保护他，反倒是一种出于不信任和歧视的表现，”Muran误解了对方的打趣，他站直了身体，目光严肃向好友坦白。

“不，我不是这个意思，”听出了对方声音中的内疚，Iolo有些慌乱，他摆着手连忙解释道，“我是说，你当年那么做是正确的，毕竟……毕竟……”情急之下，他不假思索的脱口而出，“毕竟Dameron的Alpha不会高兴他被那么多人骚扰的。”

“你有见过那个人吗？”拉桑人立即警觉起来，气势冲冲追问道。

“……没有，但是我听说过，”混血的异族为对方的机警不易察觉的瑟缩了一下，而且不只是从Dameron那里，他暗自思忖，而是从另一个朋友那里，在你们两人相遇之前。但由于这个话题过于私人，他只得把这些解释强行咽回了胃里。

“每个人都听说过。”Alpha不屑的皱皱鼻子，他挥手向驱赶空气中看不见的恼人的虫子一样，“他就像个幽灵一样，有些时候，我都在怀疑他是Dameron自己杜撰出来的。”

可惜不是，Iolo有些痛苦的想，而且恐怕你在怎么努力的，想要给Dameron找一个新的Alpha，都不可能赢过那个人的。

“算了，随你好了。”Beta无可奈何的抓了抓自己浅色的头发，泄气的说道，“就像你说的，不管眼下的局势多么紧张，还是得放松一下的。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

此时Muran家的一顿晚饭即将接近尾声，Joanna一边努力把盘中剩下的意面统统收进嘴里，一边不忘用崇拜的目光表达自己对这个英俊的卷发青年的喜爱之情，对方飞快的回以一个宠溺的微笑，又局促的把视线转回了对面。一个有着体型瘦削但结实的米里亚尔女性Alpha，正用同样忐忑的目光打量着餐桌另一头的人类Omega。

客厅明亮干净，电灯投下的光线打在那个女性美丽机警的脸上，让她看起来出奇的年轻，挺拔的鼻梁和高耸的颧骨上散落着黑色印记，如同青春期少女的雀斑。

“Rita，食物味道怎么样？”女主人优雅的擦擦嘴角，打断了两人之间无声的交流。

“非常美味。”有着茶色卷发的客人小心翼翼的回答。

“恩……谢谢。”今晚的大厨一边点头表示感谢，一边在桌子下面踢了自己搭档一脚。

Muran心平气和的踢了回去，他已经添过三次面条了，此刻吃撑的拉桑人陷入了一种介于打哈欠和瘫痪之间的感觉中，仿佛再没有什么可以影响到他今晚的好心情了。

“这都是Dameron做的，我今天只是个打下手的。”Simona用一种极其自然的口吻说道，“他每隔几周就回来我家吃晚饭，我记得你很喜欢吃咖喱，下次一定要过来尝尝他做的，为了得到他的菜谱，我可以杀人。”

“恩，这确实很符合你的风范。”叫做Rita的女人紧张的笑笑。“我是说，为了菜谱而杀人，”顿了顿，她又补上一句，“当然，我知道，你不会真的杀人，这是个比喻。”

“好啦，有谁要吃冰激凌？或是红茶？”面对自己好友抓不住重点的回答，女主人习以为常的笑了笑，她起身环顾四周。

“我！我！”继承了她母亲棕色皮肤小姑娘嚷嚷着举起手来，“我要冰激凌！”

“我要红茶就好。谢谢。”

“红茶，谢谢。”两位客人不约而同的说道。

“哦~没问题。”Simona眨眨眼睛，用一副“我说什么来着”的表情看向自己的女性好友，她招呼女儿跟着自己一同来到厨房。

“甜心，你可以带上冰激凌去后院跟BB-8玩。”

“为什么我今天可以一边吃一边玩？”面对Joanna的明知故问，Poe感动的都想要冲过去亲吻她了。

“这重要吗？亲爱的？”但Simona就像任何一位成功的母亲一样，对自己的孩子有着无需言说的威慑力，虽然她的声音依然亲切动人，但是还是令试图拯救自己心仪对象的女孩败下阵来。

“不重要，妈妈。”6岁的混血女孩飞快的说道，在母亲反悔前接过冰激凌，欢笑着跟BB-8一起跑出了屋子。

小叛徒，你永远的失去了这个月吃我做的披萨的机会！Poe不满的垂下视线推开剩了大半的晚饭，一边惊恐的意识到自己没有任何现成的借口可以礼貌的中断这次相亲了。

“请用。”女主人端来2杯红茶放倒客人的面前，意味深长的看了一眼瘫在椅子上的丈夫，不做任何停留的转身离开回到了厨房。

“我来收拾盘子。”Muran收到了妻子的警告，连忙嘟囔着站起来。

“Muran，下水管道堵住了！快点过来帮忙！！”Simona用不同寻常的嘹亮嗓门呼唤着自己的丈夫，仿佛就跟真的有水溢出池子一样。

“来啦，老婆！”被召唤的男人用同样的音量吼回去，他端着脏盘子，给了Poe一个心照不宣的眼神绝尘而去。

指挥官强忍下翻白眼的冲动，就看到对面的Rita直接把自己的想法付诸于行动。

卷发的男人低低的笑出声来。

“呃啊，抱歉，无意冒犯。”米里亚尔人这才意识到自己不大得体的举动，歉然的摆摆手。

“我只是有点在生他们两个人的气，呃，也不算是生气，只是对这次的相亲多少有些不满……当然，不是针对你。”她开口讲话，毫无感情起伏的字词罗列在一起，像是用打字机敲出来的一般，“只是我确实没有想到这次会是一个男性人类Omega。但我也可以理解这多少有些误会在里面，大概跟我出于学术方面的好奇和不喜欢孩子这两点有关。因为据数据统计，你们很稀少，生育率极低，而且你曾经被标记过，所以，如果说这是Simona想给我的一个惊喜，那么她失败了，这一点也不惊喜，我根本就不喜……哦！哦！”她的话语忽然断在了这里，Rita瞪圆了那双好看的黄绿色眼睛，惊恐的看向指挥官。

“原力在上！这听起来很失礼！但。但我不是那个意思…我只是不喜欢……呃，我是说我喜欢……哎，好吧…我也许还是闭嘴比较好。”她尴尬的错开视线，掩饰般的端起杯子喝了一大口。

“不，完全不会，我明白你的意思。”Poe的脸上始终带着表示理解的笑容。

“真的？”女性Alpha犹豫的抬起头来，她用探寻的目光看进对方的眼睛，摩挲着杯沿，“我是不是应该自我介绍一下？”她喃喃自语着，神色有些紧张，“恩……Rita，验尸官，新共和国星实验室的一个分支办公室，隶属于塔科达纳境内的警局。”

“Poe Dameron，飞行员，新共和国星际飞行舰队。”指挥官的声音醇和温暖，他微微倾身，向对方递出了手，“很高兴认识你。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

二十分钟过去了，两人仍在攀谈着，他们坐在舒适整洁的客厅里，享受着彼此的陪伴。此时指挥官双手轻拢自己的茶杯，微微撅起嘴唇，认真的倾听着对方给自己讲解颅内高压会对大脑造成的损伤，在提及学术问题时，她祖母绿色的眼中透露出智慧的光辉。

“当我锯开他的头骨的那一刻，大脑直接肿胀的弹了起来，像个湿哒哒黏糊糊的气球，溅出来的脑浆带着炎症化脓的味道。说道头骨，我从一开始就想跟你说，我喜欢你的头骨，尤其是后脑勺的部位，有着非常漂亮的形状。”她一本正经打量着对方，仿佛在讲述一件众所周知的事情一样，“我相信，如果把你两侧的头发都剃光，应该可以看见非常平直线条。在给你开颅的时候，我都可以不用调整器具的开口，你头盖骨的比例很完美，不过我观察到你的两肋突出，如果需要检查你胃袋中的残留物的话，开刀时候就得稍微小心一些，不要在肋骨上留下划痕。”说道这里，法医停了下来，她在头脑中把自己的想法依次演练了一般，然后像是对自己的每一个步骤都非常满意般的点点头。

“听起来好像你对于我还在呼吸这件事感到非常的遗憾。”Poe为此嗤嗤笑了起来，他喝了一口冷掉的红茶，眨眨眼睛打趣道。“你总是把相亲对象当成你的受害者吗？”

“啊，抱歉！”Rita恍然惊醒般向后坐直了身体，她有些不好意思的抿起嘴角，随即苦笑着摇摇头，“看来我又搞砸了不是吗？”

“不，没关系。”指挥官笑着安慰道，“你只热爱自己的工作，而且我应该说谢谢你的夸奖？”

“……你是第二个察觉出我话中善意的人，其他人大多都是面色古怪的随便找个借口离开，”那位法医眯着眼睛用手指卷着自己的发尾，“第一个人就是我的搭档，他是位探长。恩，我觉得你跟他很像？”

“哦？”指挥官的好奇被调动起来。

“不是说长相，而是给人的感觉，他比你要高，也更加结实，而是性格和那种奇妙的舒适感，只是与你们交谈就会觉得安心。”

Poe注意到对方的声音和神态改变了，当讲起搭档时，她的话语连在一起，如同低吟浅唱一首歌，卸去了正常声音里冷硬的棱角，眼角眉梢都带上了不易察觉的温柔，就如同不苟言笑的父亲每次谈起母亲时一样。

“他跟我截然相反，我是个刻板，社交障碍，有着奇怪自尊心的偏执狂，他有着常人所不具备的宽容和耐心，”提及自身，Rita展现出了一种难能可贵的自我认知能力，她并非傲慢无礼，只是这种过于坦诚的个性，让她难以和他人游刃有余的交流沟通，“他从来都不会为我还是单身而说些什么，面对我被迫参与的每次相亲，他始终处于一种非常礼貌而中立的态度。不过失败之后，我们都会一起去酒吧喝上一杯，说起来，我可以给他发个短息吗？告诉他这次依旧以失败告终，这样会节省我在酒吧独自等他的时间，”在指挥官颔首肯定后，她才拿出通讯终端飞快的打起字来，嘴上一刻不停，歌声悠远，“如果你见到他，也一定会喜欢上他的，跟那些数不尽的优点比起来，Beta这个属性就显得不值一提，真搞不懂他为什么至今单身。所以说，爱真的很奇怪，太古怪的人没有资格把握它，完美的人却也不能拥有。”

“而且什么是爱呢？人们明明对一见钟情嗤之以鼻，却又乐此不疲的去遇见不同的人，祈求能在一次见面中获得某种可以维系彼此白头偕老的东西，这本身就是悖论。”她收起通信器，不以为然的耸耸肩膀，声音恢复了原有的生硬，当她提起爱的时候，脸上又流出一丝困惑，“说出来或许会很丢脸，但是我从没有爱过，也不知道自己能不能像其他人一样爱上什么人，我好像并不具备这种能力，也不渴求。如果有人问起孤单的问题，那么回答是肯定的，当然会觉得孤独，每个独自的个体就注定是寂寞的，而对我来说，那也只是当我离开了办公室，或是没有跟我的搭档在一起时才会出现。”

“……你是否想过，其实你已经在爱了呢？”指挥官谨慎的思索了片刻，意有所指的说道，“或许只是你没有察觉？”

“我吗？和谁？”她眨眨眼睛，装出一派天真的模样，一个字都不信。

“这个问题就要问你自己了。”Poe在整理思绪的时候，把视线移向一侧的姿态自有一种神韵，带着毫不设防的真诚，引人侧目，想去倾听。

“有的时候，爱确实不容易被人察觉，因为它太过细微，发生的时候也许只在一次不经意间，就如同一滴雨水低落在你的掌心，一粒雪花融化于湖泊，柔和月光下的一段低声细语，有时候甚至是你抬头看过去的瞬间，它就这么发生了。在你还未能察觉的时候，像某种稀松平常的自然现象一般融入了你的生命中，成为了你世界的一部分。等你发现的时候，只会惊讶它不知何时已经成长为一棵枝繁叶茂的树木。”指挥官把视线越过对方的肩膀，落在一个只有自己才能看见的远方，嗓音柔软如同縠纹缕缕的白云亲吻着远方的绵延山峦，“而当你在爱的时候回首细想，才发现其实这爱早就有迹可循，从你见到对方的那一刻起就已经埋下了种子，在此之前，你不知孤独和痛苦为何物，从此以后的寂寞都因对方而起，那个人存在于你每一个值得珍惜的回忆和所有对未来最美好的憧憬里。这就是爱。”

那个女性Alpha陷入了沉默和恍惚中，那些过去的片段如同河流一样从她失神的眼前流淌而过，她搭档的音容相貌浮出水面，这个认知让她如受雷击，震惊的看向眼前的人，张张嘴，发不出声音。

“……”Poe看起来也同样惊诧于自己的回答，他窘迫的把手中的茶水一饮而尽，“咳，看来，这次是我搞砸了。”

“不，应该说我们一起搞砸了，”Rita公正的指出，“但是眼下这种局面一点也不轻松，即使我明白了自己的心意，但也不能改变他是个Beta，而我是个Alpha的事实，别说这种属性没有什么，这个属性阻碍了我，蒙蔽了我。无疑你很幸运，你是个Omega……”她困惑的凝视着对方，“我不知道你想到的那个人是谁，是你曾经的那个……”在看到指挥官流露出的那难以形容的悲切神情时，她肯定了自己的想法，“我不知道该如何是好，我们现在都处于困境之中了不是吗？”

“……是，也不是，”Poe勉力压下心中涌起的酸楚，他更加诧异的是，自己居然面对这个问题也有了答案， “你可以选择让自己轻松些的道路，装作视而不见，或是把这份感情埋藏于心底。或者，你选择去面对，但是这是条注定充满艰难险阻的路途，而你是否愿意不顾一起的走下去。”

“所以……这是一个选择的问题，”他用手捋了捋耳畔的卷发，谨慎的答道，“而选择只能靠你自己来决定，听从自己的心意。”

这位行事果敢的法医在心里经历一番激烈的斗争之后，点点头。

“……或许我还可以选择一条更轻松的路，比如跟一个Omega约会，”她飞快的笑了笑，旋即又归于平静，“见到你，我才意识Omega并不全像人们口中所说的那样，我都觉得自己要喜欢上你了。”虽然她这么说着，但眼中闪现的光芒预示着她绝不会就此罢休。

美丽的法医从座位上站起来，向对面的男人走来，她亲了亲对方匀称高雅的额头，“很高兴认识你，希望那位幸运却不自知的笨蛋能早日醒悟，回到你的身边来。”

“事实上，我已经厌倦了等待，所以你应该祝我能早日找到他。”Poe站起来，回以一个友好的拥抱，很轻却无比坚定的说道。

第一次把这个一直深埋于心底的想法倾诉而出的畅快感让指挥官感到了放松，并没有原先预想中的那种尴尬和难堪，反而一旦经由自己讲出，这企盼仿佛注定会变为现实一般令人安心。

“……看来我要再一次修正自己的想法了，”米里亚尔人赞赏的审视着眼前这个英俊的Omega，坦诚而热切的说道，“我已经喜欢上你了。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“你看起来很高兴。”在送走了Rita之后，Muran踌躇满志的向自己的好友走来，Poe听见Simona高声喊Joanna和BB-8回屋洗澡睡觉的声音，“她看起来也很高兴。”

“是的，托你们的福，让我们度过了非常愉快的一晚，”指挥官颔首承认，但是接着他又挤出一个痛苦的鬼脸，不满的嘟起嘴巴，“不过Simona真得停止给我安排这种相亲了。谢谢她的好意，以原力的名义起誓，我爱她，而且今天这位女士也是个非常优秀的Alpha，但正是因为如此，她值得更好的！”

“你拒绝了之前她给你介绍的所有男性Alpha，所以我以为你会更倾向于女性？”指挥官的搭档不以为然的争辩道，“她当然很不错，你也值得一个更好的Alpha。”

“……这次是你的主意？我还以为你跟以前一样只是想看我出糗而已。为什么？”Poe困惑的眨眨眼睛，不解的问道，“我记得咱们两刚认识那会儿，我就已经告诉过你了，我是个被标记过的Omega，我有Alpha。”

“但是那个人从来没有出现过，而且你知道我说的是一个在你身边，能帮你度过发情期的Alpha！”Muran断然的说。

在一阵难堪的沉默过后，Omega把面孔埋进自己的双手之间，耳尖都红的发亮。

“Muran……我的原力啊,”指挥官闷声闷气的嘟囔着，“在咱们两个相识的第10年，再过几个月我就要30岁了，你现在才跟我讨论发情期的问题？”

“嘿！听着，我也知道这很可笑，但是，但是你是我的朋友！时间长了我难免会忘了你是Omega和，和这种事……哎！”这位身材魁梧的Alpha看起来也窘迫的可以，他结结巴巴的解释着，“我只是想弥补一下我以前的所作所为。当初我不应该不分青红皂白的，把那些围着你打转的Alpha都赶走，不过公平的讲，他们都是白痴，而且那时候的你，看起来也非常不欢迎他们的打扰。”

“是的，所以我很感激你的行为，事实上，如果你现在依然能这么做的话，我会更感激。”Poe飞快的抬起头来，他冲自己的好友投去热切的目光，“你总是在帮助我，而我一直都没能对你说谢谢。”

“这没什么……嘿！别想转移话题，Dameron！”Muran的表情只柔和了一秒就反应过来，他不满的瞪了对方一眼，厉声说道，“你总是这样，一提起你自己或是过去，就含糊其辞或是绕开话题。我尊重你，所以我从来没有追问过，但是这并不代表我不关心你！然而直到昨天，我才意识到你们人类Omega在发情期会如此痛苦，你让我怎么想？”

与其说这个高大的拉桑人在生气，不如说更像是在自责，他摆手阻止Poe出声安慰，固执的继续道。

“昨天陪着那个男孩的时候我细细回想了一下，这十年间，你不约会，不请假，只有发情期才会休息，可第二天你就带着一身抑制剂的消毒水味儿继续工作。而在仅有的私人时间里，你不是出现这里就是那里，鬼头鬼脑的东查西找着什么。你知道我有多讨厌秘密和被人欺瞒，可是你呢？10年了，你仍然能带给我层出不穷的‘惊喜’。”说道最后，他拿出了十足的Alpha架子逼视着自己的搭档。

“……其实并没有你想象中的那么复杂，Muran，我只是觉得这些都是不值得一提的小事，”面对好友突如起来的爆发，内疚带来煎熬让Poe再无法忍受，指挥官疲惫的垂下视线，决定先从眼下最迫切的这个问题来解决，“我是人类，而且还是个男性，我的发情周期很长，只需要1,2天就会结束，对我来说抑制剂更方便。你和Simona真的不需要为我的感情问题而操心。”

“即使如此，Simona说，总得有个人来照顾你。”拉桑人看起来并没被完全说服，但是平静了许多，他揉着后颈争辩着。

“如果你能按时交报告和自己写飞行记录的话，我就会轻松许多，”指挥官笑着揶揄道，他努力想调节一下气氛。

“如果我写的话，你还得来来回回的修改，反倒是增加你的工作量。”Muran大言不惭的耍赖。

“好吧，我会帮你写报告和飞行记录的，但我真的不需要有人照顾，而且我有Alpha，拜托别再给我安排这种相亲了，行吗？”Poe再接再厉，讨好的冲着搭档挤眼睛。

“是的，是的，你有Alpha，这我都听过无数次了。但是他真的存在吗？我从没有在你身上闻到过他的信息激素，除了你腺体上的那些齿痕证明你被标记过，你闻起来跟一个单身Oemga没有任何分别，”指挥官的搭档做出一个“我就知道”的表情，随即又叹了口气，有些迷惑的看着对方，“Dameron，这又不是什么非常难以启齿的事情，你从来没有给我们看过他的影像，对他的事情也总是闭口不提，还说他对你做了些……”一个糟糕且让人不寒而栗的可能性划过他的脑海，在一个短暂的停顿后，这个脾气火爆的Alpha勃然大怒起来，“Dameron！你是被迫标记的吗？！”

“看在原力的份上！Muran你应该很清楚没有人能强迫我！而且他不是……”Poe惊恐的打断了对方的猜想，跟着站了起来，双手按在搭档的胳膊上防止对方会在盛怒之下打破什么。

“他不是……他很好，他只是……只是离开了，”指挥官的声音变得苦涩，仿佛有什么梗在喉头，阻碍了他原本清晰顺畅的话语，“……而这都是我的错。”

“恩哼，介于你就是个惹人嫌的麻烦，这么看来他还挺明智的不是吗？”拉桑人愠怒的讽刺道。

“你真刻薄。”对方心平气和的说。

“因为你说的这些我一个字都不信，虽然你有时候确实讨厌的让人想一拳揍断你挺拔的鼻梁，比如说就像现在，但没人会……”Muran忽然停下了话头，他后退了几步，泄气的摇摇头，“Dameron，我不是要在逼迫你，只是……我相信你，也对你完全坦诚，希望你明白我也同样值得你信任，如果你有什么难处的话，请告诉我。”我不能再因为自己的疏忽大意而重蹈覆辙，他痛苦的想。

“Muran，我始终都信任你，只是有些事情我自己也还处于迷茫之中，但是……”看见好友眼中浮出的悔恨，Poe同样绞紧了双手，他艰难的强迫自己从喉咙里挤出这些安慰，“但是我搞清楚的那一刻，我会第一个告诉你。早晚有一天，而且我有预感，那一天不远了。”

“但愿如此，如果你不说的，我总有别的办法让你开口，”指挥官的朋友一边认真的审视对方，掂量着这句话的可信度，一边努力缓解他们之间的压抑氛围，“而你是不会喜欢我的手段的。”

“你这是自讨苦吃。”Muran装出一副高傲的样子，轻蔑的总结道。

“是的，我知道”Poe露出了笑容，点头表示赞同。

而我一向如此。指挥官悲哀的思忖着。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Poe和飞行小队的成员们从可洛桑星参赛回来的时候，雅文4极夜过后的第一场彩虹雨正从明亮的空中轻轻落下，雨丝细如针尖，听不见落地的声音，天色空蒙，一切都那么静，宛如寂默的浅眠。

此时早已过了周末放学的时间，偌大的学院空无一人，操场两百米开外的图书馆前有一条不宽不窄的林荫道。种在两侧的望天树枝繁叶茂，树干被雨水浸的又软又黑，是刚刚描画出来的潮湿水彩，有透亮的水滴从新叶之间滑落，深色的石灰路上有零碎四散的浅浅积水，微光粼粼，倒映着的树影也是支离破碎的，细密的雨丝触动水洼泛起小小的漩涡。飞行小队的队员们朝着后山绝地学院的练习场一路跑去，带起的微风翻动地面上落叶，他们的脚步声和欢笑打破了空旷学院的寂静。

后山脚下河水旁的绝地学徒们正用原力操控着雨水，在它们落地之前聚集成一个个透明的水球，那些臃肿闪耀着彩虹光辉的球体像泡泡般轻盈的浮动着。飞行员们绕过茂盛的灌木丛，正看见这样的美丽景象。

“太酷了，要是我也有原力就好了。”一个低年级队员羡慕的说道，他的队友们纷纷点头赞同。

“嗨！”最前面的Poe冲着那群绝地学徒招手。

“飞行比赛又赢了？所以今天怎么快的跑过来，是想尝尝失败的滋味吗？”一个略微年长的托格鲁塔族的姑娘冲着他们微笑，雨水汇聚而成的水珠被她捏成了一串钻石流苏项链，悬空环绕着她纤细的脖颈，“恩？Dameron队长？”

Poe没有理会对方的挑衅，他的目光越过岸上的人群，停驻在远处一个黑发绝地学徒的身上。

Ben挽着衣服的下摆，站在及膝的棕色河水中，那水流清澈剔透，颜色来源于遍布河底的卵石与泥沙。此刻14岁的绝地学徒正值疯长身体的尴尬时间段，四肢颀长，关节骨骼突出，比例古怪，给人一种歪歪扭扭的错觉。他微微驼背站立于河水中的样子，犹如一株长于河中沙地上的树，生机盎然，让Poe觉得他异样的英俊好看。

“随你怎么说。”飞行小队的队长漫不经心的应道，一边脱下鞋袜踏进河水，冰凉的液体吮吸着他的皮肤，浑圆滑腻的石头硌着脚底有些发疼，其他队员们则跟那些绝地学徒热情的攀谈嬉闹起来。

“Ben，”年长的男生涉水而来，走进一片没有雨水落下的晴空之中，河水一点点没过了他的膝盖，浸透了长裤，黑发绝地学徒用原力凝聚在一起的水珠在两人的身旁旋转，炫目璀璨的光斑映在队长小麦色的脸颊上，让他整个人都如同汩汩河流上的耀辉，“等下和我一起走吗？”

原力使用者没有回答，他伸手摸摸了对方被雨水打湿的卷发，脸上浮现出一丝得意洋洋的神色，自从他长的比Poe高出一头之后，每当年长的男生走近身边，他就会这么做。

“去你家吗？”此时Ben那变得让年长的男生羡慕不已的，低沉醇厚的嗓音隔着浮动游弋的水球传来。

“嗯……也可以，不过今天我爸会回来。”Poe眯着眼睛任由对方揉乱了自己的头发，思索了一会儿。

“哦，Dameron先生回来的话，我就不打扰你们了。”14岁的男孩立刻理解了对方罕见的迟疑，他动动手指，大小不一的水珠融合成一道透明的链条，绕着两人来回转动。

“那我送你回家？”队长再一次提议道，河水冻得他抱在胸前的指尖泛起了浅红，他搓搓手，拉着绝地学徒的衣角向岸上走去。

Ben收回原力，凝聚在一起的雨水落入河流，溅起了不小的涟漪，绵延不绝的雨丝重新洒在两人的身上，他抓过Poe冰凉的手紧紧攥住。

“……我不太想回去。”走出几步之后，绝地学徒犹豫的开口了，但他并没有说出全部的实情。

“……又跟Solo先生起了争执？”

“算不上争执，你知道的，”Ben把视线投向水面，冷冷的扯了一下嘴角，“他从来就没有对我满意过，对他来讲或许我的出生就是个错误。”所以当偶然间听到父亲打算让他住在这里跟着Luke生活一段时间的时候，自己也并无太多的惊讶。

“别这样说，”Poe转身停下脚步急切的打断他，紧紧的盯着对方漆黑的眼睛，“Solo先生只是不善于表达自己的感情……父亲，父亲在与自己儿子相处方面都不太在行。Solo先生真的很在乎你，从他……”从他每次见到我，就会百般刁难这点上便能看出来。飞行小队的队长非常明智的把这句话咽回了肚子里，“从他面对你时才会流露出的苦恼就能看出来，可能你不太相信，但这确实也是太过在乎的一种表现，只是表达方式有点糟糕而已。”

“哼！”Ben抿起嘴角，对这个安慰嗤之以鼻，但是面部表情柔和了很多。他像是忽然想到什么似的，把视线转向对方，用一种压抑的，古怪的腔调问道，“那么你以前总是说我让你头疼苦恼，是因为你太过在意我？”

“呃，当然。”Poe惊讶之下，不假思索的坦诚答道，在注意到对方微微上扬的嘴角时，才露出一副有些气恼的神情，“嘿！这一点也不公平！你不能总是用我的话来给我下套！”

“那你下次说话的时候就应该更加谨慎。”Ben因为听到了令人满意的答案，此刻显得极为放松，他懒洋洋的继续向浅滩处走去，“我们上岸吧，你的衣服要湿透了。”

“绝地和飞行员的对决现在开始！”

从岸上传来的喊声还未落尽，毫无准备的Poe就被数个漂浮的水球击中。冰凉的雨水从飞行服的领口灌了进去，瞬间浸透了里面的白色短袖，激得他打了个冷战。

“噗呸呸！哈哈哈哈哈！”被群起而攻之的队长吐掉嘴里的雨水，跟着其他人一起大笑起来。

“你们死定了！”他把被水冲垮的头发捋向后面，一手拽着Ben的手腕把对方也拖进了战局，兴奋的嚷道，“老规矩！不许用原力推人！不许作弊！”

“你闭嘴Dameron！你先让Solo滚回我们绝地学院队才有资格提不许作弊！”绝地学院为首的Alpha男生一边狼狈的躲避着Ben恶狠狠扔过来的水球，一边气急败坏的吼道。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Poe换上干洁舒适的衣服出来的时候，Ben早已穿戴整齐，站在更衣室的门口等着他了。

“真的不回去吗？Leia公主一定很想你。”两人并肩缓步向星际学院的停机坪走去，Poe依旧留有年幼时的习惯，称呼奥加纳议员为公主。

“回去我也不一定能见到她。”Ben兴味索然的答道，他低沉的嗓音如同发梢处缓慢渗出而后滚落的水滴，濡湿了年长2岁的男生的心。

“那跟我回家过周末吧。明天放晴，咱们可以跟BB-8一起在后院露营。”

 “下次吧。”绝地学徒平静的婉言谢绝，前不久偷听到的父母之间的那段对话，在14岁男孩的心头刮起了一场永不止息的沙暴，让他无法呼吸。一个念头在他的脑海中像两人脚下的走廊一般，笔直向前延伸开来。在他们走出教学楼来到前庭的时候，他停下来。“等一下，你低头。”

“嗯？怎么？”

Ben看见对方低头露出的一截小麦色的脖子，在颈椎附近的皮肤下面埋藏着尚未苏醒的腺体，他眯起眼睛，有一种近乎是流动的铂金色的原力光脉，像细密的蛛丝一样贴服在Poe的身上，他凝视了半刻，俯下身去。

“啊！”Poe吃痛的大叫了一声，感觉自己的颈椎都要被咬碎了，他迅猛的转身推开覆在自己背上的Alpha，“你这个混蛋！干什么！？”

“嗯。”Ben被推的略微踉跄也不恼怒，只是发出一个目的得逞后，心满意足的愉快音节。

“瞧你做的好事！你咬那里做什么！”年长的男生用手来回擦拭着自己的后颈，焦虑的寻求对方的意见，“味道会很明显吗？”

黑发的绝地学徒装模作样的凑过去，把温热的鼻息吐在对方敏感的耳畔和下颚，惹得Poe一阵瑟缩。他看见对方颈椎附近皮肤上的清晰牙印，不禁上弯起嘴角，“也还好，你没有性分化，很快就会散去的，只不过现在闻起来就像是属于我的。”那洋洋自得的语调让人很想给他一拳。

“我爸会杀了我的，”但卷发的男生已经没有多余的精力去想要发火了，他神情绝望的捂着后颈，仿佛世界毁灭不过如此般的控诉着，“然而这都是你的错！”

“你爸不会杀了你的，Dameron先生顶多只会冲着我爸发火，而我爸，”Ben露出那种每当提及Han Solo时才会表现出的疏离，像是要把那两个令他无比嫌恶的字词咬碎嚼烂般的又重复了一遍，“我爸，只会冲我发火，大声咆哮外加一些空洞的恐吓和威胁，就好像我真的会害怕似的。”

“所以，谢谢你给了我一个不回家的理由。”年轻的Alpha再次俯身将对方笼罩在自己投下的阴影之中，埋首轻轻吻着Poe的脖颈，年长的男生散发出独特而令人惬意的清新味道，糅杂着自己冰冷的信息激素，闻起来就像是晨雨中的杉树，那葱翠明净的枝叶，绿的让人心旷神怡，Ben感受着唇下温热干燥皮肤的触感，只觉心口的烦躁被走廊外面的雨水一点点洗去。

“……我觉得你需要跟Solo先生好好谈谈，而不是……他毕竟……”Poe此刻也隐约有所察觉，他忘记了自身的烦恼，垫脚伸手环抱住比自己小了两岁的男生的消瘦背脊，局促的咬着下唇，不知怎样讲才不会显得过于失礼，但这些句子终成了断章。

两人感受着彼此温暖的拥抱，陷入了短暂的沉默之中。

“……不用担心。”Ben直起身子，退开几步抓握着矮个子男生温暖的手掌，用拇指摩挲着对方手背上的皮肤，“我送你到停机坪那里。”

Poe咽下心中的忧虑，用力的回握住对方，一起向着操场的方向走去。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

傍晚时分，Kes Dameron推开蓝色的篱笆，穿过花团锦簇的前院向家门走去，被雨水打落的柔嫩花瓣铺散在湿漉漉的小径上，繁茂的蕨类植物残留着的雨露濡湿了他的裤腿。在进屋之前，这个结实高大的军人像往常一样，因空气中的花粉而轻轻咳嗽了两声。

推开房门，男主人闻见了家中那温馨而熟悉的味道，此时房间里溢满了晚饭的香气和沐浴露的葡萄柚味，其中还夹杂着一丝若隐若无的一个年轻Alpha的信息激素。

“Poe？Ben?”这位父亲脱下鞋子和外套，高声呼唤着两个孩子。“我回来了。”

“……爸爸，欢迎回家。”

“Bleep！Bee！”

Kes看见自己的儿子拎着花铲和水桶跟BB-8从后门走进屋子，那个可爱的BB型机器人热情的冲了过来，撒娇似的拱着自己的小腿。洗过澡的男孩则远远的倚着门框，望向父亲的目光中带着一些闪躲。

“只有我，Ben今天没来，他在绝地学院。”他的声音听起来仿佛从更加遥远的地方传来。

“嗯？我还以为他也在。”这个眼神锐利，头脑机警的军人微微蹙眉，他走进屋里，招呼BB-8跟上自己，漫不经心的随口问道，“你去花园干活，干嘛先洗澡？”

“晚饭我放在保温箱里了，咱们趁热吃吧。”但是Poe岔开话题，父亲那敏锐的嗅觉和细致的观察力让他心惊胆战，整个人缩在门口磨磨蹭蹭，拖延着时间不肯走近。

儿子反常的举动引起了Kes的注意，但他只是平静的点点头。

“好的。”军人并不是放弃了心中的疑问，那简短的词语中都饱含着身为Alpha父亲的权威和信心，他相信自己随时可以弄清儿子的小把戏。

在沉闷压抑的晚饭后，父亲照常负责洗碗的工作，他站在水池旁，极其自然的使唤着坐在沙发上看书的儿子，帮忙把自己刚刚故意落在餐桌上的盘子送过来。

此时已经有些防松了警戒的Poe走近，那个年轻Alpha的信息激素更加明显了，父亲不动声色的眯起了眼睛，在儿子转身离开的那一刻，以迅雷不及掩耳之势的拉住了对方的衣领，颈椎附近皮肤上的两排微微泛红的浅淡牙印露了出来。

“我要杀了Han  Solo！再让他好好去管教一下自己家的那个Alpha小鬼！”Poe惊慌失措的捂着后颈，在父亲的咆哮中后退了几步，原本守在一旁，正帮忙烘干盘子的BB-8第一时间冲进了小主人的房间，“看在原力的份上！你还没性分化呢！他甚至还是个未成年！如果你们搞到了一起，我需要第一个知道！”

“我们没有搞到一起，我发誓。”星际学院的男生心虚的争辩道，也十分渴望的瞥了一眼自己卧室的门口。

你给我闭嘴坐下！Kes  Dameron用一个极其生硬的手语，示意自己的儿子乖乖去餐桌旁坐下，那个“我们得谈谈的”警告眼神让对方手足无措的又瞟向了BB-8逃跑的方向。

“这事我跟Han Solo没完！”军人咬牙切齿的说道。

“这不关Ben的事，是我的错！”Poe想起那对Solo父子糟糕而可怕的相处关系，急促的向自己的父亲解释道。

“这当然是你的错！”Kes擦净手上的洗洁精，像头愤怒的雄狮一样走了过来，“你才是成年的那个！”

Poe放弃了试图掩饰自己的紧张，双手下意识的扣着桌沿儿，努力让自己直视父亲的谴责的目光。

“你在想什么。”

男生注意到这不是一句询问。

“我……”

“你知不知道让一个Alpha在你的腺体上留下齿痕意味着什么？”父亲挥手打断了对方，仿佛可以看穿一切谎言的锐利双眼紧盯着自己的儿子。

“这没什么，我还没有性分化呢。”话一出口，Poe立刻就对这番狡辩追悔莫及。

“这是跟性分化没有关系！这是原则和底线的问题！Poe Dameron！”Kes一拳捶在桌子上，冷冰冰的怒吼起来。

“我有自己的原则和底线！”已经16岁的男生像是被蛰了一下似的，不自觉的拔高了音量，但这也是他目前唯一所能做的了。

“你没有！如果你有，就不会带着一个14岁的Alpha的信息激素跑回家里来。”特种部队的军人毫不留情的斥责道，“从一开始你就不懂得如何拒绝Ben Solo，现在也是！”

“当时我和你母亲认为你因为孤单难得有个玩伴，所以也就没有给予过多的干涉。如今呢？我以为你成年了，会有成年人的思维，但是……”Kes顿了顿，怒火从他的脸上退去，转而变为了一种让Poe更加无法承受的神色，如芒刺戳弄着背脊，透不过气来的疼。

“但是，你太令我失望了。”

“我只是不想拒绝而已！”Poe用手捋过耳畔的卷发，一种说不出的怨气占据了他的胸口，他生气的嚷道，“我不觉得自己有做错什么！我对他……我……”但是说道最后，他的声音变得压抑而沙哑。

“所以我才说你令人失望，Poe  Dameron，你现在的所作所为是非常危险和不负责任的，没有什么能比‘给对方一个空洞虚假的承诺’更可怕和伤人的了。别说你没有！我问你，你觉得自己会性分化成一个Omega吗？”父亲愤怒的用手敲着桌子，他的目光犹如穿透所有谎言迷雾的探照灯。

16岁的男生因惊诧而说不出话来，他愣愣的注视着自己的父亲，好像是第一次见到对方。Poe向下咬着自己的嘴唇，既不想承认，也不能说谎。

“如果你自己都不认为会成为一个Omega，那么你就是在作弄和伤害那个可怜的男孩。你不了解Organa和Solo，他们或许在为人父母这方面有所欠缺，但这并不妨碍他们爱自己的儿子！”父亲严厉的声音如同荆棘做成的长鞭，带着呼啸的风声甩到了儿子的心上，“如果你成了Alpha或是Beta，到了那时，你面对的不仅仅是一个感觉自己被欺骗了的Ben Solo，还要面对两个深爱孩子的父母的怒火，相信我，这绝对不是你想要的，也不应该是你要面对的。”

“我没有……我是说，我并不是在欺骗他，我，我不会伤害他的……我永远，永远也不会……”Poe的怒气瞬间烟消云散，一种深沉的惊慌和悲痛席卷而来，他无措的绞紧了双手，勉力压下因恐慌而想要呕吐的冲动，虚弱的解释着。

“我并没有说你在骗人或是说谎，我也知道你不会想要去伤害Ben，”Kes叹了口气，疲惫的用手掐揉着自己紧皱的眉心，斟酌组织着自己想要表达的词句，“但是未来是充满艰辛和不确定性的，如果你真的成为了一个Omega，那么也仅仅是兑现了此刻你给他的一个承诺， 但这一属性所带来的弊端也会随之而来。当你们成长，经历更多的事情，眼界和观点也将随之改变，然后你会发现自己的狭隘，在这个世界上还有更多是与爱同样重要的东西。”军人停住话头，此刻天已经黑透，极夜时节刚刚过去，黄昏夜带来的红色月光还未能穿越上百公里的黑暗，来到他们所在的这片大陆，没有开灯的房间愈发阴暗寂静。有夜风拂动后院原力之树墨绿色的葳蕤枝叶，摇出阵阵细碎声响，清醇温柔的歌声，伴随着蕨类植物散发出特有的苦涩的暗香，从开启的窗户外面传来。他顿了顿，继续道，“还有Ben那个孩子，他注定会成为一个绝地，而绝地是不能组建家庭的，而且他所背负和忍受的注定多于常人，我并不想做个冥顽不化的父亲，但我更不想你受伤。”

“……那么你是要我现在就做出选择吗？还是要我放弃？”Poe垂下头，再抬起来的时候，脸上写满了迷茫，开口讲话的时候，嗓音低不可闻，“如果我一直不性分化怎么办？如果分化成了Alpha，那我该怎么办呢？或者说，如果说我愿意成为一个Omega呢？我不在乎自己会不会有家庭呢？”

他如何选择，他怎么能够选择，男生悲哀的思索着，忍不住红了眼眶，这太丢人了，他已经16岁了，不再是个小鬼了，但是为什么自己就是受不了呢。Poe死命咬紧牙关，觉得喉咙一阵酸痛，说出话都带着细微的颤音。

“我……我不知道，但是我真的……一想到如果我会……”

“原力在上，儿子冷静点儿，你误会了，我不是要你选择什么，对我来说，不论你是Alpha，Beta或是Omega，也不会改变你是我儿子的事实，”一向不善于表达自己感情的Kes在见到儿子眼中的泪水的那一刻，猛的涨红了脸颊，他此时感受到的无措和紧张其实并不比对方少，他扶着自己儿子的肩膀，深深的看进那双像极了妻子的棕色眼眸。Shara，我的爱，他无声的向自己的妻子寻求着帮助。

“我真的非常爱你妈。”我有多爱她，就有多爱你，他默默的补充道，你不会知道，更多时候我宁愿死去的人是我，如果可以带她回来，我愿意现在就签下与魔鬼的契约，甚至不看一眼代价。

“而你，在你出生的那一刻起，我愿意为了你与世界为敌。所以无论你的选择如何，我都会支持你。当有无数的选择和道路摆在你的面前时，你永远都会选最困难的那个，这是我早就知道的了。”说道这里，军人不禁无可奈何的叹了口气。

“所以，哪怕你已经选择了一条非常非常艰辛的道路。还打算坚持到底，这也很好。”Kes静静的说，这固执的像块顽石的性格跟Shara一样，他有些骄傲的想，也跟我一样，“我只是在生气你不负责任的行为和太过草率的决定。但是现在看来，你其实在很早以前就下定了决心，那就更要负起责任，去跟Ben好好谈谈，不论遇见什么的困难，你们都应该共同商讨面对。当然别伤了那孩子的心，同样，如果他让你感到了痛苦，告诉我，我非常乐意为此而拗断Han Solo的脖子。”

“听到吗？”父亲有些笨拙的抚摸了一把儿子的头发。

“……是，长官。”Poe从座位上跳起来扑过去，紧紧拥抱着自己的父亲，他抱的那么用力以至于呼吸都有些困难。但此刻他在父亲的怀里，感受着自己最敬爱的人带来的温暖与支撑，让他有了无限的勇气面对日后任何艰难险阻的道路。

 

 

通讯终端持续震动的声音让Poe从混沌蒙昧的睡眠中动了动，他闭着眼睛，动作迟缓的垂下胳膊在地板上来回摸索，在床边休眠中的BB-8醒过来，先一步找到目标后按下了影像通讯键。

“Bleep？”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Poe躺在客房床上的身影闪现出来的那一刻，Iolo一阵瑟缩，他下意识的看了一眼时间，不禁头皮发麻。

“Bee~Bleep！”

“Iolo？”指挥官睡意朦胧，口齿含糊，他依旧闭着眼睛，嗓音如同睡梦中的呓语，“什么事？有进展了？”

精力异常充沛的异族Beta结结巴巴的咕哝着，“没，没有，不算什么进展，你继续睡吧。”赶在对方还没彻底清醒之前，慌忙掐断了通话。

面对安静漆黑的通讯屏幕，他默默的自我检讨了一番，这已经是他第N次在凌晨或是深夜时分打扰Poe的睡眠了，Iolo懊恼的抹了一把脸，扭头看着自己终端机显示器上出现的坐标点和另一个终端机的IP地址，陷入了短暂的放空状态。这个IP地址始终无法追踪，它被层层关卡和屏障保护着，目前自己所找出的一串序列号就已是极限，这个业余黑客有些挫败的抓挠着头发，像是为了要熄灭内心烦躁的火苗似的，仰头喝下一大杯冰水。

清凉的液体顺着食道一路涌进胃袋，冰凉的畅快感让他重新振作起来。金色眼睛的飞行员凝聚起精神，开始着手处理找到的这个坐标点，虽然在全息影像上它看起来只有米粒般大小，但是放在现实，它标志着整个位于银河系西境的塔科达纳星系。

Iolo心不在焉的又喝了一口冰水，那野兽一样的瞳仁变得细长，他头痛的暗自思忖着，在这个海盗，走私犯，土匪和间谍肆意横行的中立星际领域，他们该如何下手。无论是星际联邦警局或是新共和国的飞行舰队都没有权限在这片领域随意出入。

该死！这群狡猾的家伙！当意识到无论自己再怎么绞尽脑汁的思考，也想不出更好的解决方法后，异族Beta看了看显示器上的时间，他像每一次当自己遇到无法解决的问题时所做的那样，飞快的收拾好自己的物品，出发向自己的指挥官寻求帮助。

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 根据Iolo筛选出的正确坐标点，Poe和Muran立刻出发前去寻找那件‘武器’。在那片星际海盗横行的塔科达纳星系，两人从情报贩子手中买到了所需的信息，在前往歼星舰停泊地点的路途中，Poe也向好友说出了有关武器的实情。

Muran被从窗帘缝隙中渗进的夏日阳光所唤醒，他睁开眼睛，视野中的景象是液化了线条的模糊色块，他眨眨眼，画面逐渐清晰，他看到折叠整齐的白色被褥孤零零的蹲在自己的身边。卧室的窗帘只拉开一条缝隙，阳光伤痕一般的蛰伏在双人床上，可以看见阳光中有纤尘随着气流搅动上下翻飞。拉桑人起身，把手伸向腹股沟抓了抓痒，赤脚下地拉开窗帘。阳光穿透玻璃，洒进一片温暖舒适的柳橙色，满目光明。

当Muran洗漱完毕,悠闲的下楼来到客厅的时候，惊讶的看到穿着飞行制服的Iolo正坐在餐桌前吃着一块涂满了黄油的烤面包，慢条斯理的回答着自己7岁女儿的科学课问题，BB-8在他们的身边来回打转。

“早上好，爸爸。”Joanna绽出一个可爱的笑容，轻快的问候道。

“亲爱的，你醒了？”女主人端着咖啡壶从厨房走出来，笑着走近自己的丈夫，亲了亲他的脸颊，“Dameron做了松饼和炒蛋，你们慢慢吃，我先送Joanna去上学。”

新共和国飞行舰队的指挥官闻声从厨房探出半个身子，向自己的搭档挥了挥手中的锅铲，“早上好。”

“唔，早上好，”男主人点头嘟囔着，面对眼前这温馨和谐的画面有些拿不准主意似的，缓缓走到桌前坐下。

“……你什么时候来的？”他瞪着自己的另一位好友，心情复杂的问道。

“恩……1个小时零14分钟以前，”有着金色眼睛的飞行员扭头看了看墙上的挂钟，他开始动手吃第二片面包，“为了不吵醒你和Simona，我让 Dameron起来给我开的门。”

“……你又半夜吵醒他了是不是？他是个人类。而且已经不年轻了，你这个毛病真的应该改改了。”Muran抓过一旁属于Poe的那杯加好了蛋奶和方糖的咖啡喝了一大口，责备的说道。

“嘿！我能听见你说的话！还有，你不会自己倒咖啡吗？”Poe端着两盘新出锅的松饼和炒蛋走来，眯起眼睛半真半假的抗议道，而转向好友的女儿时又变成了另外一种口吻。

“蜜糖，你的午饭我帮你装好了，还吃松饼吗？”

“谢谢，我已经吃饱了。”遗传了父亲深灰色头发的混血异族小姑娘，用微微憋气的轻柔嗓音说道，她接过午餐袋跳下椅子，送给了两位英俊的飞行员一人一个告别的亲吻。

“我这就去上学了，再见，Dameron叔叔，还有Iolo叔叔。”

“我呢？蜜糖！我的亲吻在哪里？”男主人痛心疾首的哀嚎起来，在那个小恶魔坏笑着冲过来，给了自己一个大大的拥抱和亲吻后才满足的放开对方。

“……那么在我睡着的时间里，你们又有了什么新进展吗？”目送自己的妻子和女儿走出家门后，Muran拉过盘子开始享用自己的那份早饭。

“我确定的坐标点显示的位置是塔科达纳星系，可以肯定这是那件‘武器’的所在位置，即使是第一秩序也不能随意把自己的TIE和歼星舰开进那片中立领域，这就解释了为什么那艘歼星舰没有编号，喷漆的颜色也很奇怪，我又重新对比一下，这艘歼星舰应该是旧帝国遗留下来的，船身要小了很多，他们极有可能把自己伪装成了走私贩或是搬运工。”Iolo放下吃到一半的食物，擦擦手，拿出了自己的电脑，“坏消息是，如果我们找到了那艘歼星舰也束手无策，新共和国的军队和星际联邦警局都不能随意出入，所以目前我跟Dameron有两个方案，第一个就是把他们引出塔科达纳星系，第二个……”

“等等，你刚刚说了塔科达纳星系是吧，难道我们的首要问题不是应该怎么找出那艘歼星舰的具体停泊地点吗？”拉桑人给松饼浇上枫糖，困惑的插嘴道，“既然是海盗的领域，新共和飞行舰队又不能介入，那么大的星系，只靠我们两个人寻找可是一项大工程。”

“我们可以雇佣那里的情报贩子，”重新倒上一杯咖啡的Poe信心十足的说道，“我们不需要表明身份，可以装成两个赏金猎人，受一个愤怒的雇主的委托寻找目标就好，这远比咱们两个乱找一气要快的多不是吗？”

“恩……这不失为一个好办法。”Muran欣然接受了这个计划，大口大口的吃着好友做的早饭，转向一旁的Iolo，“你继续说。”

“我的提议是找到‘武器’后，收集足以证明‘它’存在的证据就立即返回，如果能证实第一秩序是幕后黑手就更好了，但是我不想你们两个人冒险，所以我并不赞成把他们引出塔科达纳星系的这个方案。”金色眼睛的业余黑客不满的看了一眼指挥官。

“可是如果这次不能及时把他们抓住的话，下次就不知道何时才能再找到他们了。”Poe轻轻的争辩道，在心底其实他也同意Iolo的观点，那就是不想让Muran冒险这件事。

“如果我们要引那艘歼星舰离开中立星际领域，有什么具体的实行方案吗？”Alpha吃完了自己的那份早餐，毫不害臊的把手伸向了自己搭档的盘子，打劫了对方一口都没动过的松饼。

“当然。”指挥官不太确定的看着业余黑客，用恳切的眼神迫使对方能够让步，异族Beta飞行员发出一声恼怒的音节，耸了耸肩。

“Iolo和他的几个黑客朋友帮忙做了一个万能钥匙，我的计划是咱们登船后把钥匙插入任何一个接口，感染黑入他们的控制系统，破坏引擎，武器控制系统，也可以设定飞船的自动驾驶航线。”在好友同意的那一刻，Poe飞快的说起了两人的计划，曾经盘踞心头挥之不去的迷雾如今即将散尽，真相近眼前唾手可及，这令指挥官的眼睛闪烁着热切的光芒，“当然要想顺利完成的前提是没有人发现咱们混进飞船，不过这点不用太过担心，据我和Iolo的推测，那艘歼星舰上应该没有风暴兵，他们极有可能也是雇佣了当地人来输送燃料和生活必需品。”

“咱们可以装成急需工作的打手或是苦力混进去，入侵系统，把歼星舰开出中立领域，制服船上那群狗杂种，找到那件‘武器’，能当场毁坏就当场毁坏，不能就交给新共和国的军队和星际联邦调查局。”Muran被好友的这种劲头所感染，他兴奋的接过话头，放下刀叉把拳头锤击掌心，“很好，那就这么定了。咱们什么时候出发？！”

“一点也不好！”谨慎的Beta没好气的给两个人泼冷水，他调出一个路线图，指给两人仔细查看，“每一步都远比你们想象中的困难，所以还是要做好随时撤退的准备，你们把路线背熟，以免出现任何的意外。”他一边说着，一边担忧的看向身边的指挥官。

“Iolo不要担心，我们不会有事的。”人类心领神会的露出一个安抚的笑容，他郑重的向对方保证道。

“看来我们今天就得去请假了是不是？”男主人一口气喝光了杯子里的咖啡，他站起来活动着自己的手脚，“希望将军不要太为难咱们两人。有什么需要准备的吗？Iolo你列个单子给我，如果我们今晚出发，大概明天中午就能到达塔科达纳。”

“我想，就我昨天在办公室的表现和上交的报告，他应该巴不得让我滚蛋回家休息几天，不要烦他才好。”Poe放松了身体，他用一种难以察觉的忧伤的神色扭头环顾四周，轻声说道，“你最好先给Simona打个电话，告诉她，你可能有几天不能回家吃晚饭了。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

厚重的乌云在微风之下开始渐渐呈现出四散的趋势，拓染了整个天穹，吞吐着远方覆盖皑皑白雪的浅色群峰。冬日午后的阳光万千银针般簇拥在云层的缝隙之间，泼洒在暴露于湿冷空气中的皮肤上，那煦暖的温度如同充满爱意的亲吻，这座塔科达纳北半球的寂静城镇被一片洁白的冰雪所覆盖。Muran跟在Poe 身后从飞船投下的阴影中走出来，尚未习惯强光的瞳仁剧烈收缩，他闭上了眼睛缓了片刻又睁开，流泻而下的浅金色阳光给好友镀上了一层毛茸茸的光晕，指挥官被笼罩进一片光明之中。

“第一个失误就是忘了查看塔科达纳现在的季节，”身材魁梧的Alpha哆嗦着裹紧了身上的夹克，接着又打了一个哈欠，一团柔软的白色雾气模糊了他的视野，“第二个失误就是我总会忘记自己早已过了可以熬夜飞行的年纪。”

“所以说带上BB-8是对的，他可以帮助咱们自动驾驶，”指挥官听到对方的抱怨后，吃吃笑了起来，他伸手指着前面道路尽头的一个不起眼的木质门扉说道，“没几步路的，前面就是我们要去的酒馆。”

这家廉价的酒馆里灯光晦涩，唯一的窗户被厚重的绛紫色绒布窗帘所覆盖，屋子里供暖也极为吝惜，但却依旧不影响小店的生意，黑压压的暗影中人声嘈杂。一股劣质烟酒的浑浊气息充斥着不大的小店，各种混杂交错的浓郁信息激素让Poe不由自主的屏息在门口站了一会儿，他的搭档先一步走了进去。

“Iolo的那几个黑客朋友靠的住吗？”Muran心不在焉的嘀咕着，他一边前行一边不易察觉的环顾四周，寻找两人的目标，“他们给咱们推荐的那个情报贩子真的会在这里吗？”

“至少选择相信Iolo总不会出错，”Poe用一种略微憋气的轻柔嗓音安抚道，他向前迈进几步与对方并肩而行，神色如常，“我找到他了，你身后9点钟方向。”

黑客给他们两人推荐的情报贩子是一个看上去非常年轻的半改造人类人，他有个绰号叫做“疤脸”，这名字来源于他那张纹满了刀疤刺青的坑坑洼洼的面皮，这个Beta的半边头骨与右眼是机械制的，上面斑驳的锈迹和脱落的油漆看起来年代久远，这就让对方的真实年龄和身世更加叵测，不过Poe和Muran对此毫无兴趣。

眼下这个个头矮小的男人正从容的仰在一个角落的椅子上闭目小憩，东倒西歪的空酒瓶散布在他面前的桌子和脚边的地板上。两位配合默契的飞行员心照不宣的对视一眼，无声的展开了行动。

“你就是‘疤脸’？”指挥官径直走到目标的面前拉开椅子坐下，他用一种最为无害的语气向对方招呼道。

“对！我是，你他妈的是谁？！”出于习惯，哪怕这个Beta醉的可以，但却对四周的一切保持着警觉，Poe刚刚靠近，他就已经飞快的坐直了身体，瞪过来的目光清醒而狡黠，男人装出一副凶神恶煞的样子没好气的厉声责问道。

“我们找你有点事。”指挥官静静的说。

“我他妈的没兴趣听你说话，滚蛋！”“疤脸”一边佯装愤怒的咒骂着，一边站起身来，Poe无动于衷的注视着对方忽然落荒而逃的举动，有些无奈的微微摇头。

“别急着走，我们有话问你。”早就堵在情报贩子身后的Muran粗声粗气说道，抓住对方的衣领，一把将男人搡回座位。

“我什么都没做！不是我！”那个情报贩子显然被拉桑人阴沉的脸孔和威猛的身躯吓坏了，他卸去了刚刚伪装，直接滑坐到了地板上，转而用一口流利的拉桑语低低哀求起来，“[欠款我下个星期会还的，我向黑暗面的原力发誓。]”

“我们找你不是为这个，而且向着黑暗面的原力发誓可不怎么明智。”Poe冷冷的说道。

“【……哦，哦！你们是来找我做生意的。】”这个贼眉鼠眼的Beta依旧猫腰躲藏在桌子下面，他探出半张脸来乜斜着两名飞行员。虽然他装出一副懦弱无害的滑稽模样，但仍不忘了试探自己的对手，短短的几句话，他已经来回切换了3种不同的语言。

“是的，所以给我老老实实的坐好。”能听懂赫特语的Muran绕过桌子，坐到了自己好友的旁边，他吹了声口哨，向侍从招手。“来两杯冰水！”

这个的情报贩子眯起仅剩的一只眼睛缓缓的坐回自己的位子，浸透了怀疑的视线在两人的身上来回游移了半晌，最后他用鲜有人会的戈塔尔语，讨好的冲着眼前明显是Alpha的拉桑人试探道，“『你想把他卖掉吗？人类男性在黑市的报价一点也不高，而且他看起来可不怎么年轻了，还是说……他是个Omega？』”

“没有人想把谁卖掉，而且我以为你是个情报贩子，还是说你现在已经转行了。”Poe的耐心受到了考验，他深吸了一口气，不让自己显得太过急切，“我们只是来向你买一些有用的信息的，如果你不能提供，我们这就去找下一家。”

“『所以说，你是个Omega，他是你的Alpha吗？恩？不是？』”那个绰号“疤脸”的男人面对指挥官的威胁不为所动，他始终谨慎的观察着混血拉桑人的反应，在确定对方听不懂戈塔尔语后，才露出了稍显放松的神色，比起跟Alpha交谈，他更倾向于跟属性比自己弱势的Omega讨价还价，“『看来你们知道我是干什么的了，那你们肯定也清楚没有人能比我消息更灵通了，没人能比我要价更便宜，你们不会找别人的……恩，你有没有兴趣卖掉这个混血的拉桑人？他虽然可能没有你值钱，但是……』”

“你想要我翻译给他听吗？”人类厉声打断了对方这无关痛痒的闲扯，Muran因为搭档的话语，而投给了对方一个满含警告意味的锐利眼神。

“『好吧，好吧，情报的起步价7000，根据细节的多少加钱不封顶。』”情报贩子兴趣缺缺的说道，他那只机械假眼转向了Poe，但整个人的注意力仍旧放在Alpha的身上，仿佛对方身上有什么地方触动了他敏感的神经。

“我们需要知道这艘飞船的停泊地点和它的主人是谁。”Poe碰了碰好友的胳膊，拉桑人把平板终端推到桌子的中央，一字一顿的命令道。

“『你们找那些带着面具的古怪家伙做什么？！』”情报贩子只匆匆瞥了一眼影像，就换上了一副戒备的神态，他气势冲冲的逼视着两人，想要从他们的脸上看出一些端倪。“『这些穿黑衣服的声称自己是搬运工，但是没有人会信！一个个看起来都不好惹，如果被知道我贩卖他们的情报，那我就死定了！』”

“不是我们要找，而是我们的雇主在寻找他们，如果你要怕这些，就不会做这份工作了，我们只给你6500。”指挥官看似轻描淡写的纠正道，但对方脱口而出的只言片语，让他的心口隐隐疼痛起来，每个齿轮咬合在一起开始运转，“告诉我们想要的，你就可以拿上钱去还债或是……随便干些什么。”Poe不经意间的瞥了一眼对方红肿发炎的前臂和隐约显现的蓝色淤青，厌恶的皱了皱眉头。

“『呸！别想骗过我！你们才不是什么狗屁赏金猎人或是打手，你们是军人，至少那个傻大个肯定是！』”这个瘦小多疑的男人轻蔑的啐道，那颗机械眼珠在眼眶里疯狂的转动起来，看穿了两人的伪装，觉得占据了主导地位的情报贩子露出志在必得的神色，他向后懒洋洋的靠在椅背上，露出了一个狡猾的笑容，开始认真的打量起眼前的指挥官来。

“『让我猜猜？嗯？新共和国？我一向不跟军人和执法人员合作！现在换你来猜猜，如果我要是此刻就把你们的身份捅出去会怎么样？』”

“6800不能再多了，你上次来生意是什么时候？”面对男人的恐吓Poe异常镇定，嗓音漠然冷清的如同屋外的世界一样雪意盎然。他傲慢的看了一眼“疤脸”，便垂下视线不再多说，只是从容不迫的喝着好友给自己点的那份冰水，等待着对方开口提出新的条件。在这个逼仄喧嚣的酒馆里，指挥官深棕色的眼瞳藏于纤长浓密的睫毛投下的阴影里，发色和燃烧的黑色火焰一样浓烈，他突兀的浮于所处的背景之上，显示出一种难以形容的美，寂静的如同古董店里一个年代久远的高贵艺术品。

“『……看来我也骗不了你是不是？……当然，要合作也不是不行……不过得加点别的。』”情报贩子目不转睛的凝视着眼前这个英俊的Omega好一会儿，才勉强的挤出一个令人作呕的假笑，意有所指的说道。“『我喜欢你的衣服。』”

“那就给你，不过我知道要关于他们的每一个细节。”指挥官对于这种把戏早就习以为常，他不含任何感情的耸耸肩，脱下身上的夹克放在桌子上，一旁的Muran则危险的眯起了眼睛。

“『当然，如你所愿，不过，你也得如我所愿，刚刚我说的是‘衣服’。』”“疤脸”轻轻的提醒着，脸上依旧挂着那副古怪的神情，直勾勾的盯着对方。

Poe顿了顿，露出一个浮于表面的哂笑，抓起短袖衬衣的下摆直接脱掉，露出健康结实的光裸躯体，随着他的动作，可以看到锻炼的异样匀称的肌肉的游走，那个装有原力之树细枝和叶子的枣核型储存器贴服着他胸口微微晃动，发出朦胧的幽光。

“喂！混蛋！你他妈的想挨揍是不是？！”脾气火爆的Alpha勃然大怒，他强压下把爆能枪直接塞进对方嘴里的冲动，飞快脱下自己的夹克披在好友身上，冲着那个情报贩子咆哮起来。

‘疤脸’不慌不忙的收起桌上的衣服，视线始终没有从人类男性的身上移开过一秒，他露出一口坏牙，“『这笔交易成了，我就得跑去塔科达纳星系的最北端避避风头，至于路费嘛~你穿多大码的鞋子？』”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“我希望的你牺牲是值得的，Dameron。”虽然Muran装出一副严肃的口吻，但憋笑到不住打颤的双肩出卖了他的真实心情，“如果这个情报是假的，我愿意替你拗断对方的脖子。”

“你就不能走快点吗？”Poe一边没好气的回应搭档的嘲笑，一边专注的凝视着眼前覆盖着积雪的路面，那些白雪已经被来往的人们践踏的如同冰箱里的奶油般坚硬光滑。随着Alpha迈步的动作，一阵阵的寒气从过于宽大的夹克领口灌了进来，撕咬着人类赤裸的皮肤，而他只穿着袜子的双脚已经麻木的没有知觉了。

直到今天，指挥官才不高兴的意识到，他的朋友显然一点也不尊重自己，在离开桌子的那一刻，这个孔武有力的Alpha用如同对待一袋面粉般的粗暴态度，把自己大头朝下拦腰抗到肩上。早在很多年前，人类就已经放弃了尝试在力量上与拉桑人对抗的可能性，所以不管他多么不情愿，也无法改变自己正被对方搬运回飞船的难堪现状。

“光脚不能下地走路的人没资格提要求。”拉桑人得意洋洋的大声说道。

“我说了， 我可以自己走！只是几步的路程，我完全可以自己跑回去！”Poe大为火光，不轻不重的捶了自己好友的后背一拳，过长的夹克袖子直接遮挡了人类的拳头，他努力抵制住自己过于孩子气的不甘，“但是你根本就不听我的！”

“哦，得了吧！说的跟别人就会相信你不怕冷一样！”Muran轻蔑的反诘道，但还是默默的加快了脚下的步伐，负重急行使得他微微冒汗，穿着半袖也不觉得冷，“没人愿意扛着你走！Dameron，你越来越沉了！”这后半句话完全是个谎言，拉桑人有些不满的想。

BB-8先一步打开了舱门和升降梯，Alpha扛着指挥官三步并作两步的钻进了飞船。舱门闭合，Poe的双脚终于重新踩上了冰冷的地板，他裹紧身上搭档的夹克，连忙退后了几步。

“你真是个混蛋。”指挥官不高兴的撅着嘴嘟囔道。

“而你则是个固执的白痴。”Muran笑嘻嘻的反击着对方，他丢下好友向BB-8所在的控制台走去，“BB-8，我们出发，目标是西部外环的57号太空垃圾站。”

“Bleep……BleeBee？”橙白相间的机器人摇头晃脑的发出了一阵断续的声音，告诉拉桑人这个坐标并没有注册到星系的GPS地图上，只能手动飞行前往。拉桑族的飞行员无所谓的耸耸肩膀，坐下来启动了引擎，中型多功能飞船直冲云层散尽的湛蓝晴空之中，如水晶般明亮的阳光点亮了船舱，可以看见空气都熠熠生辉。

Poe换上了新的鞋子，随意套了一件领子略低的长袖，在气流造成的颠簸中，脚步平稳的从后面走来，他把夹克扔给原来的主人。

“……Muran，”指挥官坐在副驾上，并没有向往常一样启动推进器，他示意BB-8来替自己完成这些，神色恳切的望着自己的好友，紧张的舔舐了一下干燥的嘴唇，“我有件事想对你说……关于咱们的计划和……‘武器’这件事，还记得之前跟你说过的吗？当我确定之后，会第一时间告诉你。”

拉桑人立刻换上了严肃的表情，他展现出了罕见的耐心没有出声插嘴，只是认真的看向自己的朋友。

“恐怕即使我们把那艘歼星舰翻个底朝天，也不会找的那件‘武器’，因为造成这些恐怖袭击事件的应该是原力使用者。”Poe把一缕卷发别到耳后，仔细的观察着好友的反应，鼓起勇气继续道，“我一开始只是怀疑，并不确定，而且我也一直祈祷着，不要是原力使用者，因为……”他艰难的吞咽了一下，用一种不自觉得压抑过后的声音诉说着，“因为想要造成这样的伤害需要非常强大的原力，或是很多人，而刚刚‘疤脸’的情报却证实我的猜想，那艘歼星舰上没有其他外人，只有那几个原力使用者。”

Muran危险的沉下了脸色，每当他遇见什么不高兴的事或是看见了自己不喜欢的人的时候，就会露出这样的表情，“……原力使用者？绝地武士吗？我记得十年前他们不都已经……”拉桑人没有把话说完，他忽然露出了一副恍然大悟的神情，震惊的低头对上了自己好友的眼睛，“哦！我操！是这群狗杂害你当年重伤住院吗？”

“我不知道。但就像你说的，已经没有绝地武士了，他们只是……黑暗面的原力使用者，我不知道他们是否有自己特定的称呼还是什么，我也不在乎，我只是……”指挥官因为对方的话语而轻轻喘息了一下，他的嗓音变得迫切而酸涩，“……我只是想查清现在这些恐怖袭击事件和当年绝地学院所发生的那件事情背后的真相。按照情报贩子给出的描述，与我十年前所见到的那些人十分吻合。”

“……你一直追查了这么多年吗？”Muran用一种内心受到了触动的语气，轻声问道。

指挥官摇摇头，神情像一片质地脆薄的白纸，“这调查是从6年前才开始，其实从来到飞行舰队以后，我就试图将那件事遗忘，但是后来花了4年的时候我才深刻的意识到……那是不可能的。”

当发现自两人分离之时的痛楚直至今日仍不曾衰减半分，那种焦灼随着时间的推移有增无减，超出了自己预测的忍受范围时，自己才恍然明白，Ben早已成为了生命中不可或缺的一部分，他就像呼吸，体温一样不被察觉的占据了自己余生的每一天，他陪自己走过太多的地方与太长的时间，以至于只有逃到银河的彼端，才能获得片刻的安宁，但是很快这片刻安宁也消失了，Poe难以抑制的流露出一个悲切的神色。而且……还有一个非常重要的问题需要自己去查明，再确定之前，他依然无法对自己的好友全盘托出。

“这些年来，那种‘如果我当时怎么样做，那么结果会有什么不同’的想法一直困扰着我，不幸的是，如果不查明真相，那么这个想法可能会困扰我的一生。”指挥官在讲话的时候始终僵持着面部的表情，说出口的每一个字都带着不自然的迟缓，像是催眠。“我知道自己不应该纠结这个，就像他们说的，时间会愈合一切，但是时至今日这伤口……这伤口……”他扯了一下嘴角，放弃了试图去形容，“我必须要查清那件事清是不是他们做的。”

拉桑人不自然的清了清嗓子，探身拍了拍对方的肩膀，不知道自己该如何去安慰。

“所以，现在我们要面对的不在是普通的风暴兵，而是原力使用者，这次的行动会非常非常危险，你依然愿意跟我一起去吗？”Poe咬着下唇，用一种痛苦而热切的目光看向自己的搭档。

“当然！因为没有我，你什么都干不成，记得吗？”Muran翻了翻眼睛，大言不惭的自夸起来，随后他像是牙痛般的用手撑着自己的脸颊，干巴巴的问道，“不过你打算怎么办？不是我想置身事外，但是我觉得现在的自己真的不适合思考计划。”

“我们登船后从那艘歼星舰上尽可能的搜集线索和证据，不论是现在这些恐怖袭击事件，还是当年绝地学院的事情。等咱们归队后把第一秩序渗透到新共和国内部的那些爪牙统统揪出来。”指挥官看着自己的好友，说出了自己的打算。

“我是说计划，而不是……”拉桑人挤出一个难以形容的苦脸，伸手比了一个直线运动，用不赞同的目光瞪视着对方，“鲁莽的行动。”

Poe笑了笑，轻轻的出声安慰，“这就是计划，根据‘疤脸’给出的信息，他们这会儿应该不在歼星舰上，从现在开始算起我们有2个小时来找到那艘飞船，登陆搜集资料，最后赶在他们回来之前离开。”

“……Dameron，有时候我真的很想撬开你的脑袋，看看那些奇妙的自信是从哪里来的。万一他们提前回来的话怎么办？”Muran皱着鼻子，拿不准主意似的说道，看起来他内心同样鲁莽的那部分想要举手赞同，但是另一部分又觉得太过疯狂。

“这就是我为什么回雅文4去拿原力之树的原因，它们可以感应出附近原力使用者的靠近,”指挥官按压了一下垂在胸口处的储存器，每当Ben乘坐的飞船穿越数万英里一点点靠近之时，自己后院中的那株植物就会变成非常美丽的松石绿色，牵动着年少时自己的全部喜怒哀乐，“它会比雷达更早察觉出来。”

“……让你跟我坦白说句实话真是困难，你这完全是不必要的自寻烦恼，”拉桑人长长的出了口气，这些日子以来一直堵在心口的疑虑烟消云散了，他爽快的大笑起来，“既然决定了，那我们还等什么？”

好友的支持让指挥官百感交集，他放松了一直紧绷的身体，闻到了拉桑人身上发散出的火焰与硝烟的干燥气息，错觉中的熔铁炉般的炽热让自己整个人都变得懒洋洋的，就好像沐浴在……指挥官的思绪断在这里。

“我得去换飞行服了。”他故意拖延了自己的动作和讲话的时间，用不会让任何人起疑的态度，从位子上站起来，“顺便再检查一次要带的东西。”

“好的。把我的也找出来。”Muran点点头。

Poe没有回答，只是不耐烦的挥挥手，仿佛这是件明摆着完全不需要对方多余提醒的事情，他丢下好友和BB-8离开了控制室。

穿过窄而曲折的走廊，指挥官熟稔的走进卧室，电子门于他的身后闭合。Poe在无法忍耐的用手捂着口鼻，把头抵上薄薄的隔层，浑身因愤怒和焦灼而微微颤抖起来，尖锐的挫败感翻搅着胃部，带来的酸楚迫使他想要大叫，或是摔碎什么东西。几次长长的呼吸过后，指挥官抹了把脸，从自己飞行服的内兜里翻出了Iolo帮忙回收的，之前那支掉进座位夹缝中的抑制剂，室内的照明灯在他的脸上投下暖橘色的光，钢笔大小的针管静静的躺在他的掌心上，反射出明亮的金属光泽。

即将迎来一次不合时宜的发情期的Omega，用一种痛恨的目光瞪着手中的药水，这种从黑市上买来的抑制剂带有很强的麻醉镇定效果，他依赖着几近陷入昏迷状态的沉睡来帮助自己度过这十年间的发情期，如果现在就注射话，那么等下能不能撑到目的地还保持清醒都是个极大问题。

指挥官沮丧的坐到低矮的简易床铺上，抓了抓乌黑的卷发，他体内升腾而起的那股本能使得感官变得尤为敏感，而自身的信息激素则会变的非常浅淡，就像暴风雨前最后的平静一般，无法被人察觉。Poe第一次如此庆幸身为人类男性Omega的特质，可以瞒过Muran一向敏锐的嗅觉而不会妨碍自己的计划，哪怕在这种时刻，他依然不愿放弃。

他固执的几乎发狂，不能因为这种事就放弃行动，指挥官默默的想，只是发情期而且，我可以扛过去的。Poe一手抚摸着自己后颈上的瘢痕，不自觉的握紧了另一只手中的抑制剂。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

落日的余晖如淡化的彩虹般，从绚烂的颜色渐渐过渡成宁静的海青色，融合进远方连绵起伏的暗色山峦，在粘重的湿热空气中一点点发酵似的蔓延直至天际。新共和过军队训练场地上的一次飞行比赛已经到了尾声。

Poe击中了敌对红色阵营的最后一架飞机，跟着自己的队友向着制定的降落地点飞去，在缓缓降低海拔高度的时候，伴随着一阵毫无预兆的尖锐耳鸣，他只觉所有的感官忽然被夸张的放大，头盔中洗发水的味道，质地粗糙的飞行手套接触指尖带来的酥痒，透过机窗吹进来的熏风，视野中出现的奇怪沟壑，他猛地后仰摔进座驾，因从四面八方袭来的感受而微微喘息，同时一股热乎乎的滑腻液体从后穴中涌出，濡湿了内衣紧巴巴的服帖在高热的皮肤上，很快就变得冰凉。

18岁的军人只用了一瞬就明白过来，他并无其他人会产生的惊讶和恐慌，只有一丝夙愿得偿后的安心与解脱低低掠过心头。Poe迅速的翻出随身携带的Omega专用抑制剂，就像无数次预想中所演练的那样，不慌不忙的将一针抑制剂打进身体，用单线频道通知基地，上报了自己的情况，得到准许后，他偏离了原来的航线，在距离其他战机较远的一处空地上降落。

Poe跳下飞机，空气中弥漫着的纷繁杂乱的信息激素让他只能张嘴吸气，膏脂一样浓稠的气流堵塞了展开的喉管。

军人摘下头盔，让习习晚风吹拂着自己有些汗湿的头皮。入伍后他把丰沛厚重的卷发剪短，只留头顶略厚，两侧削薄，看起来英俊而干练。他将因头盔而压得有些散乱的黑发从额头向后梳了梳，一边朝着与人群相反的方向走去，Poe掏出了私人通讯器，估算着时间和路程给Ben发了一条要求在雅文4自己家中见面的讯息，但没有写明原因，迎来人生中第一次发情期的Omega想给对方一个——他在头脑中搜寻着更为贴切的形容——一个“奇袭”。

Poe的内心有些畏缩，他拿不准Ben知道后的反应，自从两人上次的不欢而散已经过去2个月了，而他甚至都忘记了那次争吵的缘由，自己发给对方的信息都石沉大海，通讯视频也无人接听，想到这里，军人的胃部强烈的抽痛起来，难过和焦灼的情绪占据了上风。

但是他是如此渴望能见到对方，发情期的到来把他一向压抑起来的感情全部赤裸裸的暴露在脂膏状的空气中，变得黏腻厚重，沉甸甸的压覆着双肩。此刻他极度思念Ben的声音，那清冷低沉的音色，层层递进开来平缓犹如川流的语调，只是倾听便可以将一切尘埃烦躁统统洗涤。军人思忖着，他并不是要强求对方标记自己或是怎样，他只是……只是到底要怎样，连他自己也说不清楚，此刻内心的渴求在抑制剂的冰层之下饥饿的嘶吼着，让他迈出的每一步都变得无比艰辛。

“Da…meron…站………Damer………on……住”

那些声音传入Omega的耳中，回音般层层荡漾，但没有被听进去，人类的思绪飘在很远的地方。

Ben，他在心里用自己知道的所有语言，反复描画着这个名字。

“Dameron！！”这回Poe听清了，一个自己并不熟悉的声音，正用一种夹带着熊熊怒火的语气嚷着自己的名字。

“Dameron！你他妈的给我站住！”对于身后传来的喊声军人置若罔闻依旧匀速前进，他叹了口气，知道以现在自己的速度很快就会被对方追上，唯一能做的也只是尽可能的离飞船更进一些。

“干嘛？”刚刚打过抑制剂的Omega在被截住后，不禁暗自庆幸追来的是这次同阵营里的戈塔尔族Beta，但很快他又有些头疼，这个相貌不扬，头上长有一对锥角的军人是个出了名的古怪难缠。

“Dameron！你他妈的给我解释清楚，今天这次的演习比赛怎么回事？！”对方瞪大了那双血红色的眼睛，表情狰狞的质问道。

“……比赛咱们不是赢了吗？有什么问题？”Poe防御性的将双臂抱在胸前，困惑视线的扫过跟着一起追上来的另一位尚未性分化的人类女性，那个把头发剪成圆寸的亚裔人类姑娘看起来有些紧张的冲着他扯了扯嘴角。

“是赢了！『有你在的阵营永远都他妈的会赢！说点有用的！比如说』道歉！”他气急败坏的咆哮起来，如同对方触到了他的雷区一样的爆发了，他因为愤怒，讲话时在母语和基本语之间来回交替。

“这可不太公平，就像你说的那样，我带领着咱们的阵营赢了，我想不出自己要为什么而道歉。”正在发情中的Omega有些焦虑的闻到从远处逐渐走近的人群所带来的气息，他蹙起眉头想快点结束这场对话，对方莫名其妙的指责要勾出自己所有的恶劣脾气了。

“『你想不出是因为你是个傲慢自大的混球！不知道』就让我告诉你！”他一边说着，一边凶狠的用手指着一旁犹豫着想要插嘴的娇小姑娘，“她！在她被包围的时候，你刚好『经过她的身边，你明明可以掩护搭救她，你却见鬼的』选择了击落分数靶！”

“……这是演习比赛记得吗？”Poe捂着脸，长长的吐了一口气，用一种像是厌倦了争吵似的疲惫语气解释道，“如果不那么做的话，我们很可能会被反超。”

“你应该庆幸这是在演习！如果在实战中你这么自顾自的飞行的话，『我们早就死了成千上百次了！』”异族Beta勃然大怒，他用一根手指凶狠的猛戳人类的胸膛，“如果你不懂得什么是配合和掩护，就别怪我亲自动手教你！”

“喂！”那个眉目清秀的姑娘赶忙拍掉自己好友的手臂。

“你闭嘴！『听我说完！我们是团队！！懂吗！！？输赢是很重要！』但是战友的生死更重要！还是说你喜欢以后在危机关头，看你的战友弃自己于不顾吗！！”戈塔尔军人不满的瞪了一眼自己的好友，又转回来，“你听着，下次你再敢牺牲她，『牺牲我的搭档来赢得阵营的胜利的话，你就他妈的』等着吃拳头吧！”

“……”

Poe这时才明白对方生气的真正缘由，原本积蓄在胸口的火气消失得无影无踪，认识到自己的错误所带来的难堪让他不禁绞紧了双手，短暂的沉默过后，刚刚性分化为Omega的军人注视着身前的两人诚恳的说道。

“……你是对的，对于我今天的所作所为，我很抱歉，”他面向另一个人类，“我没有注意团队合作，害得你无谓的牺牲，对不起。”

“没事，要我说，咱们这边赢了才最重要。”那个长相漂亮看起来分外温和的姑娘翻了翻眼睛，不以为然的连连摆手，她嗓音清脆悦耳，让人理解了那个戈塔尔人不顾一切想要维护她的心情。

“你闭嘴！我说不行就是不行！”

“再敢跟我这样讲话，小心我打断你的狗腿！”原力在上，这个姑娘发起火来简直是个女王。

看着相互斗嘴，感情很好的两人，Poe有那么一会儿忘记了自己的处境也跟着弯起了嘴角，一阵从尾椎骨传送到脊背的酥麻电流，让毫无防备的Omega膝盖一软差点歪倒下去。18岁的人类军人踉跄了一下，咬牙重新找回了平衡。

“呃……你没事吧？Dameron？”刚刚还在痛斥自己好友的人类姑娘向他投来关切的目光。

“……没事，就是……让我过去行吗？”感受到一股热流从后穴流出的Omega有些恼火的低低说道，他的声音里有着某种压抑的疼痛，虽然不是很明显，但是也不能让人轻易忽视。

“呃……你看起来可不太好，需要帮忙吗，Dameron？我刚刚太用劲儿了？”那个异族军人不知所措的看向自己的搭档，两个人露出担忧的神色靠近了他，“我们带你去医务室？或者……或者我们给你喊军医过来？”

“不需要，就是……让我走行吗？！”Poe闭紧了双眼，又猛的睁开，他用一种从紧闭的牙缝里挤出来的声音低吼着，希望让两个人都退开。

逐渐增加的人们所带来的各种混杂的信息激素，在一点点消磨抑制剂的效果，他小腹绞痛，视线开始变得模糊，但是人类Omega依旧努力挺直着自己的背脊，不愿在大庭广众之下显露出任何弱点。

然后他闻到了一阵让自己异样着迷的冰雪的味道。

他抬头，视线越过两位军人，看见一个穿着深色长袍的年轻绝地，矗立在愈渐昏暗的天光中，宛如凭空从地面里生硬而优美的长出来一般，露出衣物的皮肤白的几乎透明，又仿佛是一个仅存在于梦境中的幻影。他呆呆的注视着对方身形晃动，如同影片中慢放镜头般，一格一格的缓缓靠近。

16岁的Alpha的英俊五官清晰浮现，有细密的汗水蘸在他硬朗的额头和挺拔的鼻尖上，深黑色的头发衬得他的洁白皮肤熠熠生辉。

“我要是你们，就听他的话立刻让开，然后消失。”Poe因这熟悉的声音全身战栗不已。

“喂！你又是谁……呃……绝地？”一种模糊的嗡鸣在可以感受到原力的戈塔尔人的身后响起，他下意识的捂住双耳狼狈的大步避让。

那个傲慢，看起来同样怒气冲冲的年轻绝地无视了异族Beta，径直向Omega走了过去，熟稔的伸出手臂扶住了对方。

“……你，你怎么会在这里？”军人情不自禁的把双手连同自身大半的重量都交给对方，向前勉力踉跄了几步，小腹和胃部的剧烈抽搐让他倒了口气，却抑制不住的绽出了笑容，他深棕色的眼睛因不知名的原因而闪闪发亮。

“在跟Luke回雅文4的路上我听见你在呼唤我，于是我就自己开着飞船过来了。”Ben  Solo目不转睛的凝视着军人的脸庞，一丝似有若无的冰冷怒意镶嵌他看似平静的声音里，“你怎么把自己弄成这样？”

“这是突发状况，我，我也不想啊。”Poe冲着眼前的黑发绝地讨好的眨眨眼睛,笑的俏皮而无辜，动人的声音下是难以掩饰的脆弱。“我只是遇到了一点小麻烦”

“当然，你不是遇到一点小麻烦，你是有大麻烦了。”这个身体高挑的Alpha的耐心在急速下降，躁动的原力在他的周身弥漫开来，让戈塔尔人因为尖锐的耳鸣和求生本能，拉着自己的搭档迅速向后退去。

“过来，咱们离开这里，我抱你走。”Ben搂住个头矮小的军人的腰部，托着他的柔软的臀肉试图将人直接抱在怀里。

“我……我自己走。”Poe赶忙挣扎着推开对方。

“……这可不是个好主意，你需要立刻离开这里！”Ben再按捺不住内心的火气，深黑色的瞳仁因对方发出的味道骤然放大，但双手却始终平稳有力扶着飞行员，“你到底在想什么？！”

“他们都在看，我不能，不能就这么……这么在他们面前示弱，”正在经历着第一次发情的Omega用虚弱的语气争辩着，“就，就扶着我。”

年轻的绝地打算直接拒绝对方那不知好歹的逞强，但是他抬头注意到身旁那些被声音，或是被浓郁的发情中的Omega的气息所吸引，逐渐聚拢起来的人群。那些军人们正饶有兴趣的窃窃私语，指指点点，有不少Alpha的脸上则闪现着跃跃欲试的愚蠢表情。Ben强压下用原力碾碎他们脑子的冲动，默默的背诵着繁复公式。

“有时候你那不必要的骄傲和固执真的很惹人讨厌，现在就算你一路旋转跳跃着离开，也没有人不知道你是个Omega，”他凭借身高和体型的优势遮挡住对方的身体，用只有两个人能听见的声音询问道，“你还能走吗？”

“如，如果再给我打，打一针的话。”Poe哆哆嗦嗦，口齿不清的嘟囔着，Ben 靠近后那愈发强烈的信息激素和手上的热度似是要将他皮肤下的每一根血管都点燃。此刻Omega如同在发一场高烧，怕冷般的战栗不已，浑身疲软几乎瘫倒的边缘，他靠着惊人的意志力才强撑着站的四平八稳。

“没有下一针了！那东西对你的身体没好处！”年轻的Alpha恼火的眯起双眼，发出低沉的斥责，“自己走或者我抱你，只有这两个选择！还是说你想留在这里！？”

“嘿，我，我从一开始就没，没有这个打算，如果不是……不是他们捣乱，这会儿我都要路，路过雅文4的气态巨行星了，”Poe试图缓解两人之间的紧张氛围，扯出一个写满痛楚的微弱笑容，冷汗浸透了他宽阔的额头上，掩映在抑制剂下的信息激素和着汗水升腾而起，扰人心绪。黑发的绝地发出一声从鼻腔里挤出来的不屑音节，但还是扶着对方的手肘，用在军人自尊允许范围内的方法，一步步向着两人的飞船走去。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Poe再次醒来后花了不短的一段时间才找回神智，发现自己正躺在飞船狭小盥洗室的浴缸里，温水浸润着他烫如熔岩的皮肤，怡人的温度如此慰藉。他努力回想着之前发生的事请。

那突然而至的发情期，Ben的及时出现，他大脑混混沌沌，只记得他们两人消失在众人的视线中的下一刻，自己绷至极限的神经松懈下来，接着眼前一阵天旋地转，终于在抑制剂和浓郁冰凉的Alpha信息激素双重作用下晕了过去。

在Omega努力拾掇记忆的空当，Ben拿着干净的浴巾重新回到了浴室，两人沉默的对视半晌。

“……是你先说，还是我先说？好吧我先说……”Poe看着对方阴云密布的脸庞，紧张的舔舔嘴唇打破了令人难堪的寂静，轻轻的说道，“你一定很生气。”

“……我是很生气，”那个身高挺拔，面容英俊的年轻绝地盯着他的眼睛，不满的耸耸肩，“看到你把自己搞成这样，我没办法不生气。”一边说着，他一边慢慢走近浴缸。

“这是突发状况……恩，不论是哪个，”Omega恳切的向对方解释起来，“但是……对不起，让你担心了。”

“我不是要听你道歉，我只是不明白你在想什么，”16岁的Alpha蹙起眉头又放松，对方身上传来植物特有的清新气息让他危险的着迷，“……你在担心什么？为什么要这么紧张？”

“我不紧张，”Poe一边嘟囔着，一边用手去捋耳畔的头发，摸上去才想起来已经剃短，他有些尴尬的把手放下，沉没于水中，紧紧扭在一起，艰难的把自己的想法慢慢讲给对方，“我道歉是为了2个月之前的那次争吵，虽然我已经不记得当时吵架的原因了，好吧，我只是……就像他们说的那样，我是个傲慢自大的混球，而且有时候还会固执的让人讨厌……所以，我以为你改变主意了，我以为经过这几年的那些争执，你不会想要一个像我这样的……”他想起自己的现状，继而开口说道，“我想也许你已经不会再…………渴求我？”

Omega抢在对方出声打断之前飞快的继续着，“如果是那样我完全理解，我并不想利用发情期这种事而拴住你，我是说……我尊重你的选择。”然而说道最后他的声音已经染上了自己都没有察觉到的酸涩。

“……我不知道是什么让你会产生这样的想法，原力知道我有多么渴求你，从前也好，现在也是，将来也会同样一直如此，”黑发的Alpha叹了口气，不着力的在浴缸沿上坐下，用手摩挲着军人脑侧剃的极短的毛茬儿，“你不会知道的，我等这一天，都等了好多好多年。”

“……恩？你之前跟我说是13岁时才喜欢上我的。”Poe的注意力有些涣散，他抓不住话中的重点，发情热使得他对外界的一切感知都被夸张的放大，却又让他的思绪变得极为滞缓。

“其实应该是我9岁？8岁？又或者更早？”Ben眯起眼睛，露出认真思索的神色，拿不准具体的时间，但随后他又换上一副沮丧的神情，这让年长的Omega不禁跟着难过起来，“但是，这又有什么用，一点意义也没有，你一直都在拒绝我。”

“……你提的那些，那些要求我必须拒绝！因为你还未成年！”军人因Alpha的胡搅蛮缠哑口无言了好一会儿，才哭笑不得的反诘道，“如果你是因为这个而故意不回我的消息来惩罚我那一点也不公平，谁让你比我小的？”

“我没有惩罚你，而且我上个月就已经成年了！可你却一直都在躲着我！”对方不依不饶的继续控诉着，“如果我没有恰好经过听到你的呼唤，你是不是都打算瞒着我！？”

“我没有，我给你发了信息，而且之前也一直发了那么多的留言和通讯请求，但你从没回复过，所以我以为……”Poe开始有点明白问题的所在了，他的声音低缓下去，“我以为……你的通讯器是不是出了什么问题？”

“……什么？”Ben疑惑的从衣兜里掏出了那个从来就没有响起过的通讯器，“我不知道，反正它一直都……啊！”他露出了了然的神情。

“……感谢所有的原力，你是个绝地。”Omega捧了一把热水，湿润了自己燥热的脸颊，所有的不确定和焦虑都如同细雪从他的心头簌簌抖落，融化温热的洗澡水中，只留舒适的喜悦，“胆怯到不敢亲自去找你询问的我真是太愚蠢了。”他摇头甩落脸上的水珠，喃喃道。

“……这个垃圾通信器！我发誓要用光剑把它削成碎片！”黑发的绝地没有在听，他恶狠狠的冲着手里的通讯器嚷嚷起来，“如果你连接收信息都做不到！我要你有什么意义！你这个愚蠢的！可恶的……”

发情期中的又一波热潮席卷而来，令人战栗的电流从尾椎骨一路攀爬颈椎，此刻惬意的温水也失去了作用，Poe急促的喘息了几下，勉力咽下差点冲破防线的呜咽，此刻有比看着Ben跟一个通讯器发火更重要的事情要做。

“呃啊……所以……你到底是要继续跟一个通讯终端生气，还是过来拿你的成人礼啊。”他打断了对方的抱怨，微微侧头垂下视线，用一种似笑非笑的表情看着神情有些迷茫的Alpha，嗓音被情欲渲染的沙哑轻柔，他缓缓从水中抬起一条腿侧搭在浴缸上，展露出大腿内侧的小麦色肌肤。

“恩？选好了吗？”年长了两岁的Omega努力让自己装出一副游刃有余的样子，暗示性的舔了舔嘴唇。

“……”Ben注视着对方一时找不到自己的声音，不受控制的原力从他的指尖迸发而出，将手中的通信终端捏得碎粉，清脆的响声反倒吓了自己一跳。Poe为此扭头吃吃笑了起来，但下一秒就被扳着下巴，嘴唇直直的撞上了对方的牙齿，他还来不及痛呼，便因突然灌进口腔中的寒冷气息刺激的打了哆嗦，仿佛有冰块在舌尖碎裂，一路滑进喉管，他微微呛咳。这不是两人第一次亲吻，但却是Poe第一次感受到了对方信息激素。

短暂的惊讶过后，年长的男生像往常一样，开始温柔的引导这个吻，他开启唇齿欢迎对方舌头的到访并，与之纠缠，渴水之人一样贪婪的吞咽着对方渡过来的液体，熟稔的用舌尖描绘着Ben敏感的牙床，扫过布满神经的舌面，他被引燃了欲望的导火索一般难以自持，温凉的洗澡水也浇不灭下腹燃烧的灼痛，情不自禁的伸出湿淋淋的胳膊环在对方的脖子上往下带去。

黑发的绝地直到胸口贴上冰凉的浴缸沿时才回过神来，他恋恋不舍的中断了这个亲吻。

“我想这么做已经好久了。”他用兴奋的低沉声音喃喃的说着，一边毫不费力的将浴缸中的Poe打横抱了起来，溅出的水花弄湿了地板。

“呃……你用原力了？”Poe为对方展现的力量暗暗心惊，他把额头抵在Alpha的肩膀上，呼吸着那令自己战栗不以的气息，犹如终年不化的积雪般寒凉的信息激素，勾引着全身血液都要沸腾的他不由自主的像吸嘬冰块般的舔上了Ben的脖颈。

“嘶——”年轻的Alpha倒抽了口气，收紧了搂抱着对方的手臂，加快步伐冲进飞船的简易卧室。

飞船上的卧室狭小憋闷，这就使得两人的信息激素在有限的空间内互相糅杂，轻轻碰撞,汇聚在铅灰色的天花板上，如同酝酿着一场绝早森林中的透明雨水，只等一阵风吹过，便会无声溅落下来。

Ben刚把Poe放下就急急忙忙的重新吻上那英俊的脸颊和优美的脖颈，双手吸附在小麦色的皮肤上一样无法抽离。年长的Omega趁机扯开对方的衣襟，露出雪白坚实的胸膛和线条分明的腹肌，他温柔挣开对方的钳制，伸长手臂绕道对方背后向下用力将整件衣服拉掉。

“我想这么做也已经好久了。”Poe笑嘻嘻的说着，把衣服扔到地上，借机压着绝地的双臂把对方牢牢抱住，热切的亲吻着对方肩膀上的雀斑，柔软烫热的嘴唇熨贴着干燥的肌肤，四处游走，带来一种令对方心旌摇荡的舒适感觉。他来回摩挲年轻Alpha瘦削尚未完全长开的背脊，然后一路下滑，指尖没入后腰处的裤缝，但手掌被系紧的腰带卡出，Omega不满的皱起眉头，扬起脖子舔舐着对方的喉结，用军队里学到的擒拿技巧把人带倒在床上，然后自己翻身覆了上去。

在几次尝试之后，Poe终于解开了对方的腰带，把手伸进裤缝，勾着内裤一并扯下，对方早已勃起的粗大阴茎弹跳出来，烫热的温度完全不似它主人的信息激素。

“……看来你确实是长大了，”他有些被对方的大小惊到，难得羞怯吞咽了一下，咬着下唇笑着调侃道，“真是不得了。”

Ben因为这句称赞显得手足无措，紧抿嘴角的样子分外惹人爱怜，年长的军人觉得自己的心都要化掉了，强忍下脊背泛起的战栗，放慢了节奏。

他小心珍重的捧着对方的脸颊，与之额头相抵，在极近的距离下注视着那双深色的眼睛，纯粹浓郁的色泽犹如寂寞宇宙的漫漫深渊，又像是任何光亮都无法穿透的深邃海底，而此刻上面倒映着自己的身影，整个世界都温柔退却。

多年来的感情沉淀的愈发清晰，只是那么多的语言，那么多的心意，想要诉说出口，却又不知该如何表达，从何说起。

所以Poe只是短促的唤了一声对方的名字。用一种他人以前从未听过的语气，那声音温柔而专注，像一条逶迤的长河，既静谧又热烈的淌入黑发绝地的心底。

“Ben。”

“恩。”

听见对方笨拙又乖巧的用一种饱含暖意的沉静声音回应自己，Poe感觉整条脊椎都被抽离了身体，他双腿哆嗦的厉害，跪不住，也撑不起腰，但依然带着一种年长者的姿态，压在16岁的绝地身上，自己硬挺挺的阴茎戳着对方的腹肌，渗出的前液在对方苍白的皮肤上留下亮闪闪的水渍，但这完全不及自己后穴湿的厉害，滑腻的热液从一开始就源源不断的大量涌出，把Ben的裤子浸的透湿。那迷人且难以形容的清新味道蒸腾而起，萦绕在Alpha的鼻端，撩拨的他的心跳一下快过一下，阴茎抽动，硬到发疼。

Poe像是明白对方此刻的痛楚似的，安抚的舔吻着Ben的胸膛，用无脊椎动物才有的柔软姿态把身体向下滑去，一路舔舐到下腹，他对着浓密的黑色耻毛吹了吹气，然后把那勃发的硬挺含进嘴里。

年轻Alpha的龟头触感平滑，像丝质的天鹅绒一般，渗出的前液带有一丝丝咸味，Omega饶有兴致的舔着它，用嘴唇轻轻抿压，口水湿润着圆润的软肉，舌尖分开上面的缝隙，瘙刮两侧柔嫩的内壁和敏感的小孔，感受对方因为自己的举动，不由自主的绷紧了大腿的肌肉，微微颤动，Poe一手拖捧着对方饱胀的囊袋，一手把着粗大的柱身，保持着吮吸光滑的龟头的姿势，抬起眼睛绽出有些得意俏皮笑容。

“舒服吧！”他口齿含糊的嘟哝着，重新埋首垂下视线，粗大的阴茎撑开口腔一路滑向喉咙深处。湿热的舌面熨贴着柱身，光滑的内壁笼罩着整个阴茎，以Ben的尺寸想要第一次尝试就全部吞下，也太过困难了，但他还是努力把对方吃的更深，结果一不小心就戳到了嗓子，顿时喉咙紧缩，不适的干呕起来，他生怕自己咬到对方，赶紧松嘴吐了出来，来不及咽下去的唾液顺着嘴角淌下一条银亮的丝线，Poe呛咳着用手抹掉。

“咳咳咳……咳咳！”年长的Omega捂着嘴，努力挤掉因呕吐引起的生理上的泪水。

但刚刚那一下Ben却是体验到了从未有过的快慰，柔软湿润的黏膜极速抽紧，滑腻的舌头抵按着龟头和柱身绵密的包裹下来，勒的整个人都舒爽无比，头皮发麻。年少的绝地抿起嘴角，眨了眨眼睛，他两手扶着对方头颅，摩挲着温热的头皮把Poe往下带，示意继续含进去。

在对方又把自己吞下的时候，他不轻不重的顶了顶胯，毫不意外的再次尝到了被火热潮湿的喉舌勒紧带来的快感，不禁叹了口气，愉悦的弯起嘴角。

年长的Omega微微侧头看着Ben的可爱神情，觉得再怎么不舒服也值得了，于是更加卖力的试图把对方囫囵吞下，鼻尖碰触到对方的阴毛，笼起双手，用指腹来回抚弄着柱身根部和囊袋上呈现绸缎般的褶皱，此时让对方舒服快乐的想法大过了自身的渴求。

Ben收紧了原本只是摩挲对方头皮的双手，随着自己顶送胯部的节奏，按压着Poe一次次把自己含的更深，用那浑圆的龟头一下轻一下重的蹂躏着对方的口腔，次次都抵到深处，他专心的品味着那潮湿的口舌勒紧带来的快感，轻轻的哼出声来。

来回刺激喉头泛起的恶心让Omega的眼底水光粼粼，他闭紧双眼挤掉积蓄起来的泪水，发出有些窒息的低吟。口中分泌而出的唾液因对方的律动，无法下咽，一部分顺着下巴淌到脖颈，一部分则沿着柱身流下，打湿了黑漆漆的耻毛。

“唔……恩……恩。”

听见Poe发出不适的声音，Ben低头看过去，才发现对方此刻正紧蹙着眉头，眼角一片潮红，因缺氧那宽阔的额头上血管都条条分明，绝地只觉得脑袋中的原力翻江倒海，把他的理智和自持烧的飞灰湮灭，一部分想就这么掐着对方的脖子加速挺进，一部分又想就这么直接射在对方的嘴里或是脸上。

年轻的绝地呼吸粗重，向上拉扯着对方的头发，赶忙把自己抽动胀大的阴茎从口里拯救了出来，勉励压下瞬间兴起的念头，毕竟这都不是他想要的，他想要的比这更多。趁着Omega呛咳努力找回自己呼吸的间隙，黑发的绝地直接踢掉了鞋子和缠在大腿上的裤子，缩起长手长脚，跟对方一起分享着窄小的床铺。他托着Poe柔软且极有分量的臀部，让对方岔开双脚，软绵绵的坐在自己盘起的双腿上。

再无法忍耐后穴的空虚感年长军人，侧身倚靠着冰凉的墙壁，抓过对方的手掌，探出灵巧的舌头卷起Ben颀长的食指和中指含进口中，温柔的吮吸，用虎牙轻轻硌着敏感的指尖，细密的酥痒的从手指一路传到心脏，羽毛翎子似的，一下一下挠在心尖上，一种说不出的温吞感。

Poe吐掉对方被舔得濡湿的手指，一路牵引着伸向自己不停收缩张合的后穴，那里热液横流，几乎不怎么费力的就直接将手指尽数没入其中。

“啊哈……”Omega因为异物的入侵而仰头发出意味不明的轻柔长叹，那酸涩的胀痛缓解了焚心以火的空虚感，此刻连疼痛都犹如快感一样让他神魂颠倒。

Ben一手揽着对方的背脊，觉得自己另一只手上两指插入了一个火热紧致的湿滑洞穴里，他注视着对方翕动的后穴吞吐着自己的手指，每一次闭合都绞的指节发痛。他被Poe轻轻把着手腕，试探摩挲着慢慢深入，四下浅浅的戳弄探索。

军人用Alpha的两只手指缓慢的扩张着自己，坚硬的骨节撑开着柔嫩的内壁，来回按压，当一个不轻不重的戳刺，直击那个凸起的敏感时，Omega的双腿和腰胯不由弹动痉挛，如遭电击。

“嗯啊！”Ben觉得自己手臂一沉，Poe的身体擦着墙面向后栽去。

“是这里吗？”绝地轻声询问着，把人捞了回来，挣开对方的掌控，开始自顾自的碾压轻挠那块凸起的软肉。

“恩……恩……啊……”Poe垂首发出柔软含糊的低吟，露出洁白的牙齿，向下咬着自己的嘴唇，浓密的睫毛因翻腾上头的快感簌簌抖动，背肌跟着对方手指的节奏蜷缩舒张。军人正处于人类体能的巅峰时期，嶙峋的肩胛骨被紧致纤长的肌肉紧紧包裹，照明投下的光影随着肌理游走，交错更迭如同流云聚散。

Omega呼吸滚烫，微微嘟起被自己咬得色泽红润的嘴巴像是索吻一样的，凑近对方饱满的双唇，停在咫尺之间，用一种介于挑衅与勾引之间的姿态，伸出舌尖缓慢而色情的舔了舔自己的嘴巴，然后在对方刚要主动靠近的时候，又眯起双眼坏笑着缩了回来。

Ben的忍耐早已达到极限的临界点，他再无法克制，双眼流露出掠食猛兽的凶光，忽然发力颠倒了两人的位置，牢牢将对方压制自己的身下。Alpha的信息激素犹如是碰触会感到灼伤般疼痛的寒冰，这浓郁的味道笼罩着Poe，如同雅文4所围绕运转的气态巨行星的浩淼星云，数以万计的冰晶散布于宇宙之中，此刻它们从高空中坠下，纷纷溅落在皮肤上，缓解着体内宛如流火的燥热。

年长的那个只觉眼前一片天旋地转，就躺倒在床上被夺去了主动权，对方把进入自己体内的手指换为了3根，翻搅揉弄着瑟缩抽动的甬道。

“嘿！嗯啊……你，你耍赖！”他有些局促望着身上的Alpha，半真半假的抱怨着，对方略显粗暴的动作让他后腰酸痛不已，他默默忍耐着，屈起双腿近一步为对方打开身体。

“耍赖的是你！Poe！”年轻的绝地被对方撩拨的直上火，用力的啃咬了一下对方的嘴唇，抽出被湿滑肠液弄的一塌糊涂的手指，换上了自己的阴茎。他屏住呼吸，扶着自己的硬挺慢慢刺入，注视着浑圆的龟头撑开对方不住翕动的柔嫩穴口，挤出透明的热液，那不同于唇舌的湿热紧致让全身的血液都集中到了下体。

这感觉太过美好了，现在，Poe Dameron是属于自己的了！从前的朋友，保护者，恋人，现在他终于彻底只属于自己了，他躺在自己的身下，对自己予取予求。这个认知让Ben侵犯的过程变得异样缓慢霸道，甚至暗含了一丝宣告的意味，他像是故意延长品评这种喜悦的时间，又像是单纯的想要Poe永远记住第一次被自己撑开占有的感受。

年长的Omega则四肢肌肉绷紧，腰胯战栗不已，不知是瑟缩着想要躲避还是犹豫着上前迎合，后穴第一次接纳异物的入侵所引发的火辣辣的撕裂剧痛，让他紧闭双眼发出了压抑过后的喑哑尖叫。

“呃……啊……啊！”

Ben在自己全部没入Poe的身体之后停了下来，这感觉比之前依靠着幻想自慰和梦遗要好上千百万倍，快感如此强烈真实让他不得不暗自咬牙强压下想要射精的冲动。他将额头抵上Poe的眉角，用鼻子在对方脸上磨蹭，呼吸间信息激素吹拂着Omega汗湿的皮肤，收紧的手臂下是精瘦结实的灼热躯体，他眯眼观察着对方蹙眉咬着下唇努力忍耐的神情，一种从未有过的巨大的满足感从胃部向周身蔓延开来，刺激的他小腹紧绷，深入Poe身体里的性器又粗大了几分，撑着柔软的内壁黏膜拖拽剐蹭。

这种等待已久，夙愿得偿的欣喜让他觉得皮肤上的每一个毛孔都在欢愉的叫嚣，一直以来，那种欲壑难填的莫名饥渴终于止息。他感到了一种从未有过的畅快感，此刻他清醒的意识到，Poe是源于自己灵魂最深处的渴望，那永远都不会被遗忘的，最初的与最后的憧憬，这欲望近似于本能直烧天际，那是一种光明而美好的，被称为初衷和归宿的东西，带着极致的温柔与爱意。

而如今，他终于切切实实的将之握在了手心里，世界都因此得以完满。

“嗯啊！嗯——”Omega因对方性器跳动发出疼痛的闷哼，好似植物那微带些苦涩的气息充斥着年轻绝地的鼻腔，想要射精的冲动趋于平缓，阴茎逐渐适应了这紧密湿润的包裹感后，开始尖叫着想要感受更多，于是他动作生涩的缓缓抽送起来。

“恩……啊啊……嗯啊……”处于发情期的状态，最初的胀痛与不适，很快就被燃起的欲望和酥痒所取代，Poe身体就像是黑暗中会本能的追随着月光的花朵一样，趋附于Ben的每一个细微的动作，从中汲取每一滴快乐。

初尝情欲的Alpha试探的顶弄让对方蹙眉发出满足的叹息，温暖后穴不停吮吸挤压带来的食髓知味的销魂快感让他不知餍足，恨不能把对方就这么嵌进自己身体，攫取对方的每一次呼吸。

黑发的绝地在几次加大力度的深入挺进之后停了下来，他神情紧绷放缓了速度，低头察看着两人相连的部位，随着自己的浅进浅出，Omega穴口那被热液弄得色泽明润的鲜肉一次次的翻出收回，他用手指按揉着附近的肌肤，想要把入口撑得更开，好让自己可以更加顺畅的抽插。对方甬道狭窄，好似有层层关卡，阻碍着自己的行动，他那不得要领的进犯总是会把自己敏感的龟头撞上火热的内壁。

尖锐的渴求刚刚得到缓解，Poe就被对方那胡来的冲撞弄得倒抽了口气，他一手抵着对方的肩膀，一手抓皱了床单。

“还，还是我……我来吧……”年长的Omega深呼吸着，抬起双腿勾在对方的腰上，借力把自己的胯部送向对方的阴茎，他咬牙将手插进两人之间的缝隙，抚慰自己因疼痛软下去的性器。军人眯着眼睛，用舌尖飞快的舔舐着自己的嘴角，侧头促狭而挑逗的注视着对方，手上的动作不疾不徐，仿佛比起重新弄硬自己，给予对方视觉上的冲击才是他的真正目的。

Ben发出一声不甘的低吼，俯身吻上那湿漉漉的嘴唇，双手揉捏着那柔软的臀肉。

快感细细密密泛上Poe的后脑，热液淋漓的紧致甬道开始悄无声息的收缩吮吸起对方粗大的阴茎。

年轻的Alpha重新开始律动抽插，火热的硬挺在后穴中渐渐畅通无阻，剐蹭摩挲着柔嫩的粘膜内壁，酥痒的快意窸窸窣窣的从Omega尾椎骨一路爬来。

“哈……哈啊……”Poe从窒息缠绵的亲吻中挣脱出来，大口大口的呼吸，他放开自己硬起来的阴茎，开始专心尝试着变换自己臀部的位置，面对Ben不管不顾的侵犯百般疏导。

当Alpha的阴茎重新撞上穴内敏感的时候，Omega发出柔软低回的呻吟，他哆嗦着用手撑着自己酸软的后腰，好让对方能在每一次大力顶进的时候，都可以碾磨戳刺到后穴敏感的凸起。

“稍微，恩……调整一下角啊，角度就，恩！恩啊……好……”他伸手环着对方的脖颈，与之额头相触，一边亲吻着对方的嘴角，一边发出破碎的喘息。他全身颤栗不已，穴口肿痛，内壁酥麻，自己扶着后腰的手掌都被流淌下来的滑腻肠液所浸湿，在对方的又一次顶撞中，再撑不住自己直接瘫软在床上，发出痛楚的轻吟。

“呃啊……啊……”

黑发的绝地看着Poe在自己的身下舒展躯体，倾听着他拖沓含糊的呻吟，那潮湿柔软后穴带来的快慰感让自己血液沸腾，只觉得的心跳愈发剧烈，仿佛就要这样震碎胸腔，他加速律动腰胯，用力的顶撞着对方的敏感，抬手镣开对方汗湿的黏在额头的几缕头发。

“……这样好点吗？”他气吁吁的低声问道。

“恩……舒服……啊……”Poe因为这句话而微微翘起嘴角，他蜷起身体收紧手臂，把对方的头颅抱进怀里，将一个湿漉漉的吻印上对方的耳廓，伸出舌尖，舔弄着对方的耳垂，用牙齿细细的轻咬。

“呃啊……你，你恩，恩……学的……啊！真快。”他把这句话吹进对方的耳蜗，笑嘻嘻的看着对方脖子上蔓起大片潮红，心满意足的重新躺倒在床上。像是在给予对方鼓励似的，Omega凝聚起所剩无几的力量，双腿吃劲将臀部悬空，双手扶着黑发绝地精瘦的腰部带向自己，让湿热的后穴把对方的硬挺全部吞下，然后又迅速的后撤离开。

“恩……又或者…啊！是我，是我教的好？恩——”

“……你真是——”Ben捂着耳朵咬牙切齿的低吼着，但是只说了半就忽然停了下来，Poe刚才的举动让一种崭新的，无法形容的触感掠过自己硬如卵石的龟头，只有一瞬，但足够唤醒根植于Alpha血脉中的本能。

他双眼变得愈发深邃，漆黑如同化不开的浓稠夜幕，俯视着对方的目光中暗含了异样的神情，好似一种混沌的温柔，看的原本正歪头轻笑的Omega觉得毛骨悚然，莫名恐慌。

“呃……怎么……”Poe的话没能说完。

Ben忽然笑了一下，直接放松了手臂的支撑，将自身的重量压覆在Omega身上，感受着对方烫热的体温仿佛要将自己那犹如坚冰一样寒凉的信息激素都逐一消融。火热硬挺的性器借此彻底入侵到了一个更深的地方，蛮横的撑开了狭窄湿热的黏膜内壁，戳刺着隐秘而柔嫩的入口。

一种从未体会过的尖锐刺痛如同利刃，从被大力顶撞的敏感处沿着脊椎一路切割滑至大脑，随着对方的每一次律动，这痛楚犹如海潮永不止息的侵袭而来，掩盖了之前碾磨戳刺敏感点所产生的全部快感，随着一次一次叠加累积，似是要将他自下而上劈开一般，这让Poe一扫之前那副游刃有余的模样，开始惊慌失措的挣扎起来，用力推拒对方的肩膀和手臂。

“呃啊……嗯，等，等等，啊…！别这样……Ben！嗯！……恩啊！太疼了…啊啊！”

对于Poe迫切而痛苦的哀求Ben充耳不闻，顶撞进入口后带来的那截然不同的奇妙触感，从龟头的顶端过电似的反馈回神经中枢，此刻他被Alpha的本能和溢出身体的原力所支配，年轻的绝地听从了刚才的指导，带着一种孩童式的残忍好奇心，如同撕扯美丽舞蝶翅膀般的，把着对方的胯骨随意调整姿势，以便于自己更加顺畅，更加深入的抽插进出。

原力倾泻而下，把军人慌乱挣扎的双手牢牢地禁锢在床单上，因为剧痛和被束缚而绞紧的甬道死死的箍着Alpha的阴茎。

Poe将Ben勒得极紧，以至于从马眼和柱身传来的酥麻爽意中都夹杂上了一丝痛楚，但此刻这疼痛都变得有如撩拨勾引，让人欲罢不能，只想大力蹂躏这火热湿滑的后穴，每一次抽出都愈显得发吃力。

“相信我，没事的。”Ben柔声哄劝道，他轻轻按揉着Poe湿润的嘴唇，把指骨分明的手指塞进对方无法闭合的口中，翻搅逗弄那条湿滑的灵巧舌头，指尖轻轻搔刮着对方敏感的上颚内壁，把那些破碎的求饶都堵塞在色泽明亮的双唇里，亮晶晶口水从无法闭合的嘴角流淌而下，濡湿了脸颊。他低头亲吻舔咬对方展露出的脆弱喉咙，感受着唇齿下肌肤的震颤，下身冲撞的力度没有一丝减缓的迹象。

最为柔软的肉块被粗暴的撞击戳刺，坚硬烫热的龟头顶开入口长驱直入，摩擦拖拽着柔嫩的内壁，这火辣辣痛楚让Poe试图用膝盖顶开身上施暴的家伙，一向不接受别人拒绝自己的绝地不满的咋舌，他退开一些，把那条不老实的左腿也抗到了肩膀上，重新低匐下身体将对方双腿折叠，膝盖都压到了脸颊旁边，Ben欣赏着Poe瞪大的双眼中流露出的恐慌神色，兴趣盎然的单手拖起对方酸软的后腰，将那柔软的臀部的压向自己的阴茎，好让滑腻火热的穴口吞吃更多。

“恩！啊哈，哈，哈——”

这不管不顾的动作使得Poe全身痉挛，发出了一串被掐断在喉咙里，透不过气的喘息，下意识猛然收紧甬道，挤出了大股混着丝丝白浊的滚烫肠液，汁水淋漓的濡湿了两人交媾部位的肌肤，剧烈吸嘬绞紧的后穴压榨着Ben硬如铁石般的阴茎柱身和浑圆饱胀的龟头，一圈圈的爽意像水面的涟漪由远及近的传来，比第一次感受到原力贴服于自身顺畅游走，还要舒服上千百倍的快感层层递进开来，让他忍不住跟着发出心满意足的低沉叹息。绝地眯起眼睛，微微挑眉，像是在给予奖励似的，低头舔掉了Poe通红眼角溢出的泪水。

“现在好点了吗？这样呢？”他气吁吁的醇和低音犹如一条冰层消融的宽阔河流。

Omega紧要牙关，无法出声作答，Ben注意到对方疲软下去的阴茎，便用手掌包裹着光滑脆弱的柱身来回捋动摩挲，拇指抠开龟头上的缝隙，指肚按揉碾压敏感的小孔，托举着对方后腰的手用上了一些力道。他手上的动作缓慢温和但是下身却截然相反，随着每一下迅猛有力的抽插挺进，血管暴起的粗大性器就一次次撑开刮蹭着无人问经过的甬道内壁，翻搅着肠液发出淫靡的泽泽水声，硬而饱满的龟头冲撞着敏感脆弱的子宫颈。

“啊……啊嗯……呃啊住，住手啊……啊啊……嗯！”

Poe再撑不住的哀叫起来，这从未体验过的，似是要将自己从内部一点点撕扯开来的疼痛使得他原本沙哑柔软的呻吟带上了哭腔，他不住的摇头，指甲都陷进了手掌，祈祷对方能停下侵犯好让自己得以片刻的喘息。

弯折压倒的双腿，蜷缩起来被迫承载了全部体重的背脊，腰部悬空被肆意操干蹂躏的姿态，让Poe觉得自己变成了一滴从高空落下汇聚于Ben掌心的雨水，任由对方的揉捏搓弄，变换成任何原力使用者想要的形状。

他无助的低吟着，努力放松自己紧绷的臀肌，尝试着配合对方挺进的角度和律动，收送自己的胯部来减缓痛楚，在Alpha那毫无技巧可言的持续顶弄摩擦下，被逐渐操开的入口和甬道听从着本能，开始欢迎异物的入侵，纵容着对方的蹂躏。一丝若有若无的酥麻感，混进了钝痛之中，让胀涩的疼痛渐渐变得可以忍受，进而变成了贪婪的渴求。

察觉出Poe的迎合，Ben放开了原力上的钳制，他抱着对方的背脊斜着抵在床头的墙壁上，折叠起对方的腰肢，像是要将膝盖也一并压上墙壁上似的把个头矮小的Omega团在一起。在对方哑着嗓子，喃喃求饶的时候，心情极好的挑起眉头笑了笑，一手揉捏着对方软软的臀肉和绷紧的大腿，一手加快了套弄对方阴茎的速度，腰胯变换着深浅的持续碾磨顶送。

“恩啊！你啊…别这样……啊啊！”Poe再承受不住似的慌乱的环抱着绝地的脖子，身体随着后穴中火热性器的进出蹂躏，可怜兮兮的上下耸动，这就如同自己第一次乘船出海所体会到的那种沉浮颠簸，只不过更为激烈尖锐。自己好像站立于船首甲板上处于颠簸的最为厉害的地方，迎接着永不止息的凶猛浪头，身不由己。此刻隐晦的，痛爽交织的波浪愈发高涨，眼前飞船灰暗的天花板都在旋转游移，他失去了平衡，视野起起伏伏。朦胧间，Omega感觉摇摇欲坠，自己就是一条落于海面之上纸船，船身吸足了水份变得绵软笨重，缓慢地，破浪式地沉入欲望的大海，那一股股无法分辨是疼痛还是快意的暗流冲击着他的身体，将他带去黑暗不见任何光亮的深海之底，沉重的水压让人窒息。

在丧失了对自身掌控和认知所带来的惊慌中，Poe尽力睁大双眼，然后他看到了Ben的面孔，模糊而遥远，带着浓烈的冰雪的气息，那难言的孤独和无助消失了，他感到了安慰和欣喜，像是溺水之人紧紧握最后一根救命稻草般的搂抱着对方。

身体上的高潮降临的毫无预兆，以至于都没能好好感受品味，他只是本能的颤抖着，收紧了拥抱着对方背脊的手臂，发出窒息似的哽咽，浓稠的精液打湿Ben虚虚攥握的拳头。

“……恩！”Alpha蹙眉发出难耐的低吟，全身肌肉不由自主的吃劲跟着一并震颤。因为高潮而不停蠕动绞紧的甬道，吸吸嘬嘬，压榨得自己的阴茎也要跟着一并登上顶峰，宫颈内部有一股烫热的液体忽然涌出，仿佛自己操进了一个炽热多汁的紧致洞穴，敏感肿胀的龟头和柱身因突如起来的刺激不受控制弹动，舒爽的要将性器和大脑都一并融化的快感从两人连接的位置扩散到四肢百骸。

绝地的瞳孔放大，双眼因情欲的渲染而显得更加深邃，如同深海中一道嶙峋伤痕般的海沟。

险些跌落爆发边缘的危机感，让他咬牙咽下滚动在喉咙中的咆哮，扬汤止沸的把阴茎从对方的后穴中直接抽了出来，混杂着少许白浊的肠液淌了下来，濡湿了大片的床单。

Ben深深吐息，不想让Poe觉得自己太过没用的念头使他终于在最后一刻忍了下来，16岁的绝地撩开对方汗湿黏在额头上的深色头发，发泄般的把许许多多饱含着深切感情的亲吻，雨滴一样绵延不绝的印在了对方闭合的眼睑和那翘起的嘴角上。

“……Poe，Poe Dameron。”感觉尖锐的快意趋于平缓，他浸染了欲望的声音如同甘醇的美酒，带着微醺迷醉感抚慰着对方。

Poe刚刚高潮过的身体敏感的不能碰触，他还来不及出声让对方稍等片刻，Ben就已经将他翻转，把着轻颤的腰胯，重新将自己的粗大阴茎重重楔进去软糯的穴口，年长Omega发出短促惊慌的喘息，整个人都跟被炙灼的阳光化了的雪人一样，软兮兮湿哒哒的黏在了床单上。

“恩啊！恩！”他用额头死死抵着床单，蹙眉向后伸展胳膊，哆嗦着想扒开对方掐在自己腰胯上的手掌，因快感而蜷缩着脚趾，双膝徒劳的磨蹭不停。

“恩啊……等……等啊……Ben……啊……”他用牙齿咬着被褥，竭力将冲口的呜咽全部咽下，后入的姿势让他觉得自己被牢牢钉死在Ben火热硬挺的阴茎上，随着对方缓缓的律动抽送，指尖都因为冲刷着全身的快感而微微刺痛。

心火难耐的绝地轻轻揉弄着Poe很快就重新硬起来的阴茎，趴伏在对方的身上，胸口贴着对方汗湿的背脊。

透过高热的皮肤Omega可以清晰的感受到Alpha那强而有力的心跳，自己与他的信息激素交合在一起，眼看就要被吞噬殆尽，却毫无办法。他是寒气彻骨的黑夜，是燃烧的坚冰，是退潮时分显露出水面的黑色礁石，岿然不动的伫立于雪白的狂狼之中，那压倒性的侵略感让Poe大口大口的喘息着，一颗心脏猛烈跳动的几乎爆裂，血液潮汐似的冲击着耳鼓，努力支撑着身体手臂不住的颤抖。

Ben退开一些，沿着的对方脊椎来回抚摸，感受着带有零星伤痕和淤青的躯体，因自己的动作而微微颤栗，他收回手掌换上牙齿，紧凑细密，不留任何遗漏的啃咬着Omega汗湿的肌肤。从颈椎一路向下，留下深浅不一的齿痕，倾听着对方因吃痛而发出的微弱抽泣。

始终平缓律动的绝地直起身体，忽然加大力度把Poe压进床垫，左手始终死死把着对方的腰胯，维持着提拉姿势，让那细滑的臀肉紧密的贴合着自己的皮肤，汩汩流出的肠液和被稀释了白浊，濡湿了两人的大腿根部，黏在皮肤上很快就是去了原有的热度，变得冰凉黏腻。

摆弄对方身体和调整新的体位，使得火热后穴夹着自己阴茎的力道与方法也随之改变，这新鲜的感触勾起了Ben的求知欲望。两人11年的相知相伴因此刻而变得更加紧密和充满了新奇感，这种对于Poe 的全新的认知让他迫不及待的想要了解更多。于是这个任性的年轻Alpha以一种理所当然的态度开始调整尝试着不同体位和角度，年长的Omega的身上仿佛有数不尽的令人惊喜的地方等着自己来探索，永远不会感到厌倦。

Poe屈服于本能，任由对方所支配，除了哀叹呻吟再做不出什么实质性的举动，脑髓都要在这蚀骨的酥麻爽意中彻底消熔，超过了自身所有经验和想象的快感像是要将他整个人连同灵魂都捣碎，一起拖进晕厥深渊。Omega竭力凝聚心神，扒在清醒的悬崖边缘不肯坠落，他迎着倾泻而下的欲望洪水逆流而上，在绵延不绝的浪涛声中，他听见了年幼时的Ben因哭泣而带着细微颤音对自己说话时的轻浅语调，他闻见对方的皮肤在剔透雨水的浸润下散发出的洁净味道，在病房幽暗的光线里，他感受到掌心下对方渡鸦色头发的温凉触觉。

Poe喉咙干渴，不得纾解的情欲攫取了自己的呼吸，肺叶将要炸裂，这仿佛永无止境的欢愉和痛楚使得他想要哭泣求饶。

在他丧失了焦点的眼前，浮现出草木葳蕤，繁花盛放的庭院和那条从自己出生起就走了无数次的小径，他看见曲折蜿蜒的道路的尽头，是Ben坐在原力之树的枝干上低头冲自己微笑。

Ben在一次凶狠的插入之后，攥握着Poe不断流出前液的阴茎，一边拉扯着他的大腿，恣意妄为的要把他从背对自己的姿势旋转过来，为此Omega瑟缩着发出了破音的尖叫。

“呃啊！啊啊！！”

柔软富有弹性的后穴狠狠的拧绞着楔入内部的阴茎，肉壁一圈圈箍紧柱身和龟头，磨蹭捻挤着表面细嫩的皮肤，难以言表的巨大快慰以飓风过境之势力横扫而来，让始作俑者张张嘴，发出了无声的叹息，太过强烈的刺激迫使Alpha不得不停下动作，缓了片刻，才放慢了速度继续下去。

当Poe又重新面对自己瘫软在床上的时候，Ben可以清晰的察觉出对方已经彻底被自己操开，摇摆扭动的腰胯，跟随律动而收缩的甬道，源源不断的热流，鼻端愈发浓郁的信息激素让自己仿佛身处一片无人涉足过的蓊郁古老森林之中，气息清新澄澈，对方的喘息和呻吟是风拂动墨绿色枝叶的细碎声响，像一首清醇温柔的歌。

“恩啊……Ben…啊！我呃恩……不行了…啊…”Omega向后仰着头抵在床垫上，挣扎着把对方吞吃的更深，他扶着对方侧腰，双腿交叉勾住Alpha的窄臀，邀请对方做出最后一步的占有来结束这冗长的酷刑，“呃啊啊……”

“恩……很快就好……”Ben也同样被销魂蚀骨的舒爽逼至极限，他气息紊乱，不禁攒起眉头加快了顶送的速度，“很快……”

“拜托恩……恩啊！我快要啊！！”Poe最后的词语在一次凶狠的撞击下化为变调的哭喘，被他及时用手捂住藏了回去，他用肩膀支撑着自己的身体，吃力的摆动腰胯挺送臀部，在体重和对方施加的压力下，肩背处的皮肤在床单上磨蹭的一片通红。

Ben伸出手臂搂着对方的腰背，另一只撑在床上猛然发力，直接将Poe身体悬空抱了起来，他保持自己深入对方体内的状态，最后一次改变了两人的姿势，让Omega死死坐在自己的阴茎上，红肿的穴口被撑到极致，连附近的褶皱皮肤都抻的平滑，因来回翻搅而起了泡沫的肠液和白浊，黏答答的沾染在被撞击的发红的臀肉上，他用一种近乎狰狞的态度顶送着自己的性器，血管突起色泽暗红的阴茎在穴口进进出出，每一次都似是要把自己那饱胀的囊袋都塞进去一般，一下重过一下的直捣最深处的敏感。

“呃啊啊……拜，拜托……恩啊……啊啊……”

Omega无助的抓挠着Alpha的背脊，攒起眉心发出断断续续的哭喊，哀求着对方能停下这没完没了的折磨，直接给予自己高潮。

他紧闭双眼前仿佛有无数冰晶环绕，折射出炫目的光彩，镶嵌于无边的黑暗之中，闪闪发光。这不得疏解的焦虑与不断蓄积的酥麻让他难耐的埋首对方的肩上来回磨蹭，落下的泪水和着汗珠混杂在一起看不分明。

Ben掐着Poe脸颊让他重新面向自己，Omega无意识的伸出濡湿的舌尖，讨好似的舔舐着按压在唇瓣上的年轻绝地的手指，他嗓音柔软难掩痛楚，委屈的微微蹙眉样子看起来脆弱非常。

“哈啊！啊啊……让我恩啊……求啊……求求你了……”

Ben Solo再难以压抑，他发出黑沉沉的，浸透了欢愉的低吼，微微侧头与Poe唇舌纠缠，他要对方明白，无论是极致的痛苦还是灭顶的快感，都只有自己才能够给予。

Omega颤抖低回的嗓音中全是透不过气的哽咽，小腹和胃部带来的酸涩绞痛和着阵阵冲刷着皮肤下每一根神经末梢的快感，将他所有神智都击的粉碎。

他脑中只存一念，让我成为你的！让我属于你！就像你从此也属于我一样！Poe勾着Ben的脖子，毫无章法的胡乱回应，一吻结束之后，仍旧亲吻着自己嘴唇能碰触到的对方的任何一块皮肤，他全身的颤栗不已，每一块肌肉都在收缩绷紧，迎接着即将到来的双重高潮。

在软糯后穴和宫颈配合抽插挺进的律动，极尽所能的吸嘬压榨，取悦着坚硬滚烫的性器，再无法积蓄更多的快感是强劲有力浪头，一下下冲击着频临溃散的海堤，Alpha的阴茎终于在最为深入的内部开始形成结，胀大的凶器撑开占满了每一寸空间，不论是勒绞还是撕裂带来的疼痛都掩埋于极度渴求的巨浪之下，模糊漫漶。

“呃啊……Ben…恩恩……”Poe无法思考，说不出完正的话，只是随着对方的顶弄发出颠簸的虚弱气音，他沉甸甸的囊袋和被前液打湿的阴茎磨蹭着Ben的腹肌，环绕在对方的腰间的两条小腿微微抽搐，脚趾紧紧蜷缩。

高潮来临之际，那灭顶的欢愉犹如自己年幼之时初见极光，那璀璨耀斑将目及之处的漆黑夜幕全部燃烧所带来的震撼，如同烙印在神经中枢上一般清晰。Poe为此发出的无声哭泣，如此寂静，仿佛一种难以表述的欢喜的呻吟。

在与Ben结合的瞬间，他看到人们所说的原力，那如同蛛丝一样纤细的金色光芒在眼前交织汇聚，像密不透风的网，像牢笼，上天入地，将他囚禁包裹。那流动的炫目光辉缓慢的聚拢收紧，接触到皮肤的刹那变成水一般的质地，流泻而下成为一条发光的逶迤长河，从他们两人周身流淌而过，带着毛刺的金色光晕映照着两人的汗湿纠缠的躯体，他听见自己Alpha因高潮来临而愈发深重急促的呼吸，那是流淌而过的水波声，温柔的漾入心底。

那强烈且难以形容的舒爽合着被绞紧带来的细密痛楚如洪流倾覆而下，击溃了Ben所有的自持，他伸手压着Poe的头颅，咬上颈椎附近的腺体，他咬的那么用力，以至于就连“你是我的！”这宣言都转化了为一声包裹在喉咙里的含糊咆哮，层层爆炸开来快感伴随着标记了对方所带来的狂喜，让这次高潮史无前例的酣畅淋漓。

“……你现在是我的了。”当尖锐的快意渐渐退去，Ben努力平复自己的呼吸和心跳，咽下口中的咸腥的血水，用舌头舔了舔对方被自己咬破的腺体表面皮肤，用不容置疑的语调宣布道，他神情倨傲，像个坏脾气的王子。

Poe无法回应，他尚未从双重高潮的余韵中缓过神来，只是瑟缩着低低抽泣，没有聚焦的深棕色的瞳仁中倒映着对方的脸庞。

年轻的Alpha心满意足的伸手抚摸对方泛着潮红的眼角和沁出细密汗珠的鼻尖，吻上翕动倒气的嘴唇，将那些支离破碎的喘息通通咽下，他亲的尽兴也舍不得放开，用牙齿叼着Poe的下唇，轻轻啃咬。

两人紧密贴合的腹部一片黏腻，冰凉湿滑的触感让Poe终于从眩晕的弥漫浓雾中凝聚起一丝神智。

“嗨……”在对方稍稍退开后，Omega眨眨眼睛，出声向自己的Alpha问好，小腹被对方灌满的饱胀感让他不适的轻轻扭腰，试图换一个更舒服点的姿势，被锁死的私密部位立刻传来火辣辣的疼痛。

“啊!”他短促的哀叫了一下。

“现在还不能动。”Ben沉下身体压制着对方，他用手指按摩着红肿的穴口附近的肌肤，为了等下自己撤出的时候，Poe不会感到太过难受。收回来发现指尖上沾染的白浊里混杂着红色的血迹，他不禁皱起了眉头。

“……我伤到你了。”欲望的热潮缓缓平息只余令人富足的安逸余震，平日里那个稍显羞怯的Ben Solo又回来了，他将原本线条坚毅饱满的嘴唇抿成了一条直线。

“嘿，没关系，别放在心上，”感受到对方情绪的动摇，Poe抬起头来，不由自主的带着一种只给予自己生命中最为深爱的人的温柔冲他微笑，看过来的目光又深又静，嗓音因长时间的哭喊而分外沙哑，“你会伤到我，是因为我准许你这么做，这是我自己的选择。所以没事的，不要在意。”

他一边说着，一边张开双臂，犹如带有庇护意味的翅膀收拢在对方的背脊之上，Poe倾听着两人同步的心跳声，任由温暖漆黑色的倦意将他们缓缓掩埋。

他静静的想，这是自己从一开始就已经选好的，所以无论痛苦与否，只要是Ben所给予的，自己愿意一一受下。

 

  
“Dameron！你好了没有！”Muran洪亮的嗓门响彻飞船，“我们到了！”

指挥官维持着摩挲自己后颈的姿势，挣扎出回忆的深潭，他来不及检查口袋里的备用抑制剂，就慌忙把手里这支藏进了袖子里，抱着两人的飞行服快步从卧室中走了出来。

“来了，找东西耽误了点时间。”他走进控制室，一边观察着窗外悬浮在太空中的那些废弃的破旧飞船，一边故作轻松的说着。

“……你还好吗？”拉桑人敏锐的察觉出了对方的莫名沮丧，继而低声询问道。

“……其实不太好，”对上好友关切的目光，Poe第一次不再试图遮掩，垮下了肩膀，静静向对方承认，“我很紧张……为了……接下来要发生的的事情。”

“我理解，不过飞船马上就要到了，我们把飞船藏进5点钟方向的废弃‘鲸须级’重型货船的阴影里，换X翼飞过去。”Muran了然的点点头，出声提醒道，“BB-8要关闭所有的照明设施了，你找个地方扶好。”

“好的。”Poe回答着，走近放着两人饮用水瓶的桌子旁坐下，看着自己的机器人把飞船内外的照明都依次关闭。

黑暗以一种平和的方式降临，拉桑人的高大身型消失了轮廓，贴合于深色的背景之中，只剩模糊的一片。控制台上的指示灯发出微弱的幽光，指挥官把那管抑制剂偷偷的从袖子里滑落到手中。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“是啊，他可相当够劲儿！尤其是当我干的他只能低声求饶的时候！以原力的名义发誓，墨提斯酒吧里那有着三个奶子的Omega都不如他火辣！所以你在我身上闻见他的信息激素也是情有可原的，别太羡慕！”在塔科达纳星系最北端的一家飞船燃料补给休息站中，“疤脸”正一边得意洋洋的跟人吹嘘着自己今天的遭遇，一边意犹未尽的喝光了杯子了的酒水。

“得了吧，你只是偷了对方的衣服，”他身旁的一个听众毫不留情的拆穿了这个蹩脚的谎言，她高扬起眉毛嘲弄的笑道，“你身上这件不合身的夹克和衬衣就是那个Omega的对不对？这只能证明你是个下流的小贼！”

“我是个强盗！宝贝！所以，所以我上了他，还抢走了他的衣服！我把他一个人光溜溜的丢在了小巷里！”情报贩子疯狂大笑着胡言乱语道，此刻他的心情好极了，刚刚吃下的橘色药丸此时合着酒精作用到了大脑，一些光怪陆离的色斑在他的眼前来回旋转浮动，那只失灵已久的机械眼镜又开始疯转起来。这个身材矮小满脸刀疤刺青的男人晃晃悠悠的站了起来，他蹒跚绕过一张张坐满了旅人的桌椅，沿着一条逼仄的过道向厕所晃去。

情报贩子那没有聚焦的视线略过迎面走来的一个身材高挑的黑衣男人，深色的兜帽下面是一张古怪的银黑相间的面具，他整个人都如同一个从午夜时分走出的黑沉沉的庞大暗影，将所有的光与声音都吞噬殆尽，无需言明的压迫感随着他迈出的每一步，像湿冷浓重的雾气一样四下蔓延开来。

但是已经丧失了大半神智的“疤脸”完全没有注意到对方，他跌跌撞撞的从那个黑衣男人身边走过，一头冲进了男厕所，趴伏在距离门口最近的一个洗手池上，大声的呕吐起来。

自来水冲刷脸颊所带来的刺痛感让这个情报贩子恢复了一丝神智，他面朝着污蒙蒙的镜子，查看自己那只卡死在眼窝里的机械假眼。

这时他才注意到身后有一团高大模糊的人影，这个矮小的男人还没来得及转身，就感觉自己被一双看不见的大手扼住了喉咙，猛的撞向了面前的镜子，碎裂的玻璃嵌进了他的面皮。

“嗷啊啊！！”这回名副其实的“疤脸”可怜兮兮的哀嚎痛哭起来，这难言的恐怖经历让他像只被人痛揍的野狗一样狂吠起来，“你他妈的是谁！是谁！？”

“我问你。”一个低沉醇和的声音从情报贩子的身后响起，那森然语气中的冰凉温度比贴在他脸上玻璃还有冷上千万倍，“你身上这件衣服的主人在哪？”

“什，什么？”情报贩子面色煞白，结结巴巴的问道，他的脸火辣辣的疼着，全身的每一个关节都在被无形的力量死死掐住，痛彻骨髓，“我，我衣服怎么了？”

“他，在，哪？”那个声音再次响起，每个层层爆破开来的音节里都饱含着愤怒，让“疤脸”毛骨悚然，吓得险些尿了裤子。

“他去了西部内环的57号太空垃圾场！那个疯子说要去找一艘旧帝国的歼星舰！！我就知道这么多了！救命啊！我什么都说了！救命！”这个可怜的男人一边厉声尖叫着，一边在空中划出一道生硬的轨迹，直直的撞倒隔板，被塞进了一个脏水四溢的马桶里。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 找到了旧帝国歼星舰的两个人准备登船，但Poe却另有打算。在歼星舰上，指挥官有拷贝了能找到的各种资料和线索，而为了能查明当年Ben叛逃背后的真相，他决定直面自己此生最深刻的恐惧。

 

熄灭了船舱内部的照明，窗外浩淼太空中的群星就显得尤为清晰璀璨，Muran在水一样澹薄的星光中慢慢走到Poe的身边。没有了照明灯发出的低微嗡鸣，一种无比孤独的静默像穿堂而过的气流，温柔的漫过两人的双腿。拉桑人坐在椅子上脱下鞋子，把双腿踩进深蓝色的飞行服裤腿，他仍然想着自己好友刚刚说过的话。

“你害怕吗，Dameron？”他忽然在黑暗中开口问道。

“你指什么？这次的行动？”一旁的Poe停止了窸窸窣窣的动作，他脱下了宽松的长袖，正要把搭配飞行服的紧身半袖穿上，指挥官双手套进袖口，将团在一起的衣襟抓在手里，光裸着脊背，扭头看向自己的搭档露出困惑的神情。

“我是指……一切。敌人，伤痛，过去和死亡。”其实刚刚话一出口Muran就后悔了，但是好奇心占了上风，他继续道，“这所有的一切，已知的和未知的敌人。”

“恩……这是个好问题，你觉得我害怕过吗？”指挥官俏皮的笑笑，耸耸肩膀，胡乱把头套进了衣服里，反问道。

“……我觉得你很少会害怕，因为你一直都是个胆大妄为的疯子，不过，你现在看起来有点。”拉桑人像是早知道对方会这么反问似的迅速答道。

有着乌黑卷发的飞行员钻出了脑袋，他拉下皱在一起的衣襟，惊讶的瞪着自己的好友，有些好笑的叹了口气，“不，Muran，我不害怕。”

“承认自己的恐惧并不是什么丢脸的事。” Alpha抱着双臂不满的说，他太了解自己的朋友了，“我还以为咱们已经解决了应该相互坦诚的问题，我能感觉到你在策划着什么，而你却不打算告诉我。”

“……那么你想听到什么呢？让我承认自己在害怕吗？”Poe蹙起眉头，好友动物般的敏锐直觉让他不得不认真思索该如何消除这份疑虑，“就像你说的，我很少会害怕，但这世上总有会让我感到害怕的东西，不过绝不会是因为敌人，”他咬嘴唇，有些拿不准似的把一缕头发别到耳后，“而伤痛，死亡是在所难免的，就像重力会带来坠落一样，所以我并不会为此感到害怕，至于过去……”指挥官闭上了眼睛，因痛苦的回忆而不自觉地放缓了语速。

“而面对过去……是的，我很害怕，可更多的是痛苦。但这都不是此刻我紧张焦虑的原因。”指挥官睁眼抬起视线，认真的凝视着自己的好友，向对方解释道，“我会不安是因为你即将面临危险。”我所害怕的，是你的死亡和伤痛。

“你和我的死亡没有任何不同，受到伤害感受到的痛苦也是一样的，而我也无所畏惧，所以你的不安是多余的。”就像知道Poe心中所想的一样，Muran心平和气的辩解道，他用自己的方式试图安慰对方，“我有拖过你的后腿吗？Dameron？”

“没有，Muran，从来没有。”指挥官是头上渗出的细密汗珠浸透了鬓角，即将到来的发情期让他觉得有些不太舒服，却始终保持着微笑直视着自己搭档的眼睛。“我只是……”他停下话头，无可奈何的摇摇头，转而郑重的向对方承诺道，“我会保护你的。”

“收起你那不必要的强烈责任感吧！我远比你要坚强，我完全可以对自己负责。”拉桑人摆出一副不屑的样子，对于指挥官的忧虑嗤之以鼻，“所以你又打了什么新主意，最好现在就说。”

“你才应该收起那不必要的戒备心，Muran！”Poe翻了翻眼睛，做出一个投降的手势，他像是觉得口干舌燥似的，拿过自己的水瓶用牙齿咬着瓶口，小口小口的喝起水来。“没有什么新的计划。我从一开始就已经决定好了。”就某些方面而言，这是一句实话。

“而且就算真有什么变动，我保证你一定会参与其中的，因为想要甩掉你根本不可能不是吗？”指挥官像是想到了什么似的，忽然扯起嘴角绽出一个坏笑容。

“别不知好歹！Dameron！这是我在对你表达关心！”这个促狭的神色惹得拉桑人回以对方一个警告的眼神，像是为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他心不在焉的抓起自己的那瓶水跟着喝了起来。

“……我知道，Muran，”Omega看着对方的动作露出了一丝不易察觉的放松，他把自己的水瓶放回桌上，不着力的虚握着，微微侧头，嗓音像太阳透过月球洒下的光辉般宁静，“所以，谢谢你。”

“恶心，你又想干嘛？”冰凉的液体湿润着喉咙，Alpha这才发现自己有多渴。

“只是想要对你表达感谢，谢谢你的信任和支持。”Poe努力去分辨黑暗中挚友的依稀面容，带着一种宛如告别的寂寥神情。

“再说一次，恶心。我们是搭档，这都是应该的不是吗？”不知是不是因为昨晚睡眠不好的缘故，拉桑人开始感到有些莫名困倦，他甚至都没能注意到好友望过来的目光中所蕴含的那种深刻的孤独。

“可正是因为有你在，我才能始终保持着最乐观的心态来面对迎接一切。”指挥官观察着对方的神色，重新展露出了平日里盲目的笑容，他的左手在空中挥了挥，仿佛要把刚才有些沉闷的气氛一扫而光，“而且我对自己的好运气一向都很自信，每次的危难时刻都会出现转机，我觉得比起胆大妄为的疯子，你更应该叫我好运的家伙！”此时已经彻底恢复了精神的飞行员大言不惭的说道，他的眼中闪现着跃跃欲试的光彩，这都是拉桑人此时最愿意看到的。

“你这狂妄自大的性格就没有能改的那一天了是吧？”Muran也被对方所感染，轻捶了对方的肩膀一拳，抬头将瓶里的液体一饮而尽。“不过这样也好，现在，让我们看看都该做些什么，把那群狗杂种的地盘闹个天翻地覆吧！”

指挥官一边笑着颔首，一边招呼BB-8过来，他倾身揉着机器人的头顶。

“Bleep？Bee？？”橙白相间的BB型机器人享受着自己主人的爱抚，一边发出询问。

“BB-8，去帮我把放在卧室的Muran的背包拿过来。”

在机器人的身影于电子门向左滑动的过程中彻底消失，Poe跟着走过去将彻底闭合的入口锁死，Muran拉起自己飞行服的拉链，不解的皱起眉头。

“你把它锁在走廊做什么？Dameron？”拉桑人听到自己的发音变得拖沓怪异，舌头又木又涩，像一块吸足了水分的棉毡，脱离了大脑的控制，他警觉的站了起来，但立刻又捂着头摔回座位。整个世界都在他的眼前摇摆，地板，机窗外的群星，桌子上喝空的水瓶……一切事物的轮廓线条都打着旋的扭曲拧挤在了一起向左侧倒下去。他睁大眼睛试图看清眼前的景色，却觉得有什么东西压迫了自己的视觉神经，眼球好像都要蹦出来了，这种有如被打了麻醉剂般的感觉如此熟悉。

脾气火爆的Alpha立刻就明白怎么回事了，他怒视着自己的搭档，但渐渐涣散的目光削弱了往日里所具有的压迫感。

“你给我……给我，喝了，什么？”Muran的嗓音卸掉了往日中的粗粝，他像个牙牙学语的孩子，口齿含糊混沌，意识与体力像沙漏中的细沙逐一流逝。

“只是我的抑制剂。拜托，别生气好吗？我没有说谎，这可不是新主意，从一开始我就没打算让你跟来。”指挥官弯起明亮狡黠的双眼，露出讨好的神色，为自己辩解道，“如果不用这种办法你是不会走的，所以这也不全是我的错。”

“对方是原力使用者，你不了解他们的可……他们的本事，”Poe及时咽下差点冲口而出的话语，现在最不需要的就是给自己的朋友平添烦恼，“而且……有件事情我必须亲自去证实才行，接下来就是我一个人的战斗了，不能让你跟我一起冒险，Simona和Joanna还等着你回去。”他的声音迅速而急切，像在空气中撕开了一道口子，那成串的句子不留余地的倾泻而出，“我已经设定好了飞船的自动航线，它会送你到阿里恩星系边境的一个补给站，Iolo在那里帮咱们订了停泊的位置，等我完成了任务会飞去那里跟你汇合的，我保证。”说道最后，他甚至还笑嘻嘻的冲着对方挤眼睛。

“……”但是拉桑人对于这些把戏不为所动，此刻他正无声的咆哮着。我他妈的要杀了你！！你这自大又固执的白痴！

指挥官轻快声音传到他的耳中，带着茕茕回音，缓慢而失真，和眼前旋转的景物一样变得滑稽古怪。在Omega抑制剂所带来的麻醉效果下，Alpha终于体力不支的歪倒在副驾上。

Dameron，我要，亲手，宰了你。Muran又一次吃力的想着。

 “不要担心，我们都会没事的。”这是他在世界归于沉寂黑暗之前，所听到的最后的声音。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

中型多功能飞船在阒黑的天幕中拖出一道细长的粒子光线渐渐远去，于Poe的视野中只剩针尖般大小化为无尽群星中的一颗，再无从分辨。

指挥官收回注意力，驾驶着X翼飞向那艘旧帝国的歼星舰。从舰艇气势磅礴的外观和做工精良的加农炮台足以看出旧帝国那毫无根源的高傲和迂腐。如今船身变得破败不堪，即使过了这么多年，依然可以清晰的看见那些被能量光束击中后造成的伤痕，铁板因高热而扭曲变形，那些黑洞洞的裂口像是一张张嘴巴，无声的诉说着一场湮灭于时间洪流的，被众人遗忘的战斗。

Poe在上空徘徊着，寻找着合适的着陆点，毕竟大摇大摆的把战机停在敌人常用的停机坪上可不是个明智的举动。经过短暂的勘察和思索，新共和国飞行舰队最好的飞行员在船身的背光面找到了一个不起眼的运输物资的入口。他放缓了X翼的飞行速度，缓缓悬停在外舱门处，机头触动了凹陷处的红外线，自动识别装置开始运作，闭合的门扉分别上下滑动开启，纤细灵巧的X翼平稳的降落在地板上，向前滑行穿过横在中央的红色激光，外舱门在战斗机身后闭合，内舱门打开。

他登船了。

非常非常的寂静。这是Poe摘下头盔，双脚踏上地板后的第一个想法，这座庞然大物像是一座荒凉的坟墓，将一切生命都埋葬于死寂之中。看来“疤脸”作为情报贩子的职业道德还在，这艘飞船的主人还没有回来，但是他不打算用未知的时间去消磨自己有限的机会，他立刻掏出背包里的飞行探测照明装置抛向空中，根据Iolo存在终端里的蓝图，一路摸索着向歼星舰的中心动力室走去。

飞船内部的长廊喷漆为灰白色，吊得极高的天花板穹顶上鳞次栉比的垂着一个个长条形的日光灯，它们和墙线边角处的警示灯一样，因年久失修早已丧失了本身的作用，整条走廊显得仄迫悠长，一眼看去望不见尽头。唯一的光源就是一边无精打采的嗡鸣着，一边前进飞行的探测装置，前置手电投出惨淡的光线照不清路面，Poe短促的跫音撞击着四壁，连回音都来不及发出就被苍白的虚空吞噬殆尽，这里空气寒冷稀薄，他忽然觉得莫名惶恐，但此刻想要弄清真相的冲动支配着他躯体，让他一刻不肯停歇的一路向前，仿佛自己苦苦追寻了这么多年的真相就藏在这道路的尽头。

指挥官摇摇头，把这不切实际的想法从脑海里驱逐出去。一直行进，原本笔直的走廊有了弧度，继续走下去，就开始变得像迷宫一样，参差的岔口和突如其来的拐角，每隔100米就可以看到缩在天花板上的隔离门，指挥官一边走着，一边认真仔细的观察着，对比着手中的图纸确认自己的所在的位置。

飞行探测器悬浮在空中上下游弋，投射出来的光线打在阻隔它前行道路的厚重门板上，乌黑光滑的金属在冷光灯下泛着无机质特有的光泽。Poe收起手中的微型移动终端，他把微微出汗的手掌在飞行服的裤腿上擦了擦，放在门板正中央处凸起的应急手动开关上。他握住手柄顺时针旋动，轻松的绕了一圈后，内部的构件咬合转动，声音有如古老挂钟指针走动的声音，浑厚生涩，他继续用力，在一声长长的嘶鸣过后，门扉向扇贝一样缓缓张开了一道缝隙，四溢的气体将门缝中的尘埃推出，银灰色的雾气在探照灯的光线下闪闪发光。指挥官把门拉到最大，飞行探测器开心的继续前进，通往中央动力控制室的道路敞开了。

Poe抬头看着空旷的室内上空悬挂着的主电脑，那个巨大的散发着莹蓝色光芒的球体，上面布满了交错纵横的沟壑，如同人类的大脑，一条条粗壮的黑色电缆从底端的接口处垂下，四下延伸到地板中，远观就像是一只懒洋洋的巨型章鱼。

深埋钢板之下的动力设备发出的声音听起来怪异而不详，但此刻却让Poe感到安心。探测器降落在地板上，用灯光指示着主人要找的目标。指挥官跪在地板上，用拳头捶开隐蔽的数据接口，无声的向原力祈祷着，把Iolo做的万能钥匙插了进去。

放在地上的微型终端的屏幕亮了起来，弹出一个传送运作的百分比窗口。几秒钟后，整艘巨大的歼星舰的主系统和控制权限完全移交到了手掌大的电脑上，悬空的主电脑不甘的发出两声提示后，内部运作的声音缓缓停止成为了一团没用的废物，只余光芒。

Iolo跟他的那群黑客朋友简直就是天才，Poe默默的想着，一边飞快的浏览起自己想要的资料。

电脑上所存的记录比预想中的要少，Poe将自己看不懂的代码和加密邮件统统拷贝到了备用存储器上藏进飞行服的暗兜。他查看飞船内部的监视系统存储的影像，画面上那6个黑衣人的身影印证了情报贩子的信息，指挥官的胃部被混杂不清的感情气团挤在一起，迫使他恶心的想要呕吐，手指颤抖的要握不住微型终端，只能在一片稀薄的空气中努力呼吸着。他想要因解脱而大笑，但另一种难以言喻的失望从心口处蔓延开来，这矛盾的感情要把他生生劈成两半。

Ben的下落又重新变得扑朔迷离，那个脸色苍白的18岁绝地的身影就像一个漂泊在午夜时分的幻影，像一阵似有若无的穿堂风，像一阵缥缈歌声的尾音，千里迢迢的传过来，在还未能分辨之前便消失。但真相却如一座嵬然不动，直入云端的山峰，那么迫近又遥远，自己抬头仰望着一路追去，脚下的路一直无限延伸，看不到尽头，也没有尽头。

Poe把一只手握成拳头用牙齿轻咬着，一手关闭了正在播放的影像，他强迫自己重新振作起来，毕竟眼下还有一场艰辛的战斗在等着自己。指挥官很清楚在原力使用者面前普通人毫无胜算，不过自己并不打算坐以待毙。Omega试着用电脑控制着整艘歼星舰内部的各个设备，令人欣慰的效果令他的嘴角终于染上了自着陆后的第一丝笑意。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

全息影像投射出的蓝图发出没有温度的光芒，给Poe的脸庞笼罩上一层红色的光，他在额头上沁出的汗珠滑落至睫毛上之前抹了一把，做完最后一个标记后，他支起身体长长吁了口气。

指挥官抬头向上望了望，通向监控室的阶梯长的不像话，他没有点亮全部的照明，只打开两侧墙壁上的壁灯，那一盏盏氤氲的光晕连接在一起，像一条色泽温暖的珍珠项链，自己灰黑色的暗影曲曲折折的躺倒在积了一层灰尘的台阶上。

他把已经轻到没有重量的背包换到左肩，甩了甩因酸麻有些打颤的右手，刚刚从岔口众多，道路曲折的船舱底层走到长阶的距离不算短，指挥官不想消耗过多的体力用来爬楼梯，所以他试着调整了这片区域的重力，垫脚悬浮在空中，轻松的攀附着墙壁上的一个可滑动扶手，按下终端上的按键，让它带着自己直接向上滑去。

Poe调回正常的重力，一路畅通无阻的走进监控室，他打开了所有进出口处的摄像头，依次亮起的屏幕将屋子照的宛如白昼，Omega因为强光不适的紧闭双眼，连忙转身背对着光源将它们调制最暗，他设置好警报提醒，完成了准备环节的最后一步。

现在要做的，就只剩等待了。等待自己直面此生最大的恐惧。

他倚靠着墙壁缓缓滑坐到冰冷的地上，那感受从未消失，甚至都不曾褪色，这么多年来他都竭力不让要自己回想起过多的细节。而从他的双脚踏上这艘旧帝国的歼星舰上的那一刻起，那些记忆，那些痛苦的巨大全景再次在自己的眼前展开。

指挥官一动不动的坐在一片令人窒息的混沌中，放任自己走进脑海中的那片影像里，那段可怕且真切到让自己至今都无法回首的记忆。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Poe再次遇见Xenia的时候，是在纳布星球南部军区的一家酒吧门口。当时他正从队友的小型生日宴会上溜出来透气，此时正值春冬交替之际，外面的空气像深海底层的暗流，街边耀眼的霓虹投下色彩斑斓的光影，将过往人群面容渲染的分外鲜活。人类站在一个不起眼的角落里，从配发的飞行夹克的兜里掏出一颗水果硬糖，他窸窸窣窣的剥开包装纸，把糖块含进嘴里，还原度极高的果味在唇齿间扩散开来，他漫无目的的注视着街道中心川流不息的车辆，一旁暖色的灯光将人类的影子拉的颀长而怪异。

所以当那个的穿着新共和国探索部队制服的女人发现他时，愣了半刻才高兴的朝着对方猛挥手臂。出神的军人没有丝毫的回应，直到那个女人离开了身旁的朋友，走到自己的眼前时才清醒过来。

“Dameron！”异族女飞行员伸出手臂，不管不顾的给了人类一个过分热情拥抱，柔软的胸肉隔着两人厚厚衣服都能感受的清清楚楚。

“Xenia？”Poe咬碎了口中的糖块，眼中露出了动人的惊喜神色，他小心的绕过对方垂在背后上的敏感触角，回搂着自己学生时代的朋友，甘甜的酒气混杂着对方辛辣的信息激素扑面而来，“呃……你喝了多少？”

“没多少，不说这个！嗨！好久不见！你真跟那个阴沉沉的小怪物在一起了？”这个提列克Omega用一种喝高了轻飘嗓音说道，保持着挂在对方脖子上姿态，凑近前搭档的领口抽抽鼻子，露齿一笑，“哇哦，你闻起来就像是骨髓里都浸透了他的信息激素，刚刚享受完一场空前绝后的刺激性爱吗？”

“好久不见，不过，你还是一点都没有变。”即使知道对方毫无恶意但Poe还是微微皱了皱眉头，他忍下内心一阵翻腾的反感，轻柔的推开对方。

“哦，得了，你才是跟以前一样没有变，”Xenia像上学那样不轻不重的给了王牌飞行员一个肘击，“你真应该照照镜子看看现在自己的表情，只要有人说Solo不好时，你就会摆出这幅阴沉沉的模样。”

“……他现在是我的Alpha了，我觉得我有权维护自己的……自己的伴侣。”我的，这个词每多念一次都比上一次说出口还要美妙。现在Ben是他的Alpha，他的另一半，是他的！他的！两人之间的那历经漫长时间的羁绊，犹如柔韧却坚不可摧的细线，将他们一圈圈缠绕起来，在不可分离。这个念头仿佛一股热流，从Poe的心头蜿蜒淌过，又犹如一粒种子无声的抽芽成长，细密隐晦的刺痒。

“而且，这是本能。”Omega为自己过于偏激的反应有些羞愧，于是竭力假装公正的为自己辩护道。

“哦！对啊！你现在也是个Omega了，我道歉Dameron。”那个人露出了一副恍然大悟的神情，她挤出一个鬼脸，“不过说实话，Solo的信息激素闻起来真是棒极了，在还上学时候你身上就总是带着他的味道，就差给你的身上挂个牌子，用基本语注明‘Solo专属’了。”

女飞行员的前搭档第一次没有反驳，他为对方夸张的形容暗自红了脸。

“原力在上！Poe Dameron！你居然也会有不好意思的时候！为了这个，咱们得去喝一杯！”Xenia爆发出盛大的笑声，她揽着Poe的腰，把自己娇小的身体依靠在对方的臂膀里，带着对方来到自己的那群朋友跟前，“这是我的朋友们，不过他们大多都是那个超有名的黑客联盟里的成员，很酷对吧！”

提列克人的好友们有的不以为然的点头示意，或是扯着嘴角露出敷衍的笑容，唯独其中一个混血的异族人却伸手与他握了握，对方五官柔和精致，有一双极其独特的野兽般的金色眼睛，但Poe那不带任何意图的目光只是匆匆略过。

“你们好。”人类Omega礼貌回以微笑，他寻思着合适拒绝对方邀请的理由，“不过我在队友的生日……”

“哦！少来这套，跟我走！有很重要的事要跟你说。”但是提列克人的决心已定，她用力的拽着Poe的胳膊，用不容拒绝的语气咧嘴笑道。

“……”根据两人相识多年的经验，20岁的人类只能投降，而且——他也并不真的想回到那个被强行拉来的生日宴会上，前几天Omega又跟他的Alpha因为一些愚蠢的意见上的分歧而大吵了一架，使得他最近心情烦躁不已，可现在不同了，与朋友重逢带来的那份无法掩饰愉快让他任由对方把自己拖进了另一家酒吧。

“最近怎么样？听说你参加了新共和国飞行舰队的选拔测试？得到他们的回复了吗？”飞行员跟她的前搭档在吧台并排坐下，她给自己要了一杯烈酒，询问对方的时候只得到果汁的答复，不禁皱起鼻子，“别这么扫兴！Dameron！即使你把这里所有的藏品统统喝光，也能在一边打着瞌睡一边把飞船开回去的！”

“好吧，但那要度数最低的。”人类用手支着额头微笑，做出了最大限度的让步，他接过刚刚的话题，“结果还没有颁布，不过我想只是早晚的问题。”

Xenia露出一副“我就知道你会这么说”的鄙夷神色，她张张嘴，还没来得及说话就被打断。

“嗨，美人！有伴儿吗？”有个搞不清状况的醉鬼把手搭上了异族Omega的肩膀，Poe眉头都没有动一下，把那个喝醉了的Alpha的脏手从前搭档的身上拍了下来。

“滚开。”他警告那个蠢货。

“不是找你，小矮子，我在跟姑娘说话呢。”那个男人试图伸手去摸飞行员水蓝色的感官触角。

年轻的男人在起身的同时挥出一记重拳，揍断了对方的鼻梁。那个醉汉发出一声怪叫，像根电线杆似的直挺挺的仰倒下去，发出一声巨响后直接昏睡在了地板上，鼾声阵阵，酒吧里的人貌似对此已经习以为常。

 “哇哦！你这是在帮我吗？真是个绅士。”提列克Omega咧嘴笑道，一副看好戏似的，用尖锐锋利的指甲敲击着桌面，“还是说你心情不好，能让你心情不好的事情可不多啊。”

Poe甩甩手，叹了口气重新坐下。

“Xenia。”他温和的警告对方。

“你跟Solo吵架了！”但是飞行员无视了他的提醒，两眼放光的断言道，每当她的好奇心被完全勾起时就会露出这样的神情，异族人倾身靠过来，用兴奋的语调连声说道，“因为什么？不，不！别说！让我猜猜！他已经18岁了吧，不会是因为你拒绝了他的求婚？”

“原力在上，Ben是个绝地，我们不能……”人类局促的向后缩了缩，因为这番奇妙言论感觉又好气又好笑，”而且Omega只是我的一个属性，首先我还是个男人和军人！亏你还是我的前搭档呢！”

“嘿！正是因为我是你的前搭档我才了解你！你和Solo一向藐视规则，所以他要是为了你而打破什么绝地的信条，我一点也不意外……恩……不过就像你说的，你看起来不在意这个。”她一边继续调侃，一边观察着自己前搭档的表情，“也许我猜不准确，但肯定多少要跟Solo那别扭的性格和你那种让人恨得牙根发痒的行事作风有关！啊！我知道了！你这次跑去参加选拔测验没有跟他说对不对？”

“……我们没有吵架，Xenia，你不去陪你的那群朋友吗？把他们晾在一边可不怎么礼貌啊。”但是Poe已经厌倦了这个话题，他用手指抚着自己的眉间，有些泄气的说道。

这完全是个谎言，提列克人嘲弄的挑起眉头，不过对方咬着下唇，眨着眼睛的讨好神态让这个异族人有了一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛两人又回到了学生时代，这个举动的威力丝毫不减当年，所以她无可奈何的笑着摇摇头，决定大发慈悲放过对方。

“不用担心他们。”Xenia不以为然的挥挥手，仿佛这是件不值一提的小事，她喝了一口酒润了润喉咙，想起了自己一开始要说的正事，“其实是有件事情我觉得你应该会感兴趣。”

“恩？”Poe用手摩挲着自己耳侧头皮上短短的毛茬儿，一边喝了一口对方为自己叫的酒水。

“是有关前不久我在卡希克星上巡逻时发生的一些事情。我个人觉得有跟原力有关。”

“个人？”异族人的前搭档侧头认真倾听着。

“恩，因为我上报了指挥官，但是对方只是让我多注意‘该留意的事情’。”女人不屑的用手指做了个引号的姿势，“不过我敢肯定那都是原力造成的，最近发生的一件事是上个月的时候，卡希克南部的一个巨型森林中的村落忽然一夜之间消失了，附近的伍基人发送了请求救援的信号，我跟搭档前去查看的时候，在他们原先所居住的巨树的底部发现了那座村落的遗骸。”提列克人像是眼前闪现了当时所见的惨状，不禁打了个哆嗦，“没有任何的理由，那些原本坚固无比的支架和绳索就莫名其妙的断裂了。我检查了断裂处的痕迹，不是腐朽，也没有粒子能量光束的残留物，就那么凭空折断了。”

“……下次这种事情要提前说。”人类Omega听完对方的话，无语半晌。

“如果你希望我能第一时间告诉你，那么你至少应该留下我的通讯方式，”飞行员瞪大碧绿海水色的眼睛，毫不客气的教训着对方，“Dameron你是个很能打动他人的混球，所以好好利用你的优势，多存一些人的通讯方式不会要了你的命的。”

“这是个不错的建议。”Poe连忙摆出最为真诚的神情催促道，“你继续说。”

“在没有其他了，其实不过都是一些非常类似的，微不足道的小事，”提列克人一看就看穿了对方的敷衍，她扔过来一个火辣辣的眼神，“比如山顶的岩石忽然滚落了，没有进入雨季却莫名出现滑坡的山体，巨型深林大片的倒塌，就像是有人用看不见的手在推动一样。你觉得着听起来像什么？”

“如果你在暗示原力使用者的话，我觉得Skywalker不会让他的学生做这种事，Ben至今都不能随意……好吧，不能太过随意的离开绝地学院。”Poe蹙眉思索，许许多多的思绪在脑海中盘旋，他心不在焉的又喝了一口手中的酒水，“而且……想要造成你说的那些危害是需要系统的学习后才能掌握的，又或者对方是无师自通的天才，但我不觉得目前有谁的原力能超过Ben和Skywalker。”

“当然，所以我才没有大惊小怪的四处宣扬不是吗？我只跟按照规程把自己发现的上报，私下里这是我第一次跟人说起这件事，”Xenia像是驱赶什么似的挥挥手，她眯着已经有些醉意的迷蒙眼睛，“不是我对那些绝地抱有偏见，但是跟Solo那个小怪物斗智斗勇了这么多年，没法不让我多想，”说道这里，她谴责的瞪了一眼自己的前搭档，“也许这只是我的被迫害妄想症，但如果还有其他原力使用没有被绝地找到呢？这很有可能不是吗？即使他们只是个别处于迷茫中，正在试验自己的能力到底有多强大的的原力使用者这也够让人胆寒了。想想看如果他们发现了自己的极限或是被什么人所利用的话……”

“我相信Skywalker一定也会想到这一点，这大概就是他一直不断在四处旅行的原因。”这个假设让人类觉得双肩淌过一阵寒意，他有些粗鲁的打断了对方的话语，放下喝空的酒杯，依然保持着镇定，“…谢谢你，Xenia我会把这件事传达的给他们的。”而且是立刻就去，他暗自思忖着，一边茫然的环顾了一下四周，一边拉开椅子站了起来。

“我不想表现的无礼，但是我真的得走了。”他不自觉的流露出发自内心的恳切神情，轻轻的说道，“把你的通讯号码给我，随时保持联络……”他顿了顿，不放心的补充上一句，“记得要小心。”

对方表示理解的笑了笑，她摆摆手，说出了一长串数字，Poe认真的在心里记下。

“再见。Dameron。”

“再见。”这是他最后一次见到自己的前搭档。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

在去往绝地学院的路上，Poe始终处于一种深沉思索的状态，星云和巨大天体发出莹白色的光芒从他的机窗前无声略过，许许多多奇怪的念头骚扰着他，他审视着那些纷乱重重的事件，而不久前Ben跟自己提起的那些预知未来的可怕梦境如今又浮现在他的脑海，Xenia带来的消息让人类埋藏于内心深处的某种不安又被重新唤醒，促使他不做任何犹豫的向Ben所在的方向一路跑去。

雅文4正处于的极夜时节，低垂的夜幕上的璀璨群星已被云层覆盖，浓稠墨水般的黯淡天壁将大地都涂的一片阴沉，山间特有的氤氲雾气升腾而起，将端坐于山顶的马萨西神殿温柔的环抱在银灰色的薄纱之中，砭人肌骨的晚风拂过蓊郁的古老森林，摇出阵阵细碎声响。然而今天，当X翼窄小的机身穿越厚重的云雨，俯身向地面降落之时，Poe惊惧的发现绝地学院正被一种不同以往的光芒所照亮，那亮光有着一种超乎万物之美的壮观，却又无情的让人发指。

此刻地面像是同天空挑衅一般，陷入了一片赤红色的火海，冲天的火光似是要将浓稠的漆黑夜幕都燃烧，庄严肃穆的金色马萨西神殿变成了一片废墟。人类注视着眼前的景色半晌，才蓦地醒悟到，这到底意味着什么，他强压下胸腔处肆意翻腾的躁动和疼痛，不顾危险让自己迫降在一片火海之中。

这变故来的太过于猝不及防，仿佛意识都与身体被分割成了两个独立的个体。Poe忘记了接下来的所有细枝末节，那些死去的绝地武士如燃烧倾倒的树木相互交叠，坍塌的石柱下是暗红色的血浆，映着熊熊火光，闪闪发亮。这画面让人类只觉得思绪如同隔夜凝固粘稠在锅底焦糊剩粥。他觉得周身寂静而喧嚣，没有人声，没有鸟鸣，偌大的绝地学院寂静犹如死城，而墙壁断续倒塌的声音却振聋发聩，耀眼的火光浓郁颜料般的，抵着山脚下新共和学院的参差轮廓渲染开来。

“不，不要，别这样，Ben，你在哪里！？”Poe张皇的呼喊着，四下搜寻着。像疯了一样的用手刨着废墟中的石块，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，也不敢想自己到底要找些什么。坍塌了一地的墙壁残骸在燃烧着，发出“噼里啪啦”断裂的声音，火舌吐出的热浪舔过他的暴露在空气中的手臂，不停搬运碎石的双手被粗粝的砂子划破，有木茬儿刺进了皮肉里，他也无知无觉。

“我，我再也不会跟你吵架了，拜托你！快出来！Ben”年轻的军人觉得眼前雾蒙蒙一片，什么也看不清，自己的声音从遥远的地方传来，空荡荡的撞击着耳鼓。他抬手擦擦脸，想要看清眼前的景象，但是手上淌下来的血和汗水混成一片泥泞。

“是我错了Ben！可你这样惩罚我也未免太过严厉了！出来！请你快点出来！”Omega全身都抖得厉害，他闻到一股焦臭的气味，那是从自己体内传出来的，从更深处，他明明白白的感觉到有什么东西死去了，腐烂了，就这样沉进了冰冷的泥潭底部。但是那绝对不是Ben，他想，不，是祈祷，是祈求，是奢望，拜托！所有的原力在上！不要是Ben！

Poe忽然不动了，他死死的盯着眼前一道损坏看不出原本样子的拱门，金属密密麻麻的遍布着大小不一的凹痕，那是高温接触过后留下的痕迹。变形的拱门后面是天花板都大片塌陷的走廊，自己曾无数次跑过那寂静的长廊已经面目全非，他把手覆上去，传来像是要把整个掌心都熔化般的疼痛，但是他不肯撤手，也不敢收回，他意识到这后面是什么了，这感知令他毛骨悚然，疼痛从手掌一路传到心里，以星火燎原之势，席卷了四肢百骸，瞬间就把他击倒。

Poe用手揪住自己飞行服的衣襟，勒得非常紧，想要哭泣，却流不出眼泪，只能张嘴呼唤Ben的名字，但是吐出的全是透明的空气，他徒劳的想要呼吸，而挤进肺部的却是如同致命剧毒的绝望。

就在这时，像是回应他的呼唤和祈祷般，一声骇人的凄厉尖叫冲破黑暗从神殿的废墟深处传来。

当大脑重新开始运作的时候，Poe发现自己正在奔跑，拼尽全力的跑着，他顶开那扇沉重的铁门，跨过坍塌墙壁，飞跃四下龟裂的地板上的断层，硝烟和火光在他周身纷飞缭绕但他不停的跑。这感觉如此熟悉，又如此陌生，但是他就是知道，这道路的尽头是Ben Solo。

所以那个英俊的黑发绝地武士的身影映入眼帘的时候，Poe因为一刹那的松懈差点跌倒，他踩碎了地板上花瓶的碎片，发出了不小的动静。然后，他看见了此生记忆最为深刻的画面，以至于后来成为了一个挥之不去的恐怖梦靥。

他看见自己的Alpha闻声回头，用一种非常遥远的神情看向自己，目光如同寒冬夜晚洒在墓碑上的月光，洪荒宇宙汇聚而成的双眼中只剩一片不可复燃的灰烬，这让他跑向对方的速度慢了下来。

“……Ben。”Poe可以听见自己微弱喑哑的声音，但世界却在无法企及的彼端，他用一种近乎是祈求的无助语气，又轻轻的重复道，“Ben……”

被不断呼唤的那个人一言不发，用一种疏离，事不关己的姿态挪动脚步，迈过横在脚边的障碍。军人顺着对方的动作看过去，如同被粘稠冰冷的泥浆一点点吞噬，他微微摇头，视线在那些年幼的绝地学徒的尸体和Ben的身上来回游移，绝地武士手中的光剑亮起，发出了再熟悉不过的嗡鸣，他不由自主的向后退去。

“恩？还有活着的？”Poe这才注意到自己Alpha的身边还有其他人存在，他们穿着黑色的衣服，脸上戴着怪异的面具，声音带有经过处理后的冰冷回音。

Omega甚至连表情都没有变化就被看不见的力量撞飞出去，在落地的时候，他视野突然变得清晰起来，仿佛潜意识受到了求生本能的暗示，每一块肌肉都随之绷紧，身体像是有自我意识般的行动起来，军人在地面上翻滚，卸去了大部分的冲击力，借着惯性直接坐了起来，抽出爆能枪向对方开火。

一个体型近2米的黑衣人走了出来，漫不经心的掀起地上一张桌子的残骸挡下了粒子光束，暖黄色木板被炸的粉碎。

Poe喘息着低匐下身体躲过紧随其后的第二个钢板。Omega身材瘦小，但却蕴藏着极大的爆发力，而且行动敏捷，在军营里面对每一场正规或是出于私人目的都格斗，他永远都是占尽便宜的那个，此刻他一如往常,战斗时的面容看起来镇定理智，只是明亮宛如燃烧的深色眼瞳和绷紧的眉头泄露了他此刻的紧张与愤怒。但面对原力，他所能做的也仅此而已了。

在军人第四次险险躲过对方的攻击从地上爬起来的时候，飞行夹克早已不见了，墨绿色的飞行服上满是尘土，透过被扯裂的布料，可以看见渗出血水的伤口。原力使用者持续缩短着两人之间的距离，他手中的形状怪异的武器如同冷兵器时代的长枪，棍状的尾端有着类似点火器的装置，随着他每一次挥动，橙红色的焰火时隐时现。

也许是为了更好的观察这个不放弃抵抗的Omega，又或只是单纯觉得面具太过憋闷，对方停止了逼近，摘下面具露出了一张可怖的丑陋面容，这个混血的达沙德人冲着人类扯出一个不怀好意的笑容。Poe没有仔细去看，他渴求的视线越过敌人的肩膀，远处那个身材高挑的前绝地武士漠然的注视着军人，戴上了同样古怪的面具，变成了一个黑漆漆的陌生暗影。

Ben是跟他们一起的，自己要失去他了。这念头像跳针一样从Poe的脑海中“噶哒”一声弹了出来。

那一瞬间，仿佛被冷彻骨髓的水流醍醐灌顶，恐惧从神经末梢传来，带来了如同被高温灼伤时的尖锐痛楚，疼到锥心，巨大茫然的绝望包裹了全身，让人使不出力气，仿佛深陷梦靥，一切的行动都变得迟缓而僵硬，他机械的用爆能枪击落了原力使用者在距离自己几步之遥的地方扔过来的一块巨石，迸溅开来的锋利碎片割破了他的脸颊，他屏住呼吸，尝到了粘在嘴边的血，视线里是一片模糊色斑，双手哆嗦的快要握不住枪托，也扣不动扳机。他只听见袭来的风声，身体再也做不出动作。

原力使用者手中的武器以一种迅猛从容的姿态刺入了他的右肩又迅速抽出。

军人发出包裹在喉咙里惨叫，膝盖一软跪向遍布着残骸碎片的坚硬地板，他紧闭双眼痛苦的弯下背脊，血液自伤口出喷涌而出，迅速濡湿了墨绿色的飞行服，他攥着枪拖的指骨发白，却依然挣扎着不让自己倒下。Omega倔强愤怒的几乎发狂，想要重新摆出举枪迎击的姿势，但身体脱离了大脑的掌控，他抬眼正对上那个带面具的黑衣人的迎面打来的武器和上面燃烧着的火焰。

赤橙色的火光照映着Poe棕色泛着粼粼水光的眼。

前绝地武士在同伙的身后不易察觉的挥了一下手掌，原力的热浪冲击着Omega的身体，让他在武器落下之前后退了7,8米远。火舌舔舐着军人的脸颊，带来一闪而过的刺痛，那力量把他从早已没有了玻璃的窗口吹了出去，跌落在柔软的草坪上，顺着斜坡一路滚了下去。

 Poe本以为自己最后所能记起的只剩那灼人的热浪和骇人的火光，但其实不然，难耐的剧痛无情的把他从短暂的昏厥中粗暴摇醒。

Omega分不清方向，也站不起来，只能勉强趴在地上，远远的抬头向上望去。腐蚀性的气体涌进喉管带来火烧火燎的疼痛，让他无法发声，透过纷飞的火星和灰黑的硝烟，可以看见圣殿顶端那些黑衣人的身影在蜃气中来回摇曳，迸发爆炸开来的滔天火焰卷裹着浓黑的烟雾瞬间冲击着原力做成的空气墙壁，被阻隔的橙红色火焰不甘心在另一侧熊熊燃烧，势必要将一切都焚烧殆尽化为乌有，Ben也被吞噬其中变成了一个剪影。

距离似乎是忽然一下变得非常遥远，以至于让他看不清景象，听不见声音，只有痛楚和恐惧像是刻在脊椎骨一样清晰。

Poe一直看着，也只能是看着。极夜时节的天空始终呈现出阴郁窒息的黑色，厚重绵密无隙的积雨云坠得极低，直逼地平线尽头，暴雨将至。有风吹过，翻卷着沙石落在他的脸上，闭眼再睁开，火焰和浓烟已经消失不见，烧焦的土地上只剩那些绝地学徒的尸首和炸裂的碎石，他找不到自己的Alpha，看见一艘犹如猛禽的飞船伴着云层中的雷鸣发出令人胆寒的咆哮，缓缓升起。

有液体坠落在Poe撑着地面的胳膊旁，陷进土里，滚成一个泥泞的圆团。雨水从高空坠落，先开始只是试探性的几滴，随后便像是放下心来般肆无忌惮的倾盆而泄。雨线像从拔地而起的茂盛草莽，随着风的方向歪斜摇摆。带着土腥味的雨水流进眼里，涩得他擦了下眼睛，再抬头，那艘飞船也不见了。什么都没留下。骇人的雷鸣和惨白的电光无动于衷的震撼着大地。

那是他此生经历过的，最为暴烈的一场滂沱大雨。

 

 

忽然响起的警报让Poe飞快的坐直了身体，他的心脏开始剧烈跳动，隐隐发痛，不知何时冷汗已经浸透了背脊。

他抬头查看位于停机坪上的监视器传来的影像。

两个穿着黑衣头戴面具的男性从一架民用小型飞船上一前一后的走下来，为首的魁梧男人在距离监视器几步远的地方站定，精准的冲着摄像头的方向抬头望了过来，指挥官胸前的存储器中的原力之树的叶片像是被鲜血所浸染般的变成了绯红色。

歼星舰的两位主人回来了。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

最先恢复的是听觉，机器人发出的噪音在耳鼓中倏然放大，让拉桑人身体的重心有了一瞬间的倾斜，直接从座椅滑下摔在了地板上。他为此发出一声长长的叹息，就如同每一个睡意朦胧的清晨那样。BB-8凑到他的耳边继续呼唤着，急促不留停歇的电子音自成一种叫人起床的警报。Muran动了动了，他的意识已经逐渐醒来，但是身体还沉睡着，眼皮像铅门一样厚重。

“Blee~Bee！！”橙白相间的机器人发出了最后一次警告，它伸出了带有电击枪的机械臂，毫不留情的攻击了依旧躺在地上不肯醒来的Alpha。

“啊——嘿！嘿！看在原力的份上！住手！住手！你这个小混蛋！”拉桑人在疼痛中猛地坐了起来，他一边嘟囔着一边胡乱挥着手臂，推开了BB型机器的第二次攻击。

“原力在上！这……太他妈的恶心了……”起的太急造成的眩晕让Alpha的胃里一阵翻腾，他蹙眉抓着座椅的扶手缓缓站起身来。跺了跺有些发木的左腿，搞不清楚是因为麻醉还是电击造成的。

此刻他的大脑还有些混沌，失去意识前所听到的话语和记忆全是支离破碎片段。

“Bleep！Bee！”

“操！什么时候了？我们到哪里了？”Muran，他紧张的看了看控制台显示器上的时间和导航系统，感谢所有的原力，并没有过去太长时间，他们还在塔科达纳星系之内。

“你就不能更快点想办法打开那扇该死的电子门吗？亏你还是个多功能BB型机器人呢！花了1个多小时才想到可以走维修通道，我看是时候让Dameron把你卖给回收站了！”拉桑人知道对自己好友的机器人撒火并不公平，但是他实在是太生气了，已经快要淡忘的伤痛此时又回来找他了，有可能会失去Dameron的认知让他如芒刺在身。

“Beep！Boo！！！Bee~”BB-8晃着身体十分受伤的争辩道。

“……好吧，我很抱歉，我不是那个意思。”Muran揉着有些发酸的脖颈，抑制剂中带有的镇定效果让他在一通不管不顾的大吼之后感到轻微的眩晕，他冷静下来。

“别担心，我这就去找他，你留下，让自动驾驶把你送到指定地点，我会找到你的白痴主人，并把他带回来的！”他一边说着，一边抓过桌子上的头盔向停放着自己X翼的底仓走去，原本熄灭的怒火又烧了起来。

“Bee，Beep。”机器人滚动着将他送到爬梯口。

“你说的对极了！我他妈的不仅要找到他，还要亲手杀了他，再把他给埋了！”拉桑人直接跳了下去，他带上头盔，恶狠狠的向BB-8保证道。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“〖嘿，老东西！过来看看这个，Kylo Ren居然要求我们掉头回去跟其他人汇合在塔科达纳的西北部星区等他？操他的，我才不会去！〗”正在说话的是最近才加入这个武士团不久的Ruk，这个年仅21岁的扎布拉克Alpha有着暗棕色的皮肤，并且非常得意自己头顶那一圈冠状的尖锐犄角，不过他那根植于血脉的残忍和暴虐性格则比外貌还要出众。

尽管Ren武士团的首领并不想要他，但无奈Snoke看中这个异族人对黑暗原力的疯狂沉迷和那颗扭曲疯狂的心，还是把他招募到了自己的阵营。年轻的原力使用者为此一向自视甚高，然而傲慢自大则是他所有的本事里最大的本事，此刻他正喋喋不休的抱怨着。

“〖我他妈的才不会因为一条信息就跑去见他，他以为自己是谁？〗”Ruk从不说基本语，他认定那是软弱的人才说的话，更别提它还是Kylo Ren这可悲种族的母语。

“闭嘴，如果你不想回去，那别去，让我安静的专心驾驶。”一个年长的混血达沙德人不耐烦的打断了对方，有一道狰狞的伤疤，从他的额头途径左眼，垂直划至七鳃鳗一样的嘴角。

这个魁梧的男性用那颗蒙上了灰白阴翳的眼球对着Ren武士团中最年轻的成员，冷冷的说道，“没有人要求你回去，下次的目标地点已经确定了，你最好自省一下，并且不要重蹈覆辙再次搞砸。”

“盖娅空间站那次我他妈的做的好极了！所有人都在一起使用原力，你怎么肯定是我的缘故？别他妈的想赖在我的头上！”扎布拉克人像是被戳到了痛处般的争辩道，“你这只多事的老……”

但在看到对方的阴冷表情时，年轻人还是明智的截住了后半句脏话，他吞咽了一下，不情不愿的说道，“好吧，我知道了Jarr。”

年长的原力使用者意味深长的看了对方一刻，又转了回去。

这个叫做Jarr的原力使用者并不喜欢这个年轻人，事实上，他谁都不喜欢，唯一能够让他忍受这个扎布拉克人的原因，就是他们俩对Kylo Ren一样同仇敌忾。

当飞船驶进歼星舰外舱门的那一刻，Jarr最先感觉到了一种独特的原力，温暖令人莫名愉悦，他拦住毫无察觉的Ruk，两人慎重戴上了头盔走下飞船。

舱门开启，达沙德人听到了歼星舰内部每个零件游走转动的声音，这艘废旧没用的庞然大物已经彻底背叛它原先的主人，开始为入侵者服务了。

“〖哈！没想到船上混进了一只老鼠。〗”扎布拉克人在面具下面露出一个满是恶趣味的笑容，他也感应到了那个陌生的原力，简直微弱的不值一提，Ruk用下巴朝着自己的同僚点了点，轻蔑的说道，“〖我的猎物，别插手，老东西。〗”

然后赶在自己的同僚回复之前，大踏步的离开了停机坪。

“随你的便，”Jarr站在原地，若有所思的轻轻自语道，“如果你能办到的话。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

如果可以，他恨不能直接飞到对方的面前，但是这样就会少了很多乐趣，扎布拉克人在脑中排练着抓到对方后要做的事情，一边在仄迫的走廊里雀跃着前行，看起来猎物此刻对自己的逼近还无知无觉，那个温暖的原力静静的蛰伏在飞船下层的一个角落里，如同一尾潜入深海的鱼。

他用手敲了敲自己扣在脸上的黑色面具，难捺心中的激动，高兴的哼笑出声。

“〖没有听Kylo那家伙的命令直接回来真是太幸运了！〗”

Kylo？发音古怪而滑稽的声音从扬声器里传来，注视着监视器全息影像的Poe警觉的蹙起眉头，但他来不及深思，对方持续逼近已经触发了自己设下的第一个试探性的机关。

之前摆放在走廊通风管道里的2架飞行探测仪感应到了热源，随之启动，头顶的探照灯发出强光，向着原力使用者俯冲过去。

“〖恩？还有热身运动吗？〗”Ruk像个找到了新玩具的孩子，发出兴奋的尖叫，他挥挥手，非常顺利的就打碎了首当其冲的迷你飞行器，当他准备击落第二个时候，那个灵巧的机器直接绕到了他视野的盲点，原力使用者不假思索的摘下头盔。

这个异族人太过年轻，人类打量着画面上对方的样貌，他应该对自己想要的答案一无所知，可以不必再费心套话，直接想办法除掉就好了，指挥官漫不经心的思忖着，端起微型终端，谨慎的向着敌人所在的方向走去。

扎布拉克人还在与探测仪器搏斗，那个左躲右闪的圆球在最后一刻拐进了一个转弯，逃出地方的视线，原力造成的冲击打在了拐角处的墙壁上，Ruk三步并作两步追了上去，赶在飞行器进入下个转弯之前把它击碎。

Poe出了口气，肯定了心中的想法，他调转方向，开始朝有着曲折拐角和岔路口的物资存储区慢跑起来。

原力使用者感受到了对方的移动，那难以形容的原力在距离自己不远的地方向另一头跑去。现在才发现已经晚了，他绽出一个残忍的笑容，在自己面前根本无处躲藏。

继续跑啊，继续惊慌啊，扎布拉克人激动的摩挲着自己头顶的犄角，他可以就这样一直驱赶猎物到精疲力尽再杀死。

指挥官启动了自己设下的第二个机关后，把微型终端设置静音装进口袋，从一开始的慢跑逐渐换回漫步，他装出一种放下心来的松懈和疲态，缓缓的来到一条长度适中的走廊的尽头，他一手撑着墙壁，微微弯腰，做出休憩的姿势。

虽然已经做好了准备，但当那张非常不讨喜的脸从过道尽头的转弯处闪现的时候，Poe的胃部抽紧微微反酸，每逢危难时刻体会到的刺激让他从脚底升腾起一阵颤栗。

一眨眼的功夫，人类的身体开始倾斜，猛然向后倒去直接撞上了墙壁，原力像力大无比的利爪，把自己牢牢钉在那里。

“〖嗨，你好！〗”异族人油腔滑调地说着，一边抽了抽鼻子，没有闻到对方的信息激素，一个非原力敏感者的人类Beta，他眯起了眼睛。

“嗨，你好，针垫脑袋。”指挥官的镇定受到了极大的考验，他保持呼吸，毫不退缩的直视着对方，故作轻松的回应着。

“〖……你说什么？低等生物？〗”原力使用者一步一步逼近，笑容从他的脸上退去，墙壁两侧光线晦涩的应急照明打在Ruk的身上，投下灰蒙蒙的浅影，他目不转睛的凝视着被自己的原力钳制住的指挥官，咧嘴露出一排锋利的牙齿。

“哦，看来你耳朵还不好使，我的错。我叫你针垫脑袋，因为你头顶上的那些犄角真的挺像的。”人类感受到施加在自己身上的力量仿佛要刺破皮肉，但依旧不为所动的继续奚落着敌人。“如果你不喜欢这个，我可以换个称呼，海胆怎么样？”

“〖看来你这张嘴是不想要了。〗”扎布拉克人越过壁脚板上的感应装置，脚踝截断了红外线的纤细光芒，收缩于天花板内的隔离门倏然落下，打断了两人胶着在一起的视线的同时也斩断了原力的束缚。

“〖啊！这道该死的门！〗”

在敌人气急败坏的咆哮声中，Poe的四肢重获自由，他立刻跳起来直接向着左侧的走廊跑去，身后传来金属变形发出的刺耳声音，想必门板已经被原力用野蛮的捶成一团烂铁。

“看来他们说Alpha头脑简单四肢发达是真的！你连用原力开锁都不会吗？！”他为此发出了一串讥笑声。

“〖你他妈的死定了！你一个废物Beta怎么敢这么对我讲话！〗”原力使用者从扯开的缝隙中钻了出来，他朝着人类消失在走廊拐角处的身影尖叫着。

对方能力的界限在指挥官的头脑中逐渐成型，一个相应的计划也自然而然的浮出脑海。

“这得等你追上了再说！”他操控微型终端，又落下了一道密闭门，小心的保持着两人之间的距离，勾引着对方不顾一切的追过来。

“〖我他妈的当然会追上你这个杂种！我才不屑于跟他妈的Kylo Ren一样用原力解锁！这也算是阻碍！？〗”Ruk咒骂着用原力捶烂了障碍。

实验证实了自己的想法，Poe在错综复杂的黑暗过道中奔跑着。但对方口中的那个陌生的名字却始终在他的脑中徘徊，某个隐秘的，不成形的猜想让人类的全身传过一阵喜悦的刺痛。他本以为自己的内心会一片慌乱，但是事实上指挥官变得愈发冷静，清楚的知道自己接下来要去的地方，他们在逐渐接近歼星舰船身的边缘，飙升的肾上腺素带来的能量，让他越跑越快。

“那你就得加快速度了！据我所知，海胆和针垫都不擅长奔跑！”他用嘲弄的口气大声嚷道，声音撞击仄迫走廊的四壁，像弹跳的粒子光束一样迎面拍在对方的脸上。

扎布拉克人原本慢跑变成了狂奔，发了疯似的追赶着自己的猎物，一开始的快乐消失了，此刻他怒火中烧，想要直接把那个人类拖出来在用原力压成肉酱的冲动让他脑中一片空白。

但是指挥官太过灵活，一刻不停的移动着，而总是卡住视线的拐角也给他造成了不小的困扰。

“〖你他妈的以为自己能躲到哪里去？！〗”Ruk用所剩不多的理智盘算着攻击的对策，在Poe即将拐入下一个转弯的时候，扎布拉克人瞄准了人类的脚踝，尽管自己的原力不足以定住对方的全身和粉碎那里的骨骼，但也足够了，只要原力扫过猎物的身体，破坏平衡，让那个人类跌倒，让对方感受到死亡如影随形的气息，这就一个新的追逐游戏的开始。

原力使用者自下而上的挥动胳膊，指挥官如同一脚踏进了陷阱的动物，发出了一声短促的惊呼，收不住势头向前翻滚着摔成了一团，随着惯性在落满了尘土的地板上滑行了不短的一段距离。

想象着人类手脚并用，挣扎着想要逃离的模样让扎布拉克人的心中一片畅快，他得意的扯了扯嘴角笑出声来，尖锐刺耳的嗓音在走廊中长久的回响。

Poe不做任何停顿的爬起后继续奔跑，不停的在自己做了标记的地方拐弯，来回贴着墙壁前行，倾听着身后逐渐迫近的脚步声，拼尽全力的奔跑着，他不知道疼，也不知道恐惧，仿佛有取之不尽的力量从身体的深处源源不断的涌出。

当指挥官看见那个提醒自己，即将出现两个平行走廊的红色标记之后，一连串的话语脱口而出。

“有什么好笑的？还是说，只是让我跌倒就已经是你自身原力极限了吗？那么比起说大话，你还得多加练习原力和跑步才行！”他气喘吁吁的大喊着，竭尽所能的激怒对方，“你是怎么被选进来的？你的原力，体力和智商都看起来可都不怎么样啊！”

“〖啊！！我要把你的肠子扯出来！〗”扎布拉克人咆哮起来，原力像一股强大的气流从他的周身散发出来，目及之处的墙壁像被看不见的巨人的拳头捶出了一个个的坑洼，但是指挥官已经跑出了波及的范围。

“还是说，你就是筛选的底线？！”

整条走廊所有的照明设备伴随着这句嘲讽骤然开启，耀眼的光芒无声的冲击着原力使用者的视网膜。

“〖操！你这个婊子！〗”Ruk闭紧双眼厉声咒骂起来，他追逐的脚步放慢了一拍，继而又重新加快速度，他在心底不屑的冷笑着，愚蠢的家伙，这些可悲的小把戏一点用没有，不需要视力自己也能清晰的感受到对方身上散发出来的独特原力。

他毫不费力的就捕捉到了那个原力的动向，很显然，惊慌失措的人类在强光中不慎拐错了方向，不得不在一道封死的墙壁前停了下来。

现在自己掌控了整个局势，扎布拉克人志在必得的狞笑起来，闭着眼睛穷追不舍，强光透过眼皮渗进一片明晃晃的惨白。他拐过身前的转角冲进了走廊，堵死了对方的去路，指挥官无路可逃了。

Ruk兴奋的大喊着勉励睁开双眼，毕竟欣赏自己猎物垂死前的惊恐面容是他的一大乐趣。但是现在，正面对着他的是走廊尽头一扇紧闭的舱门，强光下钢铁反射出刺眼的光斑，指挥官消失了。

猎物呢？他困惑的向前又迈进了一步，感觉脚下踩到什么东西，扎布拉克人低头，看见一个枣核型的存储器孤零零的躺在金属地板上，透明玻璃瓶中的植物是鲜明的赤红色，散发着自己所感应到的，和那个人类十分相近的原力。

“〖这他妈的……〗”Ruk的话永远都没能说完，舱门忽然开启，在对方尚未做出任何反应之前，失衡的压力将船舱内部空气以飓风过境之势推向外面的宇宙，巨浪一样气流轻而易举的就把那半句话语连同原力使用者本人一起吹进了绝对零度的真空之中。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

在与之平行的隔壁走廊里，Poe紧贴着墙壁，攥握着手中的微型终端，死死的盯着走廊入口的紧急密闭闸门，他在心中默数着，4秒后关闭了隔壁走廊尽头的外舱门。

刚刚在打开所有照明的那一刻，指挥官在第一个拐口把装有原力之树叶子的存储器扔进了走廊，然后猛然加快速度，用尽了最后一丝力量，跑进与之平行的第二个拐角，并放下了紧急密闭门。

看到自己设下的陷阱终于奏效，随之而来的是令人不堪重负的疲惫，Omega靠着墙壁滑倒下去，努力平复着粗重的喘息，看着汗水像断了线的珠子似的纷纷滴落在地板上。

但是战斗还远没有结束，Poe闭目小憩一会儿重新站了起来，但他只走了一步，就摇摇晃晃又栽倒回去，刚刚没有注意到的疼痛向他袭来，指挥官松开鞋带，卷起裤腿，发现自己左脚的脚踝已经红肿成一片。

他抽了口气，咬牙重新穿戴整齐，扶着墙壁再次站了起来。现在得马上离开这里，他把垂下来挡住了视线的卷发向后捋了捋，相信另一个原力使用者已经在搜捕自己的路上了，而且，还有一件非常重要的事得去确认。

像有人拿着一把未开刃的匕首在自己踝骨上来回剐蹭般的疼痛让他没走几步就汗水淋漓，指挥官来到一个相对安全的隐蔽的地方，调出监控录像，很快就找到了另一个敌人的身影。

那个原理是用者正漫步在刚刚两人奔跑追逐过的走廊上，饶有兴致的审视着Poe留下的标记和红外线感应器。

指挥官在屏幕上点了几下，这一层的所有进出口全部封闭，他落下自己身后的每一道紧急密闭闸门，按照之前留下的提示找到了天花板上维修用的活板门，Oemga姿势别扭攀上悬梯，爬到顶端，用左肩抵住铁门，右腿吃劲向上顶去，几乎锈死的合页发出的刺耳摩擦声，让他不禁加大了力道，这噪音足以将自己的计划暴露无遗，只能分秒必争。

Poe发出紧咬牙关的闷哼，一鼓作气掀开了沉重的活板门，双手撑住上层的地板发力，把自己拽到了中央空调所在的机房。

他来不及休息，拉起地上冰冷厚重的铁板，活板门在空中划出一道弧线，然后“嘭”的一声快速闭合。指挥官握住位于门板上的蝴蝶锁，逆时针旋动两圈，听到锁芯滑进通道卡死的声音，他放下把手，长长的吁了口气，擦掉额头上的汗水，另一个原力使用者就这样被封死在下层。

这些道道关卡应该可以给争取一些时间好进一步思索接下来的对策，首先就要弄清对方有没有参与过10年前的那场惨案，其次再想办法如何从对方口中挖出自己想要的真相，Poe一边思索着对策，一边心不在焉的打开了下层的监控录像，摄像头传送来的全息影像在一片混沌的虚空中依次亮起，他匆匆扫视了一遍，不禁都抽了口冷气。

指挥官有些惊慌的发现，敌人不见了。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

机房的后门通往一条略带弧度的长廊，这条宽阔的过道两端的尽头，是歼星舰的中心环形的走廊和同往停机坪方向的阶梯，这里比刚刚密闭的空间更便于逃生。

Poe斟酌了一下，封锁了停机坪方向的道路，紧急闸门依次有序的落下，他侧耳倾听了一会儿，席地而坐，此时脚踝像是要断了般的尖叫着朝自己的主人提出抗议。

指挥官重新打开了监控影像，他逐层逐层的细细排查搜寻。

在他第三次切换了画面后，终于捕捉到了对方的身影，人类屏住呼吸观察着对方，只见那个原力使用者一边迅速前行，一边小幅度的摆手，隔离门顺从的开启，但自己的微型终端上所显示的信息始终保持着锁死的状态。

Poe眯起眼睛，画面上对方所处的位置如此熟悉……他觉得全身的血液都凉了，耳畔只余自己心脏疯狂跳动的声音。

在他匆忙按下录音键把电脑藏进暗兜的时候，身后的隔离门发出轻柔的声响，铁板沿着轨道向上滑动，穿堂而过的气流渗透了汗湿的飞行服，指挥官后颈上的汗毛竖了起来，他僵硬着身体回首看去。

“抓到你了。”

Omega感觉自己被什么东西刮了一下，跟扎布拉克人完全不同的原力把他撞到在地，柔软的人体撞击着坚硬的地板，肘部还有腿上一定留上了淤青，指挥官试图站起来但没有成功，他吃力的想要找回自己的呼吸，粘稠浓厚的信息激素刺激着他的鼻腔，让他不适的咳嗽起来。

随后火烧火燎的剧痛铺天盖地的袭来，整个世界都开始飞速旋转起来，视野的边缘是一片漆黑，人类不得不闭上眼睛，他觉得自己脸上的每个毛孔全部扩张开来，寒冷的空气撕咬着他的皮肤。

有一股力量砸在身上，Poe汗湿的侧脸被按在地板上，整个人都被牢牢的钉死在地板上，再也做不出任何动作。

指挥官全身的肌肉绞紧痉挛，他张嘴发出了无声的惨叫，在有限的视野范围内，他看见一双黑色军靴用一种不紧不慢的悠然速度向自己走来。

“好久不见。”对方掩藏在铁质面具后的声音听起来闷闷的。原力使用者在距离他几步之遥的地方停下。无形的力量锁着指挥官的双腕反剪到背后，把他提拉成跪坐的姿势，受伤的脚踝因突然起来的重量钻心剜骨的疼起来，人类攒起眉心，竭力将疼痛的低吟咽下。

“你看起来变了不少。”敌人向前迈进一步，Poe看不见掩藏于面具后面的表情，只能通过声音来判断对方的情绪。

“我差点没有认出你来。”Jarr的语气始终温和淡然，就如同久未谋面的友人，感叹着中间穿插而过的漫漫时光，但是下一秒就变了味道，“毕竟我还以为10年前你就已经死了，是我当时下手太轻了吗？”他的语气中带有一丝不解，仿佛在懊恼，又仿佛在认真向对方寻求答案。

人类因为疼痛无法顺畅的思考，只是死死的向下咬着嘴唇，瞪大深棕色的眼睛，野兽一样的逼视着敌人。

原力使用者等了半晌，见Omega没有回答，于是摘下头盔露出了自己的样貌，像是给予提示般的抬脚踩上了对方的右肩，坚硬的靴底陷进了衣服下肉里，硌着脆弱的锁骨肩峰端，隐隐的疼。

“哦，看起来你却变的好看了，这道疤真是给你的丑脸增色不少。”指挥官认出对方，回忆带来的怒火和决心让原本疲惫不堪的Poe重新燃起了斗志，侧头浮出一个哂笑反唇相讥。

被嘲笑的敌人没有说话，他撤回右脚，微微倾身靠了过来。

Omega被对方反手甩过来的耳光打的歪了歪头，耳中一片尖锐的嗡鸣，他眨眨眼，舔掉嘴角渗出的咸腥血水，重新乜斜着施暴者。

“……既然你也知道自己长的很抱歉的话，我建议你还是重新戴上面具吧，我怕再多看你几眼就要吐出来了。”

“……试图用语言惹恼我是没用的，你在掩饰什么？你的同伙呢？还有你来这里的真正目的什么？”但是达沙德人并没有上当。

“说道同伙……你的那个朋友可不怎么样啊，你这是要为他报仇吗？”对方跟刚刚的扎布拉克人不一样，他更加年长，十分警觉，想让眼前这个人吐露出自己想要的真相需要费一番心思。指挥官努力转移话题，一边冷静的思考着自己下一步的对策。

与此同时，Jarr正用一种贪婪的，混沌目光打量着眼前的俘虏，从刚刚自己调出的监视影像上，可以看出军人思路清晰，勇敢无畏，身手敏捷一如当年，不，他心不在焉的想，经过十年的历练，这个人类变得经验丰富，更甚于过去。

“他不是我的朋友，不过是只只会乱吠的疯狗而已，我应该谢谢你让我耳根清净不少。”

现在这个人类学的花样还不少……达沙德人轻蔑的翕动着七鳃鳗一样的嘴巴，不过在黑暗面的原力面前人类永远都不堪一击。

于是他换上了一种很轻的嗓音，把自己刚刚的问题又问了一次。

“你来这里的目的是什么？谁告诉你我们所在位置的？”

这句话像是可以碰触和感知般的在Poe的脑海中来回萦绕，如同一只有生命的飞蛾，在他头颅有限的空间内扑楞着灰白色的翅膀，带来一种难以表述的疼痛。

“恩啊……”指挥官发出不适的沉吟，他抵抗着黑暗原力对自己精神上的控制，疲倦与疼痛让他意识游离的不着边际，那只存在于错觉中的昆虫把头脑搅得天翻地覆，让他想起了前天Rita说过的话，给自己开颅不需要调整仪器，Omega为此在混沌中翘起了嘴角。如果你想离开的话，就打碎我的头骨飞走吧，他头痛欲裂，想用手抠挠自己的头皮，但是却被死死地束缚着，这实在是……实在是太疼了，所以……快点离开……快点……滚出我的脑子！……给我……

“……给我滚出！”Poe在心中建立起来的防线犹如冷兵器时代的坚实壁垒，面对敌人的窥探紧锁回忆的大门，黑暗面的原力带来的疼痛消失了，指挥官的语速迟缓却吐字清晰，看向对方的目光中有愤怒的火焰在燃烧，他一字一顿的又重复了一次，“滚！出！去！”

Jarr僵直身体后退了几步，望着人类的样子像是受到了某种惊吓，他想起似乎还没有谁能这样看着身为Ren武士的自己，目光冰冷且镇定，又深又静。不过这样才有意思，他露出了今天第一个发自真心的残忍笑容。

自己确实不太善于原力探索，因为除了用原力，让对方开口讲话的方式还有很多种，而自己恰好在这方面经验老道。这个年长的Ren武士更喜欢用自己的双手给予对方伤害，他喜欢倾听拳头碰撞肉体的声音，享受靴子击中目标后带来的阻力，那些色泽明艳的血液从伤口处喷溅而出的画面带来的快感犹如毒瘾，此刻他看着眼前这个人类，想听见对方惨叫呻吟的冲动，一下下挠着心尖，让他不禁露出一副迫不及待的神色。

Poe来不及体会刚刚自己取得的胜利，就被原力使用者拎着衣领随随便便的摔在墙壁上，对方的拳头毫不留情的落了下来，在被打中背脊的第一下，疼痛驱散了脑中的晦涩雾霭，一切都变得敞亮起来，身体重获自由的指挥官迅速摆出防御的架势，做好了迎接战斗的准备。

Jarr不满的皱着眉头，用拳脚折磨眼前这个Omega所带来的效果同样不怎么理想，好像流淌在对方身体里的不是血液，而是无畏的气魄，支撑着那副身躯的不是脊椎，而是傲骨。这个新共和国飞行舰队的指挥官顽强凶狠的反抗着，面对自己的攻击，技巧性的一边闪躲，一边找准空隙给予反击。

“够了！”他气急败坏的咆哮起来，揉着被对方击中的肋骨退后几步，重新使用原力制服了Poe的动作。

人类全凭内心的信念支撑着自己不肯低头示弱，其实早就头晕目眩，他的鼻间全是萦绕不绝的铁锈味，视野的边缘一阵阵发黑，原力无形的手臂牢牢的压着指挥官的身体，让他保持跪立的姿态处于敌人面前。

“很好，”Jarr喘着粗气阴森森的说道，几乎可以让人感觉到他话中不怀好意带来的刺痛，“真是太他妈的令人刮目相看了。”

“是你的技巧太拙劣了，过了十年你就老了吗？力量还不够挠痒痒呢。”Poe艰难的呼吸着，因这句鲁莽的挑衅又吃了对方一记力道不轻的猛踹。

Poe痛苦的弯下身子，翻腾上来的鲜血从他微启嘴里淌出来，那些赤红色的液体溅落在地板上，就像那天在废墟中……指挥官忽然觉得不疼了，什么都不重要了，回忆在他的眼前又一次被唤醒，那些四溅的血迹，光剑，黑发绝地的英俊面容，黑衣原力使用者武器上暗红色的污渍，他大睁着眼睛透过地板凝视着只有自己才能看到的画面，一切都联系在了一起。

原来真相一直沉睡在自己的记忆中，静静的等待了太过漫长的时间，才被自己看清。

非常奇妙的，Poe忽然觉得自己重新充满了力量，心智恢复了清明，一种摄人心魄的光芒在他的眼底燃亮。指挥官无法抑制的轻笑出声来，胸腔震动，牵动了身上所有的伤处，他有多疼，就有多痛快。

“哼哼哼~”

“有什么让你这么高兴？！”听见对方的笑声，达沙德人警觉的后退了几步，行动始终带有一种捕食者的敏捷，他危险的眯起眼睛。

Omega并不着急回答，他吐掉口腔里的血沫，在心中某个隐蔽的角落，他一直期待着这一天，有什么人，有什么事，迫使自己面对那段不堪回首的记忆，迫使自己直视最大的恐惧，然后那些栩栩如生的情景摆在自己的眼前，那些燃烧的火焰，倒塌发出烧焦气味的植物，冰冷的倾盆大雨，紫金色的闪电划开天幕，世界被惨白刺眼的光芒瞬间点亮，须臾又回归黑暗，还有……Ben，那个黑发绝地看过来的面孔极为平静，像一层薄薄的水，眼睛漆黑，目光泯灭了所有的感情，自己明明应该知道的，那是对方痛到极致时的神情。

Poe仿佛心病痊愈一般，感到了解脱，十年来第一次觉得呼吸畅快。

“我当然高兴，因为我抓住你们这群只会残杀普通的人的怪物，”指挥官傲慢的看向对方，就仿佛饱受折磨的人不是自己一样。“我想起来了，十年前在绝地学院是你们杀了那些年幼的绝地学徒，”他冰冷清晰的声音撞击着走廊的穹顶四壁溅落开来，“这些恐怖袭击事件也是你们干的。你问我来到这里的目的是什么，很简单，就是阻止你们继续伤害无辜的人。”

那些细枝末节一一闪现在他燃烧着火焰的眼前，累积了十年的愤怒和坚定的决心都浓缩在他的声音里。

“就凭你？”Jarr戏谑的看着被自己牢牢固定的人类。

“就凭我，我刚刚已经干掉了一个，记得吗？”Poe平静的近乎残忍的陈述道。

“是啊，令人刮目相看。”原力使用者挑眉给出一个肯定的回答，旋即又得意的说道，“可惜你还是失败了。”

“就像你说的，我也有搭档，但是他在安全的地方。我的失踪足以引起新共和飞行舰队的重视，”指挥官说谎不眨眼，他的心传来阵阵绞痛，因为他知道对方说的是实话，自己失败了，但现在还不能放弃，还没有到最后就总会有希望，“你们就等着我的战友踏平你们的歼星舰吧！”

“那也很好办，我们可以把飞行舰队也毁于一旦，就像之前科洛桑星的卫星，新共和国的宇宙输油飞船和盖娅空间的那样，这简直易如反掌。”

“哈！说的好听，不过估计你们现在已经什么也办不成了，我看过监控录像了，你们有6个人，也就是说你们其实无能到不凑成团就什么也干不出来，跟Skywalker比起来简直就是垃圾！”指挥官的声音里透露出轻蔑。

“Skywalker？他就是个笑话，自己建立的绝地学院被我们毁于一旦，他的徒弟也投了黑暗面，那个崇拜西斯尊主，却永远也成不了西斯的Kylo Ren，哈！也是个笑话！”

“被你们毁于一旦？被Kylo Ren才对，毕竟他应该比你们强点，至少还有把光剑。我猜之前的那些破坏都应该是他一个人做的，你们不过是旁边看着。”Poe试着用这个陌生的名字来称呼自己的Alpha，感觉说不出的怪异，他摆出一副谈论让自己厌恶的某种东西的神情，因为成败在此一举了，他孤注一掷的继续道，“当年在绝地学院你也就只有勇气来跟我较量了。”

“永远！别拿！那个懦弱无能的人类跟我做比较！”达沙德人终于咆哮起来，七鳃鳗一样的唇瓣来回翕动，尖锐的牙齿涡轮一样的旋转，吐沫星子飞溅，“他有光剑又怎么样！连去杀一个学徒的勇气都没有，居然还说要投奔黑暗面，最后还不是我们动手给他善后！还有现在这些人心惶惶的事件，都是我们做的，跟那个家伙半点关系也没有！坐享其成的是他！”

“善后？！你管屠杀那些年幼的学徒叫善后！？还把这算到了Ben的头上！你们才是懦弱无能的杂种！如今那些恐怖袭击，你们也像见不得光的虫子一样东躲西藏，生怕别人知道是你们做的，如果真的这么厉害！新共和国的飞行舰队随时等着你们！”Poe的眼中冒火，愤怒影响了他的理智思考，口不择言的怒斥道。

“你以为我们愿意让家伙霸占这些荣耀？！要不是看在Snoke的面上，我早就杀了那个盗名窃誉的……恩？”对方的怒吼忽然终端了，他像是发现了什么新奇的东西般的抬起头来，脸上的那倒丑陋伤疤都因表情的变化而显得更加扭曲，“Ben？”

有一种令人不详的，恍然大悟的神情在Jarr的脸上浮现。

“Snoke？所以说你也只是无足轻重的走狗而已……”指挥官装出一副轻描淡写样子的继续讥讽着对方，但他知道为时已晚。

原力使用者用一手掐住他的喉咙截住声音，另一只则钳住他的下颚，蛮横的向下压低人类的头颅，露出了汗湿的脖颈。

“哈！原来如此！这就是你当年能够生还的原因！”对方得意的大叫了一声，手指掐进了指挥官的肉里，他是声音以为欣喜和激动变得尖锐刺耳，“所以你是来找自己的Alpha的！什么狗屁新共和国舰队，你比谁都清楚我们的厉害，才不会让他们介入进来！”

Poe感觉到对方的呼吸舔舐自己腺体附近的皮肤，这让他的胃里一阵翻腾。

“不过太遗憾了，你现在在我的手里。”他用令人毛骨悚然的语气继续道，非常愉快的发现对方因为自己的举动而微微颤抖，原本淡不可闻的信息激素忽然变得浓郁，那味道令人心旌摇荡，“Kylo Ren的Omega现在随我处置，虽然我不觉得他还在乎你。”

一种不属于自己的巨大怒意在Jarr的头脑中犹如核爆般炸裂开来，这强烈感情来的如此突然以至于几乎冲破他的胸腔。这个Ren武士瞬间就明白到这是怎么一回事了，他的头领，Kylo Ren正通过原力表达着此刻的暴怒，一种大脑都要烧着的痛楚让他想要不顾形象的在地上滚来滚去。

“呃啊！”黑暗面原力的使用者触电似的收回了掐着人类Omega脖子是双手，他捂着自己脸上狰狞的伤疤惨叫起来，原力像升华的坚冰一样，气化的无影无踪。

指挥官不清楚到底发生了什么，但随着施加在自己身上的重量的减轻，血液又迅速流回了自己身体，生命面临威胁时爆发出极端的潜能与力量，让他猛的抬起左腿，用膝盖狠狠的顶向了对方的下腹，然后摆动身体甩圆右肩，屈起的手臂携着风声打向敌人的额头。

人类用尽全力的肘击打的Jarr发出了一声极度痛苦的嚎叫，抱头摔倒在一旁，Poe虽然很想就这么了结对方让他再无法作恶，但是眼下没有足够的力量和趁手的武器可以支撑自己完成这件事情。

他飞快的权衡了一下，应机立断扶着墙壁向走廊的尽头踉踉跄跄的跑去。

重新开始奔跑的时候非常痛苦，Poe皱眉咬碎牙关，把呻吟全部咽了回去，以现在左脚踝的状态，自己永远也到不了停放X翼的地方，所以Omega一开始就选择跑向歼星舰的中心环形的走廊。

这狭窄道路的一侧是结实的钢铁墙壁，一侧则是万丈深渊，可以模糊的看到底层主电脑发出的莹莹蓝光，Poe扭头瞥了一眼还在哀嚎的原力使用者，对方的声音中不仅仅是疼痛，还夹杂了莫名的恐惧。但是他没时间细想，只是用力的按下手中的电脑的控制键，紧急闸门落了来，隔绝了对方的身影和惨叫。

指挥官将自己所在的区域调整为无重力状态，双手扒着地板，让身体悬浮在空中，他灵巧的攀附着垂直的钢铁峭壁，尽可能迅速的向下滑去。虽然过程不怎么顺利，但任务总算已经完成了，现在人类只想离开这里，本能也在脑中尖叫着快点逃走。

但事与愿违，他忽然觉得全身一阵冰凉，双手像是被冻住一样，Omega闻到了那个异族Alpha迫近的信息激素。

Poe被原力紧紧的按压在扶梯旁边的墙壁上，这一次，不知是因为敌人的额头受了攻击的缘故，还是因为在失重的情况下力量无法完全发挥，他意识到自己并没有被完全锁死，虽然活动范围很小，但是自己依然可以活动手指。他艰难的喘息着，微微抬头，注视着Jarr那副可怖的嘴脸慢慢从自己头顶的一片黑暗中缓缓浮现。

忽然间，指挥官可以清晰的感觉到自己背后坚硬冰冷铁壁上的接缝，左脚扭伤的地方传来阵阵疼痛，汗水顺着自己的脸颊缓缓滑落，他听见了自己血液冲刷击耳鼓的声音，如同火山熔岩涌动。

黑暗面原力造成的痛感如滔天巨浪般，一波接着一波劈头盖脸的拍下来，指挥官只觉得被疼痛生生攫取了呼吸，那痛楚摩挲着身体中的每一块肌肉骨骼，潮水般冲刷回荡，这仿佛没有尽头的痛楚逼迫着他声嘶力竭的哀嚎。

在紧阖的，光斑涌动的黑暗眼睑内，Poe的脑中一片混沌，像是一粒石子投入深潭，激起层层涟漪，那些回忆的碎片随着水面上的缕缕觳纹在他的眼前沉浮游荡。

他想起了雅文4上的家，他的父母，在新共和国飞行舰队的日子和……Ben。

这是指挥官第一次开始祈祷，他不是祈祷自己能够死里逃生，因为这几率太过渺茫，他只是祈祷着有谁能把Ben Solo带回光明之中。原力在上，谁都好，来个人，指引他的Alpha可以找到回家的路。

此时此刻，那些和Ben在一起的漫漫时光像决堤的潮水一样涌来，他想的全是那个英俊的绝地，那些简单，无足轻重的回忆将他没顶。Poe别无所求，只是想要告诉对方，自从两人相遇，一切都毫无缘由的变得美好起来，他们一同走过的道路，共渡的每一天，对方望过来的温和目光，平静时的嘴角与醇和低沉的嗓音，拥抱时对方心口处传来的震颤和嘴唇的柔软触感，都那么温暖。

他只想要对方回到自己的身边，仅此而已。这一刻指挥官才恍然明白，自己从未有一刻忘记过Ben，只是这思念太过微小自然，如同每一次呼吸与心跳，化为迢遥温柔的日暮绚烂余晖或是其他某种容易让人忽视的自然现象，长久的存在着。

他停下长时间的咆哮，抬头竭力看向巨大透明天窗外的广袤宇宙，好像这样就可以看见千里之外自己日夜思念的那个人。Omega的指尖微微颤抖，他摸索着，按下了电脑终端的结束录音键，并开始传送上面的全部数据，此刻也许距离Muran的飞船太过遥远，资料可能不能完好无损的全部传达，但是他相信Iolo的能力。

剧痛有所减缓，温凉的气流碰触着Poe的面颊，他浑身打颤，哆嗦的说不出来话来，一些黑暗原力还残留在他的脑中，余韵徐歇的疼着，他缓缓的移回视线，看着同样漂浮到与自己同等高度的黑暗面原力使用者。

“你想去哪？”Jarr咬牙切齿的慢慢说道，伸手抹了一把从额角留下来的鲜血。

指挥官蹙眉艰难的扯了扯嘴角，被喉咙处收紧的原力攫取了顺畅的呼吸，他在心中计算着传送结束的时间。

“这么说来，那家伙应该早就已经知道你来这里了，所以他才会命令我们不要回歼星舰，而是去要塞那里去迎接他。多么感人！”原力使用者自顾自的继续着，脸上浮现出一种奇特的嗜血笑容，他的声音在空旷的四壁中茕茕回响，仿佛无尽生命将死之时的嚎哭，他为自己即将杀死这个人类的同时还能伤害到Kylo Ren这件事而激动不已，内脏都感到了灼伤般的疼痛。

“但是等他赶到的时候，你已经死了！”他咀嚼着复仇的带来的快乐，装腔作势的挤出一个鬼脸，又很快敛去，显然Poe表现出来的镇定神色，没有达到他所期望的效果。

“十年前他救了你一次，但是这次不行了。”他继续试探着对方，企图从指挥官的脸上捕捉到任何一闪而过的惊慌和恐惧，但是一无所获。

黑暗面的原力使用者心烦意乱的咆哮了一声，剧烈的头痛让力量脱离了自身的掌控，所以在他抱头哀嚎的时候，恰好有一个崭新而陌生的原力登陆到了歼星舰，而没有被他察觉。

Jarr凝聚起全部的注意力放在眼前这个人类身上，对方战略性的沉默引起了他的警觉。

“你手上的是什么？”他厉声斥责道，Poe的双手始终保持着攥握电脑终端的姿势，机械外壳迅速刮擦指尖留下火辣辣的痛感，他只能大睁着眼睛，视线跟随着微型终端转动一路撞上对方的手掌。

“你在发送什么？”达沙德人扯出一个残酷的笑容，想都不想就按下了取消发送的选项，指挥官的双眼迸发一种令自己愉快不已的夹杂着绝望的愤怒。

“所以这才是你的目的吗？想要证明什么？Kylo Ren没有杀害当年的绝地学徒？没有参与恐怖袭击事件？他做过的不可饶恕的事情多的超乎你的想象！当年我们之所以会出现在那里也是因为他引来的我们，他主动要求加入，结果到了最后还摇摆不定，只能让我们动手帮他。”黑暗原力的使用者翻看着指挥官收集的影像资料和录音，不禁讥笑道，“而你居然还想把他带回光明之中？你可比我想象中的还要愚蠢。”

所有的伪装都被识破，所有的挣扎都成了徒劳，那一刻，Poe仿佛整个人都被看穿了，久违的恐惧感终于抓住了他。所以直到最后自己都无法成为把Ben Solo带回来的那座桥梁，这认知如同一记重拳正中心口，令指挥官呛咳的无法呼吸，绝望的几近崩溃。

看着对方用原力轻而易举的捏碎了那个承载着整艘歼星舰控制系统的微型终端，仿佛整个世界都随之在他眼前分崩离析了。

“不……”指挥官喉管舒展，声带振动，那微弱的声音轻若耳语。

重力是一瞬间恢复的，或者应该说，重力系统是一瞬间失控的。

坠落造成的违和感瞬间从脚底心直冲头顶，呼啸的风忙不迭的灌进他的嘴中，那感觉就像整个人都浸泡在了风中。出于求生的本能，Poe下意识的伸出双手，如同紧攥着最后一根救命稻草般的死命的抓住了身旁的扶梯。

“呃啊——”Poe的肩膀拉的生疼，他的痛呼被达沙德人在坠落的过程中发出了一声凄厉的嚎叫所掩盖。指挥官感受到了对方绝望恐惧中释放出来的原力，像不可抗拒的引力一般向下拖拽着自己。一些不够牢靠的细碎零件纷纷飞了下去。底层的墙壁上的铁板像质地脆薄的纸张一样尖叫着扭曲变形，也脱落跟着一通砸向底端。

在接连不断的可怕的巨响后，整艘歼星舰的照明全部熄灭，就连主电脑的微光也消失了，短暂的死寂过后，一道赤橙色的火光忽然划破黑暗，点亮了四壁。

反转来的太过突然，以至于劫后余生的喜悦都不像是真的。Poe仿佛对自己的幸运心存质疑般的，脑中一片空白的吊在半空中，但他没来得及品味自己奇迹般生还后的感受，触电般的刺痛从后脊椎瞬间扩散开来，让他差点握不住升降梯。

“恩啊！”

他短促的喊叫了一声，发情期在最不合时宜的情况下来临了。至少等我爬上去。指挥官无声的抱怨着，双腿踢腾着光滑的铁壁，错觉中仿佛敌人向下拉扯原力还牢牢缠绕着自己的腰身，每个关节都在火辣辣的疼着，身体像缀满了铅块，双手已经没有力气了。处于发情期中的Omega紧闭双眼，无视周围可怖的声响和振动，不让自己向下看，腰腹发力向上拉动身体。

当Poe的上半身完全扑倒在地板上时，墨绿色的飞行服已经完全被汗水浸透，打软的双腿蹬踹着梯子，他双手死死扣住地板的缝隙，在船身一次大幅度的震荡的时候，借力把身体完全拖了上去。

指挥官整个人躺倒在坚实冰冷的地板上，感受歼星舰船身不详的震颤，浑身上下的肌肉没有一处不在哀嚎抗议，随着每一次呼吸，起伏的肋骨都有如刀割，绷至极限的神经终于断裂了。发情期让他的体力像水一样从指缝间迅速流逝，飙升的激素使得小腹阵阵的绞痛。

指挥官哆嗦着解开飞行服的扣子，试图从暗兜里摸出自己的备用抑制剂，但那里什么都没有。他愣了半刻，不死心的翻遍了全身的口袋，这才后知后觉的回想起备用抑制剂的去处。

 

“没关系，我还有一支，”Poe不假思索的摸索着找出自己最后那支备用抑制剂，交给对方，低声哄劝道，“没事的，相信我。”

那个14岁忽然经历了性分化的Omega女孩闻起来像新鲜的草莓一样甜美。

 

“……哈哈哈哈，”Poe用手捂着眼睛，发出了空洞的自嘲笑声，那干巴巴的嗓音被飞船内部失去了控制的设备发出的咆哮所吞噬，“这真是有史以来最糟糕的计划和行动，而且愚蠢至极！”他喃喃自语着，泄愤的用拳头捶着地板。

短暂的失控过后指挥官很快调整好自己的心态，撑起身体重新站了起来。离开这里，找到Ben Solo并带他回来的念头像用光剑刻在神经中枢上一样清晰。哪怕Omega现在双腿发软，剧痛和后腰处泛起的战栗让他像风中的树叶般不由自主的瑟瑟打颤，但他还是跌跌撞撞的向走廊深处移动。

自己X翼所在底层已经不能去了，要想别的办法离开这里，“去停机坪使用敌人的飞船”这个想法听起来非常诱人，Poe直视前方的目光闪烁着不知名的光芒。

至少要赶在发情期带来的第一波热潮之前离开这里，他暗暗的想。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

新公共和国的T-85 X翼触发了外舱门口的自动感应装置，顺利的进入了旧帝国的歼星舰内部，Muran降落在停机坪上一个不起眼的角落里，跳下飞机，从地板上捡起一块灰扑扑的防水帆布，把自己的战斗机掩藏在下面，这样看起来就跟散落在广阔平面上的其他垃圾没有任何的区别了。

他十分满意的端详了这个伪装片刻，为自己的机智点了点头，随后打开了微型终端找到GPS定位功能，对比着终端上投射出的蓝图全息影像，确定了Poe所在的位置。

拉桑人有些紧张的皱紧了眉头，那个表示着指挥官的光点无疑在运动，但速度却令人不安的缓慢，就好像……那个人类受了什么伤一样。这个想法让他的心揪在了一起，快步朝着最近的一个楼梯口跑去。

眼前的景象就像是置身于一场拙劣的恐怖片中，Muran干巴巴的想，走廊光线昏暗，虽然他很想开灯但这很有可能引起敌人的警觉，好在拉桑人的夜视能力让自己可以抹黑一路前行。

地面上散落的飞行探测器碎片和看起来像是被生生扯烂的门板就如同一个没有想象力的导演所布置出的一样，无时无刻都营造着一种恐怖惨烈的氛围。拉桑人努力呼吸着，试图平复下内心的焦灼，但是一声似乎是从歼星舰深处传来的，自己好友撕心裂肺的惨叫粉碎了他所有的自持。

人类发出的声音曲折低回，有如正备受折磨慢慢死去一样，Alpha心中的不安和愤怒逐渐扩大，他强忍住想要大声呼唤对方的冲动，开始在走廊上狂奔起来。

这群狗杂种们！这群该死的王八蛋！Muran来到升降梯口，无法控制自己的力道，一拳捶碎了墙壁上控制面板，梯子慢悠悠的向下伸展，他死死的注视着GPS定位器上的那个静止不动亮点，不等长梯挺稳就快步向下跳去。

快点，快点，快点！他在心中不停地催促着。一声短促的提示音响起，显示器上标志着指挥官所在的光斑消失了，拉桑人甚至还来不及惊恐，就被这只巨大野兽忽然发出的咆哮所震撼，所有的控制系统全部失灵了，自己脚下的踏板忽然收拢，升降梯缩回了天花板。

“见鬼！”Muran护住头部从扶梯上滚落跌至地板，手中的微型终端摔的粉碎，爆炸声持续回响着，撼动着整艘歼星舰的船身，他可以听见脚下齿轮转轴断裂的声音和火舌舔舐金属发出的“哔哔啵啵”声响，坚韧的钢板都四下扭曲变形，翘起尖锐的边角。骇人的震动和疼痛让他一时无法站立，只能顺着倾斜一路向下滑行，直到撞上一道锁死的隔离门才停下。

这超乎预期的严重事态，令他紧张到有些恶心，拉桑人努力把所有的糟糕念头统统踢出脑海。

Dameron不会有的事的，Alpha试图说服自己，但从刚刚所听到的那声惨叫就可以知道这完全是个谎言，即便如此自己也要坚持去寻找对方。

“原力在上，Simona和Joanna一定会恨我的，无论怎样她们都会杀了我的，她们是不会原谅我了。”拉桑人低声叨念着重新爬起，他拔出爆能枪握在手中，默默的把刚才的话又重复了一遍，仿佛那是一句可以给自己无限能量和勇气的咒语，他义无反顾的冲进了烟雾和火焰中。

“Dameron”他放弃了所有谨慎行动的念头，咳嗽着向前一路摸索，绷紧了神经感受着脚下钢筋游走的动向，没有了Iolo给出的蓝图，自己的好友又生死未卜，而那该死的抑制剂的效果还没衰退，Muran只能完全凭借直觉行动，他举枪的双手异常稳重，果断的朝着墙壁上发光的密码控制板就是一枪，锁死的隔离门开启。

“Poe Dameron！”他继续高声呼喊着，重复着刚刚的动作，打开一道又一道门扉，依靠感觉和之前自己记下的路线做出正确的判断，在曲折晃动的走廊中飞快的奔跑起来。

与此同时另一边，不断被呼唤的Omega也在努力的寻找出路，他脚步蹒跚的来的过道的出口，不过隔离门已经锁住了。

Poe找到一旁的墙上控制面板，胡乱狂按了一通，但是锁死的滑门始终一动不动，指挥官用手捶向发光的键盘，但现在他真的是衰弱了，再无法制造出什么有效的破坏。

可恶！人类懊恼的对自己发起火来，他被浓烟熏得有些睁不开眼睛，干脆放弃了无用功，后退几步蹲下身体，试图拽下墙壁下方的通风窗口上的栅栏。

或许我可以从这里钻出去，他有些疯狂的琢磨着，迷蒙间仿佛听见了一声爆能枪发出的声音。

密闭仓开启，流通的空气吹拂着人类Omega的脸颊，浓烟终于找到了宣泄口，忙不迭的四散开来。指挥官惊讶的扶着墙壁缓缓站起，看见一个高大熟悉的身影出现走廊的门口。

“你！”拉桑族的Alpha在看清门后的人影时，被一种混杂的情绪所支配，他怒吼着大步逼近，看起来愤怒到了顶点，眉头和鼻梁皱的那么紧，以至于挤得整张脸都发酸，“你这个该死的白痴！我他妈的要亲手杀了你！！”

“……Muran？”Poe呆呆的望着自己的好友说不出话来，四下一片炙热，熊熊燃烧的火焰掩盖了拉桑人的信息激素的味道。

“Dameron！永远！不准！再！这么做！”拉桑人咬牙切齿的咆哮着，眼中闪烁着要杀死什么人的犀利光芒，“你怎么敢？！我他妈的以为你死了！我发誓我要……”

“Muran！”但是指挥官用行动打断了对方的斥责，他百感交集的，磕磕绊绊的冲过去，给了自己的搭档一个罕见的紧紧的拥抱，“你居然回来找我了！！你这个!你这个……”

“哦！啊……”身材高大的拉桑人被人类这突如其来的亲密举动吓了一跳，他的双手局促在Omega的后背上来回拍打着空气，仿佛不知道该把手落在何处。

“……我，我他妈的当然会来找你，你就是个大麻烦，让人没法丢下你不管不是吗？”Muran最终屈服于内心的感动，珍惜的紧紧搂住了自己的人类挚友，低头把脸埋在对方丰沛柔软的卷发之中，却没有像往日那般闻见对方传来的令人惬意的清新味道，除了灼热的空气，他什么也感觉不到，“……你这个没良心的混球给我吃的什么鬼抑制剂？！我觉得自己现在跟Beta一样。”

“抱歉，这个药剂会让人暂时失去嗅觉和感应信息激素的能力，不过48小时候以后就会彻底代谢掉的。”Poe抬起头，有些不好意思的擦了把脸，讨好的咬着下唇，翻起眼睛看向对方那坚毅的面孔，“不会留下什么副作用的。”

拉桑人露出一副“我该拿你如何是好”的泄气神情摇了摇头，重逢的喜悦退去，他想起了更重要的事情，警觉的环顾着四周。

“敌人呢？”他低声询问着，但心中已经有了答案，不禁为自己没能参与这场战斗而不满的皱起眉头，但同时又为能有一个这么了不起的朋友而感到骄傲，“你都解决了？”

“当然。”Poe不以为然的挥挥手，思索着怎样才能离开对方的怀抱，重新找回平衡站稳，“就像你说的，我是个好运的疯子不是吗？”

“我的原话是你是个胆大妄为的疯子，不过我现在不否认你很幸运这点，没想到你居然还活着，真令人失望。”Muran冷冷的注视着对方逞强挣扎，不屑的哼了一声，他伸手托住了好友的手肘，“但是，炸了这艘歼星舰？你可远没有看起的那样聪明啊，Dameron。”

“嘿！这可不是我干的。”指挥官冲对方感激的笑了一下，仍不忘了辩解，在好友的搀扶下，两人一起向停机坪的方向移动。

“说的跟真的一样。我以为你这么不顾一切也要到这艘歼星舰上来就没打算走！”拉桑人制止了自己翻白眼的冲动，他一边抱怨着，一边细细的审视着眼前的好友。

Poe看起来糟糕极了，从佝偻着的腰背可以看出此刻他正竭力忍耐着某种剧痛，形状精致嘴唇上全是血迹，左脸的颧骨处有些淤青，柔软的卷发散在广阔的额头上，走起路来也一瘸一拐的，但是那不顾一切的劲头和眼底燃烧的火焰，让他显示出一种惊人的蓬勃生命力，整个人像是重新活了一次，又像是得到了某种解脱——仿佛长久以来，有什么桎梏着他的枷锁粉碎。

指挥官看起来如此快乐，如同一场从明晰天壁顶端落至眼前的透雨，Muran不禁困惑起来，如果这才是Dameron喜悦时的神情，那么，这么多年他一直都处于痛苦之中吗？

“当然！我们当然要离开这里！”Omega动人的声音下是难掩的痛楚，但他的微笑和弯起眼角的细纹却是真的，“还有很多事要等着我们去做！新共和国里的内奸，那些其他的原力使用者等等，虽然录音没有了，但是幸好我提前拷贝了资料，Iolo对我找到的数据一定会很高兴的！”

“你这是找到自己想要的答……”

Muran没能把这句话说完，身后突然发生的爆炸所产生的热气流把两人轻而易举的吹飞，如同浪头吞没一根漂泊的稻草，新共和国飞行舰队的军人们双双栽倒在地上，灼热的碎片四下迸溅，打在他们的身上，脸上，留下淤青和道道血痕，Muran模模糊糊的感觉到落在自己身上的碎片减少了，他勉励睁开眼睛，又气愤又惊讶的看到那个白痴Omega正努力低伏在自己的身上帮他挡去大半的伤害。

“滚开！你这个蠢货！”他不想让自己表现的不知好歹，但是他必须阻止这个白痴伤的更重，他伸手去想把指挥官拉倒在自己的身旁，“你他妈的滚开！”

“如果，我能动的话……我会的，”拉桑人的搭档用一种喑哑的，从咬紧的牙根处发出的嘶嘶的声音，严厉的警告着自己的朋友，“还有……别……碰我。”

这完全是下意识的举动，指挥官惨兮兮的想，但是他已经没有力气再去争辩了，人类谨慎的挪动着自己的四肢，跌倒在看起来同样糟糕的拉桑人身边。

“你还能跑吗？”Poe保持低垂着头的姿势，闷声闷气的询问自己的搭档。

“除了有点脑震荡，我四肢健全。”Muran像狗一样的甩了甩头，把散落在头发里的碎屑拍掉，一边讽刺道，“你现在想要跟我比速度吗？”

“……不，我，我可能走不了了。”指挥官开始因为不同的原因而急促的喘息起来，他疲惫的嗓音中带着颤音，久违的发情期的第一波热潮来了，身旁Alpha那暖洋洋的信息激素这时也变成了一种折磨。

“你怎么了？腿受伤了吗？”拉桑人关切的凑过去想要去检查搭档的伤势，对方却颤栗着向后缩了一下。

“……我的发情期到了。”Poe咬牙用手肘撑起身体，实事求是的陈述着。

他抬头被自己好友脸上表现出来的惊悚神态逗得吃吃笑了起来，不禁用虚弱的嗓音打趣道。“这没什么大不了的，Muran，为什么你看起来好像我即将中弹身亡一样。”

“[操！操！操！我他妈的宁愿你这个小兔崽子中，不，见鬼的，不对，你他妈的那该死的抑制剂呢？快点他妈的拿出来！]”低俗粗鲁的拉桑语脏话成串的从Alpha的嘴里倾泻而出，指挥官挑挑眉，只有在极端焦躁的情况下自己的好友才会使用母语粗口连篇。

“如果……如果你问抑制剂的话，它现可在你的胃里呢。就某些方面而言，这是件好事，至少省去了一些不必要的尴尬。”Omega想给对方一个安抚的笑容，但不太成功，他蹙眉发出一声压抑的低吟。

“好个屁！你这他妈的叫自作自受！愚蠢的家伙！”但是显然Muran觉得这一点也不好笑，他额头上的青筋条条暴起，冲着自己的指挥官愤怒的咆哮起来。

面对爆发四溢的Alpha激素和对方的训斥，出于发情中的Poe再无法抗拒Omega的本能，他畏惧的别开视线，蹙眉瑟缩着向后躲去，这个陌生的举动让拉桑人如同被一记重拳直击胃部，立刻闭紧了嘴巴。

“你……我真的很想生气，但是看见你现在这么惨，我，我也就原谅你了。”Muran觉得自己的所有内脏变成了垃圾桶里的皱成一团的报告，他努力缓解两人之间因自己的鲁莽而造成的紧张氛围，换上了一种很轻的声音安慰道，“到了安全的地方了，我们会找到抑制剂的。”

“……恩。”Poe费力的清了清嗓子，紧咬着嘴唇，哆哆嗦嗦的倚在墙壁上，眼前这个高大Alpha的信息激素犹如流火，和着内体的灼痛要将他生生烧成灰烬。

“你还能走吗？我能……哎，我能抱着你走吗？”拉桑人小心谨慎的询问道。

“……哈哈，”指挥官发出了一声近似抽泣的笑声，他酸楚的看向自己的好友揶揄道，“这个时候你反倒开始征求起我的意见来了，说的跟我有的选择一样……等等，”他停下话头，眼里闪现出跃跃欲试的光芒，“我觉得自己能走。”

“别傻了，你这个固执的白痴，面对发情中的Omega时，询问只是一项Alpha应有的基本礼貌，现在你说什么我都不会听的，”Muran一边断然斥责着，一边理所当然的伸出双手，看到对方乖乖配合的靠过来，他转了转眼睛，咧嘴扯出一个坏笑，“这么多年，你第一次能像个Omega一样听话按我说的去做了，真是难得。”

Poe惊讶的笑起来，带着全然的信任把自己的重量交付到拉桑人手中，气喘吁吁的假装抱怨道，“你还对咱们刚刚相识那会的事情耿耿于怀吗？没想到你这么记仇。”

“我只是记忆卓群而已。”Alpha洋洋自得的单手就把指挥官抱起来，另一手虚扶着墙壁，尽可能迅速的在摇摆不定的走廊中奔跑着向停机坪的方向跑去。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

轻松的时刻总是转瞬即逝，Muran心急如焚的奔跑着，指挥官的伤势和发情期造成的痛苦远比他表现出来的严重的多，此刻人类毛茸茸的卷发骚着自己的脖颈，沉甸甸的脑袋压得肩膀都有些发酸，Poe的喘息听起来破碎艰难，仿佛简单的呼吸动作都变成了一种折磨。焦虑如同从内心更深处浮涨而出的潮水，拉桑人收紧了搂抱着对方的手臂。

“你还醒着吗？Dameron？别睡，跟我讲话。”Alpha努力控制自己的语气，急切的声音传进指挥官的耳鼓嗡嗡作响。

人类蹙着眉头，舔舔嘴唇，用喑哑的声音吃力的说道。

“目前……我，我还醒着，但，但是我不能保证一直都……清醒，”发情期让Poe坦诚得令人不安，“我……我觉得很疼，也很累，我想，想睡……”

“闭嘴！你这个白痴！”Muran像是没有听见对方的话，自顾自的打断对方，霸道地要求道，“希望这次能让你得到点教训，别总是那么自以为是！还有，你是个军人！不要被这点小事就打倒！给我睁大眼睛！”

“我……我尽力。”被训斥的Omega因为振动牵扯了脚踝而倒抽了口气，他断断续续的勉强回应着，“但我……不敢……肯定。”

“你要是敢睡着，我就杀了你！”拉桑人威胁着，终于跑出了这条长得离谱的走廊，踏上了横架在空中的天桥，如释重负的俯视着自己那盖着帆布的X翼所在的停机坪。

“坚持住，我们到停机坪了！”

变故是在下一刻发生的，在两人看不到的地方，歼星舰的内部骨架正在崩塌，巨大的钢铁向一侧倾倒发出振聋发聩的声响，横扫了控制室和机房将它们压成齑粉，剧烈的振动使得两人脚下的铁桥扭曲变形，坚硬的钢筋像Joanna的橡皮泥玩具，随意起伏扭转。

两位新共和国飞行舰队的军人从突然断裂天桥上摔了下去。

Muran眼疾手快一把抓住身侧垂落的扶手，当指挥官从自己怀里滑脱的时候，用右手攥住了对方的手腕，代替了失重感席卷而来的是两臂将被生生扯裂的疼痛，Alpha暗自咬牙，没有放松手上一丝一毫的力度，两人就这样尴尬的悬挂在了半空中。

“啊！”Poe被疼痛从混沌的意识中拖拽出来，低低的叫了一声。

“Dameron！”指挥官的搭档大喊着想要确定对方的安危，他抬头看了看那根一点也不靠谱的救命扶手，一边估算着两人脱险的几率，“你抓紧我！看看能不能顺着爬上去？”

“Muran，我可能……我很抱歉，”指挥官喘息着，心神恍惚的回应道，“我……我很抱歉。”他手脚发软使不上力量，好不容易凝聚起来的注意力又开始渐渐消散，他无法思考，无法行动。但大脑中始终有个声音反复诉说着，面对现在的处境，最好且唯一的办法就是让Muran放开他，选择自救。

“或许……你可以…放手…这没什么……Muran，”Poe试图用一种委婉的方式向对方提议，让自己的话听起来自然而随意，但痛苦并不会因此而减少半分，自己无疑就是在伤害搭档“Simona和Joanna还等着……等着你回…”

“该死的！闭嘴！你他妈的闭嘴！我早就知道你是个什么都做不成的白痴了！这没什么！我还有别的办法！”拉桑人咬牙切齿的怒吼着打断了自己的好友，不禁绝望的想，原力在上，这个白痴是认真的，他是在跟自己告别呢。

Alpha向下查看两人所处的位置，Dameron垂下去的脚尖距离停机坪的地板，少说也2架有竖起来的X翼那么高，以人类的身体构造和骨骼硬度，掉下去的后果不堪设想。此刻疼痛像尖锐的利器一样从指尖划至肩胛骨，经过两条手臂，勾出每一块肌肉的形状，他不出声的用母语骂尽了自己知道的所有脏话。

我得想办法把Dameron弄回头顶的天桥，高大的军人下定决心，他向上拉动身体，但是左手掌心中的铁管发出了不详的呻吟，他们连同这座摇摇欲坠的天桥一起向下又坠落了不短的一段距离，人类攥着自己的手腕的力度变轻了。

“操！Dameron你给我振作！我们会没事的！现在我要你乖乖听我说话！”Muran不敢再轻举妄动，他用上了一种Alpha式命令的口吻，倔头倔脑的对指挥官强求道，“我要你坚持住！不要松手！”

“……好的，我不松手……我不松手，” Poe模模糊糊的听见好友的声音，喃喃的重复着，他吃力的睁开眼睛，没有焦距目光越过拉桑人的头顶，落在了对方身后不存在的远方，黑暗原力如同的毒素在Omega的血管里肆意燃烧，他看见铁灰色的飞船穹顶碎裂开来，腐旧喷漆图层片片剥落，从高空中坠下，露出猩红的底色，像太阳吐下的火焰一样的蔓延开来。

他痛苦而含糊的又重复了一次，“我，我会……坚持住。”

在指挥官挣扎不肯认输的同时，拉桑人也在与恐惧搏斗着，他想着自己的妻子和女儿，想着那些来不及说出口的道别，他还想着自己对她们的爱。Muran双臂麻木，恶心的想要呕吐尖叫，他想要告诉她们两个，自己是如此爱她们，胜过这个该死的操蛋的世界。他一边想着，一边把Poe抓的更牢，Alpha才不在乎这样会不会攥碎对方的腕骨，或是在皮肤上留下淤青。他只剩一个念头，就是抓住自己的朋友，不要让他跌落，他祈祷着这脆弱的铁管不要断裂，但这没用，军人清楚的明白这一点，但他只能祈祷。

“所以的原力在上，请救救我们吧。”

毫无先兆地，一种令人说不出的怀念气息包裹了Poe的身体，如同冬日绝早水淋淋的晨雾，带着洁净的寒冷味道，比任何一次都要温柔的笼罩而来，就像……就像Ben的拥抱，整个人如行水中，被灼伤的疼痛似乎也有所减轻，他感到了莫名安心，一切都渐渐趋于寂静。

黑暗温柔的降临。

Muran直视好友的眼睛有一瞬间的崩溃，对方体温烫的吓人，发情热和痛楚把指挥官的最后一丝神智也焚烧殆尽，人类双眼中的星辉暗淡下去，一阵微风拂过，整个夜空都熄灭了。

然后恐惧就这样生生攫取了拉桑人的呼吸，让他不顾一切的咆哮起来。

“Dameron！醒醒！！”

他来不及说第二遍，就无比惊恐的看着不堪重负的扶手断裂开来，他跟着自己的挚友一头栽进了稀薄的空气之中。

他们跌落下去。

拉桑人把陷入昏迷中的人类死死抱在怀里，尽力调整两人的姿势，想要依靠自己那几乎强于所有种族的坚实背脊来承受他们落地时的冲击。面对迫近的地板，Muran咬牙闭紧了双眼，他等待着撞击的瞬间，等待着坠落感的终结。

风声消失了，失重感也消失了，却没有预想中的剧痛。

新共和国飞行舰队的军人小心翼翼的睁开了眼睛，难以置信的发现他们悬浮在与地板尽在咫尺的距离处。Muran试探着把左脚轻轻碰触坚实震颤的地板，那熟悉的感觉让他连忙跪倒下去，Poe软绵绵的身子随着他的动作也要跟着歪倒，拉桑人扶住好友，让对方重新倚靠在自己的肩上。

这是什么情况？重力系统失控造成的？不像啊。他一边困惑的思忖着，一边抬头望向自己的X翼，只觉得全身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

不知何时一个身材高大的黑衣原力使用者正站在自己的战斗机旁，那块防水帆布摊在地板上，本应是湛蓝色的机身在对方的铁灰色的飞船投下巨大的暗影里，变成了一团模糊的色块。

虽然此刻Muran的嗅觉完全失灵，但对方周身环绕的那种溢于言表的，压倒性的气场，也可以判断出他无疑是个Alpha，想到自己的Omega好友所处的境况，异族人觉得自己心脏沉到了胃里。

“把他给我。”敌人的身影晃动从那片阴影凸显出来，仿佛有所的震颤和巨响都消失了，万籁俱寂，能听到的，只有对方用不含任何感情的声音所发出的命令，让人无法抗拒，想要臣服。

“……做你狗屁的白日梦！”拉桑人只有一刹那的迷蒙，自身钢铁般的意识，让他挣脱出原力的控制，军人在话音未落之时就行动了，抽出爆能枪毫不犹豫的扣下了扳机。

但是划出枪膛的那道离子光束离奇的被定在了空中，可怜巴巴的嗡鸣着，战栗着，就如同Muran握着爆能枪的手一样，动弹不得。

“我操！这他妈的什么鬼！？”枪身像是变得无比炽热烫手，它从军人的手中一下子飞了出去，连同那倒能量块在空中画出一个别捏的角度，撞在了一堆物资箱上。拉桑人在爆裂声中不易察觉的抖了一下。

“……把他给我。”对方又重复了一遍，这回可以听出其中的不耐情绪，他大踏步的向前逼近，昏迷中的人类Omega为此发出了一声痛楚的低吟，无意识的蜷缩起腹部。

“呸！然后好让你们这群狗杂种对他为所欲为吗？”Muran厌恶的啐了一口，扶着Poe垂下去的脖颈，用自己魁梧的身躯遮掩着他，“我不会把他给你们这群畜生的！你敢动他一下，我就他妈的要让你后悔出生在这个世界上！我不会放过你，我们的飞行舰队也不会放你！碰他一根汗毛，你这个狗杂种就死定了！”

拉桑人这回终于明白了好友口中的原力的可怕，现在他除了发出这些苍白空洞的恐吓以外别无他法。无论如何他也不会把Dameron给对方，因为……该死的，不管怎么说，Dameron是他的搭档，是他的挚友，是……是他的！

那个高大的原力使用者似乎被对方所说的话语触动，他停下脚步，若有所思的歪了歪头，因某种只有自己才知道的理由，而发出了短促不屑的笑声。

“我敢动他一下？”那经过处理的声音听起来非常古怪，尾音带着一种奇妙的上扬。

“没错，你他妈的尽管试试，敢动我的人一下！我就揍得你连你妈都认不出来！”

“…………他不是你的，他！是！我的！”短暂的沉寂过后，对方又开口了，话语中流溢而出的寒意，仿佛是从某个更深更暗的地方投掷而来的铁链，抽打在Muran的身上，传来非常真实的疼痛。

这大概也是原力，军人皱起眉头忍耐着，不肯退让。

“放屁！有本事来我跟较量啊！懦夫！如果你不戴着面具，我一拳就揍断你的鼻子！”拉桑人低吼道，他那么愤怒，牙齿都咯咯作响，此刻对于好友的爱护，战胜了自身的恐惧。

眼前这个强大的Alpha没有回答，他也不需要回答，深沉黑暗的原力在他的周身游走，躺在好友手臂里的Poe呼吸紊乱，眉头紧蹙，轻轻的呻吟。

原力使用者怒火似乎是一下子就退散了，那可怖的原力也消失了，他恢复了最初的那种冰冷。忽然他像是听到了什么声音般的，望了一眼窗外的宇宙，又转了回来，认真的凝视着新共和国飞行舰队的指挥官。

Muran几乎可以想象到面具下的脸上流露出的神情，他呼吸粗重，全身紧绷蓄势待发，做好了随时与对方以命相搏的准备。

“……你们可以走了。”原力使用者从新共和国的X翼旁边向后退去，做出放行的姿势。

“来啊！我他妈的才不怕……呃，什么？”拉桑人像是被人狠揍了一拳似的，蓦地停下咆哮，他无言以对了片刻，又重新警觉的眯起眼睛。

这是个陷阱！他用满是怀疑的目光审视着敌人，估量着对方话语中有多少的可信度，虽然自己并不想承认，但从一开始，对方就没有要攻击的意思，而且……如果自己没有猜错，这个原力使用者似乎刚刚救下了自己和Dameron，这就令他更加迷惑。

“我不会把他给你的，我们两个一起走。”他警惕的强调了一遍，想要确定自己没有听错。

“是的，所以快点滚，趁我没有改变注意之前。”那个声音冷冷的提醒道。

军人舔了舔嘴唇，没有更好的办法了，即使是陷阱也只能乖乖的往下跳，毕竟面对原力自己毫无还手之力，而且Dameron需要治疗，更需要抑制剂，这个鬼地方随时都会爆炸，没有时间给自己再三犹豫，于是Muran强忍疼痛，一鼓作气用打颤的双手重新抱起失去意识的好友，向自己的战斗机跑去。他极具效率的把指挥官放进后面的座椅系好安全带，自己跳进驾驶座不做停留的启动了X翼。

失控的系统切断了内外舱门的红外感应装置，出口被完全锁死，拉桑人不假思索，直接开火炸毁了密闭仓，在一片浓烟和火光中，湛蓝色喷漆的X翼如同重获自由的海燕，直冲进一片宽阔的宇宙之中。

也许不过几秒的功夫，他们身后的歼星舰在真空中悄无声息的爆炸成一片绚烂的强光，遮掩了附近深色宇宙中群星的光辉。

拉桑人加快了速度飞往更安全的区域，他在头脑中搜索着最近并最为隐蔽的宇宙卫生治疗站，以至于完全没有注意到飞机尾翼上粘附着的微型跟踪器正闪烁着红色光芒。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muran带着自己的好友来到了塔科达纳星系北部的一座宇宙卫生站，在被废弃已久的治疗室中却没能找到Omega抑制剂，拉桑人本以为情况不会更糟了，但事实证明麻烦永远都是接踵而至的。

 

麻醉剂的效果渐渐消退，余韵徐歇的钝痛把20岁的人类从黑暗中唤醒，很多蓝色的人影在视野中来回晃动，向他询问，朝他微笑，那些絮语像是从非常遥远的地方传来的海潮，一浪叠着另一浪，碰触到耳畔随后又远去。Poe疼的厉害，他看不见，也听不清，更说不出话，还模模糊糊的发现有什么东西从他嘴巴插进了胸腔，右肩灼痛，感觉不到自己的指尖。所以他只是蹙眉发出压抑的闷哼，结果鼻腔里的异物弄得他更加痛苦。

“哦，别着急，也别乱动，你把氧气管弄出来了。”一个低沉柔软的女声借着疼痛带来的效果，从一片混沌中脱颖而出，语气中透露出模式化的关切，对方手法娴熟的把那个讨厌的东西重新塞回原位，“你真是个幸运的家伙，要我说，你能活下来简直就奇迹，你现在有声带,半个肺部和很多根骨头需要重新长好，所以好好休息吧。”

Poe无法思考，大脑仿佛都化成了一滩灼热的铁水，对方的话语确确实实传进耳中，但自己一个字也听不懂。他闭上眼睛，重新跌入了昏迷的帷幔。

当人类的意识逐渐清晰，不再是一闪而逝的零星碎片的时候，他才知道事态已经严重到了超乎自己想象地步。

有一群把衣领扣的像是要勒死自己的人们挤满了重症监护室，向他询问那天到底发生了什么，Poe任由那些成串刻板的话语横穿过自己的双耳，但其中冰冷的措辞和话语背后的深意未能在心中留下任何痕迹。回忆在他眼前浮现，事情仿佛发生在一个自己力不能及的遥远的梦里。但他知道这不全然是梦境，那些灼痛和无言的恐惧让他下意识的蒙蔽了其中的所有细节，不敢回首细想只能匆匆投去一瞥，那些画面变得隔膜变换不定，犹如隔着冰层去窥探水底的人影。

我不知道。最后，这是他唯一能给出的答案。

好在那群人并不真的指望这个20岁的人类Omega能给出什么有用的信息，他们像空中疾行的流云，在一通询问和毫无感情的慰问后，很快就消失了踪迹。

又过了几周，Poe从重症监护室搬出来了，由嘴巴插进胸腔的导管终于撤掉了，虽然还需要依靠工具呼吸，无法说话行走，但至少他可以央求心软的护士让自己坐起来一小会儿。

军营里的好友们成群结队的前来探望，他们带来了一股生机勃勃的热闹劲头，还有颜色惨不忍睹的奇怪花束。他们推搡吵闹着霸占了病人的大半张床位，喝饮料吃水果，一部分人体贴的对绝地学院发生的事情绝口不提，但显然戈塔尔人不在那个范畴之内。

“说真的，不要太难过Dameron，虽然你的Alpha死了，但是不代表你以后不会遇见更好的。”已经和Poe成为了朋友的戈塔尔族Beta坐在椅子上，他皱着眉头默数自己手中扑克牌的点数，忽然没头没脑说道。

病房被突然而至的寂静塞满，Poe只觉得自己全身都被灌进了沉甸甸的铅块，然后穿透了柔软的床铺直接砸向光滑的地板，如同脆弱的瓷器摔得粉身碎骨，他竭力控制着脸上的表情，抬头看向自己的朋友。

异族军人的搭档直接照着脑袋给了他一拳。

“哎呦！你干嘛打我？！我又没有说错什么，你们都太小心翼翼了。”他抱着被痛揍的后脑，不满的瞪了一眼自己的搭档，赤红色的眼睛重新转向病人，郑重其事的说道，“我不是轻视你的痛苦，只是对于军人来说突然失去所爱之人是再正常不过的事情了，我认为你能够面对这些不幸。”

他飞快的说完自己想要表达的话后，整个人都静止的如同一尊黑色的雕像，仄迫房间中的缄默亦然。

人类Omega这才注意到身旁的朋友们不约而同流露出的让人难以忍受的关切与体贴，喉咙中一种被哽住的恶心使得他放下手里的扑克，微微合眼掐捏了一下眉心，彻底放弃了纠正他们的错误的念头。

他拽过放在一旁的键盘，谨慎的思索了片刻打下一个肯定的回答。

‘谢谢你们的关心，我确实可以。’在拼写这些字词的空隙里，那些逝去的人们在他的眼前一一走过，过去久远的回忆与此刻的痛楚在他的心头缠绕交错，Poe想，对方说的没错，这不是自己第一次失去挚爱，也不会是最后一次，自己还有经受严重挫折之后再次站起来的劲头……只是内心中的痛苦并不会因此而减缓半分。

“所以你们的谨言慎行都不必要的，”看到人类的回答，戈塔尔人放松下来，他瘫在椅子里用排成扇形的扑克给自己扇着凉风，带着“我说什么来着”的神情扫过周围的朋友，一些赞同的嘟囔纷纷响起。

“没有什么是过去不的。Dameron。”

“是的，一切都会好起来的。”个头娇小的人类姑娘有些不太确定的跟着强调道，出于某种不明的原因，她总觉得事情远不会像自己搭档所预期的那样顺利。

‘我知道。所以不要以为你岔开话题，这盘输赢就不作数了，我太了解你在想些什么了。’Poe眯起的双眼中闪烁着大家所熟悉的那种光芒，他咧嘴坏笑起来。

“Dameron你就不能放我一马吗！”戈塔尔人泄气的摊开自己手中的坏牌大声嚷道。

欢声笑语重新充斥了狭小的病房，他们开始了新的一局，Poe把自己的那把让给了紧挨着他的人类亚裔姑娘，心思已经飞到了更遥远的地方，只是露出盲目空洞的笑容注视着他们，直到火冒三丈的护士们把那些年轻的军人统统撵走，并且将他们记上了访客的黑名单。

在没有访客的日子里，电视重新成为了他的朋友，所有的消息都只有它才愿意一五一十的告诉自己，屏幕里的播报员喋喋不休的说着什么原本银河系难得的平衡局面又一次被打破，事态将变得动荡不堪等等……但是当谈话的内容从伤亡人数和政治层面上调转方向，提到Skywalker的失踪的时候Poe立马切断了电源。

于是电视机再一次悲哀的沦为了墙壁上的装饰。

“你该躺下休息了。”之前照顾他的那个小护士换成了长着一张方脸的中年异族护士长，她非常不高兴的意识到自己是整座医院里唯一一个对这病号的魅力免疫的人，此刻她端着今天剂量的抗生素，退烧止痛剂和一粒安眠药，最后那颗湛蓝的橄榄形小药丸是为了防止这个不听话的人类再次半夜偷偷坐起来而准备的。

Poe从沉默和恍惚中抬起头来，他把陷进了柔软的枕头里的身体重新坐直，抓过手边的键盘。

‘我一直都在躺着呢。’他用小孩子看到自己最讨厌的蔬菜时表现出的惆怅神色，盯着那托盘里的彩色药片，一边飞快的打字说道。

‘我喉咙痛的厉害，能不能少吃几粒。’他咬着下唇，冲那个严厉精明的Alpha护士长讨好的眨眼睛。

“别傻了，喉咙痛的话就让我就多给你加点止痛剂。”但是对手经验丰富，面对这种惺惺作态病人很有一套自己的办法，在她不屑一顾挥手讲话的时候，砖红色皮肤上的每道皱纹都显示出一种不容拒绝的坚持。

‘不需要止痛剂，其实也没那么疼。’人类Omega噘着嘴巴惨兮兮的意识到，好像医生和护士都很擅长鉴别谎言，一眼就能看穿自己的把戏。

“今天早上你的体温就创下了新高，Dameron。”护士长咄咄逼人，她拉过折叠在一旁的桌面，把托盘放在上面，“头还疼吗？呼吸还是很困难？”

‘不疼，我觉得呼吸困难是这根管子弄的。’Poe把键盘放到了桌面上，状似真诚的冲对方笑了笑。

但是那个异族女性转过脸完全不去看他，只是走到窗前，把半掩的窗帘全部拉开，润泽洁净的空气从开启的窗口淌进屋内。

坐在病房里，分辨不出太阳所在的方向，目力所及之处只有一方蔚蓝的天空，但可以想象到天壁的顶端太阳剧烈地燃烧着，那璀璨的正午的阳光像清澈溪流一样悄然而蓬勃的穿透医院的玻璃穹顶，从最高处淋下，滴在白色的建筑物上流进窗口，将病房都照的一片光明，微微倾身向远望去可以看见医院外围绵延无际的山脉，铂金色的光辉晕满了天地，雅文4的极夜时节早已过去。

“等你的肺部完全长好才能把鼻管撤掉，你又想和上次一样因为缺氧而引发头疼吗？”护士长瞥了一眼显示屏，冷冷训斥病号的同时手脚麻利的拴好窗帘，给模样古怪的花朵换上干净的新水。

病人泄气的就着杯子里的白水把抗生素和退烧药吞咽了下去，然后迎上异族Alpha的锐利目光争辩道。

‘我不想吃止痛剂和安眠药，它们让我不舒服，我已经在静养了！’

“我听说你的要求了，停药也不是不可以，但是你不疼吗？硬撑对你的没什么好处。”她不赞同的皱起眉头，在房间里走来走去，捡起掉落在柜子和地板上的花瓣扔进垃圾桶里，“这可不是耍英雄的时候。你或许现在觉得不痛，但等到了晚上可就够你受的了。”

‘它对我日后的飞行可没有什么帮助，我不想因此影响我出院后的体检报告。’Poe据理力争道，‘我保证乖乖躺在床上，我发誓！’

“好吧，如果你觉得没问题的话，”护士长终于被说服了，这个严肃的女人满意的环视着自己的劳动成果，不紧不慢的把注意力放回人类Omega身上，她第一次放松了紧皱的眉头，用微带赞赏的目光看向这个病人，轻轻说道，“你知道，我见过很多人要求给加大止痛剂的，每次在询问他们疼痛指数的时候，他们都会直接给出最大的那个，只有你会提出这种要求，而且在每次询问的时候只给出中间数值，不知道你是因为太疯还是太过固执，但是你确实非常勇敢。”

‘谢谢。’人类Omega言不由衷的敲出了这两个字，作为此次对话的结束。

事实也正像那位女性Alpha所说的一样，当天光逐渐暗淡，柳橙色的光芒被柔和的红色月光所取代，痛楚也渐渐初露端倪，医院穹顶的内胆一如记忆中那样缓缓闭合，阻绝了所有光线的同时也切断了止痛剂的最后一丝效果。疼痛开始集中在身体里每一块正在愈合的骨骼和器官上，千万爬虫啃噬般难耐的疼。

Poe觉得自己全身都皱了起来，在疼痛的海洋颠簸辗转，那些夹杂着瘙痒的痛楚永无止境，像是要直接咬穿他的肋骨和胸腔，生生啃噬出一条道路般执着的疼着。他用力的咬着嘴唇直到尝到了自己的鲜血，这没什么，这不算很痛，他思维迟滞的转动着，护士长说的不对，自己要求停掉止痛剂并不是因为勇敢，从来都不是。

他只是想要逃避真正的疼痛。那巨大的，可怕的，极致的痛楚。

Poe想起前几天的夜晚，在吗啡衍生物的煽动下，黑暗中梦境和现实开始模糊了界限，在汗水淋漓的午夜时分，Omega从止痛剂带来的混沌中睁开双眼，扭头看到12岁的Ben Solo蜷缩在自己身旁的时候，他终于被悔恨和绝望带来的痛苦打倒，惊慌失措的从床上爬了起，发出无声的哀嚎。

那些誓言，那些绽放于黑暗中的悄声细语像花朵一样盛开。清晰的宛如犹在耳畔。

巨大的悔恨和绝望就如同真实的伤口，难以言说的剧痛似是把他扯进了一场飓风之中，猛烈的撕扯摔打着，一下又一下，狂风将他卷入高空，在粗暴的扔向地面坚硬粗粝的岩石，他可以听见自己骨骼碎裂的声音，却动弹不得，只能静待再一次被拖拽进寒冷的气流里和下一次的坠落。

那一刻Poe终于明白，对方陪伴了自己太长的时间，走过了太远的道路，以至于不论去哪里，做些什么都会看到Ben的身影，而这一切又都无时无刻不在提醒着自己已经失去了对方的事实。

想到这里，身体上的痛苦也变得微不足道了。

于是第二天，Poe带着一夜未睡的疲惫，装出一副胃口很好的样子吃下了所有的早餐，护士长为此非常满意。

“看样子，用不了多久你就能彻底康复了。”她信誓旦旦的宣布。

‘当然。’病号眨着眼睛，努力把流质食物全部灌进胃里，并且忍住体内来回翻腾着的呕吐感。

他能感觉到自己的力量在慢慢积聚，伤口在缓缓愈合，但失去了自己Alpha所带来的悲伤和痛苦却日益有增无减。在医院的日子变得愈发难捱，就在人类Omega以为自己就要这样被悔恨彻底吞噬的时候，姗姗来迟的，新共和国飞行舰队的录取通知拯救了他。

“非常坚强但愚蠢，你这个疯小子！”严厉的异族护士长在复健室又逮到了偷偷跑来锻炼的Omega，这是自从对方可以下地走动以来的第6次了，她绕过其他病人径直来到人类身边，双手叉腰训斥道，“要我说，新共和国飞行舰队的飞行员是不是都固执蠢笨的像块木头！？”

“我，很快，就回去。”Poe继续着自己的动作，右肩连带着胳膊还是使不上什么力量，他心不在焉的试着小心开口发声，久未使用的喉管舒展，声带振动，沙哑的微弱音节从唇齿间吐露出来。

“还有，我不是，新共和国的，飞行员。”

“你现在还是，不过马上就不再是了！”她居高临下抿起的嘴角显示出了极大的不悦，“之前你参加的选拔测试合格了，飞行舰队让你去报道的通知来了，如果你现在还不乖乖下来跟我回病床上躺着，我现在就撕了它。”

在亲手接过那质地脆薄的纸张的一刹那，这几个月来Poe仿佛第一次可以畅快的大口的呼吸，他如同攥着一条通往另一个世界的绳索一般的紧握着纸张，用力到边缘都起了褶皱，仿佛这绳索可以将自己与这分裂的世界重新链接起来，让他得以借此继续前行。

三天后Poe不顾医生和护士们的阻拦，坚持办理了出院手续，他从家里接上BB-8，整理好自己为数不多的私人物品，用一种近乎是落荒而逃的姿态直奔新共和国的飞行舰队。

开始与Muran成为搭档的日子里，Omega在全然陌生的环境里获得了片刻的安宁，甚至有那么一段时间，他以为Ben最后也会像自己的父母一样，慢慢的，慢慢的变成一个柔软手掌留下的温度，一个进门前的轻咳，一张尘封在相册里的泛黄照片，自己可以在没有他的世界里独自前行。然而每当夜深人静万籁俱寂之时，Poe都会不可抑止的想到Ben，然后那悔恨漫上来，像细细密密的丝，一圈一圈的把心脏缠绕起来，再一点点的抽紧，绵软隐忍的痛，像一把极钝的匕首刻过柔软的内脏，这折磨没日没夜，无异于绝望，以至于在白天短暂的休憩，他都会被错觉中的绞痛生生疼醒。

而Poe唯一能做的，也只是努力平复着愈发粗重的喘息，紧攥着双拳咬碎了牙齿把那些示弱的声音统统咽回去。

如今在静默破旧的医疗室里，在一片空气稀薄到仅供呼吸的仄迫房间中，悔恨所带来的窒息感又来找他了。

触觉先一步醒来，指挥官在迷蒙中感觉到一条冰凉的湿毛巾覆在自己滚烫的额头上，身上的衣服干燥温暖，手掌下是薄薄的床单，医用酒精和消毒药水夹杂在自己吸入鼻腔的空气里，有什么东西扣在自己的脸颊上，他心神恍惚的想着，缓缓睁开了双眼，视野逐渐清晰起来，倒映在他深棕色眼瞳中的是泛着黄色水渍的天花板。

正处于发情热中的Omega转动僵硬的脖颈，湿毛巾从额头上滑了下来，他谨慎的伸手碰了碰罩在脸上的氧气罩，头脑中原本停止运转的齿轮开始重新运作，记忆像拼图碎片，正在逐一整合聚拢。他侧眼看着手臂上的皮肤，之前那些创口已经不再流血了，如同冰刀划过冰面，只剩下痕迹。

他们安全了。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Muran从X翼上取水回的时候，发现人类已经醒了。指挥官在出声前先给了自己的搭档一个疲惫却宽慰的笑容，贴着脸颊的枕罩被体温捂的温暖干燥。

“不再休息一会儿吗？”拉桑人走过来把滑落的湿毛巾晾在床尾的栏杆上，在床头旁的椅子上坐下，拧开手中的水瓶。

“恩，感觉睡了好久。”Poe缓慢的眨动眼睛，开口讲话只觉得仿佛有一群身穿厚重长袍的贾瓦人在自己的喉咙里行走，口腔内壁和舌尖全是苦的，信息激素依旧处于飙升的状态，“没有找到抑制剂？”

“这里没有Omega的抑制剂，不过我给你打了镇定剂，可看起来你才睡了不到一个小时就把它代谢掉了。”异族Alpha耸耸肩，尽量显得满不在乎，但关切的视线始终没有从对方的脸上移开，“这里是我能找到的最近，最隐蔽的医疗站了，因为废弃已久药品也不全，就连治疗仓的型号都是15年前的，不过万幸还能用。给你做了全身清洁，消毒和治疗效果还不错，除了脚踝那里你可能得瘸着脚走一阵，但是至少不会疼了，检查说没有其他问题。”

他漫不经心的解释着，摘掉好友的呼吸罩，把水瓶递到了对方的嘴边，指挥官屏息，就着他的手喝了大半瓶凉水，觉得体内的热度下去了不少。

“你看起来也不怎么样，Simone一定会杀了我的。”Poe一边徒劳的想掩饰住声音里的痛苦，一边打量着看起来不比自己好到哪里去的搭档，显然对方也已经洗过澡了，湿漉漉硬邦邦的短发上还挂着水珠，他换了一件不太合身干净衬衫和西裤，应该是从医生的储物柜里找到的，脸上和胳膊上随性的贴了几个创口贴。

“跟你比起来我简直容光焕发。”Mruan没好气的瞪了对方一眼，体贴的纵容了自己朋友的把戏而没有拆穿，此刻他太需要听见对方的声音了。“你这个大麻烦除了把自己搞的一团糟以为就不能干点别的吗？”

“我很抱歉，Muran，为所有的一切，”指挥官在被子下偷偷把手指紧紧扣在一起。

“你就不能换个新鲜的台词吗？”Alpha拧紧水瓶放回柜子，双手撑在膝盖上向前微微倾身，以每次要教训对方时的特有语气清了清嗓子，“比如向我保证以后不再这么做了。”

“我还欠你一个感谢，谢谢你来救我。”Omega像是没有听进去，现在已经醒的彻底，后知后觉的惊慌和内疚让他的胸口一阵发紧，他自顾自的说了下去，“我没想到会这样，害你陷入危险之中，还在那种时刻对你提出为难的要求，让你经历这些痛苦，而这都是我的错。”

“收起你那不必要的责任心Dameron，去找你是我的自己的选择！我自己承担一切后果，跟你这个白痴一点关系也没有！而且我们现在都还活得好好的不是吗？”Muran不耐烦的挥挥手，胡噜了一把湿淋淋的短发，“还是说，你一定要我把以前你救我过不下20次的事情翻出来重新讲给你听，你才会平衡啊？”

“这不一样，”但Poe心中的愧疚并没有为此而消退，他摇摇头，固执的自责道，“那是在任务中，而这完全是出于我私人的目的。”

“不管出于什么理由或是目的都无所谓，你是我的搭档，我的朋友，对我来说，你值得这些。”拉桑人在这一点上同样倔强不肯让步，他忽然回想起在歼星舰上被爆炸打断的那个问题，转移了谈话的内容，“说到目的，你找到答案了？”

指挥官微微撅起嘴巴，似乎对好友轻描淡写的态度有些不满，但发情热消耗了他太多的体力，眼下实在不是争执的最佳时机，这个问题可以以后再来探讨，他轻轻的叹息了一声，做出了暂时性的让步。

“是的。”Omega接过对方的话头，弯了弯嘴角又很快敛去，“我在歼星舰上遇见到那两个原力使用者给了我想要的答案。”

“而你看起来很满意。”异族Alpha立刻跟进指出。

“……那是最乐观的说法，”Poe蹙眉思索了片刻，只觉得浑身燥热难耐，强压下想要脱掉身上短褂的冲动，将双臂从被子里伸出来，他深吸了一口气，谨慎的回答道，“不过他们两个回答确实让我如释重负。”

“看来今天是非常幸运的一天，咱们这次只遇到了3个原力使用者，而不是情报贩子口中说的6个。”Muran起身拿起搭在床尾的毛巾，用喝到一半的饮用水沾湿后重新搭在好友的额头上，一边心不在焉的说道，“更幸运的是，第三个原力使用者是个脑袋不太清醒的家伙。”

“第三个？他做什么了？你有没有受伤？”指挥官警觉起来，紧张的目光在搭档的脸上和身上来回搜索着伤口。

“没有，所以我才说他脑子有问题，而且……在你和我掉落下去的时候，他接住了咱们。”拉桑人摸着胡茬拉渣的下巴，非常困惑的喃喃说道，那时未能深思的一些细节开始在他的脑海中一一回放，他神色古怪的瞥了一眼Omega，“奇怪的家伙，按理说他应该是敌人才对，但却救了咱们，最后还在爆炸的前夕放行，不过疯话到说了不少，介于你目前的状态我到是不难猜出原因……可即使这样也不应该啊……”

Poe微微张嘴，湿漉漉的眼中有一闪而过的诧异，想起在丧失意识之前自己最后体会到的那种熟悉感，他的心在此刻只余一片清明与寂静，那些未明的感受是涨潮时分的海水，无声无息的漫上来，轻而易举的就将人类没顶。

“看来你见过他了。”

“恩？没有，他戴着面具，我没有看见他的长……”Muran还在喋喋不休，他像是试图抓住头脑中那些转瞬即逝，不成形状的思想般的挠着头皮。

“我是说，你见过我的Alpha了。”指挥官静静的打断对方，神情像背阳处的澹薄湖水，退去了所有感情的波动。

“呃……什么？”Muran停下了手中的动作，他觉得自己可能太过疲倦而出现了幻听，于是虚弱的又问了一次。

“这么说，这是他第三次救我了，原力在上，他一定对我非常恼火，估计这回他是打定主意不想再要我了。”指挥官没有理会，只是自顾自的说了下去，他皱起鼻子咧嘴笑了笑，最后表情又变得有点难过，“而且我又错过他了，不是吗？”

Muran不知所措的注视着Poe那令人心碎的目光过了好一会儿，才恍然意识到对方是在等着自己的回应。

“什么？”异族Alpha像傻了似的又重复了一遍。

“你不是一直都在询问我的Alpha吗？那么你已经见到了，”Omega有些局促咬着下唇，小心的观察着好友的表情，在脑海中斟酌着措辞语句，“他叫Ben Solo，是一个绝……是一个原力使用者，而咱们今天的好运全是拜他所赐，如果不是他下达不让那些原力使用者回歼星舰的命令，估计我就要面对6个带面具的家伙了。”

Muran盯着看了Poe好一会才消化掉对方所说的字字句句，不禁倒抽了一口冷气。

“我的原力啊Dameron！你们什么时候？！不，我是说，他从一开始就？等等，等等！我，我不明白。”拉桑人看起来混乱极了，他露出一个不太确定的神经质的笑容，试图在好友的脸上看出恶作剧的蛛丝马迹，“认真的吗？Dameron？”

“是的。”指挥官绽出一个掩饰不住的悲切浅笑，把手伸向异族Alpha，对方连忙握住，人类高热的掌心烫着拉桑人一向温度偏低的皮肤，Omega像是从中汲取了力量一般安详的闭上了眼睛，片刻后他把手收了回来，“如果从头讲起，那么将会是一个非常非常漫长而乏味的故事。”

“但是我们现在有的是时间，你可以慢慢说。”Muran把刚刚与人类相握的左手攥成了拳头。

“下次吧，今天我可能说不了太久。”Poe有些疲倦的拿掉额头上已经变热的毛巾，递给搭档，他因为小腹传来的疼痛而咬紧了牙关，却没有在脸上表露出一丝一毫，“本来这次我还想顺带弄清这些恐怖袭击事件和当年绝地学院屠杀绝地学徒的是不是他做的。”

拉桑人的眼前浮现出与人类重逢后，对方脸上洋溢出的那种重获自由般的喜悦，眼角的笑纹如同丝绢质地的花瓣上的温柔褶皱。不禁莫名觉得痛心，却又说不出具体的缘由，他不自然的清了清喉咙。

“Dameron，你会跟他走吗？”他不由自主的压低了自己的嗓音，注视着指挥官的样子像是要把对方记在心底一样。之前那个身材高挑的黑暗原力使用者的话语，在他的心里翻搅出一种令人费解的矛盾感情。

“我是说，如果他想要带你走的话。”

“不，Muran，不会，跟他走就意味背弃我自身的信念，而我不会这么做。”Poe睁开了双眼，昏暗的光照将他的脸庞渲染的犹如潮气未干的水彩，晕出毛茸茸的轮廓，透明呼吸罩的表层反射着光辉。

“对于Ben来说，他也同样不会背弃自己的信念，就像是我执著于开飞机一样，如果不能飞，那比杀了我还要难受，Ben只是……他只是执著于力量，他一直纠结于这一点，那‘如果我永远都不能像外祖父一样强大’的想法一直困扰着他。”提到自己的Alpha，Omega的脸上便不由自主的流露出了一种无可奈何的神情，佛如海水温柔退却，露出湿漉漉的柔软沙滩。“所以他只是为了寻求更强大的力量而投奔黑暗面，为了完成Darth Vader未完成的事业。而他也知道我不是会选择与他相同的道路的，我猜这就是当年他离开我的原因，然而没能尽早察觉这一点加以阻止，则是我的错。那么多的征兆摆在眼前，而我去熟视无睹，这全是我的错，我曾经反反复复的责问自己，为什么没能察觉？”在回答这个问题的时候，指挥官的语气中透露出一种毫不自知的慰藉，仿佛背负这件事反倒成了某种救赎，“我想，这一切都是因为我太过自以为是，轻视了他的痛苦和挣扎，所以，所以他会离开都是我的错。是我自作自受。”

Poe重新抬起视线看向自己的好友，忽然觉得异样疲惫，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，勉励回以对方一丝笑容，继续说道，“我也有自己的信念，那些黑暗组织，旧帝国，新帝国，还有现在的第一秩序，他们的阴影笼罩着银河系，有很多无辜的人们在受苦，他们再被压迫，我……我无法坐视不管，我必须做些什么。所以这就注定我们两个要分道扬镳，但我不想这样，我也无法忍受，因为他是……他是我的！被引诱了也好，一时误入歧途也罢，从种种迹象可以看出他仍然心中存有善念，所以我要亲手把他带回来，追上他，找到他，趁现在一切都还来得及，无论如何我都要把他带回来。”

Muran认真的倾听着，用手死死的捂着嘴唇，像是在强迫自己不要出声打断对方一样，他用目光鼓励好友继续说下去。

“说起来，最不可思议的是我始终记得自己7岁那年第一次见到Ben时的情景，甚至连同当时的心情。他那时只有5岁，瘦小而孤独，尽管他对我而言只是个素昧平生的人，但那一刻我非常非常希望自己能帮助他，跟他做朋友……恩，这说法有点奇怪，但是当他作为一个普通人的时候，我不希望看到他受到任何的伤害和委屈。”Poe喘息了一下微微蹙眉，一种难以言喻的悲切神情笼罩在他五官之上，浸透了痛楚的嗓音疲倦而缓慢，“至今仍是如此，你问我为什么要一直巴巴的要寻找他……我想……我想……那是因为我不能看着他继续越陷越深，继续受到黑暗力量的侵蚀和伤害，我是说，我不能忍受看到他成为第二个黑暗尊主，受尽万人所指。”

“就像从年少时代，我不能忍受他遭遇任何人的不理解和嘲讽，所以现在我也……我也同样如此，哪怕这只是我的一厢情愿，或是自以为是，我也要把他带回来，告诉他，想要获得力量不仅仅只有这一个途径，我……我也不知道该怎么说。”我想，可能因为从年少时代起我就爱上他了。Poe默默的把后半句咽了回去，我要把这句话带进自己的墓地里去了，他悲哀思忖着。

“……你知道的吧，如果他真的回心转意，肯跟你回来，那么他依然也会受到相应处罚的。”Muran看向好友深棕色的眼睛深处，有些犹豫的提出自己心中的疑虑，“我并不是不信任你，只是到时候你怎么办？”

“那我会跟他一起受到惩罚，面对他的错误没有及时发现加以纠正就是帮凶，我难辞其咎。”Poe的视线越过搭档的肩头，直视着虚空中的某一点，在讲这句话的时候，他脸部的线条带上了近似金属制品的刚毅和决绝。

所以，拉桑人在心底默默的叹息着，你自讨苦吃的选择了一条非常艰辛的道路，而你这个白痴已经打定主意要一直走下去了。

“其实……其实，对我来讲他离开你也不完全是件坏事。”Muran压下心口翻腾的酸痛，故作姿态的耸耸肩膀，用手敲打着膝盖，“因为你瞧，只是在一个星球上人与人之间的距离已经很遥远了，两个人能够相遇的几率更是微小……而我们所处的银河系又是那么的……”他胡乱挥动了一下手臂作为形容，“也就是又把这个几百万分之一的几率变的更加渺茫……所以，我想说的是，其实你们两个人分开，我，哎，我觉得这也不是太坏。”说道最后拉桑人的目光空洞，紧皱眉头的样子像是在脑海中试图抓住那些转瞬即逝的语句来表达自己真正想要说出口的话。

“如果你跟他在一起，那我就不会遇见你了是不是？你看，所以这不完全是一件坏事，对吧？”

“是的，Muran。”Poe明白了自己挚友想说的话，轻声表白道，“能认识你，我很高兴。”

安逸的寂静在两人之间弥漫开来，昏暗的房间此刻只剩两人彼此相近的呼吸声，他们什么也不做，只是闭着眼睛，感受着恍若河流的时间从他们身体中淌过。那一刻，Muran觉得自己从没有比此时更了解Dameron，他感到了平静和安心。

当一切仿佛就这样越来越深的陷入黑暗和沉寂之中时，指挥官的轻声细语像是从房间的另一端传来。

“……等下……你…恩，可以出去透透气，”Poe转开视线一边轻声建议着一边往被子里缩了缩，遮盖了染上潮红的脖颈，“我一个人也没问题。”

“……恩？哦！好的！”感官尚未恢复的Alpha短暂的迷惑后，明白了好友话语背后的意思，他局促的连连摆手，粗声粗气的咕哝着，“当然，当然，你不说我也会的。”话说到一半他忽然停住，不禁全身僵硬，非常紧张的用双手来回摩擦裤腿，低声说道，“现在呢？要我现在就出去吗？”

“不，现在没关系……现在我只是觉得有点累了，”指挥官在呼吸罩后长长的吐息，疲倦的闭上了眼睛，始终残留在头脑中的黑暗原力带来的痛楚仿佛挥之不去的银灰色蛛丝，一点点瓦解着他的神智，声音逐渐低不可闻，“我只想……在睡一会儿。”

“那就睡吧，Dameron，我就在……”他想起了对方的嘱咐，“呃，我就在你的附近。”

拉桑人怀抱着面对生病的Joanne时的那种忧虑，极其自然的倾身帮好友掖了掖被角。

Muran重新坐回窄小的椅子上，听着对方时重时轻的呼吸，感觉时间都被夸张的拉长放大，就像弃置在滞固不前的空间里，让人烦躁窒息，大脑因为疲惫困倦已经失去了和身体的联络，却连藏匿进梦境港口的能力都没有。

异族Alpha泄气的抹了把脸，有些担忧的看着自己重新陷入昏睡状态的朋友。

他……看起来很不好，这非常罕见而且令人难受，因为在自己的记忆中，Dameron始终都像一只生命力蓬勃，毫无控制的温柔野兽。他有着乌亮的柔软卷发，异样疏朗英俊的五官，讲话时凝望对方的棕色眼瞳，温暖的笑容和人类人中拉丁裔特有的热情奔放，嗓音柔和抑扬，令人着迷。

而如今他躺在这里，长时间没有修剪的头发散乱的垂在他光洁的额前，深色的卷发此时更衬得他消瘦的脸颊愈发苍白，凹陷的眼窝四周泛着不自然的红晕，浅色的嘴唇干燥起了细密的暴皮，他就这样安静的躺在这里，脸上扣着为了隔绝信息激素而戴的呼吸罩，这感觉好像……好像一阵寒流吹过，他便会枯萎。

Muran侧头像是要把这令人心碎的想法从耳朵里倒出一般，用力响亮的拍了拍自己的脑门，发慌混沌的大脑似乎也清醒了不少。

我还是离开这里比较好，拉桑人吸了吸面颊，站起身走了出去。在他反手锁上病房的电子门的时候，给Simone和Iolo发个录影信息的念头自然而然的在脑海中浮现，于是他一边在医务室的客房中搜寻着可用的通讯设备，一边斟酌着等下要跟两人讲的话。

这时，拥有着狼一样敏锐听力的拉桑人听见从走廊里传来的陌生足音，他迅猛的转身，医务室锁死的滑门无声开启，干冷的气流忙不迭的涌了进来，让他微微战栗。

穿着黑色披风的入侵者如暗影般的伫立在狭小的走廊里，头顶闪烁的灯光照亮了他没有戴着面具的脸庞。

Mruan直视着对方发不出任何声音，只听到自己的心跳和血液撞击着耳鼓，攥成拳头的双手松开又重新握紧。

Dameron年轻英俊的Alpha看向自己的目光冰冷且遥远，如同破空而来利刃，漆黑深邃的眼瞳是将人溺毙的洪荒宇宙。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

两人藏身的太空卫生站也是一个被时间所抛弃的产物，Muran在30多年前曾短暂的到访过一次。其时这气派挺括的圆柱形堡垒犹如星辰海洋中的一个浮标，明亮的灯光打在如同镜子底面的银灰色外壁上发出足以穿透黑暗的耀眼光芒，带着绝对的权威庇护着途经此地，每一位身心饱受创伤的旅人。后来随着战火的蔓延和动荡不安的局势，这家卫生站的拥有者悄然退出了塔科达纳星系，被迫关闭卫生站孤独的在宇宙中逐渐凋零，如今当看到它依旧忠于职守的在自己的轨道上踟蹰行走的那一刻，拉桑人快要蹦出喉咙的心脏终于落回了原位。

虽然此刻这里已经灰颓破败，但新共和国飞行舰队的军人依然对她肃然起敬，这是她第二次救了自己。在这里，Dameron是安全的。他始终这样坚信。

所以当看到如影随形，直追而来的敌人时，Muran有了一刹那的动摇。

“卧槽……为什么你会……”

黑暗面的原力使用者漫不经心的将手中把玩的追踪器弹到了两人之间的地板上，闪着红色光芒的纽扣式微型仪器，撞击地面发出细小的声响，他信步向前，以一种饱含威胁意味的动作把它踩得粉碎。

操！大意了，拉桑人皱紧了眉头，强行压下想要瞥向病房的举动。

那个黑暗原力使用者走进的光明里，他看起来惊人的年轻，锐利严整的五官从混沌晦涩之中逐一展现，宛如退潮时分露出水面的黑色嶙峋礁石，只需一眼就会让人牢牢记在眼底的鲜明容貌，散发出只是经过便会留下痕迹的摄人戾气。

“……Ben Solo？”Muran的眉头下垂皱紧，不自知的用力咬合起牙齿，他用从齿缝里挤出的低沉的询问着。

“……那个懦弱愚蠢的Ben Solo已经死了，现在我是Kylo Ren。”对方看起来毫不惊奇军人会叫出这个名字，短促的沉默后，他开口讲话的嗓音低沉且冷，像有刀锋从两人之间划出一道不可逾越的沟壑。

“果然是你这个小兔崽子！”听到对的回答，怒意如同滔天巨浪在胸口翻腾嘶吼，牙根和手指都隐隐做痒。当愤怒攀上顶峰时，拉桑人的脸上却绽出了笑，在他眼中，这个黑暗原力的使用者忽然变成了一个普通人，一个伤害了他最好朋友的什么人，然而通常想要伤害拉桑人搭档的家伙都没有什么好下场。

“你他妈的来这里的目的是什么？”他明知故问的迎向对方，活动着放松着脖颈和肩膀的肌肉。

“拿回属于我的东西。”面对拉桑人展露无遗的敌意，Kylo Ren用一种冷漠的，事不关己的眼神乜斜着对方，似乎Muran是只某种自己从未见过的昆虫。

“他不属于你，Dameron早就已经不属于你了。听着，我不管你是不是标记了他还是怎么着，但这都他妈的是十年前的事了，现在他是我的搭档，我的朋友，他是我的。”拉桑人的声音清晰，明确而坚定，全身肌肉紧绷开始蓄力，他才在乎自己的搭档怎么说，现在狠揍这个Alpha小鬼的冲动占据了他的大脑，“而我说了，Dameron哪儿也不去，他只能跟我一起回新共和国的飞行舰队。”

“我不想跟你做无谓的争执，但是注意你的言行。”敌人冷冷的警告着。

“不需要！”

拉桑人的铁拳快过声音，一向卓群的体能和速度，让他在每一次的近身格斗中无往不利。

黑暗原力使用者从容的侧身闪开对方的第一下攻击，并以一种令人侧目的优雅姿态，反手击向军人的太阳穴。

Muran夹紧左肩，用手肘接下，感受到冲击的完全超越了他对人类力量已有的认知。妈的！比Dameron还难搞！异族Alpha在心里不出声的暗骂一句，快速拉开两人的距离，重整姿势，他甩甩左臂，咧嘴露出一排牙齿，不做任何停顿的压下重心，爆发出全力直冲过去。

这是个为了战斗而存在的种族，速度极快，有着动物般的反射能力和惊人的力量，尤其是当对方是拼尽全力的想要伤到你的时候，恐怖是成倍增长的。Kylo Ren迅猛的转身躲过拉桑人又一记凶狠的踢踹后，第一次皱了眉，所剩无几的耐心眼看就要消磨殆尽，这样下去就没玩没了了，而自己来这里的目的可不是为了这个。

“啧！”如同冰块碎裂发出破音。原力使用者屈膝，扭身侧踢，黑色的长裤下是修长的腿，携带着破空的风声扫向拉桑人的胸口。

“操！”Muran连忙交叉双臂挡了下来，但还是被踢微微后倾，他想要借机抓住对方的脚踝却没有成功，虽然意识在叫嚣催促着自己行动，但身体却脱离大脑的掌控做不出任何实质性的动作，失去了平衡的身体再站不住，他狼狈的摔在地上。

“这他妈的是什么？”异族Alpha挣扎着想要站起来，发现自己被一股看不见的力量压着肩膀，死死的禁锢在了地板上。

“跪下，就这么待在这里。”

那个人类Alpha居高临下的向他伸出带着厚实黑色手套的左手，身上重负在逐步递增，让Muran有种自己膝盖和手掌下的地板都在凹陷的错觉，他艰难粗喘着，徒劳的与这力量较量不肯认输。

但显然原力使用者没有兴趣看对方搏斗，他目的明确的大步向屋子右侧的病房走去。

“你他妈的给我站住！他刚睡着！这种时候你就不能让他歇会！”情急之下，动弹不得的Muran大声说道。

那个叫Kylo Ren的家伙终于停下了，他收紧了眉头，露出头一次认真打量对方般的神情。这个被原力按在地上拉桑人身材魁梧，浑身硬邦邦的，因愤怒而紧咬的牙关，让他的下半张脸看起来像是由钢铁铸就的，那双细长警觉的双眼此刻正向自己投来冷酷和怨怼的目光。

“你做了什么？”他若有所思的低声问道。

“我还能做什么，那个白痴骗我喝下了他的最后一管儿抑制剂，结果现在找不到药，只能给他打了一针安定，估计现在的药效还没有全退。”异族Alpha没好气的翻了个白眼，发现施加在自己身上的阻力消失了，他试着活动了一下自己的手脚，立刻站了起来。

“……以他现在的状态，你他妈的还想带他去哪？” 他心存疑虑的在敌人四周来回打转，像是要找出什么破绽和漏洞。

“这不关你的事。”Kylo Ren调转视线，仿佛隔着紧锁的房门也能看见睡在屋里的指挥官一般出神的凝望。

“这他妈的当然关我的事！我说过了，Dameron是我的人，即便你是他的Alpha，还救了我们，但我也不会允许你带走他。我知道你们背后的幕后黑手是第一秩序，所以你想都别想！”拉桑人话里带刺的说着，一边戒备的走向门口。

“我没有救你。”原力使用者微微侧头，毫不客气的指出对方的错误，“我只用原力接住了Poe，你之所以没有死，是因为你抓的他足够紧。”

好极了，操他的第一秩序！一生一世操他的！Muran挤出一个难看的假笑。

“既然你承认了自己救了Dameron，那么为什么还要坚持带他走？”拉桑人双臂交叉在胸前，分开两腿，像一面不可动摇的墙壁挡在原力使用者和病房的房门之间。

“他跟我在一起会更安全。”人类Alpha意有所指的说道。

“放屁！你凭什么这么说？你把他带回第一秩序后会怎么样？你想过吗？”军人并不买账，他愤怒的捶向墙壁，一针见血的指出，“他不只是你的Omega，他还是他妈的新共和国飞行舰队的指挥官！到了第一秩序他就是你们的俘虏，你知不知道有多少TIE的驾驶员想要他的命！”

“他们不敢违抗我的命令。”那种满含蔑视的冷漠神情再次到访了Kylo Ren的脸庞，一种与生俱来的高贵感让他看起来英俊的有些渺茫疏离。

“你是那里的将军吗？你是的官衔和地位呢？你的话如果这么有用，那么他今天就不会遇见那两个见鬼的狗杂种了！你他妈的又不能一刻不离他的左右，所以收起你那毫无根由的自大吧，小鬼！”拉桑人啐了一口，他挺起胸膛一副怒不可遏的样子，“还是说你打算给他的脖子上系个项圈随时随地的带着他吗？”在看到对方流露出的如同采纳了一个不错建议般的神情后，拉桑人气急败坏的补充了一句，“我操！你他妈的想都别想！”

“而且他是不会投奔第一秩序的，对，这才是最妙的！看我的口型！”Muran用手指着自己的嘴巴，故意做出夸张的动作，“Dameron！永——远——不——会——跟——你——走！”

“多么遗憾。”他用跟所说内容截然相反的语调愉快的总结道。

“你的愚蠢和勇敢一样令人印象深刻。”面对异族Alpha的挑衅，Kylo Ren连眉头都没有皱一下，从头到脚的流露出的那种胜券在握的傲慢姿态，让他看起来如同一座巍然不动的黑色高山，“你以为我会需要询问他的意见，还是觉得我带走他必须得先获得你的准许？”

Muran从鼻子里发出了一声刺耳的笑声，他直视对方的目光中带着十足讥讽与愤怒。

“你当然不需要！你想要带他走，可以，没有人能拦得住是不吗？但不是今天！如果你能保证Dameron会被照顾的很好，他会快乐，我会支持你！现在咱们两个都清楚，事实不是这样的，你带他走，就等于把这个白痴送进到了最危险的处境！而且这已经不是快乐或是痛苦的问题了，不能再驾驶战斗机，对Dameron来说意味着什么你他妈的应该比我更清楚！”

Kylo Ren危险的眯起眼睛，他不会承认这个拉桑人所说的一切，但也确实无法否认。

“如果你想要Dameron，那么只有你留下这一条路可选，如果你不愿意，那最后就只能是我们打败你们，把你送上军事法庭。”

“就凭现在的新共和国那是不可能的，而且唯一的结局只会是我扫清一切障碍，完成Darth Vader的未完成的事业。”

疑惑在Muran的心里生了根，警钟在他意识深处响起，一种有什么出错了的不安困扰着他。但此刻却无暇深思，怒火又烧了起来。

“既然你把这些看的比Dameron还要重要，甚至还为此离开了他，那么现在你更没有带走他的理由！”  
“只有这么做他才会安全。等我们统治银河系的时候就不在需要战争了，那个时候新共和国也完全归我们所有，而我会变的跟Darth Vader一样强大，我会有足够的能力保护他。”有火焰在Kylo Ren深不见底的眼中燃亮，他把熠熠闪烁的目光投向虚空，仿佛看见了只有自己才能见到的幻象，无尽的血浸透于低沉冰冷的声音里，这认知让Muran泛起莫名的惊惧。  
“……”拉桑人目瞪口呆，脑中一片空白，太多错综复杂的信息劈头盖脸的落下，超出了他理解和承受的范围。看在原力的份上！他在心底崩溃的大叫，谁他妈的来打醒这个小兔崽子！

“那你为什么不留下保护他，这他妈的才是最正确的道路！”在经历了一番激烈的心理斗争之后，他心烦意乱的用手抓挠着眉骨嘟囔着，“即使你不愿意，Dameron会用武力强迫你留下的。”

“他做不到，你也做不到。”黑暗原力使用者心平气和的说道。

“但是总有一天，我们会把你们这群狗娘养的第一秩序打的屁滚尿流，然后抓住你，相信我，Dameron一向说到做到。”Muran的火气因为震惊和窥探到了某个隐秘的事情终于渐渐消退，他抹了把脸，重新打起了精神。

“既然我们达成了共识，那么你他妈的还站在这里做什么？还不快滚。”他干巴巴的说道。

Kylo Ren没有回答，只是把重心从左脚换到右脚，照明在他脸上投下的光影随之浮动改变，拉桑人注意到自己的身影倒映在对方的深潭一样的双眼中，只有侏儒般大小。

“……哦，操！没门！不行！你，你这他妈的是在折磨Dameron！”他恍然大悟的后退了一步，勉励压下涌起的局促，愤慨的说道，“你出现在他的面前，然后，然后帮他度过了发情期，给了他希望在拍拍屁股走人？你这是在伤害他！而且现在他连拒绝你的权利都没有！我相信如果他神志清醒只会想揍你而不是……而不是跟你……”说道最后他做了个相当粗鲁的手势用来代替语言。

“那我可以带他走。”人类Alpha毫无感情的答道。

“不行！这个问题我们已经讨论过了！”Muran心里不痛快的在病房前来回踱步，他透过房门上的玻璃窗向内瞥了一眼，心里无处发泄的混沌感情让他的胃袋一阵绞痛，Omega显然进入了新一波的热潮，高热和剧痛攫取了对人类身体的控制权，半昏迷状态的指挥官正双手环抱着小腹在被子下缩成了一团。

“操！该死！”拉桑人愤怒而沮丧的抓了抓头发，用从咬紧的齿缝里勉强挤出的声音警告着。“我会守在走廊里，如果你敢带他走，那么就得先杀了我！”

“这个提议在我看来没有任何损失，如果你想，我现在就可以成全你。”Kylo Ren显然也看到了病房内的景象，四溢的Alpha激素和原力在他的体内开始汇聚，像包裹在云层中的雷鸣和紫色的电光，蓄势待发，他终于厌倦了两人的交谈，带着死亡和创伤般的压迫感一步步逼近。

“这他妈的是个威胁，你这个蠢货！”异族Alpha无所畏惧的抱起双臂，轻蔑的扬起下巴露出了洋洋得意神色，“来啊，你尽管试试，我向你保证，没有什么能比让你永远的失去Dameron更让我高兴的了！”

 

\--------------------------------------

  
迈进病房的那一刻，原力使用者感觉自己踏进了雅文4上的一片古老山林之中，仄迫的空间内浸透着新共和星际飞行舰队指挥官的信息激素。本应凝滞的空气却带着独特的，令人着迷的洁净味道沛然袭来，仿佛只要闭上双眼就可以看见雨水冲刷后呈现的深浅不一的翠绿，色泽明净，让人心旷神怡。透明的棕色长河连绵逶迤，水流湍急，森林连接着又一片的森林，山峰的对面耸立着另一座山峰，在遥远的地方呈现出淡紫色，天空深远澄澈，整个色调都那么生机盎然。

他呼吸着那令人怀念的的味道，解掉肩上的披风，摘掉手套，一步一步靠近。在两人无法相见的时光里，这气息，景色成为了一种沁人心脾的，可以触摸的记忆，而这记忆长久的停驻在内心深处永远不会消失。所以当在那个Beta的身上传来熟悉的味道的时候，他意识里残存的那一小块Ben Solo的部分从漫长的沉睡中缓缓复苏，那些不期而至的回忆带着年代久远的色调纷至沓来，从年少时代起渴望和憧憬再次被引燃，迫使他如同受到不可抗拒的引力所牵引的星球一样直追而去。

黑发的Alpha注视着Poe像一株飞燕草蜷缩着睡在白色的被子里，他轻手轻脚的拉过椅子在床前坐下，那味道更加浓郁，Omega汗湿的皮肤是软乎乎的土地，散发着木屑的清香。

原力使用者摘掉扣在对方脸上的呼吸罩，以便更好的端详对方的面容，他抬手轻轻的抚平了指挥官微微蹙起的眉头，任由自己的信息激素如同寒冷的银灰色雾霭低略过对方泛着潮红的脸颊。

指挥官的模样看起来像是变了很多却又没有，一种难以形容的柔和与刚毅同时在他的脸上并存着，诉说着在两人不曾相见的日子里，这身躯的主人所经历的种种过往。

Kylo Ren看到他的Omega在一次长长的呼吸过后，浓密的睫毛微微颤动，缓缓睁开了带着水淋淋湿气的深棕色眼睛。

Poe总是会梦见Ben。

指挥官在梦中向来看不清人们的相貌，全凭直觉判定对方是某个人。每一次梦中，少年绝地的脸却异常清晰，眉目五官精细到失真，他是唯一一个可以让指挥官在梦中也能看清的人。那些梦漫长而雷同，不是噩梦也不是美梦，不是过去的回忆也不是闪现的未来，就是梦。

Ben Solo在Poe Dameron的梦里，醒来以后那种感觉无比真实的残留着，比如梦中他们相握的双手中传来的微弱体温，从掌心扩散四肢，比如他们肩并肩行走时的细小碰撞，可以清晰感知到衣服布料包裹下的坚实肌肉的硬度，比如随着年轻绝地踏出每一步时的心跳和呼吸，凌驾于所有的声音之上。

如今，正在饱受发情期折磨的Omega又梦到了他的Alpha，但是这次又有些不同。

梦境中，Ben的容貌有所改变，他脸部的轮廓变得更加硬朗坚毅，仿佛经由时光细细雕琢而成。Poe想要因此而喜悦叫喊的冲动被的另一种同样与之匹敌的浓烈感情所代替，Ben的那饱满的嘴唇，厚而丰沛的黑色头发，异样深邃锐利的眉骨和鼻梁，还有那色泽纯粹的瞳仁，英俊的令人难以置信，他情不自禁的伸出双手，如同碰触夜空中闪耀群星般轻触着对方的面颊。

完全印合于自己记忆中的温暖的触觉，连笼罩下来的冰冷浓郁的信息激素都那么真切。

这认知让Poe颤栗不能自己，热潮源源不断的从下体和后穴扩散开来，如同水面泛起的阵阵涟漪，他急促的喘息着，徒劳的并拢起双腿，紧紧夹着早已硬到发痛的阴茎，哆哆嗦嗦放下酸痛疲软的手臂，轻轻的握住Ben的双手。

那双宽大，布满厚茧的手，骨节分明，指甲都修剪的极为平整干净。这触感如此美好，让指挥官都舍不得缩回手去抚慰自己，或是多眨一下眼睛。他只是如饥似渴的看着对方，似是要把这样貌烙印在视网膜上一样。

Poe因小腹绞痛而微微攒起眉头发出疼痛的低吟，但仍不肯放手，也不敢多加一分一毫的力道。

梦里Ben温和的抽回双手，用与从前如出一辙的动作蹬掉鞋子，直接躺在自己的身边，狭窄的病床发出不堪重负的呻吟。虽然潜意识里觉得没有必要，但指挥官还是小心谨慎向后给幻影腾出了一些地方，那一刻，他如此害怕任何举动都会让自己从这梦境中惊醒。

冰凉的信息激素冷却着Omega露出被子和衣服的皮肤，高大英俊的Alpha把手伸进白色的布料下面将被子缓缓掀开，被自己弄湿的裤子和床单一览无余，让Poe有些难堪的微微合上了眼睛，被子滑落地板发出的细微声响又让他很快睁开，只看见Ben的手掌正贴服在洁净的床单上，蛇一样窸窣前行，直到碰触到被自己勃起的阴茎撑起的片湿润的布料才停下。

这从未在梦里发生过的，崭新的情境让指挥官不知所措，与自己烫热的性器相比，隔着裤子传来的掌心的温度非常凉爽舒适，这感触非常清晰，就连按压的力道都真实的可怕。他觉得自己的手脚都变成了塞满了棉絮的枕头，想要去阻止Ben接下来的动作，却完全使不上力气，无法挪动半分。Omega眼睁睁的看着那只右手继续向上游走，来到裤腰的位置，轻松的就钻了进去，温凉的体温和手掌上粗糙的厚茧的触感让他的心都揪在了一起。

Alpha的手轻车熟路的向下行进，用手指梳理着对方的耻毛，最后他干脆拉下了碍事的裤子，被前液打湿的硬挺阴茎弹跳了出来，圆鼓鼓的龟头已经变成了深红色，仿佛只要轻轻摩挲，下一刻就会爆发。

Poe因性器突如其来的裸露在充斥着Ben的信息激素的空气里，无法抑制的全身都瑟缩了一下，他的双手这才迟钝的开始重新听从主人大脑的命令，虚握在对方的右腕上，但这丝毫无法制止Alpha开始捋动起自己早已硬到发疼的性器的动作。

指挥官两腿发麻，头晕脑胀，赶忙撤回左手用牙齿咬住手背，把差点冲口而出的呜咽堵在喉头。他的Alpha的手指，那温度，那触感，连同强烈的，真切的舒爽的快意，打着旋儿的在他的脑内中炸裂开来，发出绚烂的火光，爆炸的中心是一片明晃晃的纯白。

手指拖拽着阴茎上的光滑敏感的皮肤，来回磨蹭着凸起的龟头与柱身相接出的凹陷，让人脑仁都化开的爽意过电般流窜全身，Poe蹙起眉头发出的粗重的喘息，弓起背脊，双腿弯曲交叠，脚趾抽筋一般的蜷缩扣住另一只脚的脚面，他吐出手背换成手指送进嘴里，用牙齿死死咬着指节，不让尖叫冲破最后的防线，甚至不需要对方按揉龟头和囊袋，便哆哆嗦嗦的射了出来。

这高潮来的迅猛，寂静，又尖锐的让人猝不及防，Omega只觉在爆发的那一刻，空虚的后穴也同时涌出汩汩热液，小腹处的绞痛也像是跟随着液体一并排出了体内，渐渐平息，被快感席卷的指挥官颤栗不能自己，沉浸在余韵中回不过神来。

这时，熟悉的声音从他的头顶上方传来。

“这么快？”质地如同磁石向撞的醇和嗓音中透露着得意和揶揄的味道，那双手始终轻抚摩挲着尚未彻底疲软的阴茎，把那些白浊涂抹开来。  

红晕从脖颈一路蔓上了Poe的耳尖，在梦里还被对方调侃可真不怎么样，他有些懵懂的想着，因为高潮过后袭来的寒冷，让他微微打颤，难得有些羞怯的舔了舔嘴唇，抬起眼睛看过去，梦里Ben线条饱满坚硬的双唇中噙着一丝笑意，又很快退去，像个错觉。

“……居然从自己一个人去歼星舰，你在想什么。”见指挥官只是出神的咬着下唇，凝视着自己没有回答，原力使用者想起了之前发生的事情，一种隐隐的愤怒和难以察觉的恐惧笼罩在他的心头，如果自己回来的慢了一步的话……他把这危险的想法截在这里。

你在想什么。这句话非常非常耳熟，连那种几近陈述的语气都十分相近，仿佛这问题贯穿了他的一生，指挥官有些庆幸此刻自己知道答案，至少在醒来之前，自己能够与Ben交谈。

“我在想你，我想见到你。”Poe紧张的蹙眉轻轻说道，他投向对方的目光中带有一种无法拯救的孤独感，像是溺水之人想要抓住最后一根救命稻草但又不得不放开自己的手，他思忖着，这个梦就要醒来了，“我在想，这是个非常美好的梦。”

“……”Kylo Ren被这个意料之外的回答，弄的半晌无语，眯起眼睛短暂的思索了一下，倾身亲吻了指挥官那形状极其优美的双唇。然后他发现这是个非常不明智的举动，在两人嘴唇相触的那一刹那，他为之抗争了十年的某种力量沉睡了，休眠了，长久的努力都在碰到对方温暖的嘴唇时候，顷刻间冰消瓦解。他察觉了自己的动摇，心中向往着黑暗原力的那一部分正疯狂的嘶吼着，不应该再继续下去了，但是亲吻Poe带来的感觉太过美好了，那黑暗面原力的力量在对方皮肤带来的热度中泯灭消融。

浅尝辄止后，他把对方揉进怀里，右手扣着指挥官的下巴加深了这个吻，伸出舌头撬开对方因惊诧而紧闭的牙关，舌尖细细的扫过口腔中的每一颗牙齿和之间可爱的缝隙，然后他勾住对方的舌头用敏感的舌面相互磨蹭，舌尖瘙痒般的一下一下撩拨着上颚，他卷起对方的舌头拖拽着进入自己的领地，如同含进一片绿叶，苦涩的清新气息充斥了口腔，他轻轻的硌咬，吮吸，用力到让对方发出疼痛的闷哼的地步。Kylo Ren不留呼吸间隙的亲吻着Poe，感受着对方火热的唇舌，在自己的挑逗下逐渐从试探性的回应，变得和记忆中一样灵巧，很有自身主人风范的开始气势冲冲的占据了主导地位，舔弄着敏感的牙龈，力度适中的抵压着自己的舌根来回碾磨，饱受刺激分泌出来的唾液被尽数吞咽下去，来回翻搅摩挲着彼此略微粗糙的舌面，不顾自己卷起舌头的挽留逃回了口腔。

原力使用者听见自己体内血液开始逐渐燃烧的声音，指挥官就像天空那样神秘莫测，纠缠着回忆和年少时代的憧憬，这些年一直被自己掩藏起的渴望全部被唤醒，一直被自己否认的某种力量像一截线头垂在他的眼前，柔软的摇曳着，勾引着自己。发情中的Omega的浓郁信息激素让裤子紧的难以忍受，他一手向下伸进对方松松垮垮半挂的裤子，揉弄着软软的臀肉，感受着对方汗湿的皮肤组织温暖着自己的掌心，另一只手搂着对方的背脊，薄薄的布料被汗水都浸透。

“……我醒着吗？我想我醒了。”Poe在缺氧引起的眩晕中气吁吁的喃喃自语，一个盲目笑容在他的脸上逐步扩大，深棕色的眼睛被突如其来的幸福所点燃，眼角的笑纹在寂静的中温柔的绽放，他的脸庞熠熠生辉。

“你怎么会在这里？”指挥官的嗓音像是梦中的呓语，他伸手笨拙的抚摸着自己Alpha高耸的眉骨，像是要确认对方真的不是幻影一样的反复碰触着对方的身体。

“我听见你在呼唤我，而且还有追踪器的帮助。”Kylo Ren耐心的解释着，多年未见，整个人周身的氛围变得更加沉稳，显出一种不怒自威的神韵，但当他表露出不悦的时候，蕴含着冷冷怒意的声音仿佛黑色的冰块在空气中燃烧，灼痛着Poe的皮肤“你怎么把自己弄成这样？”

Omega的记忆被这熟悉的台词所唤醒，觉得自己的心都要被扯裂，“这是突发状况和意外，我也不想的。”他喘息了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，有些拿不准似的说道，“你一定很生气。”

“……我是很生气，”黑暗面的绝地说到这里停了下来，他用大手捋着对方颤抖的背脊，为这耳熟的对话轻轻摇头，投给自己的Omega一个无可奈何的神情，“看到你把自己搞成这样，我没办法不生气。”他顺着回忆中的场景继续下去。

“这是突发状况，不论是哪个。”而且，如果早知道这样就能见到你，哪怕那个歼星舰是地狱，我也愿意不顾任何艰难的跑过去，一千次，一万次，不计一切代价，Poe决定让这句话沉没在不见任何光亮的深海。

这充斥到发丝的喜悦和幸福感没有丝毫趋于平缓的架势，但是一种困惑和不安还是挣出了激动的水面，他总觉得自己好像从一开始就忘记了一件非常重要的事情。

“……你在想什么？”敏锐察觉到了对方情绪变化的原力使用者跟着皱起了眉头。

“我在想……Muran呢？你……进来的时候没有见到他的吗？”指挥官终于找到了一直困扰着自己的缘由，他眯起眼睛，向下咬着嘴唇有些紧张的问道。

Kylo Ren的沉默和瞬间冷下来的脸，让Omega不由自主的向后撤了撤，嫉妒带来的怒火焚烧着Alpha的内脏，刺痛了他皮肤下的每一根神经，从小腹处蹿起一股混沌难受的蒸汽仿佛要钻出每个毛孔。

“你……你没有为难他吧？”Poe的脸上忽然透露出一种疲惫的恍惚，声音也变的缓慢，几乎低不可闻，每当飞行舰队里有同僚因公殉职时他的搭档和其他军人们就会露出这样的神情。

“告诉我，他没事……”他忘记了如何呼吸，只是用无助的目光恳求着自己的Alpha，试图从对方的眼里探寻出自己所祈求的答案。

“如果你是想问我有没有用原力把他掐死或是摔向墙面的话，那么没有，虽然我很想那么做。眼下他还活得好好的，但是如果你再继续想着他，或者提起他，我就不敢保证了！”原力使用者收紧了手臂，阻止Omega从自己的怀里挣脱出去，咬牙切齿的嘶嘶说道。

“哦，哦，那就好，他是我的朋友，要是Muran出了什么事的话，我，我永远都不会原谅自己的，”得到了肯定的回答后指挥官如释重负的喘息着，伸手回搂着对方，整个人像是耗尽最后一丝电力的玩具般软倒下来，唯有那双棕色的眼瞳闪闪发光，它们如同柔和，半透明的珠宝，正热切的凝视着Alpha英俊的面容，“他如果少了根汗毛，Simone和Joanne会要了我的命，所以……”

“我说了！别再！提他的名字！”Kylo Ren失去了耐性，更多是对那个Alpha之前所表现出来的的自信感到不满，他把手指插进Omega柔软的卷发，压着对方的头，用一个吻把那些未说完的话全部截下。

“哦，哇啊，Ben，你在嫉妒吗？恩，恩……”Poe微微闭上自己的双眼，再接吻的间隙中断断续续的揶揄道 ，猛然汇聚翻卷的信息激素像是要刮起一场暴风雪，令他透不过气来。

然后这个亲吻戛然而止，指挥官伸出来不及收回去的舌头在空中牵出一道银丝。

“……也不要再叫那个名字。”

“什么？”Omega用手背擦了擦嘴角。

“我现在是Kylo Ren，你的Ben已经死了。”黑暗原力使用者用毫无感情的声音清晰的答道。

指挥官没有说话，双手捧起对方瘦削的面颊，用色泽丰富的目光深长的凝望对方的眼睛，看到浓郁浑厚的黑色虹膜上清晰的倒映出自己的脸庞，他不由自主的带着那只给予自己生命中最为深爱的人的温柔冲对方微笑，以至于Alpha抬起手轻轻抓握着他的双腕。这从幼年时代起就存在的爱意，濡湿了皮肤的每一根汗毛，好像漫漫的回忆沛然涌入眼前，弥足珍贵。

“……你真是个糟糕透顶的骗子，真搞不懂当年我为什么被你耍的团团转。”Poe露出充满了怀想的浅笑，松开双手挣脱对方的桎梏微微摇头。

Kylo Ren因为心中的动摇而抿起线条坚硬的嘴唇，不在做过多的争辩，他用拇指摩挲着指挥官生出细小胡茬儿的下巴，然后捏着对方的下颚亲了亲，嘴唇上传来细密的刺痒，像一株生着毛刺的花茎在心上瘙痒。

Omega收紧缠绕着Alpha背脊的双臂，如果可以他还想用腿也死死缠住对方，但发情热让他双腿就像空心的塑料泡沫一样使不出力气。Poe垂下视线，享受着额头处传来的对方的体温，那冰冷的信息激素糅合另一种清新润泽的气息在房间中蔓延，如同湿漉漉的浓重晨雾，安抚了他在皮肤之下流窜的火焰，但下一刻，这安抚就变成了别样的折磨。

刚刚因高潮而暂缓退下的热浪再次卷土重来，带着比之前还要强出千万倍的劲头冲刷Omega的躯体，震荡四肢百骸，软下去的阴茎重新挺立，因长久空虚冷落造成的猛烈绞痛，让他产生了想把自己肚子刨开的冲动。

“嗯啊！嗯……我…啊…”指挥官哆嗦着闭紧双眼，把对方的衣服抓出了褶皱，他牙齿打颤，说不出完成的话来。

Kylo Ren抱住对方，轻揉着绷紧的腹部，他亲了亲浓密漂亮的卷发，随后挣脱了Poe双臂的束缚坐起来，毫不费力的就把对方推倒，改为平躺的姿势。他拽下那条碍事的裤子扔在地上，分开对方并拢夹紧的膝盖，把自己挤进Omega双腿之间，捏掐着对方柔软细嫩的大腿内侧。

Alpha把宽松便于穿脱的病服扯开，附身捞起对方酥软的后腰，Poe的双臂顺从的垂下，让他从背后拽着布料将自己衣服直接剥下来，团成一团的衣服被扔在了枕头旁边

彻底暴露在空气中，浓烈的冰雪味道和寒凉的触感让指挥官产生了躺于冰层之上的错觉，沉寂之中，布料之间细碎的声响，是冰壳在自己皮肤的温暖下融化碎裂的声音。他睁开眼睛向上望去，阒黑的天壁笼罩着大地，吞噬了所有的光明，而在无尽深渊处又发亮，那是自己的Ben安静而深邃的眼，目光带着混沌的温柔。

Kylo Ren打量着那具熟悉又陌生的身躯，带着30岁成年男人特有的宽厚感的结实身体，已经退去了所有稚嫩和瘦削影子，脖子与肩膀相连处的线条也不在如记忆中那么嶙峋，变得浑圆柔和，唯独锁骨肩峰端依旧固执的凸起。他以透露出不言而喻的深切含义的目光扫过Poe身躯的每一寸。饱满紧致的胸肌，分明的尖锐肋骨和锻炼的极为匀称的腹肌，崭新的和陈旧的道道瘢痕，他审视着所有相同的和不同的，已知道的和未知的细节，仿佛在端详着横亘两人之间那十年的时光，心中升腾而起的感情气团不可抑制的流露在了自己的脸上。飞行员凝神望着自己Alpha的面孔，在对方投下的阴影的包围中发出了未明的光，天花板上的照明倒映在指挥官的瞳仁里，浓缩成只有星尘般大小，像钻石一样熠熠生辉。

“Ben……”Kylo Ren已经不再费心去纠正了，现在有远比跟对方争执一个称呼更重要的事要做。他低伏下身子舔舐着Poe展露出的脆弱的喉咙，一手捏掐着那坚实的胸肌，用指甲扣弄挺立的乳首，被尖锐硬物划过敏感处带来的疼痛，在情欲的煽动下生出一种欲罢不能的舒爽刺激，指挥官颤抖着挺起胸口来回扭动，像是把自己送进对方手里，又像是再受不住刺激的想要躲避。

“嗯，哈，哈……嗯…脱，……嗯……”Omega像是不甘心被这样单方面对待似的，胡乱撕扯着Alpha的衣服，但发软的双手使得效果甚微，他喘息着觉得浑身愈发燥热，在对方的另一只手掐上腰侧敏感的软肉的时候，发出了短促的叫声，“脱，掉！嗯啊！”

被命令的对象弯了弯嘴角，那丰厚坚定的唇形翘起的弧度让指挥官产生了极强烈的反应，阴茎像是失禁一样的不断渗出前液，贴着臀部的床单湿的一塌糊涂。

“嗯……嗯！快，快点…”他挤出压抑的呻吟，终于把双手插进对方胸襟的缝隙里，用指腹不着力的抓挠着碰触到的一块温凉干燥的皮肤，然后不管不顾的试图撕碎这件烦人碍事的衣服。

Kylo Ren抓着Poe的双腕从自己的衣服里抽出，硬净的手掌压上对方的，引导着解开自己领口和侧腰上的纽扣，他的修长手指插进对方的指缝，一起分开衣襟，露出自己的胸膛，然后按着对方的手掌贴上裸露的皮肤，以缓慢的几乎要把人逼疯的速度开始下滑，Alpha看着自己的Omega倏然放大的瞳孔和变紧的肌肉，呼吸急促尖锐，对方下意识的舔舐着嘴唇，吞咽着，掌心下的手指微微用力，挠着自己的腹股沟，一路退到裤子，他像刚才一样帮助对方顺利的解开了繁琐的腰带。

指挥官拽着对方外衣和内衬的下摆，向下拉扯，Kylo Ren跟着晃动肩膀退下袖子，直到衣服褪尽，Poe才注意到比自己小了两岁的男人变得更加高大魁梧，完成长开的身体蕴含着不可无视的力量和Alpha特有的压迫感，全然正处于肉体美的巅峰时刻，原力使用者心不在焉的伸长胳膊把衣服扔到椅子的靠背上，他左臂上那道狰狞的伤疤在光照下显得真真切切。

Omega因另一种完全不同的缘由发起抖来，他的Alpha受伤了，有什么人竟敢伤害他的Ben！

“谁干的？”指挥官的声音如同野兽发出的，含在喉咙的里恐吓的低吼。

“嗯？”黑发英俊的Alpha顺着对方的目光看去，无所谓的侧侧头，他揉了揉对方的头发，“没什么，他只是划伤了我，但是我要他一只眼睛，我没有输。而且……”原力使用者看着那道伤疤，忽然想起来歼星舰上的事情，不由得弯了弯嘴角，“我想你已经帮我报仇了，就在之前。”

“再说这很久以前的事了，这伤早就不会再……”Kylo Ren的话被打断了，指挥官已经摇摇晃晃撑着坐了起来，他侧身靠过去，用嘴唇温柔的贴覆在那道丑陋的大块伤疤上，动作那么谨慎轻柔，犹如蝶翼的震颤，这令原力使用者想念了十年的心旌摇荡的感觉终于战胜了全部的理智和自持，让大脑陷入了一片空茫茫的状态，Alpha的本能被彻底唤醒。

他强压想一瞬间兴起的，按倒对方直接操进去的冲动，任由对方细致的从疤痕的一端亲至末尾才向后退去。

英俊高大的原力使用者重新用手抚慰上Omega挺翘的阴茎，他这回像是故意要对方看清似的，分开手指漫不经心的挑逗抚摸。肿胀深色的性器皮肤映衬着肤色洁白的手指，带来的视觉上的冲击，让指挥官有些腰软，险些重新栽倒回去。

“嗯……嗯……啊~”Poe攒起眉头，紧抿嘴唇，试图扒掉对方裤子的手指因一缕缕的酥麻的快感和内心急切而颤抖。在Kylo Ren换上双手，一边细细抚摸囊袋上每道褶皱，一边用拇指打着转的滑腻的龟头上揉搓的时候，他呻吟着终于艰难的扒下了对方内裤，因看到那个弹出来的庞然大物，而发出了欣喜的叹息，“恩啊…啊…嗯！”

“嗯——”Alpha发出低沉而长的感叹，指挥官滚烫的掌心包裹着自己的阴茎，随着对方手指的动作，所有熟悉的感触如雨水跌落地面般纷至沓来。对方轻轻分开龟头湿润的的缝隙，指肚撵揉着脆弱的尿口，掌心自下而上的打着转儿的捋动硬挺的柱身，在拖拽的刺激中加了一丝扭绞的意味。他咬着牙，感受水波一样漾进头脑中的快意，听着Poe发出的沙哑气音，才恍然意识到自己是有多么想念这些。他不禁加快了抚慰对方阴茎的动作，一手向下按揉着不住翕动吐出热液的穴口。

“呃啊……我恩……我快……恩啊……啊……”

就在指挥官再控制不住自己的低吟，不由自主的蹙起眉头，绷紧大腿肌肉，随着他的动作律动腰胯的时候，Kylo Ren撤回了抚慰对方的双手的同时，自己也挣脱出来向后退去。他装出一副若无其事的样子看着对方脸上难掩的失落与困惑。

“怎，怎么了？”Poe已经被撩拨的濒临爆发的边缘，忽然终止的刺激让硬挺搏动的阴茎和小腹酸胀难忍，即将高潮不得纾解的憋闷，使他的嗓音中染上了一丝哭腔。

“想射的话自己动手，你之前在发情期里是怎么做的？让我看看。”原力使用者温柔的擦掉对方额头流下的汗水。

“你……你一定要，要在这，这个时候表现的这么混蛋吗！？”Poe因为太过惊讶说话都有些结巴，身体中流窜的快感让他如同感到寒冷般不住的打着哆嗦，可对上那双眯起的深色眼睛，他也只能咬牙挤出一声懊恼的闷哼。

Omega垂下视线，习惯性的捋了下头发，把因羞耻而发红的眼睛藏于睫毛投下的阴影中，缓缓将双腿张的更开，随着动作源源不断流出的热液，让他局促的舔了舔嘴唇。指挥官曲起颤抖不已的左膝，用左臂紧紧环住。他发出一声近似抽泣和喘息之间的声音，像是下定了决心似的，并起右手的两指，几乎毫无阻碍的就没入已经湿透的后穴，左手则用手掌撩开自己跳动发胀的阴茎，用食指和拇指撑开穴口的褶皱，方便自己的Alpha细致的观赏。

在Kylo Ren灼热专注的视线下，指挥官咬着下唇，抑制内心饥渴的哀嚎，用手指扩展操干着自己，他把手指深入甬道，为其中出奇滑腻火热的感触而蹙起眉头，那些像水又全然不是的液体一股一股的从手指和穴口的缝隙中挤出，发出让人难堪的声响。

Poe急促的倒着气，毫无章法的在自己的身体捅来捅去只想快点结束。所以在指腹戳上那个凸起的肉块的时候，他浑身震颤着，发出了一声措手不及的喘息，有些的破音短促尖叫很快就被强行咽了回去。

“呃啊！”

指挥官瞪大了眼睛，微张着嘴唇带了些许羞怯的看向Kylo Ren。

“就这样，继续。”Poe的反应和露出的神情极大的取悦了他的Alpha，对方饶有兴致的催促道。

指挥官闭紧双眼，呼吸着让自己心荡神漾的信息激素，一边不停的来回深入戳弄体内让自己血液都要沸腾的敏感，一种酥麻的爽意集中在小腹，让他手掌下的阴茎吐出更多的前液，硬到发疼，Poe像是不堪重负似的低垂下头颅，嘴角绷成了一条直线，他仿佛能感受到对方带着压迫的目光抚摸着自己每一寸皮肤的触感，强烈的羞耻让快感都变得尖锐粗暴，带上了一种隐秘的刺痛，他收回撑开穴口的手，再无法忍耐的撸动起自己的阴茎，拖沓婉转带着浓重鼻音的哼声传来了出来。

“恩……恩，恩……”Kylo Ren专注的看着指挥官进出穴口的手指的速度越来越快，脚趾卷起，扯皱了床单，挤压阴茎的手指也愈发用力。

“恩啊——”

随着一声疲惫而解脱的喑哑低吼，Poe的身体大幅度的震颤了一下，终于达到了高潮，滑腻的白浊喷溅了出来。

“啊哈——哈——哈——”

指挥官从体内抽出被浸的发亮的手指，大口大口的倒着气，像是被抽离了脊椎似的歪斜着倒在床上，他卷起身体，睁开一直紧闭的双眼，目光迷离的望向一言不发的原力使用者。

黑发的Alpha的注意力被对方射到自己小腹上的白色精液所吸引，他随意的抹了一把，看了这滑腻的液体在自己并起的手指间缓缓流下，抬起深色的眼睛，用攫取了Omgea全部呼吸的异样神态凝视着对方，让Poe后脖颈上的每一根汗毛都竖了起来，泛起一阵战栗。

“你喜欢吗？每次在发情期的时候，一边想着我一边这么弄自己。”声音是诱人落入陷阱的指示标。

“……”在令人窒息的短暂寂静后，指挥官艰难的吞咽了一下，眼中充满了酸楚的神色，轻轻坦白道，“……不太喜欢。而且……我也没……”没有这么弄过，他用力的向下咬着自己的嘴唇，因为每当无法压抑内心的渴求抚慰自己的时候，回想起两人之间的那些缠绵往往到了最后都演化成让人难以忍受的折磨和冰冷的孤寂。

Kylo Ren想起了刚刚指挥官以为是在梦境中的反应。

“……过来，给你个奖励。”

高大英俊的Alpha沉默不语了一会儿，再开口换上了近乎于哄劝的语调，他伸长胳膊拉过对方软绵绵的身子，搂进怀里，收紧环抱着温柔躯体的双臂，感受着因呼吸和心跳而引起的起伏律动。他把下巴抵在对方的肩膀上，呼吸着让自己欲罢不能的气息，他侧亲吻着对方湿漉漉的皮肤，感受着唇下的热度，然后张嘴。

犬牙刺破了Omega腺体上的皮肤。

“呃啊——”Poe畏缩着挣扎了一下，发出痛呼。

像是带有细碎冰碴的冻水注入进了自己的身体，指挥官忽然想起，忘记是谁说过的，严重的冻伤会带来被灼伤般的疼痛，就如同他现在所感受到的那样。他不知道是不是自己血管中的血液全部都被一并冻结了，还是因错觉中的热度如同沸腾般的疼着，但此刻这痛楚是如此的美好。

鲜明而暴烈的提醒着Ben在这里的事实，告知自己这真的不是梦境。再次被标记的感觉真是太好了！他是属于我的，就像我属于他一样！

信息激素犹如最强的催化剂，Poe只觉得自己的全部神智像是先被瞬间冻结，而后又历经了高纯度火焰的焚烧，不过须臾就气化的无影无踪。

Kylo Ren在完成标记后，恋恋不舍的松开了嘴，他舔了舔腺体处还有些出血的伤口，然后撩起散落下来的卷发亲了亲对方的额头，把Omega缓缓放倒在床上，掰开柔软的大腿，从大腿根部一路抚摸到从一开始就因寂寞而不住翕动的穴口，刚刚经过指挥官自己粗暴的扩张，此刻那里的软肉和附近的褶皱微微发红，被热液打湿而又反着水光。他就着液体的润滑把手指插入对方的身体，湿滑内里肌肉的收缩，滚烫的热度像是要把他的手指都熔化。Alpha屈起手指熟稔的就找到了让对方发出细碎呻吟的敏感，仿佛间隔的十年时间并不存在一样。

他用指腹按压，指尖戳刺，酥麻的爽意全部积蓄在了一处，让Poe在枕头上难耐来回磨蹭着头颅，那熨帖的深色卷发落开来乞求似得粘在洁净的枕套上。

“喜欢吗？”Kylo Ren的嗓音是黑暗的夜风，带着潮湿的寒气，使人牙齿打颤。

“啊——恩……恩啊……”Omega发出没有意义的呻吟，越发灼热的欲火让他只想尖叫着渴求更多，渴求远比手指更有充实感的东西。

“不，呃啊，不要…呃…手指…啊！恩啊！要，要你的……”舌头也脱离了自身的掌控，说不出完整话语的焦灼和苦恼让他改用行动来表达自己的不满。Poe屏息扭动着身体，想从对方的手指上逃开。

“那你要什么？”Kylo Ren不动声色的硬净面孔看起来好像全然不受任何影响，只是额头渗出细密汗珠和目光灼灼的狭长眼睛出卖了他内心的真正情绪。他抽出手指，换上了勃发的火热阴茎，龟头碰触对方的臀部，全然一片湿滑，他托着Poe的后腰微微悬空，把性器夹在对方的臀缝中来回磨蹭，包裹在热液之下的柔嫩肌肤相互挤压带来说不出的舒服惬意。

但是指挥官已经无暇他顾，战栗着撑起上身，仰头亲吻着自己Alpha的喉结，手指沿着对方的脊椎一路按压抚弄，力道适度，让每个骨节都放松舒张。他弓起身体，一手挤进两人之间开始捋动一直扫过着自己穴口，却就是不肯进去的火热阴茎，饱满细嫩的龟头上沾满了湿滑的透明液体，他用拇指按压着龟头的顶端，食指环绕着凹陷处，来回旋转扭动，给予完全不同的刺激。

“要你的……恩，快，快点，呃啊！恩！”

Alpha在刚刚重新标记对方的时候，尝到了Omega 的血液，那味道如同无声奔流的树液，催生着嫩芽绽放，花瓣盛开，那无形的信息激素在自己的身体游走，连某种不知名的萌动的声音都几乎可以听见，他意识到，自己的发情期一并到来了。

此刻对方的撩拨更是火上浇油，勾引着他只想掐着Omega的脖子把人抵在墙上狂莽的操干，让对方连呻吟都叫不出来才好。他在脑中审视观赏着那些画面，拽走对方的手腕，继续用饱满浑圆的龟头在穴口画圈摩挲，浅浅的戳入其中，感受那里如同火热的口舌，吮吸舔弄着自己的阴茎的顶端，身下的指挥官随着每一下清浅的碰触和细滑敏感皮肤见的摩挲而瑟瑟发抖。

“快点什么？”他压低身体，把这句话吹进指挥官的耳朵里，非常愉快的看着对方为此而震颤了一下。

“呃啊……啊！快点进来！还是说你荒疏生锈不会做了！”Poe气恼的捶一下床面，咬牙切齿的一边向上挺胯，滑腻湿润的臀肉紧贴Kylo Ren坚实的小腹，同样滚烫又带着细微差距的肉体挤压在一起，他双腿勾住对方的腰部，脚踝交叉，像某种藤蔓植物一样，柔软但暗含蓬勃的生命力，把对方和自己束缚在一起。指挥官舒展收缩全身的每一块肌肉，处于因欲求不满而发狂恼怒的状态中的他爆发出惊人的力量，直接揪着对方侧倒在床上。

医用病床的铁架发出了一声刺耳的哀嚎，Poe充耳不闻，翻身调转了两人的位置，Kylo Ren因为姿势不太舒服，微微挺身想要调整，但被粗暴的按回原位。

指挥官像是要发泄心中所有的不满似的，压制着在对方的肩膀，并拢双腿死死的夹着那精壮的腰胯，低头在修长的脖颈，和坚实的胸口啃咬亲吻着。

“哈！你，恩！你给我，给我，啊，躺着……呃啊！我，我自己来！恩！”他像是舔舐冰块一般，用舌头一下下的滑过原力使用者的皮肤，含糊而断续的说着，一边因为对方再次插进自己身体的手指的动作而塌下了腰，两次射精后微微又有了抬头迹象的性器和对方硬挺的紧密贴合在一起，同样敏感细滑的皮肤相触摩挲，温和的酥痒像温度适中的热水，泡的他骨头酥软，跪在床上的膝盖轻轻发颤。

那弯曲的手指撩拨抚弄着体内的突起，Poe只觉得好不容易拾掇起来的力量又像散沙一般瞬间溃散。Kylo Ren趁机重新坐起来，他搂着指挥官的腰部，带着对方在床上跟着自己向后靠的动作一路膝行前进，直到感受着背脊贴上床头包裹着软绵吸音材质的墙面，他好整以暇的让自己换了个更舒适的姿势靠坐着，一边加快了手上戳弄轻挠那块软肉的速度，感受湿漉漉的肠液顺着两指一路淌到手背和腕部。

Poe把嘴唇抿紧，蹙眉不住摇头，直接拽着对方的手腕从自己体内抽出来，忽然失去填充的后穴一阵空虚的收缩，他发出急促粗粝的喘息。

“啊！恩啊！”

指挥官用双手扶着血脉喷张的粗大阴茎，抵着自己的臀缝，一路滑至穴口，他张嘴深呼吸着，一刻也不肯停歇的就将对方胀大的龟头挤紧了穴口。

在火热刺入的体内那一刻，久违的嫩肉撕裂开来的疼痛让Poe忽然觉得喉头哽咽，双目酸胀，像个久经漂流的人终于眺望到了一片洁白的沙滩，他强压下胸腔泛起的酸楚，发出压抑喑哑的低吟。

“恩……呃啊，啊！”

Kylo Ren的手指掐进Omega柔软丰腴的臀肉里，托举着对方大半的重量防止指挥官坐的太急而受伤，他掌控着速度，感受自己的阴茎被对方内壁粘膜紧紧包裹，浑圆的龟头蹭过湿热肌肉的每一道褶皱。

随着对方身体的下沉，那紧致火热的触感从阴茎的顶端一路滑向柱身，舒爽随之逐步递增，吸吸嘬嘬的滑腻甬道被迫撑至极限，熨帖着阴茎敏感的皮肤，快感像电流一样直击头顶，原力使用者发出舒爽的叹息，揉捏着对方屁股和后腰上的软肉，任由Omega一路坐到底，将自己全部吞吃进去，滑腻的热液湿淋淋的从交合的缝隙处溢了出来，打湿了Kylo Ren的大腿，温热的液体合着Poe压覆下来的体温烫着那一片皮肤，而这些都不及此刻心中那浓稠化不开的情感来的炙热。

他是自己的，而且不管发生了什么，过去多久，永远都不会改变这是事实。

Poe Dameron是我的！原力使用者心满意足的无声咆哮着，自己占满了对方体内的所带来的快感与满足，甚至蔓延到了头发的尖上，每个发丝都充斥了极大的喜悦。

指挥官展露给他人的是坚实强硬的表面，而柔软的内里埋藏着迫切的欲求和不为人知的渴望，此刻，他撤回了刚刚把着对方阴茎的双手，改而死死握着Kylo Ren的肩膀，正竭力平复着自己急促的呼吸，等待后穴中的火辣辣的胀痛和穴口撕裂的痛楚慢慢平息。过于深入的侵犯像是要把体内的其他器官都挤成了一团，被彻底填满的充实感让他从尾椎骨泛起阵阵颤栗，剧痛和快感接替攀升，像旋转而上的螺旋让人难以自持，Omega只觉得自己的大脑都像被在搅拌机里打过一般。

“哈，恩……终于……啊……”他把额头抵在对方宽厚结实的肩膀上，张开手掌抚摸体会着不同于记忆中的感触，想从自己的Alpha身上榨取每一滴自己应得的欢愉。

“这，这感觉……恩，太，啊——”Kylo Ren一个突如其来的顶胯动作，截断了Poe的话语，像是被钝刀切割戳刺的痛楚，让原本抚摸动作变成了一个抓挠，见对方还没有适应他便不再继续。

“恩…——恩……”一开始的疼痛过后，隐秘的欢愉逐渐压倒了一切，指挥官放开环绕对方手臂，撑着宽而结实的肩膀，开始试探性的，缓缓自己律动起来，同时仍不忘了气喘吁吁的继续着被打断说的一半的话语，“…感觉……呃…真…是太，太好了。”

染上了情欲的动人嗓音更加沙哑，Poe把自己滚烫的呼吸吹进原力使用者的耳鼓。伸出舌尖，模仿对方的性器插入而后抽出自己体内的动作，湿滑灵巧的舌头挑逗进出的对方的耳洞，他用虎牙硌着对方的耳垂，不着力的啃咬着耳廓，舔弄敏感的耳根，把湿漉漉的吻印了上去。

正当他开始稍显用力想要吸嘬出一个红痕的时候，Kylo Ren忍无可忍的把手指插进对方的卷发拽离了自己。

“那就记住这感受，不管以后任何时候，都不要忘记。”这带着细微颤动的嗓音像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样，仿佛这声音的主人正忍耐克制着什么一样。

Poe眉目舒展，绽出一个笑容，眼角和嘴角的细纹都浸透了喜悦，一阵阵带着刺痛的热量从下腹扩散开来，像吹散的蒲公英的种子，四散到身体的每个角落，他低不可闻的轻哼了一下，扳着对方的头颅亲了亲丰厚的嘴唇。

指挥官在抬起自己臀部并狠狠坐回的过程中，微弱的前后律动着着紧绷的腰腹，原力使用者那粗长的阴茎随着他的动作，在紧致火热的甬道中来回挤压，抵着黏膜内壁扩张拉扯，随着每一次小幅度的起身露出一截血管突起的阴茎，在坐回将整根阴茎囫囵吞下的时候，饱满的龟头直接插至最深，撑到极限的甬道带来的酸胀让他后腰发软，已经射过两次的阴茎半硬着被夹在两人的小腹之间，渗出的前液留下在皮肤上留下道道水痕。

“哈，哈啊……”在他的想象中这样骑在对方的身上至少有几千次了，但无论哪次没有此刻来的真实强烈，他微启唇齿发出轻柔的气音，吃力在对方粗硬的性器上起伏，他找不准体内敏感的部位，只是一味在律动想要缓解体内不得餍足的欲望。

Kylo Ren伸手掰开Omega的臀肉，用指腹摩挲按揉着对方被自己性器撑开灯穴口，看着Poe在他的身上来回耸动颠簸，那姿态像灼热阳光带来起伏的温暖的浪潮，像清透海水中起伏的粼粼的浪潮，遍布了敏感神经的阴茎被紧致的湿热所包裹，绵密的舒爽也是潮汐状的，温柔的跌宕，但是始终无法累积，不上不下的愉悦如同将愈未愈的伤口，细细密密的瘙痒，难填心中欲壑。

“恩——恩啊啊！啊！”Omega在Alpha猛然大力顶入自己的时候，猝不及防的哀叫出来，他还没来及把这声音藏回喉咙，对方已经托着自己的身子退出去，又重重撞了回来。这一次借着对方的力量，阴茎几乎全部退出，只留充血变得浑圆的龟头卡在收缩翕张的穴口，再冲撞回去，只觉得原本刚获得片刻休憩的湿软内壁又重被顶开撕扯，火热的黏膜被蹭的隐隐发热，饱胀的龟头戳刺着深处那还处于闭合状态的隐秘入口，尖锐的痛楚夹着晦涩的爽意直冲脑门，这一连串的动作粗暴迅猛使得Poe哆嗦着趴倒在对方的肩头。

“恩啊！你！呃啊！你别动呃——我啊！”原力使用者对于指挥官的要求置若罔闻，只是一下快过一下的顶弄着对方，一开始的温和浪头变得愈发剧烈，卷起白色的泡沫冲击的岸边的礁石，Poe的膝盖用不上力气，再也直不起腰身，一种疼痛和不甘占据了上风，他不管不顾的夹紧四肢。

“混，混蛋，我恩啊——说……恩停下！”Poe的四肢犹如强韧的绳索，束缚着Kylo Ren的腰胯和双臂，这绳索暖烘烘的，柔滑，健壮，使对方向上顶送的动作愈发艰难，最后他用自身的体重压住对方的大腿，停止了这让人晕眩痛楚的颠簸耸动。

“哈，哈，哈啊——”

指挥官急促的喘息着缓了缓，随后露出一副挑衅的神态，居高临下的乜斜着原力使用者。他用自己的下巴扎着对方的脖颈，报复性的在布满了雀斑的肩膀上吮出了几个红痕，对方浅色的皮肤映衬着这些痕迹显得非常淫靡。这想法激的他只觉从两人相连的地方传来过电般的酥麻，他抬起Kylo Ren的下巴看到了一双深色的眼瞳，望向自己的目光混沌迷离，其中情欲是呼之欲来的阵雨前的云层，颜色层层渲染叠加。

Omega为此得意洋洋的舔了舔嘴唇，换上一副趾高气扬的命令口吻，嗓音中浸透了湿漉漉的情欲。

“我在上面，我说了算！”

此刻绿叶植物的清新的气息遮掩了冰雪的味道，像钻出积雪的幼芽，绿的令人惬意又生机勃勃。Alpha听见后眨了眨了眼睛，其实他很喜欢看着对方主动坐在自己的阴茎上的律动，但是已经烧起来的血液让他失去了所有耐心。

“下次吧，”他把着Poe的胯部抬起对方，自己的阴茎上从那个火热紧致的缓缓退出，可以清晰的感受到甬道内壁的收缩宛如极为不舍的挽留，“不过你喜欢在上面，我可以满足。”

“恩——”Omega因为后穴中的空虚发出了近似于抽泣的哼声，他还来不及抱怨，就被对方不由分说的调转了面向，然后那个粗大的性器直接又一次捅入身体。

“呃啊——”指挥官发出破音的尖叫。

Kylo Ren把Poe背冲自己抱在怀里，让对方以一种十分羞耻的姿势被牢牢钉死在自己的火热的阴茎上，他一手掰开指挥官的右腿，拉扯至最大，另一条胳膊则揽住对方的腰胯防止逃跑。

“啊，啊，呃啊……你，混——蛋！”指挥官咬牙低声咒骂着，这种完全失去了自身掌控的处境和一下被捅到深处可怖感受，迫使他蹙眉胡乱挣扎起来。

“别动。”Kylo Ren警告道，扶着对方的腰部，抬起而后重重落下，恨不能把自己的鼓鼓的囊袋都一并塞进去。他轻而易举的夺走了主动权，开始掌控速度，快而猛烈的操干着湿漉漉的柔软穴口。富有弹性的黏膜内壁在接连不断的拖拽剐蹭中越发滚烫，不住收缩绞紧，吞吃吮吸着来回进出的硬挺阴茎。

“你啊……呜恩——呜恩！恩恩！！”插入口腔的手指把Poe的话变成了一声走调的呜咽，那指骨分明的指头在其中翻搅，用指甲挠着敏感的腮肉和牙床，夹起一直捣乱想把自己推出去的舌头，拇指的指腹碾压舌根，食指一路伸进深处抵着嗓子，Kylo Ren能感觉到自己怀里的指挥官身体弹到了一下，喉咙反射性的收缩想要呕吐，为此分泌出来的口水从无法闭合的嘴角溢出来，从下巴一路拖至咽喉，发出粼粼的水光。

他持续下身的挺进，用力的捣弄让Omega的脚面绷直到几乎抽筋的地步，原力使用者随着自己顶送的节奏，伸手套弄起对方的阴茎，用拇指搔刮着敏感的龟头的缝隙，虚握的拳头磨蹭着皮肤光滑的柱身。

Poe为此发出支离破碎的被哽住似得喘息，Alpha把手指从他的的嘴里撤出，摩挲着Omega不由自主开始缓缓前后摇摆胯部。

此刻指挥官觉得鲜明的快感集中的在两个部分，前面是一缕缕的爽意，后面是绵厚的酥麻，在这双重刺激下，含着Alpha阴茎的甬道痉挛似得勒绞着愈发粗硬的柱身，挤压着鼓胀的龟头，又热又湿的内壁吸嘬讨好着不断进犯的性器。

令人欲罢不能的舒爽一圈圈，一层层的飞快的积蓄起来，一路滑向高潮的边缘，Kylo Ren不由自主的加快的抽插的速度，他用力的顶送着腰胯，臀肌收放，心跳越来越快，内心的焦灼却不见丝毫缓解，只想要更用力的，更狠的操干手臂里的指挥官，他饥渴难耐的低头啃咬对方汗湿的肩膀，空闲的两指搓撵着挺立的乳头，酥酥麻麻的痒意让Poe觉得有如细微的电流直击心脏。

“恩~呃啊！啊……恩，恩…你，啊你别……”Omega扭动着身体，挺起的腰部和挣动的胸膛快像是一根绷至极限的琴弦。

Alpha只觉得鼻端清新略带苦涩的气息骤然浓烈，雨林轻盈而虚渺的气味在空中汇聚，阳光穿透重重枝叶和其中的缝隙，洒下的耀斑令人心醉。不期而至的回忆连同蚀骨的快感一同溢出，在火热甬道一阵痉挛似的剧烈收缩，压榨自己肿胀的龟头和柱身的时候直接攀升至顶峰，Kylo Ren因为这预料之外的高潮而收紧了搂抱着对方的双臂，咬上Omega的肩膀，把喜悦痛快的咆哮声压缩成一个长长的闷哼。

“啊，恩啊，呃啊——”Poe紧闭双眼呻吟着，向上挺动身体，抠抓着Kylo Ren的胳膊跟着一同爆发出来。对方源源不断射进自己身体里的精液冲刷着火热的黏膜内壁，凉凉的触觉，让他不由自主的瑟缩颤抖。原力使用者把指挥官从小孔中溢出的一些浑浊液体抹开，估计对方应该是再也射不出什么了。

“恩——”Omega放松了全身的力量，轻柔的低吟着，闭着眼睛软绵绵的趴倒在床上，干燥凉爽的的床单黏在他汗湿的脸上。Alpha也卸了力气，结结实实的压在对方背上，半硬的阴茎还在保持着插在身体里的姿势，随着每一次呼吸起伏，翻搅着黏腻的精液，弄得肚子里湿漉漉的，说不出的难受。他闭着眼睛推了推身上的人，示意对方出去。

“不用麻烦了，等下还要进来的。”寒冷的信息激素是空中疾行的流云，被刚刚刮起的丛林中的熏风吹散而后又重聚。

“……”Poe被这蛮不讲理弄说法的半晌无语，皱眉抿起嘴角，没好气的扭过身子瞪了对方一眼。

原力使用者为这个罕见的凶巴巴的神情而露出了带着一丝惊讶的笑容，他伸手捏了捏指挥官肉肉的鼻头，抬起身子重新坐好。

“转过来。”他命令着，一边动作谨慎的搬起Poe的腿，帮助对方缓缓的在床上翻转身体，他一手始终扶着自己性器的根部，防止从Omega的身体里滑出。这个转身动作搞得刚刚高潮过后，敏感到极致的两人都些气喘吁吁。

指挥官察觉到Kylo Ren埋在自己甬道里的阴茎又有了重新抬头的迹象，他局促的舔着嘴唇，把散落下来的卷发拨到一旁，干脆以一种洒脱的松散姿势躺倒在床上，表现出了从少年时期就显露出来的惊人的柔软度，任由对方抬起自己的双腿，弯折下压，如同早上起床整理柔软的被褥般的折叠团弄自己，以供更好的打开细细观察。Poe的脚踝已经消肿只留一些深红色的淤血，Alpha亲了亲骨骼上附着的薄薄肌肤和凸起的血管，那里皮肤的汗湿却凉爽，柔滑的像菌类的表皮，带着清新的味道，他用肩膀抵着对方的膝窝向下压去，把自己完全勃起的阴茎操更深的地方，开始重新抽插律动。

进出磨蹭的速度由缓向快慢慢递进，那快感也是层层递进的，一片泥泞的甬道更加方便每一次进出，层层褶皱和一圈圈包裹着软肉都因着润滑而直接把渐渐充血胀大的阴茎引向了一个更深的地方。舒爽的快感也是粘稠液态的，又热又滑的在神经中枢上游走，拖下黏腻腻的污渍，他的喘息变得深沉粗重，操干进犯的动作也愈发狂莽。

“恩啊，啊……恩……”Poe咬牙忍耐着韧带被抻到极限带来的酸痛和不断被碾磨敏感点产出的酥痒，让他发出断续微弱的喘息。

然而这破碎的哼声却被对方的囊袋和胯骨撞击自己臀肉的声响所掩盖，其中还夹杂着从穴口溢出的被肠液稀释的白浊，泛起又黏又湿的泡沫时发出的淫靡水声，Omega为此羞怯的闭紧了双眼，只觉得自己原本疲软的阴茎颤颤巍巍的重新有了勃起的迹象。

“恩啊！用力！”他感觉到自己的后腰被对方托起，插在体内的粗大阴茎正变换着角度，深浅不一的蹂躏着敏感的凸起，酥麻的爽意全都集中在后穴的部位，指挥官仰头把脖子抻成道弧形，用上了每每下达命令时的强硬语气，要求自己的Alpha给予更多，“恩！…呃啊……啊……”

果然下一刻的硬如卵石的龟头就擦过甬道上的软肉，凶狠的直撞上了柔嫩的入口，Poe全身一阵瑟缩，发出了带上哭腔的叫喊。

“啊！啊……恩啊！”

猛烈的撞击，捣弄像雨滴一样密集的落下，让人窒息又无处可避，这感觉让他想到了10年前的那场暴雨。

此刻这欲望如同天漫地的雨线织成的巨网覆盖着自己的身躯，白生生的欢愉的水雾垂下来寂灭了整个大地，Alpha火热性器一次次凶狠的蹂躏顶撞柔嫩入口带来的痛楚则是那些骇人的紫金色闪光和震撼大地的雷鸣，一下下鞭笞在自己的身上，一闪而过劈开雨幕的白光和隆隆作响的鼓声，在Poe的头脑中同感成了模糊白茫茫的一片。

“恩啊，恩……恩，啊——恩恩啊，还，还要！”火热阴茎在体内横冲直的戳刺顶弄，让指挥官再无法思考，那沉睡多年的入口如同从月光中醒来的植物，舒展开启，迎接对方性器的到访，那柔嫩的肉块再次被撞上的时候，温柔的包裹着龟头上敏感的皮肤，邀对方进入其中狭窄湿热的缝隙。

“如你所愿。”Kylo Ren被络绎不绝挤满了头脑的蚀骨快感搞得气息紊乱，那低语中夹杂着些许气音，钻入指挥官的双耳，如醉酒带来的眩晕一般令人心神荡漾。

原力使用者用牙齿捉住Poe的嘴唇，轻咬拉扯后放开，他直起身体，合拢对方的膝盖，用一只胳膊揽住Omega已经麻木的双腿，放倒在床上，甬道内湿热的肌肉因此而改变了夹住自己阴茎的方式与力道，对方半扭着身体，那层层褶皱随之的扭绞蠕动，碾磨挤压着血脉喷张的柱身，宫颈的入口则吮吸着断续渗出白浊的龟头。他可以感觉到不受控制的原力如同淋漓的汗水，从每一个毛孔中渗透而出，那通体舒爽的感觉让他加快了下身的侵犯抽插。

“呃啊啊——啊！”Poe双手几乎要扯烂了身下的床单，喉咙干渴发疼，但是就是停不下自己的呻吟叫喊，入口被彻底打开，被一下重过一下的捣弄所带来的尖锐快感和疼痛不断叠加，如果不出声纾解，自己仿佛就要被撑爆一般。

对方冲撞的又深又狠，指挥官的身体随着顶撞自己的节奏，在床单上来回耸动，肩背都磨蹭着微微发红，连带着病床都发出一种有规律的吱呀噪音，在痛快交织而成的巨网之中，他头脑中掌控着痛觉的那部分，正微弱的尖叫着迫使他有些畏惧的想要逃开。

像是察觉出Omega的动摇，Alpha倾身把对方囚禁在自己的身下，他捞起指挥官的腰部，让对方改为趴跪的姿势，一边抚摸着对方始终疲软阴茎的柱身和根部的囊袋，一边把自己顶进柔软的入口，密密麻麻的快感从顶端一路反馈回大脑，让他舒爽的长叹了一声。

“不舒服？觉得疼？”他啃咬着对方的耳朵，把这句话吹进去。寒冷的气息和火热的躯体，冰火糅杂的矛盾感触一如痛与快交织重叠一般，摧毁了Poe的全部神智。

“啊恩…呃…舒，啊舒服呃啊……恩，里面啊，里面舒服恩啊啊…啊！恩……”Omega已经完成不知道自己在说什么了，前面的阴茎不论对方怎么抚弄也只是可怜巴巴的半软着，龟头渗出的透明前液都少了很多，他汗涔涔的额头垂在床单上，热液和白浊之水淋漓的从阴茎不断抽插进出的穴口涌出来，沿着大腿滴滴答答的落到白色的布料上。

Kylo Ren觉得自己全身的肌肉在蓄力，肉体上的欢愉跟心中的欢愉使得每次的接触都变成了一种纯粹的快乐的举动，Poe生来就是为了自己，只为了自己的这个事实让他的灵魂都开始鼓噪起来。

这场屈从于本能和爱的性事像是没有尽头的狂欢，又或是冗长的酷刑，仿佛可以把十年的空白都填满，却又只是一滴雨水之于海洋。

时间失去了原有的意义，银河系开始淡去了原本的颜色，在两人无法相见的日子里，Poe对于Ben所经历的一切都一无所知，但是对方散发出的荒凉死寂确又真真切切，仿佛可以感知和碰触，这像是要撕碎了他的心，而媾和带来的慰藉和狂流般暴烈的快感，又像是要扯裂他的肉体。

Poe双腿打颤，越跪越低，胸口也贴服上床面，随着对方凶狠的撞击，挺立红肿的乳首一下一下磨蹭着身下的布料，要不是Kylo Ren始终揽着他的腰胯，只怕已经完全瘫软成了一团。

口水从嘴角淌出，濡湿了床单，他声音含糊而拖沓。

“啊，啊……我……恩……”

忽然而至的寂静让他睁开了双眼。

指挥官发现自己孤身一人站立于放眼望去纯然洁白的雪原，脚下是碧青色海水冻结而成的剔透冰壳，呼啸而过的狂风吹起蓬松冰凉的雪片，落在深色的睫毛，眉梢和发间。他感到冷，全身都瑟瑟发抖，犹如灼伤般的疼痛撕咬着赤裸的皮肤，除了一颗剧烈跳动到将要炸裂的心脏，肢体末端都开始一寸一寸的凝结成寒冰。

Poe预尝到了灵魂被剥离温暖肉体的永恒的滋味，远和近失去了差距，荒原地平线以内的所有声音都仿佛近在咫尺，颜色的波浪，寒冷气流的波浪，难以言喻的快感的波浪，一浪一浪的交汇到一起，将他托起又轻轻放下，在沉浮颠簸中他努力仰起脖子向上望去，风卷走了所有条纹状的流云，漆黑的夜幕上每一颗星都明亮极了。

“嗯啊！…啊…啊……恩，Ben——”Omega在恍惚中用渴望与哀求融为一体柔软声音，呼唤着自己Alpha的名字，语调拖沓低回，身体因期待和灭顶的欢愉而收紧痉挛。

他来回摆动着腰胯，做出最后的努力，试图把对方吞吃的更深，他收缩自己的穴口甬道，竭尽所能的取悦着对方胀大弹动的性器，他可以感觉到深入宫颈的性器开始逐渐成结，挤压撑开狭窄的黏膜内壁，想是要把那里柔嫩的肉块生生撕裂一般。

Kylo Ren只觉得自己饱胀敏感的龟头和柱身都要被Poe夹断了，那不住收紧的缠绕感所带来的疼痛和说不出的爽意，融合成蚀骨销魂的快感。在最后一个深入的冲撞后，高潮如期而至，累积而后迸发的强烈快感与喜悦，以龙卷风横扫过境的姿态，掠过大脑皮层上的每一道沟壑，卷起而后撕裂了残存无几的全部认知。Kylo Ren感觉自己逼近了银河系的尽头，广袤宇宙中的最后一道边界。巨大的莹白色天体像盲女的双瞳，炫目的星云熠熠生辉，太阳嵌于镶满了钻石星辰的阒黑幕布的中央熊熊燃烧，在那畛域的另一端只余永恒的黑暗与静默。而Poe就是这最后一道边界，他承接着漫长的过去与不确定的未来，看不到尽头的长途和最终的归宿。

他是分隔与连接光影两个世界，并维系平衡的一道界线，此刻这边界被攥在自己的手中如同一道掌纹。

我的！那一刻Ben Solo重新成为了这具身体的主人，他在心底发出胜利而心满意足的咆哮，撤回手臂上的力量，将身体压覆上Poe的后脊，成结的阴茎借此笔直粗暴的插进对方子宫的更深处。

“嗯啊！啊啊！”指挥官因为Omega式的高潮张开五指，死死扣抓着床单，全身痉挛着，发出浸透着痛楚与欢愉的沙哑呻吟。他思绪盘旋游走，所有的感官都集中在了一处，粗长坚硬的柱身，卵石般浑圆胀大的结，因摩擦剐蹭而发热甚至微微刺痛的内壁和一股股注入体内的温凉精液，被灌满的小腹传来难以启齿的阵阵饱涨感。

“嗯？嗯啊！呃…你，你…想做什……嗯啊！”Poe的话没有说完，就被对方揽着腰胯并拢起双腿，穴口因姿势的改变而收紧，死死的勒着入侵体内的阴茎根部。

Alpha慢慢的，一点点转过对方的身体，抽搐痉挛的甬道随着身体的改变，箍住自己的柱身和胀大的结，扭绞着上面敏感的皮肤，滑腻火热的黏膜内壁像是要榨干自己最后一滴精液般的粘附在性器上，包裹的不留任何余地，锁死了出路。射精之时的暴烈的快意变成了蓬松开来的余韵，充盈了身体。他粗重的低喘着让Poe正面自己，重新分开对方的双腿，用手掌按压着对方被自己灌得满满的小腹，不出意外的听见了对方惊慌失措的破音的叫喊。

“啊！别！呃啊！别碰！恩啊……”指挥官因为酸痛畏缩着不住摇头，慌乱之中死死抓住对方的双手，只觉得自己已被逼至极限，哪怕再多施加任何一丝刺激，整个人就要坏掉。

原力使用者不再欺负对方，收回手掌，慢慢俯下身体，汗湿的胸膛贴着胸膛，感受着两个同样剧烈跳动的心脏的步调逐渐合二为一。

Omega被自己Alpha那厚实沉重的躯体完全笼罩起来，恍惚茫然的舔了舔嘴唇，把舌尖伸出暴露在空气中试图索吻，对方欣然接受。

两人嘴唇相碰，舌头交缠，那寒冷的感觉消失了，只余滚烫的热度。

 

Poe在荒芜寂静的雪原上垂首，看到脚下的冻土之中有一株不知名的花朵顶开冰霜，吐露出一只柔嫩的细芽。那浓烈的冰雪气息逐渐隐去，仿佛有万丈光芒穿透重重叠叠的厚实云层。

 

当Poe那涣散的目光终于重新有了点点聚焦，只看见头顶的照明洒下的一片惨淡光线，眼球酸涩刺痛，他觉得自己应该是动了动嘴唇，却没有发出任何声音，恍惚飘散的意识像一吹即散的淡薄雾气。

“恩？醒了”Omega听见自己的Alpha正用一种不自觉压抑过后的沉静声音询问着自己，他吃力的转动脖颈，看见对方站在床边，差不多就要穿戴整齐了，只有手套还没戴上，此刻原力使用者停下了动作，低头专注的看向指挥官。

“我刚刚——”Poe开口讲话声音嘶哑，只有破碎的气音，他停下来，Kylo Ren已经拿过放在床头的水瓶，递到跟前小心谨慎的喂他喝下。

凉爽的液体滋润着他干涸肿痛的喉咙，指挥官吐掉瓶口，细细的喘息了几下，他蜷起手指抚摸着自己赤裸身下干燥整洁的床单，困惑的低语道。

“我……刚刚……又睡着了？”

“你是晕过去了。”原力使用者在他的身边坐下，把手套跟水瓶一并放在床头柜上，捏了捏他的鼻头，“我还以为你一时醒不来。”

“但现在我醒了。”Poe眨眨眼，神智恢复了清明，身体也随之复苏，此刻他才觉得自己仿佛被一架接着一架的X翼撵过一般，全身骨头松软，像包装的填充料，皮肤下的每一块肌肉都在哀叫，他试着动了动，下体和后腰瞬间传来要是被自下而上劈裂的剧痛，残留在体内的白浊也跟着挤出了不少，他浑身僵硬的蹙眉强咽下一声呻吟，“……所以，真的不是梦。”

“……不是。”Kylo Ren察觉到了指挥官脸上一闪而过的痛苦，把手伸进被子下面，轻轻揉着对方的后腰。

Omega因为这个举动而有些愣怔，觉得鼻腔一阵酸涩，不自然的清了清嗓子，“我真的非常抱歉。”

“因为什么？”英俊的黑发Alpha没有停止手下的动作，依旧认真的顺时针绕圈帮对方按摩放松。

“为了许许多多我该做却没有做到的事情，为了白白浪费了这多年的时间。”当这些在心底挤压多年的话语倾倒而出的时候，Poe觉得一直压覆在自己肩上的重负全部消失了，那些句子欢欣鼓舞的流泻而来，自己为这一刻等了太长的时间，“为了当年我跑向你时候的不够快，为了没能把你留下……为了……为了我搞砸了所有的事情。”

“不，别说我没有，因为我确实搞砸了，而我现在是要尽一切所能来补救的。”像是知道对方在想些什么一样，指挥官虚弱又固执的抬手示意不要打断自己，他继续着，“不管你愿不愿意，我一定要留下你，等着你生气，想要惩罚我，或是怎么样都好，但我也一定要把你带回来，我，我会保护你，我会带你回家。”

Omega像是要证明给对方看一样的前倾着身体，他抓过自己Alpha的双手，不顾疼痛的急切的诉说着，“相信我，我会做到的，我甚至做好了带你回来后的所有准备，我知道当年学院的事情的真相了，虽然录音可能没有了，但是我会找到新的证据的。我不管别人怎么讲，你可以在我的家里住下，我带你去找Leia公主，她一直，一直都在寻找你，”还有Solo先生，他默默的补充着，因为太过急切，许许多多没有组织完善的话语在脑海中飞旋不定，那些断续不分主次的语句源源不断的涌出，“如果你愿意，你可以留在抵抗组织，如果这样说不定Skywalker先生也会回来，现在一切都还来得及，我们可以……等着一切结束之后，不论军事法庭怎么裁决，我……”

Poe的话没能说完，Kylo Ren像是把那些蕴含着浓烈情感的字字句句全部吞咽下去般的亲吻着这个年长的飞行员，那吻深厚缠绵，令人窒息。Omega把双手从被子中拿出，珍重的碰触着自己Alpha的脸颊，就当他开始觉得一切都会好起来，并向着更好的地方延展开来的时候，原力使用者从这个吻中抽身而出。

“我要走了。”那低沉醇和的声音像一条冷光粼粼的河，无声的淌进黑暗，无法横亘的分裂了空间，终变成一道不可逾越的深渊。

指挥官看起来像是身处于这深渊的边缘，只要轻轻一推，就会跌落。

“你要去哪儿？”他的声音飘荡在两人之间，很快被那深渊吸收。

“回去第一秩序，再迟一些，他们就要找来了。”原力使用者静静的说道，像是要爱抚那头漂亮的卷发一般把手伸向Omega，“你继续睡吧。”

Poe像只穷同陌路的野兽，什么都听不到，什么都不能想，完全凭借本能而行动，当手掌靠进自己的额头，他毫不留情的仰头咬去，在对方惊诧的想要躲避的时候，直接歪斜撑起着身体坐了起来，所有的痛苦都无足轻重了。

“为什么？不行，你得留下，我，我抓住你了！”他双眼冒火的一边命令着，一边抓住了对方的双手，Kylo Ren因着突发的状况像是受到了某种触动，不禁站起来后退了一步。

Alpha的手掌正在从自己不够牢靠的禁锢中缓缓挣脱，指挥官因焦虑与惊慌下意识的寻求帮助，于是他用沙哑变调的嗓音大喊起来。

“Muran！！！！”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

走廊尽头的盥洗室地板上留下的经年累月的污垢像是有蠕虫爬过一般。Muran直接踩着那些脏兮兮的印记大踏步的走到了水池前面。

透过稍显模糊的玻璃看见自己的好友醒来，伸手去抚摸那个原力使用者的脸颊的时候，拉桑人直接扭头走了出去。看在原力的份上，他一点也不想看这个，同时也不想听这个，但介于自己那好的出奇的耳力，逼不得已只能躲到走廊尽头的卫生间里。

Muran拧开水龙头想要洗脸，但管道只是发出一阵干涸断续的嘶鸣，才想起刚刚自己可能已经用完了仅剩不多的水源。这件不顺心的小事终于让拉桑人压抑已久的烦恼爆发出来，他气急败坏的一把拽断了龙头，狠狠的砸向一旁的小便池，金属磕掉了白色的陶瓷的一块边角，那动作一气呵成，连噪音都连在一起听不分明。

“可恶！！真是他妈的可恶啊！”

他分开胳膊，两只手掌用力的扣着水池的边缘，低头啐了一口，干涩的声音撞击在空荡荡的四壁上。

短暂的发泄过后，他抬起头，破碎灰扑扑的镜子里映出的陌生脸孔，让人悚然一惊，等他回神再看，还是自己那张熟悉的五官。

Muran在昏暗的厕所里漫无目的的绕着圈子来回踱步，许许多多的念头和画面把他的头脑塞得满满当当的，不知过了多久，小腿传来的酸痛终于到达了神经中枢被身体的主人察觉。高大的异族Alpha回过神来，这才想起之前要跟自己妻子和朋友联系的念头。

他推开门，长而逼仄的走廊里一点声音也没有，这让他的心头感到一丝安慰。新共和国飞行舰队的军人开始查看每个闭合的房门旁的标识，寻找着可能会存放通讯设备的房间，最后他决定去储物室碰碰运气。

当拉桑人把紧急备用箱从储物室拖到了走廊的尽头时候，双手和本来干净的衣服上又蹭上了不少的污渍，他毫不在意的直接抬脚踹坏了锁头，掀开落满了灰尘的盖子，从一堆没用的杂物中翻出了一个老式通讯设备。军人走到有插板的那一侧墙壁，给它连上电源按下了开机键，机器像不愿从沉睡中醒来一般毫无反应，他按照以往面对搞不定的电子设备时的惯例，用手敲了敲显示屏，在提示音响起后，通讯设备开始不情不愿的重新运作起来。

Muran像个空心的假人一样贴着墙壁缓缓降低身体席地而坐，他滑开键盘却不知道该打些什么。走廊里空气浑浊，他扯开衣领想起了自己的好友。这样做真的好吗？自己应该坚持把搭档留下吗？他并不真的想要寻求答案，只是漫无目的的思索着，回忆着，他想起了指挥官眨眼舔舐嘴唇的样子和总是无由来地从一件事跳到另一件事上的讲话风格，走路时始终保持着昂首阔步，但视线却不停在任何一处，像个迷了路的人。

一种温柔悲伤的情感攫住了拉桑人。他闭上眼睛，又想起了初见Poe时的情景。

那是他病假结束复职归队后的第10个月，自己刚刚挤走了将军给他安排的第3个搭档，其中有2个是在前8个月里因无法忍受他的粗鲁而主动申请调离的。

将军面对他的时候看起来像是要准备杀了什么人。

“你知道吧，等你脑袋上的那个排钢钉一拆，就到了你这个混球要为你所做的一切付出代价的时候了，10个月！只有10个月！你就换了3个搭档了！我知道他们都菜鸟，但这不能成为你踢掉他们的理由！安排你训练新人与他们组成搭档这件事也并非我本意，但是你想要重头来过，就要学会妥协！”这位极具压迫感的年迈Alpha咆哮着，脸上的五官都挤得皱成了一团，“而且我看过你的体检报告了，还要2个星期！开始为你自己的死期而倒数吧，你这个不知好歹的家伙！这次的新人跟以往不一样，所以你给我好好表现，如果你再搞砸，就给我调职去清理太空垃圾吧！”

“我说过了，将军，我接受您的安排，我也一直表现的都很好，受训的新人最后的成绩和表现也都很不错，不是吗？只是要跟我成为搭档的话，他们真的不够格！而且说真的，我不需要固定搭档，飞行舰队又不是……”

“你给我闭嘴！你别以为我不知道你在想什么？Suman的事我们都很遗憾，但那是他咎由自取，跟你没关系！”将军不耐烦的打断了他的争辩，并用一个犀利的眼神示意对方不要插嘴，听自己讲话，“而且人事调动这事儿我说了算，我说了，每个人都得有自己的僚机！所以，动动你那肥硕的大屁股，给我立刻去接你的新搭档！这是命令！”

长者用一个不容置疑的手势结束了这场对话。

逼不得已，Muran只能去了。

那是一个典型的7月正午，天空呈现出一种炫目的蓝色，夏日灼热的阳光像熔化的金水，穿透钢化玻璃直射传输站的大厅，给那仿大理石的花色地板镀上了层白光，一切都那么的明亮，行人是穿梭于湍急水流中的鱼，熙攘嘈杂的声音是这清透河流的碎语。隔绝了户外气温的大厅里，中央空调开的矫枉过正，饮料站热咖啡升腾而出的味道与礼品店摆放的花束的香气在干冷的空气中轻轻碰撞。

Muran双手插兜，谨慎的审视着坐在不远长椅上的一个穿着崭新飞行舰队制服的人类，他终于明白了将军口中跟以往不一样的意思了。那个看起来只有19岁左右的男孩正出神的凝视着虚空中的一点，像一只静止沉睡的鱼，明净的光线洒在他年轻的脸庞上，如同描画出了一道泛着毛边的柔和轮廓。眼前的这幅景象，让他的心沉到了胃里，不满和怒火挤压他的喉咙，线条坚硬的嘴唇因牙关紧咬而撇出非常严峻的纹路。

像是察觉到了拉桑人的视线，人类忽然用一种不紧不慢的姿态转过头来，隔着川流不息的人群，视线相交，露出了一个不太确定的友善笑容，那感觉就像是眼睁睁的注视着一座寂然的雕像忽然获得了生命。

身材高大的异族Alpha看见了一双半透明的棕色眼睛，他从来没有见过谁的眼睛可以亮成这样，那深色的虹膜宛如燃烧，带着一种说不出的，年轻人特有的耀眼劲头。Muran注意到那孩子弯腰想用右手却中途换成左手拎包的古怪动作和略显僵硬的走路姿态。

他耷拉下自己的脸，不情不愿的迎上去。

“Poe Dameron？”

“是的。”个头矮小的人类用一种与他眼睛所表现出来的，截然不同的迟缓语速回答道，“你一定，就是Muran了，非常感谢，你来接我。”他嗓音低沉喑哑，像是久未开口讲话，每个断句之间都带着不自然的停顿。他礼貌的伸手，毫不掩饰自己对眼前这个即将成为自己搭档的异族Alpha的好感和期待。

但拉桑人显现在这件事上有跟人类完全不同的看法，他没有搭茬，只是紧皱着眉头回以不信任的目光。

“……这太荒谬了！我知道老头又给我安排了一个新人，但是……认真的？这感觉就跟接参加夏令营的儿子一样！”Muran忍不住举起双手做出一个投降的姿势，用粗糙的大嗓门喊道，“无意冒犯，但是孩子，你多大了？恩？成年了吗？”

然后他不等对方回答，挤着一张苦脸，刻薄的挖苦道，“看在原力的份上，还是个Omega？！这算什么？！我看起来像个保姆吗！这行不通！绝对行不通，我不是故意针对你，小矮子，但这次真的是越界了！我要回去跟老头说，这么下去我的事业就他妈的要玩完了！”可事实上，拉桑人就是在针对这个人类，如果要说之前他对那3个菜鸟百般刁难，是他本性如此，天生不够友善。而现在，则完完全全是一种不负责的迁怒。这近一年多来压抑在心底的不痛快和怨恨沛然涌出，一种被欺骗，被愚弄后的阴沉笼罩在他的脸上。

“绝对不行！光是训练你这件事就没戏，更别提要做搭档，咱们两个合不来，我不是性别歧视什么的，但是看看你！你拽得动方向盘吗？而我只跟最好的，最优秀的飞行员做搭档，我不要拖后腿的！你还是另谋高就吧！”各种感情混在一起，化为带刺的语言迎面摔在对方的脸上，Muran在一吐为快之后，暗暗放松了肩膀的力量，他深呼吸着抱起双臂，把一直放空的目光收回，投射到人类的脸上，静待对方的爆发，结局不外乎就是对方知难而退，要不就是打一架，而他希望是后者，拉桑人寻思着。

Poe从一开始只是静静的听着，中途眼里略过转瞬即逝的诧异，又回归了最初的那沉思般的安宁，他抿起宽而柔软的双唇，用隔绝了时间的恒定感的目光与拉桑人长久的对视着。那深长像是可以洞悉一切的凝神，让对方心中尖锐的怒意奇异的开始渐渐平息。

人类出乎意料的反应让Muran尴尬的眨眨眼睛，这个Omega无疑正在发怒，可那平静不见丝毫情绪的脸孔却让自己受到了某种触动，这神情熟悉而陌生。他绞尽脑汁寻思未果，不禁挫败的想，这回自己可能要陷入苦战了。

在一段难捱的沉默过后，Poe终于开口讲话，声音克制而平静，但依然可以听出每个音节下掩埋的愤怒。

“这不公平。”人类笔直的望进拉桑人的眼睛深处。

“你。”他顿了顿，似乎正在头脑中组织最为精准的语句来表达自己的意思，“你甚至连机会，都没给我。我不知道，你在愤怒些什么，但是你这样对我，就太不公平了。如果你一开始就打定主意，不想和我做搭档的话，那我做什么，都是徒劳，而我不想这样。”

“现在不是你想不想的问题，宝贝！现在是我说了算，很多事情本来就不公平，所以乖乖听话，自己去跟老……将军那里申请调动，要不然我去。不过最好你自己去申请，立即就去！”Muran把双手放了下来，改为叉腰的姿势，他微微分开双腿，摆出Alpha十足的架势，针锋相对的说道。

而对方像是厌倦了再面对任何争吵似的抬起手，摆了摆，温和而不失自尊的坚持道，“我不会申请的。给我一星期的时间，我会向你证明自己，只要一星期。不过到那时，你改变主意，想要和我成为搭档的话，那么就得停止，摆出一副Alpha的架势，来命令我。我相信，那样的话，以后咱们会合得来的。”

“如果你想做我的搭档，那么你就得像个Omega一样乖乖听话按我说的做，只有这样咱们才能合得来！”拉桑人却固执的对人类表现出来的友善和包容显得不屑一顾，所以后来当两人成为了朋友，Omega没少在‘听话’这个问题上让他接二连三的吃瘪就真的怨不得别人了。

Muran因为这久远的回忆而无可奈何的轻笑出声，当年他其实不是故意要表现的那么混蛋的，只是那时他的人生实在是太操蛋了。好吧，应该是他妈的相当操蛋。

他的搭档兼好友因为毒品跑去当了第一秩序的走狗，在事情败露之际，他别无选择的击落了对方的战机，为此失去了在飞行舰队任何晋升的可能性，原本唾手可得的指挥官的位置也彻底成了泡影。更棒的是他还上了最好朋友的妻子的黑名单，并且获得了两跟断掉的肋骨和此生最严重的一次脑震荡。接踵而至的是受审调查，停职降级，复职后分配到的工作全是吃力不讨好的活儿。

那个时候他孤身一人，无牵无挂，那种孤独的悲痛没有人理解，其实这说法也不尽然，毕竟“心碎者俱乐部”一直以来就新共和国星际飞行舰队的戏称，只是长久的失去让人们变得麻木。于是他也打算就这么缩进建筑起来的硬壳里，不再信任任何人，直到——Muran顿了顿，直到Poe Dameron的出现。是的，那个孩子就这样出现了，带着满身的伤痕像一道光束，一条宽阔的道路，一张温暖的手掌，或是任何一个美好充满安慰的事物，毫无征兆出现在他满是迷雾，陷入困境的生活中，不知不觉中就颠覆了这令人生厌的现状，让一切都朝着好到不可思议的地方跑去。

两人友谊就这么磕磕绊绊的展开，又稀里糊涂的走到了这一步，那么多可以感知却无法碰触的故事，连同那陌生却又熟悉的神情也一并搁置在记忆的仓库里。

时隔多年，拉桑人终于想起来了，想起了被深深的平静所造访的脸庞，那是每当他去拜访殉职的战友家属时便会看到的神情，自己怎么会忘了呢。那是当心灵承受重创时的神情。

而现在导致这一连串事件和痛苦，让Dameron备受折磨的根源就在距离几步之遥的地方，自己却无能为力。

Muran用手使劲眼按压着自己的双眼，把那些懊恼的咆哮全都憋回喉咙里。

时间如同走廊中流动的空气一样愈发缓慢凝重，最后干脆停止了行进的步伐，失去原有的意义。拉桑人不知道过了多久，也不知道现在是什么时候，只觉得进食和睡眠是在很久远之前所发生的了，疲惫饥饿压的他不堪重负，但是思维却始终疯狂的跳跃着。

他闭上眼睛，开始迷迷糊糊的做起了不合逻辑古怪梦境，整个人都被囚于一个黑暗不见五指的空间，晕晕沉沉，仿佛陷入了更深层的虚空，四周的细微声音却是越来越清晰。

 “Muran！”

指挥官呼唤自己的声音是一道闪电，划开漆黑而浑浊的凝重，将万物都照亮。拉桑人惊醒过来，只觉得飙升的脉搏像是要冲至之极限，他不管不顾的立刻从地板上跳了起来，大跨步的穿过走廊跑回房间，甚至险些又砸坏了病房的控制面板，他一头冲了进去。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Dameron你没——”Muran几乎可以说是应声而入，他的话语却被自己掐断在喉咙里，指挥官和原力使用者着倒映在瞳孔中的身影，迫使他触火似的飞快的移开视线。

“滚出去！！”那个黑发的Alpha发出了饱含黑沉沉怒意的低吼。

异族Alpha扭着头，用毫不逊色的气势吼了回去。

“你才滚出去！折腾完他就不知道给他穿件衣服吗？！”

“别管该死的衣服了！Muran帮我！”Poe趁着刚刚Kylo Ren分神的功夫抓起扔在床头的短褂却没有打算穿上，他正用袖子的那部分一圈一圈的绕在对方的双腕上，试图当做绳索打出一个死结，但是他手指哆嗦的厉害，也使不上力气，效果看起来非常不理想。指挥官用力的咬着下唇，死死扣住对方的双手，恨不能用牙齿咬着来系紧这个死结，他又急又疼，浑身打颤的向自己的好友寻求帮助。“Muran，快来！”

“看在原力的份上，你想干嘛？”拉桑人始终盯着房门，在一旁踌躇着。

“帮帮我！”Omega喑哑的声音带着身为指挥官下达命令时那种不容拒绝的劲头，看到好友出现后，所产生的胜利感让他的心愈发坚定。

“我在这里。”异族的Alpha磨磨蹭蹭的走过来，非常庆幸自己的嗅觉还没有恢复，不然眼前这个给Dameron盖好了被子的人类Alpha，现在所散发出来的恐吓信息激素估计可以呛死自己了。

“好了，好了，我来了。”Muran安抚的说着，双手局促的在指挥官的四周挥动。

“别，动，他。”Kylo Ren瞪过来的目光中大有“你敢碰他一下，我就让你后悔出生在这个世界上”的架势，嗓音中浸透着极大的不悦。

“我没有！”Muran不自觉的提高了嗓门粗声粗气的争辩道，不禁惨兮兮的想，真好笑，不过短短的几个小时，两个人的位置反转过来了。

“他想要逃走！Muran，抓住他！”Poe对于两个Alpha之间暗潮汹涌的对峙不屑一顾，他急切的向自己的好友解释着。

“不是逃走，只是到了我离开的时间。”原力使用者面对Omega的时候，恢复了平日的镇定，看不出丝毫的情绪波动。

“没门！我说了，你得留下！Muran帮帮我。”指挥官倔强的说着，向好友寻求支援，一边有些心不在焉的想着，今天自己搭档的动作太慢了，简直慢的令人气愤。

“……我……我觉得你应该听他的。”被点到名字的军人向后撤了撤，吞吞吐吐的说道，他仿佛退居到了一个非常遥远的地方，默默看着自己的好友跟那个原力使用者搏斗。

“什，什么？”Poe没有在听，他气喘吁吁的挣扎着，像是要把全身的力气都用在了与对方相扣的手指上，“帮我抓住他，我们可以……”

“Dameron你最好放开他，让他走。”拉桑人又含糊的重复了一遍。

“Muran？”指挥官看过来的那种目光既困惑又不安，他的呼吸的声音听起来非常嘈杂，就如同身体主人此刻的心跳一样，Omega像是想到了什么似的飞快的扭头责备的逼视着自己的Alpha，“你答应过我不对他使用原力的！”

“我没有答应过你这个。”原力使用者静静的任由对方抓着自己，这时换他摆出一副袖手旁观的姿态了，面对这个不实的控诉，他心平气和的向对方解释，“不过我并没有用原力控制他，这完全出自他自身意愿的行动。我们之间就这件事达成了共识。”

“什，什么共识？他在说什么？”Poe重新把注意力转向自己的好友，额头上沁出的汗水滑落到了指挥官浓密的睫毛上，因为双手正忙着，他只能在枕头上磨蹭了一下眼睛，露出一种非常受伤的神情。“为什么？我们，我们已经抓到他了。”

“其实应该是我抓到你了。”Kylo Ren眯起眼睛，静静的指正道。

“他不能留下，不然咱们连这个星系都跑不出去，就会被第一秩序抓住，更何况这个混蛋说的是事实，现在咱们才是处于被抓住的那方，”异族Alpha试图向对方解释，“所以，放手吧。”

“绝不！”对于自身的无能为力的怒火和痛苦，犹如烈火焚尽了所有的理智，指挥官又恼火，又委屈，那股执拗倔强的劲头完全被激发出来了。

“我的原力啊！”Muran瞠目结舌的看着被应该已经虚弱不堪的好友不顾一切的坐了起来，薄薄的被单滑落下来，露出一片痕迹斑驳的胸膛。

“躺下！”下一秒Kylo Ren直接把Poe又按倒在床上，拉桑人胡乱把被子拉到对方的下巴上。

“我，我从来没有向你要求过什么Muran，只有这个，只有这次，帮帮我！！”Poe力不从心的挣扎着，那写满了求助的热切目光，逼得他的搭档难受的移开了视线。

“我真的很抱歉，我帮不了你。”拉桑人小声嘟囔着。

让Omega再次只能眼睁睁的看着自己的Alpha离开实在是太残酷了，只是想想都让人难受不已，所以一个非常非常糟糕的计划相应而生。

这真的不是个好主意，Muran把嘴唇抿成了一条直线，干巴巴的思忖着，而且估计在今后很长的是一段时间里，Dameron都不会搭理自己了。他脑中思绪翻飞，视线下意识的到处乱瞟寻找着目标，忽然注意到身边那个Alpha端详自己好友的眼神中闪烁着若有所思的光芒，于是立刻出声警告道。

“你他妈的想都别想！他得留下！”

得赶在对方改变主意之前让自己的好友放手，这个念头催促着他开始四下翻腾，终于在床头柜的抽屉里找到了镇静剂注射器，显然Poe也注意到了，他不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，谴责的注视着自己的好友。

“我知道他对你来说很重要，但是你对我也同样重要，Dameron，我们现在别无选择，”拉桑人局促而痛苦的自白道，“我不能让他带你走，也不允许，但是如果他执意这么做，咱两个都束手无策，所以放手吧，让他走。我向你保证，我们会打败第一秩序的，我们会抓住他，让他受到惩罚的，但是不今天，总有一天。相信我！”

“但是我已经不想再等了！”Poe据理力争着，用会说话的眼睛提示着自己的好友，你可以趁机给他打进去！快点！你可以的！

“Poe。”同样熟悉他的人类Alpha温和的警告着。

“不行，Dameron，你知道这没用。而且他必须得走，如果他不回去，那咱们也走不了。我不可能丢下你。”Muran屈膝把一条腿跪在床上，靠过来。

“Muran！”指挥官发出如同受伤的小动物般的叫声。

“我知道！我知道！我也不想这样，但是眼下没有更多的办法供咱们选择。”拉桑人像是被指挥官的嗓音所刺痛般的瑟缩了一下，为难的闭上了眼睛又猛地睁开。

“你他妈的害得我要失去Dameron的友谊了！！你不是有原力吗做点什么啊？！”他攥着镇定剂针管的指骨都发白了，好似下一秒那铁管儿就会被他捏瘪，异族Alpha气急败坏的怒吼起来。

“他抓着我的手呢。”Kylo Ren毫无可信度的说着，用眼神示意被指挥官用袖子缠绕并且紧紧握住的双手，他也同样用力的回握着对方的，很难看出是在试图挣脱还是把对方攥的更紧。

“等着留下面对他怒火的是我，不是你，你他妈的当然轻松！”军人恼火的眯起了眼睛，气哼哼的嚷道。

“如果他不想离开我，那我完全可以直接带他走。”跟我一起走，我会保护你的。黑暗原力使用者无声的向对方索要答案。

“对不起，Ben，对不起，你知道我不能，应该是……是你跟我走，是你留下……我……”Kylo Ren因为这个自己早就已经知道的答案轻轻叹息一下，低头把对方断断续续的话语淹没在一个吻里。他嘴唇将Poe的双唇并拢，两人的唇瓣干燥温暖，紧密相触，呼吸相闻，宛如一个安抚和一次告别。

他极为不舍的又反复亲了几次，才离开对方，开口讲话语气却极为坚定。

“那么就像拉桑人说的，我该走了。”他歪歪头，示意一旁的Muran行动。

在这两个Alpha的面前，全身每一块肌肉都在不同程度的疼痛着的Omega毫无胜算。

这太不公平了！Poe半恨半怨的要紧牙关，更加用力的抓握着自己Alpha的双手。

这简直太他妈的不公平了！他的嘴角和眉头像蝶翼般不住震颤，有粼粼的水光在眼底开始积蓄。

“你们……你们，别这么对我！”痛楚和疲惫瓦解了指挥官那不可弯折的高傲和无坚不摧的意志力，他沙哑柔软的嗓音丧失了自持，惊慌的试图把自己埋进枕头来躲避逼近的针管，“求你们了，别这么对我！”

“Muran，对不起！之前的事我真的非常抱歉！但是，但是你这样报复我就太过分了！”他看起来手足无措，但仍然强撑着不肯束手就擒，在拉桑人靠过来的时候，他一边屈起膝盖试图顶开对方，一边用力把Kylo Ren的双手拖拽过来，护住自己的动脉。

“看在原力的份上Dameron！我不是在报复你，我们也不想……”面对好友的不配合，Muran也同样痛苦的乞求着，他转向身旁的另一个Alpha咆哮起来，“这他妈的都是你的错！做点什么！”

Kylo Ren向前挪了挪，倾身安抚的亲了亲Omega的额头，完全没有费力的就挣脱了Poe的桎梏，反手抓握着对方的双腕，用空闲的那只轻轻托着指挥官的下巴迫使他侧头露出一截脖颈。

“不，不，不！不要！Ben！Muran！”指挥官用迫切无望的声音恳求着他们，踢踹着床垫试图挣扎起身，但两个Alpha的力量和决心轻而易举的就把他制服了，让他除了不住小幅度的摇头，再做不出其他实质性的反抗，“别这样，别这么做！不要！”

Muran的眼中盛满了溢于言表的愧疚，但他还是咬牙把镇静剂打了进去。

“好了，好了，没事了，睡吧Dameron，等你醒来我带你去找BB-8，然后我们一起回飞行舰队。”这下他是要恨死我了，拉桑人悲哀的思忖着仍不忘了连声安抚对方，“一切都会好起来的，相信我，没事的。”

“我！我……”我恨你们！就像是听到了自己搭档心里所想的一样，感受着冰冷药水注入体内的同时，指挥官因内心燃起的强烈感情而哆嗦的说不出完整的话来。

但这巨大浓烈的恨犹如爱意一样炽热醇厚，就好像它便是爱本身一般，这感情穿透了Poe建筑起来的层层护甲，并将伴随着他渡过余下岁月里的每一天，这认知让指挥官除了蹙起眉头不停眨掉眼中的泪水，在没有其他办法。

“……如果……如果你要离开，就，就尽管走吧，但是我会追上你的，以原力的名义起誓，”指挥官在两人放开自己后，重新抓住Ben的双手，竭力大睁着眼睛与药物带来的眩晕感搏斗着。他充盈着泪水的眼瞳中所反射出的光亮，如同燃至尽头的超新星所发出的最后一次核爆，那深切的感情浓缩在他的抑扬沙哑的嗓音中，“我永远都会追上你，一千次，一万次……我……我会……”

Omega的声音开始微弱下去，短短的几句话语把他原本就所剩无几的力量全部消耗殆尽，一些形态各异的沟壑出现在逐渐模糊的视野之中，房间在漩涡中扭曲撕裂。

指挥官没有由来的想起自从两人分离时至今日，十年过去，他挣扎着一路向前，飞越极地的皑皑雪原，无数炫目璀璨的星云和银河彼岸的黑暗深渊，躺在干燥柔软的病床上感受死亡黑色长袍的下摆掠过自己赤裸的脚踝，多少次的战斗九死一生，面对着伤痛的折磨也不曾退缩，汗水和血迹迷糊了视线，心中却依旧怀抱着对未来不知名的希望和不可动摇的信念，就这样过了很多很多年。

而当自己再次醒来，这一切又要重新再来。

突然一阵无法抵挡的伤痛袭击而来，孤独而绝望，将Poe瞬间击倒，他把脸埋在自己Alpha的掌心，像所有迷路的小孩子一样，在巨大未知的困难面前缴械投降，轻轻啜泣起来，他呼吸着Ben和Muran那犹如冰火糅杂的信息激素，再也不会放开似的紧攥着Ben的指尖。

缠绵深重的睡意比任何一次都要温柔的覆上Poe的眼睑，带着极致的安抚，让他短暂的忘记了所有痛苦，进入了梦乡。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Kylo Ren动作轻柔的抽回自己的双手，指尖擦过Poe淌下泪水的紧阖的双眼，那浓密的睫毛在深陷的脸颊上形成了黑色弧形的流苏，挂着碎裂细小的泪珠。

“他……”Muran觉得口干舌燥，声音沙哑的都不像自己的了，“他会没事的对吧？”

“是的，他比看起来还要坚强的多，”那个英俊高大的黑发Alpha音色醇厚，他有如坚冰的阴郁目光只有在看向自己的Omega时才会带上一丝暖意，“这不是他第一次面对这样处境，也不会是最后一次。但他永远都会想办法重新站起来。”

他们两人一前一后的从病房走了出去。Muran在后面谨慎的落了锁，他转过来，抱着双臂防御性的看着对方，一些沉甸甸的话语压在他的心头，想要倾诉，想要发泄，它们一路涌出，滑落至唇边，拉桑人吸了口气。

“我从来没有想过我会跟他做这就久的搭档，真的……很久了…你要知道，当时整个飞行舰队都对我很是头疼，就为了给我找个搭档，你瞧，整个银河系中可以忍受我的冲动，自大，粗心，无礼等等诸多坏毛病的人可不多，1个为了毒品跑去给第一秩序当走狗断送自己，剩下的3个都跑路了。然后他出现了，成了我的搭档解决了所有的问题。只要跟他在一起，不管多么糟糕困难的事情都会迎刃而解。好像，就好像跟他搭档，我就可以无所畏惧，放手大展拳脚。他就是有这样的本事，带着蠢兮兮的笑容搞定一切，提前发觉我工作中的漏洞，帮我改写报告，战斗时默契无间的配合，危急时刻的掩护，虽然不想承认，但是与Simone的相遇他也功不可没，到后来帮忙举办Joanne的生日聚会和为我的结婚纪念日出谋划策，一切的一切……我是说，该死的，我在乎他，不要误会，但是我真的很喜欢他。”Muran喘息着抹了把脸，再也说不下去了，那一刻他终于明白了，眼前这个高大的男人所做的很多事确实是伤害了Poe，但是这些伤害却又全是出于爱，再没有别的理由，就如同自己刚刚所做的一样。

他强压下脊背泛起的战栗，努力调节自己的语气，“所以，我想说的是，恩……你是他的Alpha，你是……所谓的原力使用者，你感受不到他的痛苦和恐惧吗？我从来没有看到过他能因为什么事情而怕成这样……我……”

“我见过，在10年前我加入黑暗势力的那天，”这个原力使用者仿佛陷入了回忆之中，他喃喃的低声打断对方。

“当时他从坍塌的走廊尽头一路向我跑来，看过来的目光，不，那已经不只是恐惧了，他……就连当年他得知父母去世时都不曾流露出那样的神情，但他看向我时的神情就好像……”就好像宇宙中所有的星星都纷纷熄灭，太阳瞬间毁灭不再升起，严寒席卷了整个雅文连海水都冰封，所有的希望都在他眼前一一死亡，就好像……

就好像有什么东西撕碎了他的灵魂，击垮了他的心。

Kylo Ren陷入了短暂的沉默，放弃向对方表达，记忆中的场景像河流一样从他眼前静静淌过。

“……当时我以为他是在怕我，现在才知道，原来他是在怕失去我。”

既然如此，你为什么还要离开呢？别再把他从你的生命中剔除出去了，Muran无声的祈求着，回到他的身边来吧，趁一切还没有到无法挽回的地步之前。

指挥官的Alpha的视线越过新共和国飞行舰队军人的肩膀，落在紧闭的灰白门上，他像是陷入了恍惚的沉思，又或是不想再多说什么。

“你回去以后怎么跟那些狗杂种汇报？”拉桑人隐晦的提醒对方到了该离开的时候。

“就说你们已经死了。”原力使用者的视线是发射出去就不会回头的粒子光束。

这倒是个好主意，虽然听起来更像是再催促我们赶紧继续跑路，Muran心不在焉的耸耸肩，也回头看了一眼病房，这时惊慌涨潮似的漫上他的心头，“见鬼，Dameron真的是要气疯了，这回我麻烦大了。”

“我觉得他是要恨你了。”Kylo Ren毫不同情的补充道。

“你想得美。即使要恨也是恨你才对！”军人气哼哼对敌人怒目而视，但很快又泄了气，他长叹了一声。

“如果，我是说如果，有一天你们能再次重逢的话，”拉桑人顿了顿，迫使自己在改变主意之前把话说了下去，“到那时……到那时不管你们彼此的身份是什么，当时的处境如何，就记得，记得对他好点行吗？别伤害他。”

“我会的。”Kylo Ren收回视线，眼中闪过难以察觉的惊讶，转而郑重其事的颔首，他不再有任何留恋的大步向门口走去。

“啊！原力在上！不管怎么样，这辈子我是注定要恨透你了！”伴随着门扉滑动闭合，对方的身影随之消失不见，Muran抓住最后的机会真心实意的说道。

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情提要：自从歼星舰事件过去了2个多月，一开始Iolo根据Poe和Muran带回来的资料和线索很顺利的阻止了好几次第一秩序与新共和国之间见不得人的勾当，但幕后黑手却始终没有查出。而之前查到却被搁浅那个IP地址又一次出现了，这让Iolo非常恼火。Muran则在为了想要确认一件非常重要的事情而苦恼。

 

新共和国飞行舰队所在的霍斯尼亚主行星有着鲜明的四季，初秋的丰沛雨水正绵绵不绝的从灰蓝色雨云中落下，洗濯着经过一个炎夏暴晒后的土地，曾经热蓬蓬的，沸腾一般的浓绿笼罩上一层薄薄的雾縠，变得新凉湿润，又静又冷，飞行舰队的大厦耸立于这透雨之中，显现出一种说不出的肃穆冷峭。

在隔绝了所有声响的密闭办公室里，新共和国飞行舰队的王牌搭档正顶着将军的怒火，装出一派轻松真诚的无辜模样。

“给我解释！为什么你们会跟第一秩序起了正面冲突！还牵扯上了抵抗组织？你们非要在下班的时间里还惹是生非吗？”新共和国飞行舰队的老大把一打报告用力的甩向地板，大发雷霆。

“这只是个意外，将军。”Muran紧绷肩背直视前方，把冷漠的目光落在对方身后的挂满了勋章和证书的墙壁上，倔头倔脑的坚持自己的说辞，而他的搭档则蹲在地上把文件重新捡了起来。

“自从你们两个休假回来，这些意外就没有断过！我看起来像个傻瓜吗？！”年迈的Alpha捶了一下桌子，他讨厌被蒙在鼓里，更不能容忍自己最喜欢的两个手下合伙欺瞒自己，他用回荡在喉咙里的低沉声音威胁道，“我对于之前的那些‘意外’都可以无视，但是这次不行！我要听真正的原因！”

“Muran说的都是事实。”Poe轻轻的说。

“……我以为你们之间起了争执，前不久还一副要拆伙的样子，结果你们现在又和好了，是不是？太让我失望了。”将军注视着指挥官把收好的报告放回自己的桌面，干巴巴的声音里充满了讽刺，“Dameron，我要的是事情始末的每一个细节！你最好现在就从你们是怎么发现那艘商船这里开始解释！”

“我们一直都很好，之前只是我……呃，因为一些私人的原因而心烦意乱，不过现在已经没事了。”指挥官想起2个月前自己那犹如行走在深海之中，对一切都充耳不闻，与外界无法相融的状态不禁有些羞怯，他咬着下唇，在心中盘算着更具有说服力的借口和理由，小心翼翼的说，“这真的是个意外，您瞧，明天是Joanna的生日，所以今天上午我跟Muran在下班夜班之后绕道去了科洛桑星球，毕竟那里有最好的甜品店，我们原本打算买一些饼干和糖果派对上用。在边境正好看到一艘民用商船被第一秩序的TIE追击，我们确实不知道那是Knightley议员的商船，更不知道里面的物资是送给抵抗力量的。”

这完全是个谎言，Poe从歼星舰上拷贝回来的信息和数据，让Iolo的搜查工作取得了很大的突破，这个聪明绝顶的异族Beta甚至还找到一个办法，可以隐身监视双方通讯往来的电子信息，昨天晚上前黑客拦截了一条新共和国内部发给第一秩序的攻击指令，内奸向敌人透露了Knightley议员给抵抗力量运送物资的飞船的路线和型号，指挥官和他的搭档收到信息后，一早做好准备直接赶了过去。

“可是看起来你们除了惹了一屁股麻烦，空手而归，我讨厌让女孩子失望的混球。”虽然长者并不全然相信人类Omega说的，但脸上严厉的神色稍有缓解。

“所以才说是意外，我们也不想的。”拉桑人在一旁插进来，他看起来已经对这个话题失去了耐心，“只要我们两个人凑在一起准没好事，您应该比谁都清楚，这就跟诅咒一样，所以……”

“没错！所以我很多年前就后悔让你们两个做搭档了，你这是在提醒我把你们调开吗？！”将军打断对方猛的站了起来，他绕过桌子用手指戳了戳两个人的胸口，怒斥道，“现在你们两个从我的眼前消失！如果近期再让我听得你们又干了些什么，就等着调令吧！”

“是，将军。”两人争先恐后的滚出了办公室。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

放在水杯旁的通讯器忽然亮起，Karé抓过来看了一眼，是Iolo发来的短信。这位来自缪尔里尤斯主行星的混血异族女性Alpha扭头看了一眼窗外的雨水，拿起装满了甜甜圈的纸盒离开自己的座位向食堂走去。

她漫不经心的在头脑里思索着等下想吃的食物，绕过昏暗走廊的拐角，远远的便看见Muran推门从将军的办公室里走出来，Poe紧随其后，两人低低交谈。她不禁咧嘴一笑，露出一口锯齿状的牙齿，用一种近似歌唱般的语调喊道。

“指挥官~Muran~一起去吃午饭吗？”

“好啊，Karé！”拉桑人停下来，扭头看向对方。

 女性Alpha闻到了人类Omega身上传来的类似冷杉的清新气味，那个陌生Alpha的信息激素已经淡不可闻了，她为此感到非常满意。

当同样休假回来的 Karé发现Poe的身上带上了一个陌生人的信息激素以后，她暴跳如雷对着Muran和Iolo大吼大叫。

“一个休假！就一个休假！你们两个蠢货就让他被不知道哪里跑出来的混蛋给睡了！可以睡他的人只有我才对！”

“哦得了！ Karé！”她的搭档看起来也同样气的够呛，冷冷的斥责道，“如果他愿意，4年前你调过来的第一天就已经把他睡了，别表现的跟飞行舰队里的其他白痴Alpha一样行吗？！”

“而且那是突发事件，不会再有下次了。”Muran阴沉脸，用从牙关里挤出来的声音结束了这场争执。

感谢所有的原力，一个多月以后这个人类Omega闻起来又跟以前一样了，一开始引发的不小的骚动也彻底平息开始被人淡忘。

“你们现在很受将军喜欢啊。” Karé如释重负般的深呼吸着，让令人惬意放松的气息充斥了全身。

“我想你对喜欢这词汇的理解有所偏差。”人类Omega不知道对方脑中纠纷复杂的心绪，只是心平气和的笑笑，在光线不够明亮的情况下，这位混血好友的皮肤会发出皎洁的淡淡光晕，分外迷人。

“在我看来老大现在还没有把你们两个开除，就是证明他喜欢你们两个混球，” Karé笑着把手里的甜甜圈纸盒递过去，“你最喜欢的柠檬味，长官。”

“谢谢，不过等下要吃饭了。你每天都吃这个就没有厌倦的一天是吧。”Poe看了一眼盒子，笑着婉拒了对方，此时甜腻的糖霜味莫名其妙的让他的胃里涌起一阵痉挛似的恶心。

“有覆盆子的吗？”Muran则越过指挥官的肩膀，把胳膊伸了过去。

“是的长官，如果可以我愿意睡在甜甜圈的店铺里，长官。”她一边故作严肃的说着，一边调整了盒子的方向，把拉桑人喜欢的口味朝向对方。

指挥官忍俊不禁的笑了起来，重新迈开步伐。

三人一起走进略显空荡的食堂，分别盛好自己喜欢的食物后在桌子旁坐下，他们边聊边吃了起来。

“嗯？没想到你也在， Karé。”稍微来迟的Iolo端着餐盘加入了他们，平和的五官显得非常安逸，没有丝毫的惊讶。

“喂！刚刚是谁发信息说食堂见面来的？你一见到他们两个，就忘了谁才是你真正的搭档是不是？”女性Alpha放下吃到一半的食物，皱起鼻子挤出一个凶狠的表情。

“不，怎么会。”Beta在她的身边坐下，离得近了，另外三人可以清楚的看到这个混血类人族脸上泛青的眼圈和疲惫的神态。

“……我觉得你需要休息。”Poe咬着叉子关切的说道。

“一想到始终都查不出那个该死的IP到底属于谁，我就睡不踏实。”前黑客咬牙切齿的拧开了水瓶，不痛快的说。在搜索指挥官带回的数据时，那个无法追查的IP又一次出现在他的眼前，如同恼人的蚊虫一般挥之不去。

“我要说，绝对是个议会里的高层人员。”Muran咽下嘴里的牛肉，肯定的说。当事后再回想起当时原力使用者话中的深意，不禁让他在温暖的光阳中都直打冷战，“而且现在新共和国内部应该已经渗透了不少这样的内奸。”

他停下来，像是寻求支持和肯定般的看了看身边的指挥官，继续道，“我并不是想要怀疑老头，或是说他的不好，只是再这样下去，飞行舰队也总有一天会变成第一秩序的爪牙。”

“将军只是对于服从这命令这点有些矫枉过正，不过他对于咱们俩的所作所为，已经非常宽容了，不能再要求更多。”指挥官用叉子拨开沙拉里的胡萝卜，谨慎的思考了一会儿，又摇摇头，仿佛自己也不知道似的继续道，“比起怀疑将军，我更担心的是高层议员，现在我们只能寄希望在你说的那一天到来之前找出他。”

“要我说，即使你们不找他，他也会来找你们的，这两个多月飞行舰队总是接二连三的坏第一秩序的好事，抓出了他们安插在新共和国内部的同党，他们现在是要恨死你们了！如果真的有高层议员跟第一秩序勾结的话，对面一定会给他施压，要他找出是谁一直捣乱。” Karé一直专心的听着，此刻她用吸管搅着漂浮在可乐上面的冰块轻松的说道。

“如果是这样，那到给我们省了不少时间。”Muran不以为意的耸耸肩。

“这一点也不好，如果一直藏在暗处的敌人主动出击，那么咱们就等于置身于危险之中，这是我最不想看到的。”Beta不痛快的瞪视着两个过于乐观的Alpha。

“但是只有你知道自己要找什么，搜索工作才能真的发挥作用，如果你只是想从新共和国议会的数据资料库里找一个IP地址，那就跟在一片钱德里拉星球大的丛林中找一只银针一样。”指挥官戳着自己的食物，觉得丧失了所有的胃口，只是机械的把那些蔬菜咽下去，“不要着急，我和Muran也正在帮你缩小范围，上次我们成功也花了好几年的时间不是吗？”

“所以我担心的是咱们搜索的速度跟不上敌人行动的时间，而且如果我们揪出了那个高层议员，不仅仅要收集证据，还需要一个强大有力的后盾，”那金色眼中的瞳仁变成狭长，每当它的主人感到焦虑时才会这样，“你觉得Knightley议员会帮助咱们吗？”

“或许我们能有比她更好的后盾，今天我跟Muran救下的那艘被第一秩序拦截的商船注册在Knightley议员的名下，是准备送给抵抗力量的物资。”Poe把几乎没怎么动过的主食牛排推到一旁，变冷的肉汁闻起来让人难以忍受，他若有所思的说，“抵抗组织派驻共和国首都的政治代表也在上面，所以我想或许抵抗力量的人会愿意帮助咱们？”

“他们必须帮忙，这可是欠咱们一个大人情，就因为帮了他们，老头今天才会那么生气，嚷了一堆破坏条约什么的，现在我们还得写一大堆报告。”拉桑人嚼着最后一口午饭，心不在焉的补充道，“这是他们应该做的。”

“你是说Dameron得写一大堆报告。”Iolo叉起一口食物，指了指对面正把沙拉里的胡萝卜挑出来放在一旁的指挥官。

被点到名字的人类从他自己都不曾察觉的失神中收回思绪，冲对方温和的笑了笑，Muran无言的瞥了对方一眼，继续道。

“反正他写得快……还有把这些都吃下去。”他不满的皱起眉头，把Poe辛辛苦苦捡出来的胡萝卜又倒了回去，“你以前不都吃的好好的。”

“……嘿！”人类不满的出声抗议。

“好吧，如果我们能获得抵抗力量的帮助，那么尽管放心揪出坏人就可以了，我觉得议会长就很可疑，悄悄他的消极态度，我现在都开始要怀疑的他的性别了，没种的家伙！” Karé发出一声从鼻子里挤出来的轻蔑哼声。

“不会，勾结第一秩序对他没有好处。”她的搭档摇头否决了这个设想，“我们需要找出其中获利最大的人。”

“原本会获利最大的人。”Muran得意洋洋的指正对方话中的错误，“我跟Dameron坏了对方的好事，他现在只能是损失最大的人。”

“我不这么认为。”Iolo像给两个什么都不懂的学生讲解习题步骤一样，耐着性子说道，“如果对面是高层议员的话，就绝不会那么愚蠢，他一定会算好了无论怎么样，自己都会受益者，或是看起来是中立态度，但不管怎么想，其实他都是会是最大的受益人。抵抗力量和Knightley议员都虎视眈眈的盯着议会圈，所以……”异族Beta停下来，三个好友专注倾听的神色给了他很大的鼓励，“所以我现在怀疑的议员有5个，但是关于他们的数据和资料过于庞大而且保护措施也非常严密，想要攻克还是需要时间。”

“Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员在不在你的怀疑名单里？”指挥官在听完后试探着说出了自己的想法。

“他怎么了？” Karé有些莫名其妙的看着指挥官，“他现在不是担任了对外的防范工作吗？新上任的劲头还行啊。”

他其实是我的头号嫌疑人，Iolo默默的想，但在他开口之前Muran插了进来。

“而且之前咱们抓到的那些内奸，Ro-Kiintor议员都给予了他们很严厉的处罚不是吗？”拉桑人看起来也同样有些困惑。

所以才更可疑，根据他一直以来的态度，明明不是这样的，前黑客正想着该如何组织自己的语言，这时一个不太熟悉的声音从他的身后传来。

“嗨~指挥官！你看起来气色不错！”客套的招呼声让异族Beta把想说的话咽了回去。他寻声扭头，飞行舰队里的一个Alpha队员正笑嘻嘻的看着Poe。

“我想……谢谢，你好。”指挥官截住自己的话头，把注意力转向对方，微微点头致谢。

“Muran， Karé，Iolo你们好。”飞行员向另外的三人挥了挥手，视线始终放在一开始的目标上不曾离开，但Omega已经低下头陷入了走神的状态。

Muran用余光扫了一眼好友，他的脸耷拉了下来。

“有事吗？”拉桑人粗声粗气的问。

“没有，就是打个招呼，再见！”对方并不气恼，只是耸了耸肩，在另外三个人警惕的注视下转身离开。

魁梧的异族男性Alpha不出声的叹了口气，这两个月回来之后，Poe的变化颇为显著，虽然别人可能没有察觉，但是他发现了，人类开始会蓦然的坠入恍惚之中，转瞬即逝而且对此毫不自知。私下里指挥官整个人都溶解出一种伤口未愈的倦意，拉桑人对此深感不安，因为7年前他曾在一个人的身上见到过同样古怪的神态和举止，如果真如自己所想的那样——拉桑人觉得心都揪了起来。

“我得做些什么”的念头在Muran的心中日益萌生。

食堂里的人渐渐多了起来，他们之间的谈话自然而然的转为无关紧要的琐碎小事。

“这么说Joanna的7岁生日派对是明天？感觉上次我见到她还只有这么大，” Karé一边感叹着时光的流逝，一边用手在地板上比出了一个短短的距离，“孩子长的的真快。”

“我们的礼物让Dameron送过去吧，我还得继续想办法把那个IP地址查出来。”Iolo吃光了盘子里的食物，用纸巾擦擦嘴巴，说出了自己明天的计划。

指挥官嘴里塞满了胡萝卜说不出话来，只是点点头，他拧开瓶装饮用水，帮助自己把难吃的胡萝卜片全部咽下。

“……可以，正好明天一早我就过去帮Simona布置。”Poe缓了缓说道，胡萝卜的那股怪味隐约还残留在牙齿和舌头上，他微微蹙眉，小口小口的喝起水来。

“那干脆直接今晚来我家住下吧，”Muran挠着下巴，一个不成形的模糊计划像套索一样勒紧了他的心，他转向自己的搭档踢了踢对方的鞋子，大言不惭的提议道，“这样明天你一起床就可以帮忙干活了。”

“看在原力的份上，Dameron，你怎么忍受的了这个如此恣意妄为的家伙？”女性Alpha维持着将甜甜圈送到嘴边的动作，目瞪口呆的说道。

“只是为了Joanna，而且我都容忍他十年了，习惯是一件很可怕的事情。”而且说道任意妄为，跟自己的Alpha比起来，Muran又能算得了什么，Poe咽下含在口中的水，神色倨傲的乜斜了自己的好友一眼。

“是啊，我感动的都要哭出来了。”拉桑人挤出一个假笑，把自己的那盘蔬菜沙拉推到指挥官的眼前，他用手点着桌子严肃的命令道，“现在，把这盘也给我吃光。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Joanna听见了窗外传来的细碎鸟鸣从睡眠中醒来，她没有睁眼只是翻了个身，懒洋洋的拖沓着不肯起来，一股香甜的热可可的味道若隐若现，像是在她的小脑瓜里睡了一夜的“生日派对”终于彻底苏醒，那令人激动不已的心情也睁开了双眼。混血的异族小姑娘直接从床上跳了起来，赤脚跑到床前拉开了窗帘，接连不断下了3天的绵绵秋雨终于停了，天空澄澈一如水洗，就连那浅色透亮的阳光也像是被稀释过似的。打开窗户，凉爽湿润的空气迎面而来，她探出身子看到前院的草坪上已经支起了一座遮阳棚，洁净的布料像新娘的头纱，上面挂满了装饰用的气球和彩带拉花，BB-8正帮爸爸把折叠支架上的螺丝挨个拧紧。“生日派对”在她小小的身体里像兔子一样的跳跃着，泛起的喜悦让这重要的日子变得如同此刻的天气一般清新美好，令人翘首以待。

Joanna雀跃着一路跑出房间，Simona正抱着一打托盘和餐具从厨房走出来。

“妈妈！我7岁了！”小寿星站在台阶上大喊起来。

“哦！生日快乐，宝贝！”Simona停下匆忙的脚步，给自己的女儿一个热切的微笑。

像所有的母亲一样，这个托格鲁塔女性Beta也十分热衷于举办孩子的生日聚会，甚至比一般母亲都要情绪高涨，毕竟她有一位非常得力的助手帮忙把一切都打理的井井有条。眼下这个助手正跪在厨房的地板上，小心翼翼把蛋糕从烤箱中端出来，暖烘烘的浓郁香气让房间更加温馨。Poe把烤的刚刚好的蛋糕坯放到窗口晾凉，等下Simona会用糖霜奶油将它装饰一新，他听见女孩的声音，快步走出厨房打了声招呼，又返回动手揉起一块等下要做饼干的面团。

“宝贝你现在去洗澡，然后喝掉热可可，我们只剩3个小时的时间来准备了。”女主人指挥家里的每一个人的声音清晰而肯定，有条不紊，“我和Dameron还有很多饼干，饮料和沙拉要做，前院就交给你爸爸和BB-8来布置吧。”

“好的！那我可以用那个很好闻的沐浴精油吗？就一点点，好不好？”在得到了肯定回答之后，Joanna第一次不用母亲再三催促，快乐的尖叫着冲进了浴室。

当那些巧克力脆饼，黄油曲奇，粉色的柠檬汁，纸杯蛋糕和花生酱三明治端上前院长桌的时候，准备工作也即将进入尾声，同时也预示着派对快要开始了。

“来，蜜糖，得赶在客人到来之前给你把头发梳好。”Simona抓着梳子和发带，朝穿好了裙子不停照镜子欣赏自己的Joanna招呼道，那副严阵以待的样子就像是要给病人进行一场心脏搭桥手术一般，看在原力的份上，她爱自己的丈夫也爱他们的女儿，但是这一头硬邦邦的深色草垛实在让她痛苦不已，“为什么它就不能像Dameron的头发一样柔软呢？”她一边英勇的与打结的地方搏斗一边皱眉抱怨。

此刻接近正午时分，阳光猛烈的直泻而下，客厅里明晃晃的一片，Joanna可以看见不远处厨房的一角，摆在流理台上的水果和蔬菜挂着的晶莹水珠像一颗颗碎钻。窗外饱饮阳光的红颈夜鹰在树叶微微泛黄的枝头与同伴呢喃絮语，她听见厨房水池旁的Dameron叔叔哼唱小调的声音融在其中流淌而来，每个欢快的音节连成一串，柔和清越，像有一个光脚穿着蓬蓬裙的公主在她的心房里旋转跳舞，就连妈妈用力拉扯自己的头皮都不能破坏此刻的好心情了。

Muran进屋搬椅子的时候，正好看见这样的画面，他此生的挚爱沐浴在明晰的光线里，清丽璀璨宛如丛林中的仙女，透明的空气中浮动着麦香和Dameron的歌。

“原力在上，你可真美，我嘴笨不会形容，但是……原力啊，你真漂亮，”身材魁梧的拉桑族Alpha露出一副如痴如醉的神情，发自肺腑的感叹着，“看看咱们的女儿，跟你一个模子里刻出来的一样，简直就是天使。”

“我也爱你，但是不要以为这么说，就可以偷懒。”被夸奖的妻子难得有些羞涩，她仰头亲了亲了靠过来的丈夫的面颊，歪头眯起眼睛微笑的样子流露出一种超越了年龄和时间界限的韵味，也正是这神韵把Muran从一开始就迷得神魂颠倒。

“爸爸，今天我7岁啦！而且我也很好看！”Joanna敲着膝盖打断了两人含情脉脉的对视。

“是的，我的蜜糖，我的公主！你也漂亮极了，生日快乐！”拉桑人微笑着弯腰亲了亲女儿的头顶。

“行啦，行啦，你会弄乱她的头发的！快点去搬椅子，顺便把柜子里桌布也拿出去，要蓝色格子条纹的那个。”Simona终于大功告成，她退后一步端详着自己的杰作，出声赶走了自己的丈夫。

男主人笑着摆手走进厨房，但心却还留在两个人身上，那种柔软细腻的感情像正午的阳光，煦暖的趴伏在他的背脊上，Muran脸上挂着尚未退去的微笑，转头看到在水池旁忙碌不停的好友。

Poe穿着V领的深蓝色长袖T恤，挽起袖子露出结实的小臂，他戴着围裙低垂视线，认真清洗蔬菜的样子长久的印在拉桑人的眼底。异族Alpha忽然有了一种古怪认知，仿佛直到这一刻他才隐约明白，为什么总有白痴围着自己的搭档打转。这个人类男性Omega身上确实有一种强烈打动人心的力量，跟性别无关，令人着迷，以至于他周身的一切，那透明的流水，窗外的阳光，澄澈的空气和娓娓动听的歌声都变得引人共鸣。一些仅存在想象中的，让人胃部发酸的情景向Muran联翩袭来，那些关于未来的设想是如此的……令人喜忧参半，又真切的仿佛近在眼前。

拉桑人的思绪像哗哗作响的水流，随着指挥官拧紧开关而被截断，他走进屋里，抓起两把椅子，看到搭档拿起小刀开始动手削起土豆皮来。

指挥官早就知道自己的好友进来了，只是现在时间紧迫所以Omega头也不抬，手下一刻不停的忙碌着，他心不在焉的哼着歌，一边计算着等下要做的土豆泥的用量——直到拉桑人结结实实的撞上了他的后背。

“啊！”Poe几乎是下一刻就扔掉了手中的凶器和迅速被染红的土豆。

“哦！操！抱歉！你没事吧！”Muran放下手中的椅子，抓着好友流血不止的左手抬过对方头顶，这个伤口的深度和出血量有点超出预料，他隔着屋子大吼起来，“老婆拿点棉签来！Dameron流血了……而且还不少！”

“嗨，不用紧张，这没什么事。”拉桑人对伤员的安抚置若罔闻，他把指挥官按进扔在一旁的椅子上。

“有没有事我说了算，Dameron。”外科医师迷人的嗓音由远及近，她从容不迫的抱着医药箱快步走进厨房，“来，保持这个姿势别动，很快就好。”她拿出了棉签，碘酒和一个不知道具体做什么用的细小工具，非常利索的就帮助人类包扎好了伤口。

“看在原力的份上，这次只是个切伤，Simona你每回面对这种小伤都这么郑重其事，总会让我产生一种自己即将成为伤残人士的错觉。”Poe终于从这对夫妻的魔爪下夺回了自己的左手，看着打着蝴蝶结的层层绷带有些哭笑不得的说道。

“那么就尽可能不要让自己变成伤残人士，我保证到那时你会被包的像个木乃伊一样密不透风。”女主人对于人类Omega的抗议显得非常不屑一顾，她在扔掉棉签的时候，把手中的塑料管偷偷藏进箱子，背过身冲自己的丈夫投去心照不宣的一瞥，那双美丽聪慧的灰色眼瞳中闪烁着一种恶作剧得逞后的光芒。

“什么？可这次明明就是Muran的错！”指挥官不满的嘟囔着，看到自己的搭档把一个充满爱意的吻印在Simona额头上。

“好啦，别啰嗦了，既然是小伤就快点继续削土豆吧。”男主人搂着自己老婆的肩膀厚颜无耻的大笑起来。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

花园中的迷迭香和蔷薇被微雨洗去尘垢，花瓣在阳光下发出甜软的光泽，凉风吹来一缕浅浅的花香，夹带着草丛和泥土的滋味，但很快就被饼干糖果和烤肉的气味所掩盖，客人送的礼物堆积在一旁。

孩子们跟BB-8在织锦般的草坪上你追我赶，又叫又闹，这个花园的女主人之前表现出来的轻松一扫而光，她跟其他孩子的父母一边闲聊，一边拿出三分的注意力放在那群小恶魔身上，时刻提防着他们做一些愚蠢而危险的事情，或是自相残杀。

Poe始终站在摆满了饮料的桌前，微笑着帮每一个递给自己杯子的客人盛满果汁。

“指挥官！我们又见面了。”

Omega寻声低头，有些惊讶的看着眼前这个有着晴空色蓝眼睛的男孩。

“Felix？你是Joanna的朋友？”他绽出一个不太确定的笑容。

“没错！我也后来跟Joanna说起上次的事情才发现的，不过！嘿！你还记得我的名字！”被点到的男孩看起来高兴极了，布满了雀斑的小脸被阳光晒得泛着红光，汗涔涔的额头闪闪发亮，“这里的一切都棒极了！我能来点柠檬汁吗？”

“当然。”指挥官颔首接过对方递过来的空纸杯。

“呃，嗨！你好，我是Felix的叔叔，之前的事情我都听说了，谢谢你对Felix和Eudora的照顾。”这时Poe才发现到男孩身后站着一位穿着非常正式的年轻Alpha。

“没什么，那是我们的工作。”Omega嗓音沉静的说道，他站直身体，换上一副温和有礼的神态，轻声询问对方有什么需要帮助的，“请问你想喝点什么？”

“这里的饮料吗？没有。但是我相信经由你的手盛出来的液体一定都会非常甜美，所以我不介意来上一杯。”指挥官注意到对方的年龄其实应该跟自己差不多般大，但那张干净的脸上的神情却让人捉摸不透，这个Alpha微微前倾身体，讲话的语调如同身上散发出来的剃须水的味道一般轻飘不定。

“这里所有的饮料本来就是甜的。”Poe克制住自己翻白眼的冲动，话语虽然平和客套，但嗓音却跟摆在一旁的冰激凌般寒冷。这时正好走过来的Muran发出了一声响亮的嗤笑，显然两人之间的对话被耳力敏锐的拉桑人听的一字不漏。

“咳，可乐就好。”Felix的叔叔站直了身体，那副古怪的神情也不见了，他有些不自然的咳嗽了一下。

“好的，柠檬汁和你的可乐。”Poe局促的瞪了自己好友一眼，舔了舔嘴唇，打破了尴尬的氛围，尽可能随意的把盛满饮料的纸杯递了过去。

“……哦！好！谢谢！”这个可怜的Alpha盯着Poe的嘴唇至少看了1秒半，才突然醒悟过来似的接过杯子。他垂下眼睛一边躲避着两位飞行员的视线，一边转身闷头快步走开。

“我干嘛要说那种话，太蠢了！”他懊恼的嘀咕声从远处传来。

“我怎么知道，不过你一直都很蠢啊。”跟在他身后的Felix理所当然的说道。

“就……闭嘴好吗？Muran。”指挥官瞥了一眼笑的不怀好意的搭档，不禁撅起嘴巴低声警告对方。

“嘿！我什么也没说啊！”被威胁的对方装出一副无辜的模样，笑嘻嘻的走过来轻轻捶了Omega的肩膀一拳，“走吧，我们去搬蛋糕。”

Poe跟Muran把三层蛋糕小心翼翼的端上餐桌，这场生日派对终于进入了高潮，大家围坐下来，一起唱起了生日歌曲，Simona给派对的主角戴上了皇冠。

7岁的Joanna在歌声中闭上了眼睛，摆出一副郑重其事的神态，许下愿望，然后吹灭了蜡烛。她睁开眼睛，用盖过欢呼声和掌声的音量大喊道。

“Dameron叔叔！”

指挥官赶忙停下手中分发盘子的动作，抬头看向自己的公主殿下，他微微倾身做出倾听的样子。

“下次的班级开放日轮到我了，你能不能来参加这次的演讲？”

围坐在桌旁的家长们，孩子们和BB-8同时看了过来，甚至连站在最远处烧烤架旁的Muran都竖起了耳朵，Poe的心中升起腹背受敌，并且正在慢慢踏进圈套的不详预感。

“呃，你不邀请自己的爸爸或是妈妈吗？”他紧张的捋了捋耳畔的卷发，犹豫的看向自己的搭档，但男主人却仿佛在烤肉架上找到了无穷的乐趣，对这求助的目光视而不见。

“妈妈已经去过啦！”Joanna撒娇的摇晃着身子，声音如同粘在她嘴角的奶油般甜美柔软，“这次我想邀请你。”

“如果你去话还可以做飞行表演给我们看，我爸爸说，你可以驾驶X翼做出许许多多的高难度动作！”

“这可太酷了！而且如果你来的话，我姐也会很高兴的，”在听到X翼的时候Felix的眼睛亮了起来，他立刻声援自己的好友，只不过有些适得其反，“她是校报的编辑，她之前就一直嚷着说没有好的题材和采访对象，如果你去，她一定会高兴死的。”

“什么？不！而且我也不会在一个挤满了孩子的教室里做飞行表演！”指挥官咬着下唇抗议道，用严厉的眼神警告露出向往神情的Felix自己不会那么做，“如果我去，也只会是一个单纯的演讲。”

“只是演讲也行！拜托啦！”今天的主角走过来坐在指挥官的大腿上，来回踢腾着耷拉下来的两条小腿，双臂紧紧的箍着指挥官的腰部，尖锐的胯骨则硌着对方的小腹，这个动作让Muran和Simona不易察觉的抿起嘴角。她用最可爱无辜的神情央求着，“来参加我的开放日演讲吧，Dameron叔叔！”

Poe停顿了稍长的时间，这双渴求的灰色大眼睛在等待自己的回答，他叹了口气只得投降。

“……那么下个开放日在什么时候？”

“星期三。”小恶魔露出了胜利的笑，用唱歌一样的调子说道。

“好吧，这就是说我还有4天的时间准备演讲稿。”指挥官点点头，他盘算着自己和Muran那些未完成的报告不禁头皮发麻。

“耶！” Felix从座位上跑过来与跳下来Joanna相互击掌庆贺，两人快乐的围着指挥官来回打转儿。

“不过我得跟将军请示，经过上次的事我很怀疑他还肯不肯批休假给我。”他摆出一副严肃的表情做着最后的抗争。

“不用担心，我之前已经跟老头请示过了，他同意了，还说这会是一次难得的形象宣传。”Muran端着一盘烤的恰到好处的牛排走近桌子。

察觉到中计的人类猛地抬头怒视好友，但是已经来不及了。

“好了！来吧！我们来切蛋糕！”Simona用听起来明显兴奋过头的嗓音高喊起来，她温和的微笑着拍手的模样简直令人起疑。

我就知道这是你的主意！Poe无声的谴责着女主人，但对方只是厚着脸皮回以一个得意的微笑。

“……我真讨厌你们两个。”又一次被算计的人类绞紧了双手，忿忿不平的嘟囔着。

“哦！谢谢，我们也爱你。”托格鲁塔人揉着人类的脸颊，不顾自己丈夫挤出的苦脸，亲了亲两人共同好友的额头，笑嘻嘻的接受了指挥官的告白。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

于是星期三的上午，Poe在时隔12年后又一次踏上了这片熟悉的土地。

融进浓郁夜色的新共和国学院璀璨剔透仿佛燃烧，像个发光的透明橙色晶体。那些耀眼的灯光一蓬一蓬的把深蓝色的天穹都染得分外柔和，仿佛黑暗从懵寐中微垂着眼睑，极夜也宛如日暮般明亮。有习习凉风从窗外沁进教室，携着隔壁班级传来的悄声细语像漂浮在夜色里。

新共和国学院的样貌改变了很多，但有些细枝末节的角落始终保持着自己记忆中的模样，令人说不出的怀念。此刻指挥官有些凄惨的发现，所有的变化中最大的不同就是现在坐在自己面前的这群孩子了。

现在的小鬼太早熟了，而且显然他们对自己本身的兴趣超越了演讲的内容。他郁闷的想，我6,7岁的时候比他们可爱多了，只要妈妈讲起她的飞行任务，我就会听的津津有味。

可眼下这些大多数出身军人家庭的孩子们总是不断的用一些离题万里的疑问来打断自己。

“所以你是个Omega？”一个看起来与实际年龄非常不符的塔桑特男孩呼哧呼哧的大声说道。

“对，同时我还是个指挥官。就像我刚刚说的，在新共和国飞行舰队里不存在性别歧视的现象，大家都……”Poe觉得快要挂不住脸上的笑容了，他竭力耐着性子回答道。

“那你的Alpha是做什么的？他的职位比你高吗？” 坐在靠后排的Felix伸长了身体忽然问道。

“呃……这我不清楚。”因为上一次我甚至都来不及询问他，而这都是你姐的错！指挥官孩子气的在心底大声指责对方，尽管他知道这么想不对，可这些孩子提出的问题让自己的身体上起了绵密的疼痛。

“那你知道什么啊——”坐在右手边的米里亚尔男孩拖长了尾音，没好气的嘲讽道。

“我会驾驶X翼，还可以做很多高难度的动作。”Poe立刻为自己辩护起来，一边谨慎的瞥了一眼站在旁边的老师，希望对方不要为自己的语气而皱眉，那个30多岁的女性人类Beta只是挂着盲目的笑容，鼓励他继续跟孩子们交流。

“听起来很酷，但你又不能再教室里表演。”很显然对方并不买账。

“我觉得你很棒，你长的是我喜欢的类型，希望我长大了成了Alpha，也能找到像你一样英俊的Omega。”有着水蓝色眼睛的齐格里亚小姑娘用手掌捧住自己的脸颊，冲年长的Omega眨了眨眼，“最好能是你本人。”

“嗯……谢谢，这是我的荣幸，”Poe为自己正在遭受一个7岁大的小姑娘的调戏而露出惊讶的笑容，他纵容的说，“嗯……不过，你瞧，我已经有Alpha了，所以我相信你一定会遇见比我更好的。”

很快那群孩子就对这个话题感到兴味索然，指挥官终于完成了自己的演讲，就当他开始逐渐放松下来的时候，老师走过来宣布现在进入自由提问环节，事情开始彻底失去了控制。

“你们会结婚吗？介于你说自己已经有Alpha了。” Felix在第一时间举起手来，他看都不看Omega一眼，就把纸上的问题大声的念了出来。

“……呃，我想不会。或许你们可以向我提问有关飞行的……”人类Omega看起来好像被什么东西蛰了一下似的，他勉强挤出一个笑脸，绝望的试图转移话题。

“为什么？你的Alpha不想跟你结婚吗？还是你为了事业而不结婚？”可那个孩子皱着眉头打断了对方继续询问着，根据对方的回答找到相对应的问题，努力拼读着姐姐写在上面的句子。

“呃……我，我不知道……或许我想都有吧……我们一定要继续这个话题吗？”Poe绞着双手不太确定的答道，此时的尴尬和局促已经上升到了前所有未的高度，他的后背——甚至是衣服都可以感觉到女老师投来的那种意味不明的目光。

“可是如果我不完成这份问卷，我姐会杀了我的！”男孩挥动着手上长得离谱的问卷。

我看不出这跟我有什么关系，指挥官有些刻薄的想，并努力让自己的话听起来不会过于尖酸。

“好吧，我和他……我们之间的关系很复杂，他不在我的身边，事实上他已经很久没有在我的身边了，所以很多问题我只能用不知道来回答。如果你们不介意，我很愿意给你们讲一讲不同型号X翼的特性。”

“如果一个Alpha标记了你，却又不在你的身边，甚至还不想跟你结婚，那你为什么还不跟他分手？”另一个黑皮肤的小姑娘忽然插嘴道，她撅起厚厚的嘴唇，讲话的语气像个小大人，Poe认出了对方，是那个在生日派对上跟Joanna形影不离的小可爱，“他听起来像个不负责任的混球。”

“Shila！注意你的用语！”老师发出一声不满的惊呼，转向一旁的人类Omega连忙说道，“哦，对不起，指挥官。”

“我爸爸也说过同样的话，他跟妈妈聊天的时候我偷听到了，他说Dameron叔叔的Alpha是个长相跟混蛋度成正比的傻瓜。”Joanna紧随其后的附和着她的好友，她歪着头重复着那个自己没有听说过的新词，“什么是成正比？”

“呃……简单来说就是两个事物，一个大小随另一个变化，另一个变大它也会变大。嘿！如果你们有兴趣，我可以让你们摸一摸我的爆能枪？”指挥官一边说着，一边抽出了自己特意拆除了能量匣的武器。

“这么说……他非常英俊。”但显然这个混血小姑娘并没有被带跑，她边听边思考着，最后把自己所得的结论大声说了出来，并且对自己又新学会了一个新的词语感到非常高兴，她瞥了一眼对方手中那把看起来很酷的袖珍型手枪，补充道，“你把弹匣拿出来了，这可一点都不酷。”

“呃……”好吧，Joanna简直聪明的过头了，而这都是Simona和Muran的错！Poe干巴巴的想，局促的把耳畔的卷发捋到耳后，揉着自己的后颈。

“所以你是因为他长的好看才不跟他分手的吗？我明白了。”那个叫Shila的女孩抱起双臂，不自觉的换上了像是要准备教训什么人似的语调，“这可蠢透了！”

“不！当然不是因为这个……”他慌乱的摆手向对方解释。

“那是因为什么？”另一个坐在角落里的壮实孩子咄咄逼人的问。

指挥官因错觉中灼伤般的痛感而用力的咬着下唇，迟疑了片刻之后，他开口讲话，声音响亮，仿佛是这片黑夜中仅有的令人安慰的声音，不受任何干扰，带着一种沉滞的深情，语音抑扬让人着迷。

“那是因为……”疼痛从小腹中升腾向上游走，途径心脏与喉管来到舌尖，仿佛一簇燃烧的火花，可以感觉到紧闭口腔中的热度与刺痛。

“……我爱他。” 那话语脱口出，声音绽放，如同一个誓言。

“恶心！”

“恶~”

孩子们的哄笑和嘲弄此起彼伏，Poe低头用手掩面，觉得自己的脸颊发烫，这太丢人了，自己居然在一群小鬼面前说出这种话来。从指缝里他看见站在一旁的老师几乎要把眼睛翻到脑后去了。

指挥官不自然的清清嗓子，强迫自己装出一副无所畏惧的模样把手放下，却正对上Joanna那双灰色的大眼睛，那个小姑娘没有微笑，也没有做出跟她的好友和同学那样的鬼脸，她只是抿着嘴唇注视着自己父亲的挚友，脸上流露出一种非常非常酷似Muran的沉静神情，有那么一瞬间让Poe产生了面对自己好友的错觉。

“好了，好了，到此为止吧，谢谢Dameron指挥官。”那个老师拍拍手，示意孩子们安静，然后皱着眉头谴责的瞪视着他，“虽然跟我预想中的不太一样，但是辛苦了。”

“嗯，我很抱歉，我也没想到会这样，我。”指挥官绞尽脑汁想找出一些俏皮话掩盖自己的尴尬，却脑中一片空白，仿佛刚刚那简简单单的三个字就耗尽了他全部的心力。

下课铃声适时的响起，孩子们像饥饿了整整一个星期的狼群争先恐后的夺门而出，朝着学校食堂跑去。等几乎所有人都走光，她才从自己的座位上站起来，缓缓走向Poe，牵着对方一起走出教室。

“你看到他们向我投过来的羡慕眼神了吗？你会是我下次作文课的对象，到时候还来参加我的开放日好不好？”小姑娘用只有他们两人能听到的音量心满意足的叹息着，同时更加用力的拉住Omgea的手掌，骄傲的扫视着经过他们身边的人群。

“你确定那是羡慕的眼神吗？我还在担心自己是不是给你丢脸了。”指挥官疲倦的摇摇头，并且想象着自己搭档听到这个消息后的神情。“而且我相信，如果你作文课写的我话，你老爸一定会杀了我的。”

“丢脸？才不会呢！”Joanna立刻说道，她的小脸因激动而显得红扑扑的，“你棒极了！”

“谢谢，但是你不去吃午饭吗？”Poe注意到对方一直跟着自己没有要去食堂的意思，于是关切的询问道。

“我带了午餐盒，可以晚点再吃，我想跟你多走一走。”小姑娘坚持道。

“好的。”Poe忽然觉得非常感动，于是低头冲对方微笑，两人愉快的交谈着，朝停机坪的方向走去。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

通向目的地的道路平坦开阔，两旁的路灯忠于职守的亮着，可以清晰的看到两人左侧的宽阔操场，那里就是Ben第一次说他喜欢自己的地方，当时天空润泽明亮如同一泓蓝色的湖泊，大簇大簇的洁白云朵在远处连绵的山脊上投下深色凉爽的暗影。再往前走就是曾经可以通往山顶马萨西神殿的长阶，如今那里架起了栏杆，饱受时光和雨水侵蚀的石块掩藏在葳蕤的羊齿蕨和荆棘之下，如果拾阶而上在，就会在半山腰处看到一块草莽丛生的平台，他们俩人曾站在上面，沐浴着浅红色的恬静月光，第一次紧紧拥抱。

他并不是非要想着Ben，只是此刻的一切都不容他不想起对方，那些回忆和画面像跟着沉沉夜色混在一起，朦胧的让人觉得似乎是从黑暗里涌出来一样。他心猿意马的与Joanna交谈着，脑海中的画面一帧一帧的行走着，雅文4在琉璃橙色中破晓，潮湿的紫色雾气舔舐着Ben苍白脸颊上的颗颗雀斑；对方长长的头发垂到自己脖颈上，细密的瘙痒；那个比自己小了2岁的男孩穿着暗色的斗篷，踏着星光投下的清辉，拨开齐腰的草莽向自己一步一步走来时的神态。

“这里很多东西都变样了，与我记忆中的完全不同。”指挥官从两人刚刚关于想要只宠物的话题跳跃了到这里，他抬头看向不远处的山顶，圣殿的断壁残桓在光照下，宛如上个世纪的古老遗迹。

“新修的路灯太亮了，都让人看不到星星。以前这只是条小径，每到极夜时就会一片漆黑，四下里悄无声息，连身边的人的脚步声都微乎其微，有时候我们两人不说话，抬头向上看，夜空中星辰璀璨如河，现在……现在你看，星辰在地上，”说到这里，Poe顿了顿，似是无意的放低了声音，语调宁静，“而我们在河里，多么安静。”

Joanna看见道路两旁的照明如同一颗颗烛火，蜿蜒前行伸向远方的黑暗。带着毛刺的橙色光晕映照着地面，道路是一条发光的河，明漪缕缕。她听着身边传来的人类的脚步声和讲话后微微颠簸的呼吸声，那是流淌而过的柔波。那一刻她忽然觉得非常非常静，静到只要自己一转头，就会看见Dameron叔叔浸泡于暖色水中的脸，笑容也是暖色的。

“恩。”

指挥官沉默下来，像是深陷记忆的漫漫夜色之中，又或是单纯的说完了所有想说的话。他只是与Joanna继续走着，一路来到了停机坪所在的地方。那里被强光照的宛如白昼，侧头就可以看到宽敞空地的右侧那一片坡度平缓的草地。

Poe的眼前浮现出洒满阳光的如茵草坪，软绵绵的，带着泥土和花茎的味道，深浅不一的绿色映衬着黄色的蒲公英，鲜明夺目，闪闪发光。Ben穿着褐色的绝地服饰横在其中，梳在一侧的学徒辫惬意的垂下，对方把书本倒扣在胸口，并拢着双手闭目安然熟睡的样子美好的有如神迹。也许是因为自己靠得太近，那个年轻的绝地学徒忽然睁开双眼，两人视线相接，对方看过来的目光清醒的到骨子里，这就是关于他们之间第一次亲吻自己所能记起的全部细节，那是个生疏而慌乱的，在强烈感情驱使下所迸发出的一个吻，来的猝不及防，自己都未能来得及细细体会其中饱含的深切感情。但过了长长的时间以后，他依然可以清晰的记得与Ben双唇相接所带来的感触，那柔软与温暖的触觉就这样留在了自己的记忆里，如一朵花在双唇之间绽放。

指挥官用空闲的那只手轻轻碰触着自己的嘴唇。

“Dameron叔叔？”Joanna轻轻拉了拉对方温暖厚实的手掌。

但Poe无法回答，新共和国际学院的剪影黑沉沉的压坠在他的心上，指挥官浸润在恍惚的沉思之中，眼前只有Ben Solo的面孔。

他想，对方就像某种自然现象一样的悄然融入了自己的世界里，长久的，平静的，顽固的存在着，Ben是暖风中最先绽放的白色花朵，滂沱雨水中的一道电光，宛如流火的暮日馀晖，极夜时节低垂天幕中的炫目极光，是任何一种让人不禁想要赞叹的鲜明事物，是自己的世界中不可或缺的一部分。

Omega对自己Alpha的企盼成了赖以生存的呼吸和心跳，这无以名状的深情在雅文4凉爽的晚风中发酵般的扩散蔓延开来，如影随形了许多许多年的企盼变为了难以压抑的渴望，让他想要不顾一切的把Ben重新带回自己的生命中来。

通讯器传来的响声打断了指挥官长久的失神，一个紧急任务发到了他的终端上。

“有任务了？”7岁的女孩对这提示音再熟悉不过，她松开手看着对方匆匆浏览着屏幕上的信息。

“是的，很抱歉我得走了，你老爸已经在等我了。”Poe把通讯器放回衣兜，露出一个略带歉意和感激的笑容。

“嗯，如果今天晚上你们回来的早，那么就来我家吧，咱们一起做披萨吃，我让妈妈下班买些芝士和菠萝回来。”她无所谓的摆摆手，进一步邀请道

“遵命，我的公主殿下，我们尽量快点解决，如果太晚那就改成明天好吗？”指挥官一边说着，一边把女孩松散下来垂到脸颊上的一缕深色头发别到耳后。

“当然。”Joanna为这个动作害羞的点头微笑起来。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“来任务了，有个救援行动。” Karé在走廊截住自己的搭档，挥挥手中的平板终端，“Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员发来了紧急救援求助！”

“你确定是Erudo Ro-Kiintor？”Iolo愣了一秒，把手里两杯一口没喝的咖啡直接扔进了垃圾桶，接过终端跟自己的好友并排快步前行。“绝对有阴谋，按理说我的设想不会出错。”

“你是不想承认自己的错误罢了，骄傲固执的家伙。”他的搭档笑嘻嘻的揶揄道。

“跟这个没有关系，我现在唯一在意的只有线索又断了这件事，而且他绝对有问题，我不管这次是怎么回事。”金色眼瞳的异族飞行员可以说心情已经跌至谷底，他泄愤般的在平板上戳来戳去，“为什么没有救援对象的坐标？！”

“因为咱们去议员在纳布星球的府邸负责接应。所以你干嘛不亲自去查清他到底哪里有问题？” Karé翻了翻眼睛，挤出嘲弄的神色懒洋洋的说。

Beta没有接话，但双独特的金色眼睛闪现了令人着迷的神采，Alpha看在眼里，嘴角不禁弯出一丝笑意。

“喂，这个任务可是我争取来的，你打算怎么感谢我？”她用肩膀撞了撞对方，意有所指的说道。

“等拿到我想要的再谢也不迟。”Iolo很快又恢复了往日波澜不惊的淡然模样，他们两人搭上通往自己战机的传输电梯，“到时候随机应变，只要想个办法让我碰到那里的电脑就行。”

“嗯哼，没有问题！” Karé在门扉开启的时候先一步跑了出去，她直奔自己心爱的座驾，Iolo紧随其后跳上停在旁边的另一架X翼。

“Muran和Dameron呢？”他把自己的微型终端连上战机的控制面板做最后的检测，这才想起另外两个好友。

“他们永远都是负责最危险部分的那对，不是吗？” Karé漫不经心的说着，一边盘好发辫将头盔戴上。

“等等，一个高层议员发出紧急救援信息，却只要两个人去？其中一个还得特意把他从雅文4拽回来？”Iolo皱了皱鼻子，一种没由来的古怪不安在他的胃部不停的挣动着，扰人心绪，“而且我还以为Ro-Kiintor不喜欢咱们的指挥官。”

“你到底有没有认真看信息，救援信息是Ro-Kiintor议员发出的，但需要解救的对象是他的外甥。而且不管他再怎么性别歧视，也无法否认Dameron和Muran是最好最强的搭档。”他的搭档轻快的说着启动了引擎。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“今天的演讲怎么样？”这是Poe抵达汇合点跳下X翼后，Muran迎上来说的第一句话，明媚的午后日光流泻在两人所处的平台之上，带着暖洋洋的温度，拉桑人的语气也不自觉跟着变得煦暖平和。异族Alpha看起来放松且愉快，或者应该说，自从Joanna的生日派对之后，对方整个人都处于一种莫名其妙的亢奋与乐观之中。

“惨不忍睹。”指挥官拨开被头盔压的垂在额头上的卷发，苦着一张脸看向自己的搭档，实事求是的说，“计划和路线拟定好了？”

“当然，在这里，你看看有什么漏洞和需要修改的地方。”Muran说着递过自己的移动终端。

“所以又跟上次一样是隐蔽的私人行动，”指挥官一边审查计划路线，一边无奈的叹了口气，觉得呼吸有些莫名不太顺畅，他眯起眼睛，微转身体，把显示屏处于背光的位置，“我从一开始就说，这明明是星际联邦调查局的活儿，不能总是推给咱们……”他停住思索了一下，把移动终端还给好友提议说，“Muran，你可以负责在纳布星系的边境接应我。”

“没门，咱们两个一起去。”人类的Alpha搭档想都不想的断然拒绝。

Poe抬起头，挤出一副牙疼的模样，试图告诫对方，“Muran……”

“我知道你担心会像上次一样有伏击，没关系的，而且即使真的有，我更要和你一起去。”拉桑人没有上当，他太了解自己的好友了。

“我只是……我和Iolo始终觉得Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员有问题，他现在不值得信任，”指挥官像是在给自己鼓气，又像是要把某种念头驱赶走一般的挥了挥手中的终端，再讲话时不自觉的带上了祈求的音色，“我有种不好的感觉，答应我Muran，就……小心点，好吗？我不想到时候咱们两个又被送进医院。”

“我知道，我知道，随时保持警惕，你现在越来越婆婆妈妈了Dameron。简直就跟……”Muran不耐烦的抱怨忽然停住，像是想到了一个只有自己才懂的笑话，他吃吃笑了起来，伸手弄乱了自己指挥官兼好友的卷发，目光带着罕见的温柔，“不会有事的，尽管放心吧‘ _ _妈妈__ ’。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Ro-Kiintor议员的府邸显然比Knightley议员的那座别墅要气派的多，所处的位置与环境更为优美隐蔽，带着一种世界尽头，遗忘之境的美感，但新共和国星际飞行舰队的军人们此刻都无心欣赏。

两架小巧敏捷的X翼穿透绛紫色的大气层和纱质的云朵，在身后拖出细长的清浅辙印，海蓝色的日光晃得人有些睁不开眼睛，他们在目标所在的上空做着最后盘旋，时刻准备降落。

Karé摘下头盔，换了宽大的防风镜戴上，她按下控制面板上的一个不起眼的绿色开关，那架独特的银灰色X翼的机窗缓缓划开，冰冷的狂风呼啸着灌进了整个机舱。异族女性Alpha屏住呼吸，驾驶战斗机向下俯冲，在一个非常微妙的高度，她拉起操纵杆让机身十分惊险的低低略过议员府邸的屋顶，就在这短暂的瞬间，飞行员已经瞄准了屋顶上的极其袖珍的信号发射接收装置，她用无人能及的精湛技法，扣动特制手枪的扳机把一个微型干扰器钉在了上面。

“搞定！准备降落。”轻快的声音带来的消息让Iolo觉得自己愈发喜欢这个好友。

“收到。”Beta压抑住自己的激动情绪，冷静的回道。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“你们什么也不能碰，也不能连接这个府邸的网络。”两位飞行员进门后，等在门口的中年人类管家用冷冰冰的嗓音和不友善的目光警告着。

“但是检查工作需要你从主电脑中把监控器的权限转交给我。”Iolo与Karé交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，他不卑不亢的说道，“如果你需要我们做好本职工作，那么你就得配合我们，同时，我们也会尊重你的要求。”

“听着，我们之所以会来是因为命令，没人愿意违规行事。”另一位飞行员抱起了双臂，她扬起下巴，“我们什么也不碰，你来操作这里的电脑总可以吧，恩？你会操作电脑对不对？”

“……我当然会操作。”对方的声音听起来没有像刚刚那么底气十足了。

前黑客冷淡的看了对方一眼，“那就好。”

接下来的工作进行的非常缓慢，Karé在检查完偌大的花园返回大厅的时候，已经有些微微冒汗，显然这里是个极为隐秘的安全屋，没有多余的保镖和佣人，几乎每个角落里都安放着最高端先进的电子设备，她沿着地板锃亮的长廊悄声走去，发现Iolo还在一步一步的指导那个管家如何把警报系统的数据传到自己的移动终端上。

年过40的人类坐在书房里，正笨拙的用两根手指在键盘上戳来戳去，自己搭档干坐在椅子上，冲显示屏发呆的脸上阴云密布。

“显示密码错误，你是不是忘记了解锁大写键？”坐在客厅中央的异族Beta用不必要的响亮声音刻薄的说。

“那是什么？”管家看起来很频临崩溃的边缘，他暴躁的嘀咕着。

“在第三行最左边的那个按键，对，好，行了，这回可以了。你现在可以退出登陆了。”一个弹窗在Iolo的屏幕上跳出来，他挪动椅子假装全神贯注的开始手下的工作，任由那个人类困惑的对着键盘束手无措。

“我说……”那个年长人类恼火的开口了，但是扭头远远的看到飞行员那副爱答不理的样子，自尊心又让他闭紧了嘴巴。异族女性Alpha一副看好戏的神情，斜倚着走廊入口一侧的墙壁上，把手插进兜里，在人类挠了挠头皮，举棋不定的按下几个按键后，悄悄的打开了藏在里面干扰器的控制装置。

只见红木桌上的电脑发出了一阵刺耳痛苦的呻吟，全息影像瞬间消失。

“啊！见鬼！怎么回事？！”那个看起来就知道对电子设备不太在行的男人又气又急，议员的电脑中有许多重要的资料，而现在它因为自己操作不慎而死机，对于管家来说简直就是末日般的灾难。“为什么它忽然不亮了！”

“我看Iolo的电脑还好好的啊，你是不是按错什么？”Karé憋住嘴角的笑意，假装关切的走近询问道。

“我不知道，不知道怎么的，它就忽然黑屏了！”现在恐慌已经慢慢占据上风了，他徒劳的猛按重启开关。

“我的搭档就比较懂电脑，或许他可以帮忙？”她试探着，假装拿不准主意似的的看向对方，“但是这不合规定？”

“是的，如果我动了议员的电脑就得上交一大堆报告。”前黑客耸耸肩，他飞快的检查着别墅的每个安全摄像头和警报系统，视线始终没有离开自己的显示屏。

那个管家为难的抿起了嘴唇，显然正在头脑里进行一场激烈的交战，两位新共和国的飞行员不动声色的等待着。

“也许你可以……只是帮忙看一下？”他犹豫的看向两个军人，但是脸上始终挂着一幅极不情愿的抗拒神情。

“看？怎么看？”前黑客用非常不耐烦的语气嘟囔着。

“就是去看一看到底是哪里出现了问题。这有什么难以理解的？”对方冷冷的说。

“好吧，好吧，如果只是看的话你就可以办到好吗？比如说去检查一下是不是碰掉插销了？”Iolo像被缠得不耐烦了似的看向对方，他倚在座椅的靠背上，一副兴趣缺缺的样子，语气中满是轻蔑，“你确定有按对开机键？”

他的搭档不动声色的挑起了眉头，如果Iolo愿意，他简直可以成为这个宇宙最大的混蛋。

“当然！”对方显然也被这种态度撩拨的非常恼火，他恶狠狠的叫嚷起来，对于议员的恐惧盖过了违规行事带来的不安，“行了，行了！你去检查一下，想想办法！等下我要去厨房给你们沏茶，3分钟后回来，在此期间我什么都不知道，也什么都没有看见！”一边说着，他长长的给了两人警告的一眼。

Karé背对着府邸的管家，无声的在胸前比出一个成功的手势。

“真麻烦。”新共和国飞行舰队的Beta闭上了眼睛，遮挡住因为激动而微微放大的瞳孔，假装不痛快的说，虽然心里是截然不同的想法。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

锁上书房的电子门，Iolo如同换了个人一般，机警的金色眼中透出迫切的神采，屋外的放风的 Karé停止了干扰器的运作，她搬了把沙发椅，翘着脚悠然自得的坐在里面。

前黑客麻利的开启了电脑，将自己的各种设备连接上去，几乎不到2秒的时间，密码解锁器就破解了议员电脑上的登录权限密码，比起远程操作攻击议会资料库建立的防火墙，这种直接入侵议员个人电脑，绕过铜墙铁壁，直接取得授权进入其中才是最快捷有效的方法。

异族飞行员不假思索的开始检查每一个近期的使用程序，加密文档和隐藏邮箱中的东西，无数的图表，信息和代码在全息影像投射出来的显示屏上纷纷弹出，让人目不暇接。时间紧迫来不及细细浏览，Iolo把这些全部拷贝到了自己的存储器中，他手指飞快的在键盘上来回点击，打出大段的复杂代码。飞行员把自己编写第一个追踪程序放进了电脑里，也许这个程序想要在庞大的数据库中找出那个IP地址需要几个小时的时间，但是即使离开了这台电脑，在自己的终端也可以监控到。

前黑客长长的出了一口气，积压心头的焦虑火焰终于止息，轻透的喜悦油然而生，他活动了一下刚刚一直紧绷的腰背，抬头瞥了一眼电子表，还有2分钟的富裕时间。他关闭了所有的窗口，出于习惯下意识的点了几下键盘，全息影像投射出的显示器上跳转成纯黑色的界面，一道莹白色的数字在上面闪烁着，这台电脑的IP地址跃然而出。

恩？他眯起了眼睛，这个分外眼熟的IP地址勾起了回忆，Iolo的大脑才是这个世界上最快的追踪程序，下一秒他就确认了这一长串数字与自己记忆中的IP别无二致。

前黑客第一次对自己的记忆力产生了质疑，他难以置信的点开自己终端上的存储信息界面，又检查一遍着长串数字。

就是一样的，没有错。

异族飞行员只觉得身体中的血液变成了冰冷的铁水，浓重的锈气让呼吸都无比艰辛。

 

“Muran和Dameron呢？”他把自己的微型终端连上战机的控制面板做最后的检测，这才想起来另外两个好友。

“他们永远都是负责最危险部分的那对，不是吗？” Karé漫不经心的说着，一边盘好发辫将头盔戴上。

“等等，一个高层议员发出请求救援，却只要两个人去？其中一个还得特意把他从雅文4拽回来？”Iolo皱了皱鼻子，一种没由来的不安在他的心中生根，“而且我还以为Ro-Kiintor不喜欢咱们的指挥官。”

“你到底有没有认真看信息，救援信息是Ro-Kiintor议员发出的，但需要解救的对象是他的外甥。而且不管他再怎么性别歧视，也无法否认Dameron和Muran是最好最强的搭档。”他的搭档轻快的说着启动了引擎。

 

Iolo在键盘上打下一行指令抹去浏览记录的时候才发现自己手抖的厉害，摆在眼前的事实让他把所有的细枝末节都联系在了一起。这次可疑的救援任务是对方自导自演的一个圈套！不期而至的真相使得异族飞行员浑身上下甚至每一根毛发都开始疼痛。

他哆嗦着把自己的设备胡乱扫进背包里，心脏在胸腔中像是要突破极限般的鼓噪着，随着办公室的电子门划开的声响，所有的理智和自持都随之塌陷了。

“ Karé！我们快走！Dameron和Muran有危险了！”

“怎么回事。”笑容几乎是一瞬间就从 Karé的脸上抹去的，她立刻从椅子上跳起来，压低声音迎向自己的搭档。

“这是个陷阱！这他妈的是个该死的陷阱！我为什么没有早点察觉！”Iolo已经管不了那么多了，他拉着自己搭档开始朝停机坪的方向跑去，带着颤音的话语在富丽堂皇的走廊中传出阵阵回响，放大了声音主人那溢于言表的恐慌。

“他们有危险了！”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

这是个陷阱。

当看见从遮蔽物后忽然闪现出来的TIE式战斗机，Poe反到有了刹那松懈，所有的不安和焦虑终于找到了源头。但随着敌机数量的增加，指挥官感觉整个X翼的机舱变成了一个逼仄铁盒，他能感到透明的机窗都被厚重铁板所取代，它的边缘在他的眼前和头顶合拢，光亮也变得愈发狭窄，只剩一线光明，让人窒息。

“Dameron，咱们身后9点钟方向和4点钟方向出现敌机，总共10架TIE。”Muran低沉粗糙的声音从通讯频道中传来，那罅隙之光忽然都预示着无尽的希望，让人类感觉慰藉，重新抖擞凝聚心神。

“收到，12点钟和2点钟方向也有敌机逼近，雷达显示为20架。”指挥官的心镇定下来，大脑在飞速运转，敏锐机警的眼睛审视着对面的敌人。

拉桑人有些沮丧的想，第一秩序为了两个人出动这么多TIE，想必他们是相当恼火。于是他按下通话键，笑嘻嘻的说道，“看来救援计划临时取消了。”

“是的，不过没关系，这群混蛋不会得逞的，Muran你跟紧我，咱们随时准备从对面右侧突围。”Poe的语调听起来并不像往常那般轻快随意，但是嗓音中仍然透露着对于两人能力的深信不疑。“我来清路，你负责殿后。”

“是，是，遵命，指挥官。”拉桑人笑着操纵自己的X翼紧随搭档之后，两人的战机犹如逆风而行的雨燕，交叠着身影，迎着敌人发射出的密集炮火向前飞去。

“愿原力与我们同在。”勇敢的异族军人简洁的说。

“愿原力与我们同在。”Poe在Muran看不到的地方颔首重复着。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

对方的火力非常猛烈，就好像他们完全不在意会不会击中己方的战机一样，第一秩序的太空优势战机带着一种不达目的誓不罢休的气势扑向新共和国飞行舰队的两架X翼。

Muran听到自己的雷达始终保持着嗡鸣，敌人像恼人的陨石和太空垃圾一样源源不断的袭来，被消灭的TIE的数量远远跟不上重新出现的数量，他们纠缠着两位新共和国飞行舰队的战机不肯散去。

就像Poe一眼看穿对面的薄弱环节一样 ，敌人也找到了王牌飞行员的软肋，死咬着拉桑人的战机迫使指挥官几次放弃突破重围的机会，回来掩护自己的搭档。

新共和国的异族飞行员无声的咒骂着第一秩序，则更多的是自身的不满与懊恼，拉桑人忽然想到之前两人悬挂在摇摇欲坠的铁桥上时的情景。

如今他们又一次面临同样的境地，只是调换了位置。这一刻，他忽然理解了那时候Dameron所做出的选择，指挥官是对的，自己不能，也永远都不可以是拖后腿的那个！

于是Muran在心底静默而虔诚的祈祷着，所有的原力在上，请庇佑我们，至少请庇佑那个白痴不要让他的战机坠落，不要让这一次成为有去无回的任务，但如果非要如此，我愿接独自接受这个命运。

湛蓝色的X翼已经遍布伤痕，在一次不详的震动之后，提示尾翼失控的刺耳警报响起，犹如振聋发聩的丧钟。

好的，这没什么，拉桑人在机身骇人的颠簸旋转中的静静的想，一边手动关闭了所有的警报提示音，毕竟，他需要Dameron可以听清自己接下来要说的话。

其实Muran就跟大多数同僚一样，曾经在脑海中无数次的预想过，当那一刻到来之际自己会说些什么。他无数次的在头脑中演练着，无数次的修改着自己的台词。从最为简洁的由下意识和历史为自己总结出的“我被击中了”，到与自己的妻子相遇后改为的“告诉Simona我爱她”，随着他们女儿的出生，那句话最终定型为“告诉Simona和Joanna，我爱她们。”

而当这一刻真的来临之时，那句自己反复咀嚼了许多年的台词却消失的无影无踪。

这真的是一种非常古怪的感觉，当自己大限将至的时候，短暂的一瞬间，所有的情感和思绪混杂糅合成了一团，梗在喉头，让人浑身震颤的同时又想痛哭和怒吼，但并无恐惧。而且据说人死的时候世间万物一片明朗，Muran想，这到是真的，那道粒子束划破阒黑的太空幕布，莹绿色的光芒照亮了一切。

最后的一刻，这位勇敢正直的拉桑人看到了金色阳光下Simona与自己邂逅之时，那熠熠生辉的美丽脸庞，听到了Joanna牙牙学语，第一次喊自己爸爸时的天籁之音，他感到满足，虽更多的则是不甘，却也只得随之而去了，因为他知道自己的妻子和女儿可以面对任何困难，他非常清楚并为之骄傲。

当Muran的遗言带着电流的震颤从Poe的耳机里传来的时候，指挥官甚至都没来得及意识到发生了什么。

“继续飞不要停Dameron！”

那是Poe最后一次听见挚友呼唤自己的名字。

后来所发生的一切在人类的记忆中变成了一个无声黑白的慢放镜头，不论经过多少的次的回放始终如一。所有的声音都随着通讯器的中断而变为死寂，画面丧失了颜色，像是一格一格推进的胶片，晦涩的，滞重的，绝望的慢放。

他微微侧头，看见Muran湛蓝色的X翼在阒黑的真空中无声的爆炸，惨白火焰的中心如此明亮，以至于他收回视线，那光斑还在残留在视网膜上，灼烧了许久不肯退去。他直视前方，敌人交织成光网似的密集炮火向他逼近，指挥官没有呼吸，没有心跳，没有思考。唯独挚友的话语如同卡带的录音，在他犹如陷入高烧一般混沌的大脑中循环播放着。

Muran说继续飞不要停，于是他就一直，一直，一直前行，左侧机翼被堪堪擦过的激光削掉半板块铁板，所造成的冲击让他前倾撞向控制面板，安全带勒进了肉里也不觉得疼，他不做任何停顿的继续向前飞行。那些太空优势战机挡住了去路，粒子光束把太空切割成支离破碎的几何形状，指挥官如同凭借着本能求生的困兽，机械的开火，闪避，继续前行。

他一直，一直，一直飞，直到突破敌人的重重包围，直到燃油耗尽，束手无策的在一方未知的空寂宇宙中漂流。

他摘下来头盔，视线里一片模糊，大颗大颗摔碎在控制台上的泪水，像是要把这些精细的电子设备都烧毁一般汹涌而至，他听得不到通讯器里传来的呼声，只是缓缓解下安全带，收起双腿把自己蜷缩在座椅上，无法愈合的强烈悲恸和悔恨犹如决堤的海啸，轻而易举的将他吞噬，如同浪潮咽下岸边的一粒细沙。

直到Iolo和 Karé顺着GPS定位一路疾行找来的时候，Poe已嚎啕到喉咙喑哑，但泪水始终都没能停下。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe与Iolo，Karé成功找到了Erudo Ro-Kiintor议员通敌的证据，并协助抵抗力量一起揭发了对方的罪行。令飞行员意想不到的是，自己居然受到了Organa将军的邀请，面对未知的将来飞行员罕见的产生了一丝动摇，于是他决定向挚友寻求帮助。

停了许久的雨水像是不堪重负般的又一次从云层疲惫跌落下来，稀疏的泪渍连接了天地，天穹如同剔透的银灰色眼瞳般恬静深远，万物蛰伏沉眠。

Poe没有打伞，他淋着迷蒙的细雨前行，走在墓园的水泥主路上。

墓园开阔空地的中央是一座高耸的公共石碑，上面铭刻着每一位牺牲的新共和国的军人，此时乌黑发亮的纪念碑前的广场上挤满了打着雨伞来送行的新共和国的军人，他们穿着统一配发的黑色西服，打着黑色的长柄雨伞，肃穆笔挺的伫立着，像一个个冻僵且锈迹斑斑的长钉。所有人都缄默的等待着。等待着乘坐悬浮升降梯的杂务工一点一点将死去的战友的名字凿上长长的名单，等待着一场仪式的终结，等待着最后一丝荒唐的念头被一锤锤敲击粉碎。

飞行员没有停留，他继续走着，宽阔平坦的主路随着步伐的深入渐渐变为坎坷的小径，修葺工整的草坪转为肆意生长的荒野，不知名的植物与花朵在雨水中蒸腾出冰冷苦涩的气息，糅杂着湿漉漉的泥土的滋味在空气中微漾开来。他的两侧是鳞次栉比的低矮墓碑，那些顶端起伏的线条连绵成波浪，成为一片无垠的海洋望不见尽头，镌刻在上面的遥远日期与陌生姓名在风雨的侵蚀下变得模糊不堪。

Poe感受着脚下湿滑泥泞的土地，依凭着记忆一路缓步前行，终于在一棵栽种于山坡顶端的毛榉前停下。

蓊郁粗壮的枝叶如伞一般张开，投下浅浅的暗影，成为一方天然的遮蔽，他父亲的墓碑已经不再像上次所见时那般突兀显眼了，它与母亲的石碑肩并肩的坐落在树下繁茂的草丛之中，四周点缀着泡沫般白色的花朵，大理石如同长出了一层皮肤，呈现出饱经风霜的暗沉色泽，石碑的底部有厚重青苔攀附而生。他们两人的墓碑看起来一样的——Poe垂下视线——年代久远。当年彻心彻骨的剧痛已经如同一根扎入指尖的毛刺般微弱了。

自17岁那年在Ben和父亲战友们的陪同下参加完葬礼之后，飞行员就再没有来过这里。这并不是说他不想念自己的父母，他只是……找不到来这里的理由，因为Poe清楚的知道，在6尺之下的泥土中什么也没有，他们就是……消散了，被那些爆发巨大热量的弹药和粒子能量光束化为肉眼所不能看见的粒子，漂浮在宇宙之中——就像——就像Muran那样。

湿冷的水汽漫上来，飞行员自然垂在两侧的双手冻的微微发红，此刻他极度想念自己Alpha的体温。15岁的Ben站在自己的身旁，掌心厚而温暖，手指细长，用力的紧攥自己的右手到了可以感觉疼痛的地步，仿佛他对自己的悲伤感同身受一般，又仿佛他只是在害怕自己也会跌进那空荡荡的棺木之中。Poe记起Muran讲述的他们两人之间的对话不禁暗自思忖，是否那个时候关于想要完成Darth Vader的事业的念头就已经埋种在了Ben的心里，而自己却没能察觉。

飞行员长久出神的凝视着自己父母的墓碑，像是沉湎于回忆之中，又像是什么都没有在想，当从树叶缝隙中滴落的雨水浸透了肩膀时，他才一言不发的转身离开。

他沿着来时的路向墓园的另一端走去，新共和国星际飞行舰队的公墓在这片区域的南部，沿着两侧种满了低矮灌木和错落有致的冷杉的小道，Poe离开了主路，歪斜的跨过墓园来到了自己的目的地。这一带的景观植物修剪的极为整齐，成阶梯状的平台上坐落着许许多多崭新的墓碑，那些摆在大理石前的美丽花束上挂满了雨滴，散发出略带苦涩的幽香。

飞行员心绪不宁，步伐拖沓的走着。直到自己挚友的石碑前才缓缓停下。

“……嗨。”

Poe看着友人的墓碑就如同与对方那坚毅正直的目光对视，这让他莫名紧张，不知该如何说第一句话。那些在脑海中沉浮的字词仿佛都褪去了颜色，失去了原有的意思，变得陌生而模糊，当它们漂流到唇边，最终变成了支离破碎的短句。

“我很抱歉。”他用略带颤抖的沙哑嗓音艰难的说道。

“对不起耽误了这么久就才来见你，之前我一直忙着找Ro-Kiintor议员和第一秩序的麻烦，结果连你的葬礼也没有参加，而且……我也一直没有去见Simona和Joanna。”Poe小心翼翼的说着，仿佛不敢正视那墓碑般羞愧的移开了视线，但没有停止诉说，“我很抱歉，当然这些都借口，我只是不知道……不知道如果不把那些害死你的混蛋绳之以法，我该如何面对你们，我又怎么能面对你们。”

“就像你之前所说的，因为牵扯上了第一秩序，新共和国国会议员和将军又采取那种消极对待的态度，但我怎么能够容忍他们就这么放任害死你的人而不管？所以……所以我就擅离职守，带着Iolo和Karé去搜集更多的证据，原力在上，现在想想我简直要毁了他们两个人的事业！我真是个糟糕透顶的朋友，为什么你们还愿意和我混在一起，一直以来包容我呢？”飞行员无不悲切的扯了扯嘴角。

“至于结局你肯定能猜到的，我们把找到的证据交给了Knightley议员和之前咱们遇到的政治代表Korr Sella女士，显然抵抗力量非常乐意帮这个忙，现在Ro-Kiintor议员已经倒台，被关进了监狱。但这没有起到丝毫的安慰，我内心的愤怒和焦虑始终有增无减。”随着叙述的展开，那些吐露出来的话语与声音逐渐清晰，Poe诉说着自己的想法，语调中蕴含着一种早已决定，不容置疑的坚持，“因为仅仅是这样还远远不够，今天我们揪出了一个新共和国内部的核心议员，明天就还会找出第二个，第一秩序已经快要渗透进新共和国的骨髓了，所以……”

记忆的画面在飞行员的眼前回放，他忧伤而无可奈何的摇了摇头，转而说道。

“对于我们的所作所为将军一如既往，气的要命，尤其是当我把辞呈递过去的时候，你真应该看看他脸上的表情。”

 

“这是什么意思？”将军几乎看都没看就把那打印着简短字句的白纸推了回来。

“这是辞呈，将军。”指挥官平静的说着，肢体语言却带着一股子针锋相对的倔强劲头，又把纸张送了过去。

“我当然知道这是辞呈！Dameron我又不瞎！我是在问你什么意思？！”年长的男人显然被这个动作惹恼了，他不高兴的厉声斥责道。

“我不能为再继续新共和国效力了。”飞行员用往日里做报告般的平缓语调，好脾气的向对方解释。

“够了！闭嘴，别说傻话！Muran的事情我们都非常难过，失去他，我和你的心情是一样的，相信我，他是15年来我最得力的，最喜欢的飞行员之一，”这是Poe第一次意识到将军已经是个年近75岁的人类，而且看起来如此老态龙钟，对方有些头疼的揉着眉心，怀抱着一线希望试探着说，“我们会筛选一个新人给你做搭档，也许一开始进展的不会非常顺利，不过我相信你。”他说道这里停下来，看向年轻Omega 的平静目光仿佛切实理解这痛苦。

“这次的违规行动给你的惩罚是带薪停职3天，你回去好好反省一下，而这个……”将军用手点了点那张质地脆薄的辞呈，“我就当做没有看到。”

但Poe埋于内心深处的信念与意志仿佛是横在松软土壤中的一道金属矿脉，坚不可摧，又无法撼动。

“谢谢，但我心意已决，也请您理解我对现在的新共和国的失望。”前指挥官用一种融合了疲倦与悲哀的嗓音静静说道。

那个Alpha神色复杂的看着自己最中意的飞行员沉默半晌，最后他两指撑着额头，用同样怠倦的语气叹道，“我本以为Muran会是飞行舰队里有史以来最难搞的家伙，结果没想到你才是……你可真是这个固执的白痴Dameron。”

“是啊，Muran常常这么说。”Poe点头附和。

 

“当时感觉下一刻将军就会忽然暴起，跳过桌子用一只钢笔把我杀死。”Poe装出一副心有余悸的样子打趣道，但那强行装出的轻松神态很快又被阴郁所抹去。

“你瞧，我还是辞职了，我是个白痴，毁掉了自己的事业和前程，但是，但是一想到新共和国可能永远都无法战胜第一秩序，我就再找不到留下的理由。可是唯一能维系这个银河系平等和睦的只有新共和国，我是听着有关帝国的那些故事长大的，非常清楚如果这个权利落在他们手中会变成什么样子。”飞行员为这认知发出了一声苦涩的叹息，他塌下双肩，抹了把脸继续下去。

“我爸说的对，我简直就是个麻烦制造者，当有无数的选择和道路摆在我的面前时，我总是要去选最困难或是错误的那个。”他自嘲的嗤笑出声，如同一个短促的呛咳，“但是我知道你一定会支持我的，因为你总是在支持我，对不对？”

说到这里，他像是在等待好友回答一般的停下话头，过了片刻，意识到这点的Poe难过的蹙起眉头。我为什么要跟一块石头说话呢？还在等待它的回应，这太愚蠢了，而你，而你甚至都不在这里。他悲哀的想，可除了来到这里，我还能去哪里再见到你呢？

“恩，好消息是你不用担心我日后的温饱和工作问题，因为在我辞职后的第二天，也就是昨天，抵抗力量的人找到我，并跟我简短的谈了谈，他们……恩……邀请我加入那个组织。不得不承认Leia公主非常善于说服他人，哦，现在应该称呼她为Organa将军了，我觉得你有权知道，她是……”Poe像是个做了错事的孩子，胆怯的咬着下唇，“她是Ben的母亲。”他缩了缩脖子，仿佛Muran正在他的对面冲自己怒吼。

“我知道，我知道，可是我疯了也不止一两天了，也不在乎再多这一次了。”他用力的绞着双手，慌忙为自己辩解着。

“而且那里的飞行服制服是我最喜欢的颜色，万幸你不会跟去，想想你套进那件橙色连体服里的样子。”飞行员神经质的傻笑几声，末了又变的有点难过。我想要看你穿进那件衣服的样子！我想听见Simona和Joanna为此打趣你的笑声！他痛苦的在心中大喊。

“好吧，说正经的。我……打算接受那个邀请。”Poe在头脑中斟酌组织着语言，有些犹疑不定的说道。Organa将军优雅的容貌在他的眼前浮现，岁月在对方的脸上留下了深情而温柔的痕迹，沉淀着历经时间洗礼所带来的睿智与机敏，那双足以洞察一切的眼睛跨越了漫漫时光看向自己，冷静温和的凝视让飞行员仿佛又变回了那个曾在她面前亲吻她儿子的7岁笨蛋男孩。

“因为我在新共和国这里看不到希望，而现在整个银河系中，唯一能与第一秩序公然对抗的只有那里了。”Omega舔了舔嘴唇，与其说是在向好友解释，反而更像是在说服自己，“说实话，想要对Organa将军说‘不’真的非常困，如果你见到她就会明白的。对我来说，她是一位非常特别的女性，我……”也正是因为当年Leia公主的默许与不加干涉，自己和Ben才能走到这一步，她给了他太多的机会和选择余地，而他依旧搞砸了一切。

Poe沉默下来，昨日那场谈话的场景在他的眼前浮现，如同投入回忆湖泊的石子，泛起阵阵涟漪，将那些带有久远色泽的感情和记忆轻柔的送至脚边。当时他正一个人在Muran跟自己常去的酒馆吃晚饭，那里处于普通居民所住的城市与丛林的交界，酒馆的设计装潢带有上个世纪的慵懒倦怠的情调，无论白天或是夜晚都别有一番景致。他在一个靠近窗户的位置坐下，秋季绯红色的落日光芒透过玻璃安静的蛰伏在飞行员的身上，他没有吃自己的那份食物，只是出神的对着通讯终端上的一些招聘信息放空了大脑。

“这里真的不是最理想的地点，” 一个深色皮肤的女人不请自来的坐到了他的对面，她脸上的神态和举止远比话语中的疏离要熟稔热络的多，仿佛一开始Poe就在等她一样。这位人类女性Omega用挑剔的眼光打量着对方，“你穿着便服的样子远比我印象中还要引人注目。你好，Dameron。”

“……你好。”飞行员认出了来人，是抵抗力量在新共和国的政治代表Korr Sell。他放松了下来，收起手中的终端，推开眼前基本没有动过的午饭。尽管被粗暴的打断了思绪，但他还是彬彬有礼的说道，“请问找我有什么事吗？”

“为了来对你说声谢谢？好吧，这并不是找你搭讪的目的，介于我们时间紧迫，就不多说废话了。”她嘴唇丰厚饱满，微笑起来分外迷人，尽管那喜色并没有传达到眼中，她用手随意的摆弄了一下自己挽起来的头发，深蓝色的的长裙在阳光的照射下，颜色重重叠叠，如同从空中俯视下的海洋，“请跟我来一下，有一位很重要的人想见你。”Sella一边说着，一边微微倾身，举手投足间带着一位欣然接受邀请的女士特有的风情。

尽管并不十分乐意，但Poe还是把手递过去，他挽着光彩照人的抵抗力量的政治代表走向通往客房的走廊。

“告诉我，你们抵抗力量的外交政策永远都这么强硬，不容置疑吗？”面对这种被强行套上项圈，猛拽狗绳的蛮横邀约，多少令飞行员有些不太痛快，他猜想着那位重要人士会是谁，一边尖刻的讥讽道。

“只有在对方固执并且难以劝说的时候才会。”对方不动声色，那浮于表面的笑容是像是画在脸上的一般,两人走过拐角，酒馆餐厅方向的人声渐渐隐去，脚下厚重的地毯踩上去软绵绵的。

“所以我现在是敌人了？就因为我离开了新共和国的飞行舰队？”Poe不禁有些恼火，他收回注视两侧墙壁上电子门的视线，扭头看向女人，低声说道，“如果你们有什么不放心的地方，我可以明确的告诉你们，我永远都不会投奔第一秩序。”

“不，你只是个麻烦，Dameron。不论为谁效力，你的傲慢固执和不肯循规蹈矩的个性让你永远都是个大麻烦。”笑容从Sella的脸上完全隐去，就好像根本从未出现过，他们在一扇门前停下，她松开胳膊之前，把一张写着通讯号码的纸条塞进对方手中，她拉开两人之间的距离，侧头示意对方走进房间，“我的任务结束了。”

“谢谢。”Poe谨慎的收好抵抗力量的联络号码，神色复杂的看了女人一眼，此刻他在心底有些希望BB-8能跟自己在一起。他深吸了一口气，礼貌的敲了敲房门。电子门发出一声清脆的解锁声响，铅灰色的板向左滑动，飞行员迈了进去。

这是人类Omega第一次踏进酒馆的客房，里面干净简洁。一张铺着蓝色被褥的双人床紧贴墙壁，两个单人沙发隔着低矮的圆形茶几斜斜相对，宽大的办公桌端端正正的坐在屋子中央，一副严阵以待的模样。

有人站在巨大的落地窗前，像是在欣赏外面的景色。

此时赤橙色的夕阳如倾倒的颜料桶，从天壁的顶端流泻而下，一片金红游弋。那个头较小的女人听到声音，转过身来，整个人都被拢进了一片光明中，轮廓起了细密的毛边，像是画纸上晕开的一笔水彩，她的声音仿佛也是湿漉漉的。

“好久不见， Poe Dameron。”对方离开了窗户走近办公桌落座，她的面容从背光带来的阴影中缓缓浮现。

“……Leia公主，我，我没想到会是您。”Poe一动不动，笔直的站立着，干燥的嘴唇上下开合，仿佛把喉头深处的空气挤出变成声音一样。

“已经很久没有人那么称呼我了，我想很多年前自己就已经过了被那样称呼的年纪了不是吗？而且以我现在的身份，我更喜欢人们叫我Organa将军。”她满不在乎的纠正道，将双手放在桌面上轻轻围拢。即使她拿自己的年龄打趣，但Poe依然觉得公主非常美丽，甚至超越了自己以前对她的原有认知，高雅的额头上爬满了智慧的皱纹，让人心碎。新共和国飞行舰队的前指挥官从来没有想象过自己父母老去的模样，他们的音容相貌永远停驻在死去时的年纪。

“Organa将军，我，我很抱歉。”好像现在“对不起”成了自己新的口头禅一样，飞行员局促的整了整额前的头发，努力不让自己看起来太过愚蠢。

“你不需要抱歉，尤其是面对我的时候，事实上。一直以来你做的都很好。”将军的脸上显露出自己已经知晓一切的平和神情，她伸手拦住对方的争辩，示意他坐下。

“而且该说抱歉的人是我，当年Kes去世我们也没能去看望你，我总是……很忙，而且就连今天这次的会面都非常仓促。”她静静的说着，瞥了一眼摆在桌子上的时钟，带着些许嘲弄的摇摇头，“咱们本来应该有很多话要说，可是现在的新共和国议会真是一刻也不能让人省心。”

对方是否真的知道一切？还是说这只是个安抚？Poe有些迷惑，但更多的是对公主感到的敬畏和紧张。他心不在焉的拉开了正对办公桌的椅子却没有坐下，双手像是在寻求支撑般的紧紧扣住椅背。

“那我应该向您道谢，谢谢您帮助我们将Ro-Kiintor议员扳倒。”提及新共和国的议员，飞行员心头怒火难遏，占据了心中忧虑和犹疑的位置，他咬了咬下唇勉励说道。

“这才是抵抗力量存在的理由不是吗？”年长的女性不以为然的挥挥手，用讲述一件再寻常不过的小事的口气说道，“不过看起来，你并不非常满意这个结果。”

“不，我……我只是很愤怒和忧虑，现在的新共和国令人失望透顶，在这样下去他们只能沦为第一秩序的傀儡。”面对那强大锐利的足以看穿任何谎言的精明目光，Poe放弃了挣扎着掩饰自己内心感受的念头，如实承认。

“关于这点，你可以放心，我们是不会让这种事发生的。”她若有所思的用手指点了点桌面，寂静平和的向对方承诺道。

“我也不会。”飞行员坚定而沉着的说。

“我知道，所以这就是今天我来找你的原因，不过因这样那样的原因，只能长话短说，”Organa将军带着一丝赞扬注视着自己好友的儿子，他长的真是像极了他的母亲，她静静的想。“我听说你辞职了。”

“是的。”前指挥官点头。

“这实在不是一个非常明智的决定。不过想到之前你在塔科达纳星系的所作所为，和不久前为了收集证据而擅自行动来看，我并不感到意外。”公主不赞同的轻攒眉头，毫不客气的说道。

“但是我并不打算回去，我找不到留在新共和国飞行舰队的理由。”Poe毫不退缩的坚持道。

“我不打算劝说你重新回到飞行舰队，看起来，好像你一点也不惊讶我会对你的行动了如指掌。”她轻轻的说。

“……我只是相信您的能力。”Poe慎重的思索着答道，有些羞怯的暗自祈祷对方不要连那些难以启齿的细节都一清二楚。

“这跟我的能力无关，只是你应该更加谨慎的选择自己的眼线，尤其是在跟对方达成协议之前，先弄清他是否也为别人效力。” Organa将军身体前倾，语气淡然的教导着年轻的飞行员，“基本上在你转身离开贾库的那一刻，对方就会把有关你的信息全都如实汇报给我。”

“以后我会注意的。”他在心底松了口气，诚恳的说。

“接着刚刚的说下去，你辞职这件事其实反倒让我有些欣喜。”她像个狩猎者一样的眯起眼睛，其中闪烁着未明的微光，“这也是这次会面的目的，我想要邀请你到我们这里来。”

“我们有同样的目的，都想要击败第一秩序，让他们笼罩着整个银河系的阴影永远销声匿迹，同时……我也想要我的儿子回来。”对于Poe来讲，这无异于一个陷阱，没有人能够拒绝一个母亲的请求。这句话挖掘出了他童年母亲在世的所有记忆，尽管画面漫漶，锈迹斑斑，但那深切忧伤的感情依然足以将他击倒。

“所以，我只是在想，你是否愿意加入抵抗力量，帮助我们一起阻止第一秩序，趁现在还为时不晚。”Organa将军冷静的，富于逻辑且严谨的精明头脑完全控制了对方，现在唯一要做的就是等待了，而现在的她是个有着十足耐心的人，这次的谈话就像是进行一场胜券在握的对弈。

飞行员没有回答，他默默深思着，被时光和回忆温柔的掩埋。此时夕阳已经完全沉进了远方波浪般的群峰中，只剩浅淡橙粉的余辉渲染着紫蓝色天穹，他的视线越过对方的肩膀，落在虚空之某个并不存在的一点。这让他想起了雅文4上那些遥远的黄昏夜，母亲为自己低声吟唱的那首摇篮曲近在耳畔，她头发卷曲柔软，闻起来像一百朵花，一千万朵花。Ben的呼吸，身体沉甸甸的分量，他面容英俊让自己渴望起来既难以压抑也无法理解，他在身后靠近自己，抱住自己，不含丝毫情欲的亲吻着自己腺体处的皮肤，沉默着诉说很多很多的话语。

“当然，不用现在立刻就做出答复，你可以回去考虑一下，我们静候你的佳音。”她姿态优雅的向后靠在椅背上，绽出的和蔼笑容牵动了脸上的每一道皱纹。Poe的目光被Organa将军周身散发一种奇异的光晕所吸引，仿佛粼粼柔波浮动在空气里，但是只是一个恍神，那些光又不见了。

“我会的。不管怎么说，谢谢你的邀请。”Omega从原力展露出的难以形容的美中抽回思绪，他欠身郑重的颔首应道。飞行员推回椅子，穿过房间走到门口，从小培养的面对皇族时的礼仪，让他习惯性的打开门转身面对公主微微鞠躬行礼。

Organa将军没有出声，也没有纠正对方的做法，从飞行员走神的那一刻，她眯起眼睛像是第一次带有某种目的性的，细致的审视着对方。此刻她仿佛已经找到了自己想要的答案般，心下了然的坐在椅子上从容的看过来。

“……我有一种预感，我们很快就会再见的。”最后在电子门向左滑动，即将完全闭合的时候，她意味深长的对Poe说道，“我期待着到时的促膝长谈。”

 

“所以，你瞧，我其实也是来告别的，”与Organa将军的对话如同琴弦发出的最后和声久久不肯散去，在他心中隐隐回响，飞行员把一缕卷发别到耳后，接过之前中断的话语，“我可能要有很长的一段时间不能来看你了，抵抗力量的基地距离这里很远，我是说真的很远很远，不过你不用担心，我在那里能照顾好自己，BB-8以后会跟我一起飞，以前咱们讨论过让谁来代替彼此做搭档的问题，当时我说黏液蝾螈都比你强，但你知道的，我的答案是……没有人，没有人能代替你。好吧，你肯定会嫌我连个再见都说这么婆婆妈妈不够痛快，是不是？”

他抿紧了嘴唇，下定了什么决心般的继续下去，“可，可是……”那些尖锐的像是要刺破胸膛喷涌而出的强烈感情，让Poe的话语接三连四的被绊住，急切和难以压抑的焦灼让他无法顺利的朗读出那些盘旋的字字句句。

“我曾记问过我爸，他是否恐惧过。”他喘息着改变了话题缓缓跪下，不全是因为莫名的眩晕和胃痛，他感到非常非常疲累。“当时我还太小，不明白他的回答，现在我懂了。”

“而你之前也问过我同样的问题，老实说，Muran，我也害怕。你知道的，我不是害怕那些未知的敌人和日后的艰难险阻，我会一直战斗下去，我必须战斗下去，一想到还会有更多的家庭和人们承受苦难和悲伤，我就无法袖手旁观！我只是……”Poe像是再不能承受更多般，用一种近乎悲伤的姿态把额头抵上好友冰凉的石碑，他闭上眼睛低声倾诉，“我只是害怕所有的努力和挣扎到了最后却只能以失败告终，害怕等到一切结束之时什么都没有留下，除了……除了痛苦，折磨和信念的幻灭，我……”我非常害怕。他死死的咬住嘴唇把话咽下，感受着其中蕴含的无尽苦涩在身体中扩散蔓延。

有那么一刻，飞行员感觉好像进入了一个仅存于生死夹缝的混沌之中，又或是进入了一片迷失之地，他看见了一条发光的河流，就像很多很多年前在Ben标记自己之时所见的一样。最近他越来越频繁的可以感受到那些涌动游走，色彩斑斓的力量，像一道光脉，像一种有颜色的歌声，像掉落在地面上的银河，他不清楚为什么，但是就是可以。现在那河流漫过他的双脚淌向远方，水声清越仿佛是从他的心上疾行而过一般，Muran就站在这河水之中，在距离很近的地方，一如往日的低头看过来，弯下腰伸长胳膊将他拽起，带着那种得意洋洋的Alpha式的混蛋笑容，仿佛在说，没有我，你一个白痴什么都干不成是不是？

Poe死死咬着下唇，感受着在胸口沸腾的愤怒和悲恸，当他睁开双眼，好友的墓碑在雨水中发着湿漉漉的光泽，缄默不语。

在飞行员的悄声细语中，雨不知不觉的渐渐停了，天却始终没有放晴的意思，看不到太阳但光线却渐次明晰。Omega谨慎的慢慢站起，任由徒劳无益，无可规避的痛苦化为浓重的雾霭将自己合拢，他已经再流不出眼泪，只能静待这悲哀缓缓退却，他讨厌自己这种软弱的表现，可这伤痛是没有办法弥补的，自己无能为力。

他想要怒吼，想要尖叫。他想要Muran和Ben回来，但是前者已经去了自己永远无法企及的地方，唯留后者在自己未知的地方独自等待着。

“我不是要故意偷听的。”一个熟悉的声音从人类的身后传来，Poe惊慌失措的转身，寻声望去，“但是看起来你好像永远都不会发现我的样子。”

“Simona，你什么时候来的？我，我没……”Omega的视线四下游弋，不敢直视对方的面容，整个人都语无伦次，像被一道突如其来的粒子光束正中心口。

“没有注意到我，我知道。”Muran的未亡人体贴的接过来轻轻说道，“至于什么时候来的，恩……大概是在你说要去抵抗力量那会儿，所以我想也没有多久。”

穿着黑色长裙的托格鲁塔人用自己独有的，魔咒一般的力量，引导人类正视自己的双眼，她的声音因哀伤而变得轻柔缓慢，脸庞看起非常遥远，带着深深的安宁，仿佛一个跳慢了节拍的时钟，再跟不上现实的脚步。

“我其实一直在等着你的出现，感谢原力，你来得比我预期中的要早。如果一直见不到你，我会很困扰的。”

“我，我应该早点出现的，对不起，我没有出席Muran的葬礼，我是个懦夫，我……”Poe神色惶恐，结结巴巴的嗫嚅着，死死的绞紧了双手，“我真的非常，非常，非常抱歉，Simona，我……这都是我的错，我知道现在无论我说什么也无法挽回，我……”

“冷静，Dameron，冷静，我并没有在指责你。”她露出“我就知道”的无奈神情走上前来，注意到对方上衣肩膀和胸口的位置被雨水浸的透湿，皱皱巴巴的黏在身上，托格鲁塔人不满攒起眉头。

“你为什么不知道打伞？！10月份的雨水很冷，这真的是非常愚蠢的行为！回去以后立刻去洗个热水澡，再换上干净的衣服！”她不高兴的说。

飞行员像是因为对方的话才感受到寒冷似的哆嗦一下。

“这没什么。”他茫然失措的嘟囔着，Beta表现出来的关切反倒成了一种良心上的折磨和鞭笞，他宁愿Simona斥责或是痛骂自己。“我本想着等下就去看望你们的。”他紧张的吞咽了一下，清了清喉咙。

“你刚刚已经听到了，我可能很快就要动身去德卡，所以我想问问你们，是否……”他欲言又止，绞尽脑汁试图找出一种更适合的措辞来表达。

“哦，这很好，你尽管去吧，就像刚刚说的我也一直在等你，因为有些事我也要告诉你，下星期我和Joanna就要搬到猎户座南部的马里登星球。”失去了丈夫的妻子口吻随意的抢在对方说完之前讲出了自己的计划。

“……马里登，Simona，伊利尼姆星系也有非常适宜居住的星球，你们愿不愿意……我是说，请让我照顾你们。”短暂的惊讶过后，Poe的头脑飞快的运转起来，计算着两个星球之间的漫漫长途，急切的恳求道。

Simona凝视着眼前的人类好友，对方流露出了精神上受到重创后的疲态，尽管那脸上带着重重心事，惊慌和痛苦，依然显出一种心意已决，坚定走下去的神态。没错，这就是Muran和我的朋友，她暗自思忖着，怀抱着无需言明的骄傲与赞赏，露出一个难以察觉的微笑。

“谢谢，但是不了，虽然你非常迷人，但是我不打算真的要让你来接替Muran的活儿。”

“不！我不是想要代替他！我不是……”飞行员慌乱的试图向对方解释。

“我明白你的意思，但是我并不希望这样，”她摇摇头，轻柔但坚定的婉拒道，“而且要你因为换个灯泡或是修理堵住的水管这样的小事就飞过来可不大现实，不是吗？你猜怎么着，这些我们自己就可以解决。”

“我可以做到的，不论是多么小的事情。我知道你现在很生我的气，这是肯定的，你有一千万个理由恨我，对我感到愤怒。但是，但是我想要保护你们，请让我补救自己的错误吧！”Poe无法确切的弄清对方的情绪和想法，只能以胆怯而渴求的目光注视着自己挚友的妻子。

“Dameron，这并不是你的责任，而且我也不恨你，我们是朋友，以那株神奇的树木的名义发誓，不论发生什么，你永远都是我们的朋友，是我的朋友。至于愤怒……唔，现在的我痛苦吗？愤怒吗？当然，但是这并不能改变我丈夫死去的事实。谢谢你为他所做的一切，但是你即使揭露了罪证，坏人受到了惩罚，也无法把Muran带回我们的身边不是吗？我始终觉得时间的长短不足以衡量感情的深厚，跟他在一起的这8年，对我来说远远超过了在遇到他之前和失去他以后的全部时光。”托格鲁塔人像是因惊讶而略微迟疑了片刻，她垂下视线又重新抬起，思索着说道，“日后没有他的漫长岁月光是想想就叫人觉得手脚冰凉，而且未来不可预见而且遍布艰难险阻，会有各种各种的麻烦和层出不穷的问题等着我们，不过，你瞧，我不会有事的，Joanna也不会有事的，我们还拥有彼此。”

她用眼神示意对方不要打断自己，强压下其中泛起的水光。

“我们只是要去一个没有寒冬的星球，找一座有着宽阔庭院的房屋居住。在那里，Joanna和我会把你送的原力之树从花盆中移到土地里，希望它也能像你花园中的那株一样生长的枝繁叶茂。然后我们会继续平静的生活，Joanna会慢慢的长大，我会慢慢的变老，我们会在每一次休假的时间里来探望Muran，当我们的女儿长大以后可以和一个值得拥有她的人结婚，说不定我还会成为一个热情慈爱的外祖母，而这一切都是建立在第一秩序没有统治整个银河系的基础上。所以你完全无需担心我们以后会怎么样，我们与你们所守护的星球同在，Dameron，到抵抗力量那里去吧，没关系的，去做你想做的事情吧。”在说些话的时候，Poe熟悉的Simona又回来了。温柔，沉静，风韵十足，但却隐隐的显出一丝钢铁般的坚毅，足以承受所有的不幸与剧变，不肯屈服命运。

“当有什么事不太对劲的时候，人们往往都会隐约有所察觉，我的丈夫肯定也感觉到了，但他还是去了，这是他的选择，不是你的错，如果你始终不能释怀……”她伸出手臂，轻轻捧住人类的面颊，煦暖的体温源源不断的从她的掌心传来，渗透进飞行员冰凉的皮肤，犹如在给予对方某种力量，她语调抑扬，声音清晰，“那么请记住，即便是你的错，我们也宽恕你。而现在你要做的，就是原谅自己。”

“哦，对了，这是他之前写给你的一封信，原本说在……有机会就交给你。”Simona像是忽然想起来什么一样，放开双手一边说着，一边从皮包中拿出一张A4纸大小的档案递过去，她倦怠的双眼充满了不知名的光芒，嗓音深切温柔浸透着水淋淋的暖意。

“就像人们常常说的那样，当事情糟到不能再糟糕的时候，就意味着接下来的一切都再慢慢变好。”轻轻的，她把自己的手掌按在Poe的胸前，感受隔着衣服传来的阵阵脉动，绽出一个饱含着无尽希望的平和浅笑，“Dameron，即使完全的失败也不意味着什么都不会留下，永远不要熄灭心中的希望，跟随自己的信念走下去吧。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

霍斯尼亚主行星上的普通居民住宅是统一规划设计的摩天大厦，那些高耸入云的建筑仿佛可以伸向宇宙，它们坐落有致的集中在一起，以城市为单位，排列成长条状散布在星球的表面，与新共和国军人的住宅区间隔着山川丛林遥遥相望。Poe步履蹒跚，整个人都透露出一种疲倦，城市里的地面干燥，身旁和头顶是川流不息的车辆和飞行器。雨水在降落之前就被悬浮在高空中的蓄水系统所拦截，它们被收集在一起，一部分用来浇灌城市中珍惜罕见的植物，一部分处理后进入生活用水的循环系统中，飞行员抬头看着高空中来回穿梭的储水飞船，想起那些绝地学徒可以将雨滴捏成任意想要的形状，透明的雨水在阳光的照耀下明如珍珠，折射出的炫目光斑温柔的落在Ben的脸上。

他走进一栋大楼，乘坐电梯来到顶层，刷了门卡回到自己和Iolo临时租下的房间，BB-8从里屋滚动着跑出来迎接自己。

Omega弯腰摸了摸机器人的头顶，他觉得身体非常沉重，一动都不想动，思索着就直接这样撕开密封的档案，但是就像所有的母亲一样，Simona的话也带有着独特的威慑力，让那些不听话孩子都乖乖遵从，Poe可怜兮兮的想，这感觉就想当年每次自己想逃避刷牙，耳边却总是想起妈妈的命令一样。于是他僵硬的脱下黏在身上的衣服，回来的路上一直在运动，现在静下来他才觉得冷，飞行员抽了口气，擦干了身子，他实在没有力气去洗热水澡了，只是慢吞吞的换上了BB-8给自己拿过来的一套干净的便服，他挪动身子在餐桌前坐下，屏住呼吸打开档案袋，从中抽出Muran写给自己的一封短信。随着信纸的展开，挚友熟悉的笔迹映入眼帘，他的心跳以一种平和的方式停止了跳动。

 

Poe Dameron

 

呃，嗨？

这感觉有点怪，我知道，但我之所以会给你写信完全是我老婆的建议，虽然我觉得Simona多半是被我叽叽歪歪闹的心烦，为了打发我才这么提议的，不过，这确实是个不错的办法，所以我就写了。

总之，嗨！

该怎么说呢？哥们，我不是什么绝地，也感受不到原力，更不能预知未来或是什么乱七八糟的，但是我有眼睛，并且善于观察（更重要的是，Simona给你做了血液化验）所以……呃，我还以为写下来就会轻松很多呢，但是一点也不！

我想这句话你一定听腻了，但我还是得说，Dameron，我爱你，我老婆和女儿也爱你，还有那个谨言慎行，装模作样的Iolo，他也爱你，至于Karé，原力在上，我宁愿她少爱你一点！

呃，我想说的是，我们都非常在乎你，所以不管你遇到了什么样的困难，惹出多大的麻烦，我们都会帮助你，而你也可以更加倚赖我们一些。

你是新共和国飞行舰队的指挥官，天才的飞行员，忠诚的朋友，你父母的儿子，Joanna的叔叔，那个混蛋Alpha的Omega，你有许许多多的身份，我相信你一定不会拒绝再多一个新的。或许这个出乎意料的身份会给你造成一些困扰和恐慌，但是相信我，没关系的，我经历过，这就像是四季更迭，某种无穷无尽，生生不息的循环，是一件非常非常美好而神奇的事情。（看看Joanna，原力啊，我多么爱她。）

自从塔科达纳星系回来，我能感觉到你心中的矛盾，虽然你整个人像是又重新活了一次，有光芒在你的眼底和中心熠熠发光，但是……你看起来——我不知道该如何形容——很害怕？

这很少见，因为当战斗机电脑控制系统和电子导航完全失灵的时候你没有慌乱过，行动中不慎误入陨石带你也保持从容镇定，就连面对敌人的飞船与伏击你都不曾畏惧退缩。Iolo说因为你是个永不放弃希望的乐观的疯子，要我说，你只是个胆大妄为的白痴而已！不过这也挺好，我希望你能始终怀抱着这股劲头来面对接下来所发生的一切。

不要担心，我们会把他带回来的，（他也必须回来，肩负起他的那部分责任！）无论你的选择是什么，我都会支持你，我们都会支持你的。

不要害怕，Dameron。他们说，消失的一切，终会获得归来的权利。

 

 

                                                            你忠实的朋友  Muran

 

又及。Simona说Muriel和Simon是两个好名字。而你知道，我老婆总是对的。

 

Omega小心翼翼的把信纸放在桌子上，将它轻轻折好的样子仿佛那是用风干的花瓣做成的一样。他从档案袋里抽出一张化验单，打印在白色纸张上面的黑色基本语让他无法好好的阅读。那些奇形怪状的字迹手舞足蹈的旋转着，雀跃着，搞的他头晕目眩，飞行员用手背抹了抹眼睛。

喜悦和幸福来得太过突然，以至于成为了一种无法负荷的尖锐剧痛，Poe听见自己沉眠的心脏重新开始跃动，强劲有力，越跳越快，炽热的血液随着皮肤之下的每一次脉动冲刷着耳鼓。

他哆嗦着把Muran写给自己的信和化验单收回档案袋里，手指紧攥着封口，仿佛如果不这么做，下一秒他就要把那封信再拿出来反复阅读一样，同时也一遍又一遍的提醒着自己挚友已经不在了的事实。这强烈的痛楚与喜悦像是要将他的心生生撕扯两半一般，攫取了全部思绪。

Poe不知道自己坐了多久，过去了多长时间，直到电子门滑动的声音和Iolo的呼唤将他的思绪拉回了现实。

“Dameron？你回来了？”异族朋友的脚步声由远及近从门厅传来。

人类站起来却发现眼中的世界成螺旋状步步攀升，不知是不是坐了太久的缘故，双腿好像睡着了，它们变得麻木失去了原有的作用，他听见了BB-8发出焦虑的哔啵声，但无法出声安慰。Omega用力死死的扣住桌沿儿不让自己摔倒，桌腿刮擦地板的刺耳声音盖过了金色眼瞳的Beta的惊呼，在混沌中Poe感觉到有一双温暖的手扶住了自己软倒的身体，但是这没有起到丝毫的慰藉，无数的碎片在他愈发黑暗的视野中飞逝而过，那些回响在头脑中的严厉斥责盖过了尖锐的耳鸣。最近一次进食是在什么时候？距离上次入睡过去了多久？驾驶X翼遭受敌人炮火带来的颠簸和冲击，安全带勒进小腹所造成的淤青还没有消退，还有今天上午那场该死的，冷彻骨髓的雨。Simona是对的，他不该这么干，这简直……这简直……原力在上，不要啊！

然后飞行员的思绪就断在这里，他被沉寂的黑暗所吞噬。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Iolo神色凝重的注视着床上的人类，对方看起来比刚刚晕过去的时候气色好了很多，只是稍显有些虚弱，BB-8忧心忡忡的守在床头，它尽可能小幅度的转动身体，生怕自身内部零件窸窸窣窣的噪音吵醒自己的主人。异族的Beta等待着自己叫来的医疗机器人诊断出最终结果，一边自责的轻捏着眉心，因为自己过于充沛的精力而忘记了人类需要更多的睡眠，这几日不眠不休的工作和与敌人的战斗将Omega的体力与精神逼至极限。如果Muran还在一定不会发生这样的事情，想的这里，前黑客的内心一阵瑟缩，翻腾而起的酸楚让他觉得喉头像是被什么东西塞住了般的难受。

Poe裹在丝绒被里昏昏沉睡，只露出一小部分的侧脸，柔软丰沛的卷发像是在乞求什么般的覆着在洁白的枕头上，那温暖的棉被粘连着他的皮肤，带给人一种他像是要与床铺融为一体的古怪错觉。人类睡得带着受难一般的绝望，又好像是终于获得休憩的许可和权利般，在经历了长久的流离失所与重重磨难之后，总算找到了一丝安息与救赎。但他睡得并不安稳，蹙起的眉头可以看出忧虑与惶恐在没有梦境的漆黑中交错拥抱。在一次绵长犹如海潮的呼吸过后。人类Omega没有预兆的惊醒，直接坐了起来，他惊慌失措的视线没有目的的四下游移，嘴唇翕动，却只是发出一些毫无意思的破碎气音。

“Dameron别担心，它没事！”Iolo赶在对方彻底清醒，被恐惧攫取呼吸之前匆匆说道。“你也没事……呃，大概？医疗机器人还有没有给出结果，但我想你会晕倒应该是很普通的妊娠反应？虽然也有可能是你太过疲劳。”

“Bleep？！！Bee？！”BB-8显然因为这个信息受到了惊吓，它连着向后滚动了好远的距离。

“是的，你没有听错。”Omega的朋友严肃的肯定道。

Poe觉得喉咙如同阳光暴晒下的龟裂土地，声带稍有震动，裂痕无情的扩大加深，他无法出声只能用眼睛来询问，那目光溢满了沉默的困惑。

“Muran什么也没说，Karé也不知道，如果你想问这个的话。至于我为什么会知道……”Iolo帮对方把枕头垫在身后，努力让他坐的更加舒适，他拿起床头柜上一杯温度适中的清水递过去，面对人类表露出的惊讶不满的翻了翻眼睛，“拜托！我才是咱们四个人中最聪明的那个。如果Muran知道了，那我肯定也会发现的。”

Poe握着水杯，被对方这不合时宜的展现出的自信逗弄得绽出一个浅笑，他喝了几口水，觉得喉咙舒服多了，他安慰的拍了拍又重新靠过来，关切的看着自己的BB-8。

“谢谢你一直什么也没有说，什么也没有追问，”人类Omega有些局促的转着手中的水杯轻轻的说，“虽然我以为你会直接告诉我。”

“这毕竟是Muran最先发现的，如果有谁来把这个消息告知你的话，那就应该是他。”对方随性的挥了挥手，仿佛这是见不值得一提的小事，医疗机器人的检测结果出来了，它滑动到Iolo的身旁吐出一张报告单。

“放心吧，Dameron，这个小家伙跟你一样固执顽强，非常的健康，我现在唯一好奇是这个小家伙会不会像你的Alpha一样也拥有原力，”他如释重负的浏览着上面的给出的数值，静静的说道。“对了，你已经决定了要去抵抗力量了吗？”

Poe降至普通运行速度四分之一的大脑过了好一会儿才明白对方话中的深意，他放下手中杯子，双手不自觉的放在小腹上。

“为什么你会……”

“会知道孩子的父亲是谁？我还知道很多事情，比如这么多年来你一直在找寻什么，包括那些原力使用者的事情，我都很清楚。”异族Beta耸耸肩，他把体检结果单送到Omega的手中，看过来的神情像是终于有机会倾诉出一个深埋于心底很多年的秘密。“你还记不记得咱们第一次见面是在什么时候？”

“8年前的年会上？”虽然仍心怀疑虑，但长久以来无人倾诉，只能独自承受的重负在此刻忽然减轻了，如履薄冰的战战兢兢的也随之散去，一种轻松感充盈着Poe的身体，他感到了温暖和安全。

“不，更早之前。”有着野兽一样狭长瞳仁的Beta眯起金色的眼睛，看过来的神色透露出难以言说的怀念，他的声音在提及过世的友人时变得非常非常轻柔，仿佛把两人曾共同感受过欢欣鼓舞与失望透顶都浓缩在对方的名字里一样，“在布纳军区的一家酒馆外，Xenia松开挽着我的胳膊向你挥手，那才是咱俩两个人第一次见面。”

人类Omega在脑中竭力搜寻着那一天中与对方相关记忆却一无所获，“我，我不记得了。我很抱歉，可能当时我在走神。”

“不，没关系。如果你不是那么傲慢的话那我后来的努力不就没有意义了吗，你得承认，我可是凭借自己优秀的本领才引起你的注意的。”Iolo不以为然的摆摆手，“我之所以会在新共和国军人的年会上主动与你搭讪，很大一部分原因是非常好奇你是个什么样的人，Xenia有时候会跟我提起你和那个……恩……现在不应该叫绝地了，提起你和那个Alpha。而事实证明，你是有个总能带给他人层出不穷惊喜和麻烦的存在。”

“听起来我好像没有让你失望？”Poe咬着下唇，厚着脸皮自夸起来。

“当然没有，毕竟我从一开始对你抱有的期望并不高，所以哪怕你表现的像个拉思塔我都不会失望。而且你现在已经不是我的指挥官了，所以有些话我可以毫无顾忌的跟你说出来。”他眨眨眼睛，用罕见的俏皮语调打趣道。

飞行员微笑起来，纵容着对方那奇怪的幽默感。

“人类是一种非常有趣的种族，”混血异族Beta不含丝毫恶意的指摘中透露出些许未明的羡慕，“你们的生命脆弱而且非常短暂，但是终其一生都在学习和改变，用其他种族无法赶超的速度，我第一次见到你的时候，你才华横溢，傲慢自大，仿佛整个银河系也不过只有雅文4般大小，第二次见到你时候，你变得礼貌谦逊，但是你心中的某种火焰或是光芒正在缓缓熄灭，而现在，那火焰又重新在你的眼底和心中燃烧起来了。”

“这是好事？”Poe顺着对方的话语打趣道。

“目前还不能妄下结论，因为每当有念头在你眼中闪烁的时候，好事和麻烦都是绑定而来的。”Iolo一本正经的揶揄自己的朋友，但下一秒又重新换上认真严肃的神情继续说，“我想说的是，人一直都在改变，可以是变得更好，或是变得更坏，你最好抓紧时间，在一切都来不及挽回之前。”

薄如溪水的金色阳光斜射进这个房间，落在前黑客浅色的头发上，如同铺上了一层闪亮的白霜。Poe的紧张和惶恐随着对方的话语如坚冰一般缓缓消融，他扭头看向窗外，那亘古如新的太阳冲破了云层的重重包围，正沿着她原有的轨迹一程一程的行走在海青色的天空之中，悬浮在空中的蓄水工具和缓慢移动的储水飞船镀金般闪闪发亮，有凉爽的风从窗口吹拂而来，携着屋外来往飞行器川流不息的嘈杂声响。

“想想看，以后我就是‘Iolo爸爸’了。”异族Beta郑重其事的话语打断了这安详的沉默。

“什么？”前指挥官收回视线，有些跟不上好友的思维。

“我是说，如果以后在抵抗组织，你不想向每个人解释这孩子的来历和身份，我觉得自己会是很好的挡箭牌，毕竟我是个了不起的叔叔，那么也一定可以成为一个不错的爸爸。” Iolo微微侧头，露出一副认真思考的模样，那双罕见的美丽金色眼瞳中闪耀对未来热切期盼的光芒，“反正我觉得肯定会比‘Karé妈妈’更具有说服力，所有的原力在上，我希望这个小家伙能够长的像你。”

异族Beta喃喃自语着抬起头来，像是寻求赞扬和肯定般的望向自己的朋友，当看见对方的表情时不禁莞尔，他向再一次被触动的人类Omega静静承诺道。

“不需要惊讶，我们会跟你到任何地方，‘指挥官’。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

渐渐暮色四合，屋外万家灯火将城市由内而外的点燃，明亮宛如白昼一般。Iolo没有留下过夜，他匆匆吃过晚饭，便回到飞行舰队的宿舍去找Karé说明现在的情况，顺便收拾需要带走的私人物品。

Poe找出之前自己收下的通讯号码发了简讯，他坐在椅子上，倾听着头顶的照明发出低不可闻的嗡鸣，感觉似乎等了几个世纪才听见通讯器传来收到信息的提示音。点开查看，对面说明早6点会派人前来接应。

飞行员跳起来，喊醒休眠中的BB-8帮自己收拾为数不多的行李，整理房间。机器人对此非常不满，它哔啵哔啵的抱怨这样熬夜人类一定会再次晕倒，而且自己不充满电量的话，白天很可能进入休眠状态，但是Omega就是无法闭上眼睛，也没有办法安安静静的躺下。此时饱涨的几欲冲破身体的强烈期盼让他难以自持，黑色卷发的飞行员觉得此刻如果自己不做点什么分散注意力的话，整个人都会被这以飓风过境之势席卷而来的感情撕得粉碎。

于是他们沉默的忙碌着，Poe专注的收拾着自己要带去德卡的私人物品，拆封挑选必须用品，把没用的东西分类收拢到垃圾袋中，洗净烘干了餐具，将用过的被褥放进机器清洗甩绞，时间不知不觉的流逝。当前指挥官终于得以喘息，扬起脸查看时间的时候，发现时针指向5的位置。

Poe擦了擦额头渗出的汗珠，走进浴室，拖下衣服拧开了热水。温暖的水流冲刷着他的皮肤，飞行员闭上眼睛，静静的感受着清水一点点洗去自己身上尘土和疲累。他放空了自己的大脑，就是这么静静的站立在水下，当水温下降以后，他扭动控制热水的把手，过来一会儿热度嫌凉后，他继续扭动，就这样，慢慢的，一点一点的，直到把手旋到尽头，热水全部用光。

Poe关了蓬头，简单的把浴巾围在腰部，卷曲浓密的头发沾水后都服帖的塌在脸上，他用手把它们向后梳了梳，露出宽阔的额头，一股氤氲的热气从他的身上蒸腾而起，整个人跟刚刚喝足了水分的植物一样。飞行员没有离开浴室，用毛巾盖着头发站在镜子前打量着自己的身体，或是说，是瞪着自己的腹部。

那里依旧非常平坦，可以看到成年男性特有的坚实腹肌的形状，Poe叹息一下，双手轻轻覆盖在小腹上，手掌下的皮肤温暖，随着自己的呼吸轻轻起伏，没有丝毫其他生命的迹象，但凝神静心感受，有一种几近抚慰与温暖的微弱力量若隐若现，随后他意识到，这是他的孩子，是他们的孩子，是自己将要爱惜守护一生的人。

他忽然感到欣喜和惊慌。这个认知犹如一首从远方飘来的歌，在他的心中逶迤蜿蜒的回荡，仿佛指引着人们在黑暗中摸索寻找归路。于是Poe闭上眼睛，在脑海中描画着一座矩形的房屋，有一株茂盛的神奇植物的后院和一个黑发的孩子。

他想到了家。

Omega的胃部因难言的苦涩和期盼而发酸拧绞成一团，胸口震颤到发疼的地步，仿佛有什么东西企图破开皮肤生长而出。

他有些悲哀的想，但是这个期盼永远都不会实现了，不过没关系。

“你就是我的家。”Poe垂首抚摸着自己的小腹，想象着他们的孩子被两人紧紧拥抱，飞行员嗓音沙哑柔暖，如同倒映于湖泊中的红色月亮，虔诚的亲吻着山峰顶端的马萨西神殿一样。

他静静吐出长时间前吸进去的一口气，摘掉头上的毛巾，擦干身体走出浴室。

黑夜已经退去了原有的浓郁颜色，他关掉电灯，让窗外的自然光线充盈了房间，穿好衣服系紧鞋带后在房间中慢慢踱步，歌声的余韵仍然他的身体中回响着。

“Bee~Bee？”BB-8拖拽着行李来到客厅，它把自己切换成了省电模式，强打精神的询问着抵抗力量的人几点会到。

“很快，不要着急。”飞行员抬头看向墙壁上的挂钟，6点钟就快到了，太阳还拖沓着不肯升起，清清冷冷的天光却冉冉明亮起来，天地交界渲染的看不分明，秋季清晨的银色雾气在高楼之间弥漫开来，缓缓稀释。

天要亮了。

“以后到了那里我们——”Omega的话语被忽然想起的门铃声截断，他听见了屋外有两个人在低声交谈，对美好未来的憧憬如同电流一样在他的身体中流窜。BB-8抢先一步跑到房门前催促着自己的主人。

“Bee~Bleep~Bee~Bleep！！”

“好的，来了，来了。”他拎起几乎空若无物的行李袋，声音轻若耳语。

Poe带着BB-8走出来，电子门在他们的身后轻轻闭合。走廊里的玻璃干净透亮，即使没有开灯也足够敞亮。前来负责接应的，一高一矮的两位飞行员浸润在熹微的曙色之中。

“……Jess？！没想到能再见到你，你也在抵抗组织吗？”看着眼前熟悉的身影，前指挥官的双眼闪烁着真切的惊喜，他情不自禁的发出了感慨时间流逝的轻柔叹息。

“嗨， Dameron！好久不见。你也是，BB-8！Organa将军说你的飞行器被收回，派遣我们过来接应的时候我可是吃了一惊呢！”眉目清秀的亚裔人类Beta弯起嘴角，她声音清脆悦耳一如当年，只是曾经剃得极短的圆寸，现在已经蓄成了笔直的长发，随着她讲话时微微摆头的动作轻轻摇曳。

“Bleep！Bee！”橙白相间的机器人，发出愉快的声响，撒娇似的扭了扭身体。

“等等！你一直认识Poe Dameron，却从来没有跟我说过？！”她的搭档把从前指挥官一现身，就投射过来的灼热视线稍稍移开，看了一眼个头娇小玲珑的Beta很快又转回去。“算了，这不重要！”

他不等搭档回答，直接迈近一步。

“嗨，我是Temmin  Wexley，不过朋友们都叫我Snap。”这个大块头的Alpha闻起来像热松饼，可可和阳光下的沙发散发出来的慵懒味道，非常罕见的不带有一丝侵略性，令人心情放松而愉悦。他向前探身，友好热切的伸出了双手，紧紧握着Omega的右手猛晃了几下，“原力在上，我终于见到你了！别见怪，但是当年你代表新共和国学院的每场比赛我都从不落下，嗨！我知道把一个比自己小的飞行员当做偶像有点怪，但是管他呢！你简直棒极了！”

“呃，谢谢Snap，我也很高兴见到你。”Poe的脸上闪过转瞬即逝的惊讶，他拿不准主意似的来回看着身前的两人。

“嘿！你叫我Snap，也就说咱们是朋友了？！等等，我刚刚说的那个朋友可不是随口一说的，而是真的朋友的那种朋友，就像她这样的。”即使已经过了四十多岁，被夸奖的男人的脸上和举止也依然保留着相当不成熟的部分，他一边追问，一边用大拇指朝着自己的搭档点了点。被指着的亚裔姑娘危险的眯起眼睛，皱紧了眉头，她想要把对方的手拍掉但扑了个空。Snap不仅仅是个名副其实的“快嘴”，反应也很敏捷。

“我小时曾听过你在阿基瓦的解救行动，那是我当年最喜欢的故事之一，所以我想……是的，能和你成为朋友是我的荣幸。”Poe嘴角噙着一丝笑意，微扬起下巴，那双弯起的棕色眼睛熠熠发光，不自觉的显露出一种强烈的魅力，值得他人追求并令人无比渴望得到。

“你听见了嘛！Jess，那个Poe Dameron说他很欣赏我！你听见了吗！”Alpha的脸上大放异彩。

“哦！给我闭嘴！他根本没有那么说，你总是这样，只要有人稍微给你一点鼓励，你就会夸大其词，洋洋自得！”Jess谴责的瞪了一眼多年未见的老友，挤出一副“你干嘛非要这么说，快饶了我吧”的苦脸，她习惯性的照着对方的脑袋挥出一拳，Snap轻而易举的侧身躲过对方的攻击，那看似笨重的躯体却是意想不到的灵活。Omega想，那个愿意任由她拳打脚踢的搭档应该已经不再了。但眼前这两个人你来我往的互相戳弄也十分和谐有趣，用一种全然不同的方式表达着彼此之间的信任和友爱。

“你瞧，没有什么是过去不的。Dameron。”有着猩红色眼的戈塔尔人站在无法逾越的深渊彼端，释怀的望着自己漂亮的前搭档，安静的说道。

是的，Poe无声的赞同道，你是对的。她现在很好，Jessika Pava整个人都是钢铁铸就的，所以不用担心。我们有足够的勇气和许许多多的爱来支撑走完接下来的道路。

“停下！我说够了！”Jess用凶狠的眼神终止了自己与搭档那孩子气的打闹，她平复着呼吸，随意的梳理了几下有些凌乱的长发，不耐烦的说，“现在已经不早了，闲聊就到此为止吧，我们可以走了吗？”

“……当然，我们走吧。”银河系最好的飞行员重新回到现实，温暖的微笑起来，他的BB型机器人发出欢快的声响。

他们走向停在楼顶的中型民用飞行器，此时金红色的旭日在远方地平线另一端出缓缓升起，熔铁般的赤橙朝霞一笔一笔的擦上银灰色的云层，绸缎质地的天空顶端的白色月亮变得愈发清浅，缓缓苏醒的大地在渐次蒸融的雾霭之中发出粼粼微光。

透明的光线穿过钢化玻璃，船舱明亮干净，Poe在这惬意的环境中无言的放松了身体，他走进驾驶舱，在后排长椅上坐下来，皮革混合着燃料的味道钻进他的鼻腔，带来一种沉滞的倦意，身旁的BB-8也将自己固定在充电底座上陷入了休眠。

在一个轻不可察的震动中，飞行器平稳的起飞升空，笔直的冲向宛如新生一般的蔚蓝天穹。前飞行舰队指挥官的一颗心终于沉静下来，曾经一度分裂远去的世界缓缓归位，开始变得迫近而完整。混沌浓雾般的未来也在沉淀中愈发明晰，关于未来的展望就像他们所处的天空一样无限延伸，而通往终点的道路不论指向那种结局，仿佛伸长手臂便可以将之握于手心。

飞船引擎发出一声短促而低沉的轰鸣，带着似是要将穹顶都刺破般的劲头，奋力向着大气层行进。他们一英里，一英里的行驶着，一英里，一英里的向抵抗力量基地所在的地方飞去。如同一首忽然传至耳畔的歌声，在脑中萦绕回响的念头像音乐一样轻轻震颤着Poe柔暖的内脏，仿佛这不仅仅是通往德卡行星的方向，而是奔向的Ben的路途，这感觉就如同每走近一步，便距离自己的Alpha更近一步。他正跑在朝着所爱的人铺平的道路上，而路的尽头或许有洁白的冰雪，或许黄沙漫漫，但无论如何都会是个美丽的地方。想到这里，飞行员感到了一丝慰藉。

他在脑中漫无目的的思忖着遥远的以后，有关未来的幻想中的景象在他微微闭合的深棕色的眼前一一浮现。

带回Ben的日子会怎么样呢？他会上军事法庭吗？他会被处以极刑吗？还是会囚于仄迫的监牢？他会害怕失去自由吗？

Poe不知道比起极刑和终身监禁哪个更加残忍，但至少可以肯定Organa将军不会让他有事的，自己也不会。飞行员想起少年时代的Ben远离其他绝地学徒，躲在茂盛丛林投下的阴影中翻看书籍的身影，和当看见自己时才流露出的那恍若淡淡远景的微笑，或许他早就已经习惯了孤独。当他回来以后应该问问对方这些年有没有交到新的朋友，而自己有那么多话和故事想要讲给他听，自己愿意做他的眼，把这多年的所见全都细细说与他听。

Ben会被流放吗？在终年严寒不见阳光的星球上，虽然自己生长于温暖的地方，但仍愿意随他去任何地方，在每一个寒冷到无法安眠的夜晚，他们可以彼此温暖，相拥而眠，把这么多年的空缺全部填满。而他们的孩子会理解的，哪怕两人无法陪伴身旁，但爱意与思念可以凌驾于所有的距离之上。

如果Ben不想见自己呢？那他们两个人在最靠近对方的地方慢慢的将这一生都消磨殆尽，有他在的地方，就是家。

如果未及两人重逢之时，自己就死去呢？如果自己倾尽所有也没能将Ben带回来呢？Poe想，好吧，虽有不甘，但至少自己并无遗憾，就像Simona说的，完全的失败也不代表一无所有。无论怎么看，每个结尾都是好的，都那么令人翘首以待，真切的宛如触手可及。

未来的一切都那么光明而生意盎然，也许还会有失去和磨难，但已经他不再害怕。Poe不由自主把手掌轻轻放在小腹上，如同捧着一颗无尽黑夜中的微弱火花，它孕育着所有尚未醒来的希望与埋藏于重重乌云背后的光芒。

他如此爱他，如此爱他们！所以他愿意，也能够勇敢的走下去。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 “哦~他睡着了。”Jess抽空回首瞥了一眼，不禁发出一种每当她看见可爱的小东西时才会出现的感叹，此刻飞船已经挣脱了星球引力的束缚，正触摸着广袤宇宙的冰冷脸颊，一开始的颠簸也归于平静，中型民用飞行器在黑暗中拖出一道闪闪发光的粒子光束轨迹，犹如钻石粉尘。

“等等，我给他……”那个身材高大略显臃肿的飞行员吃力的在座椅上调转身体，他伸长手臂越过椅背，把一条团在后方座椅上的毛毯展开轻手轻脚的给垂首熟睡的Poe盖好。

“……你知道他是被标记过的对吧。”Beta设定好半自动导航系统，懒洋洋的向后靠在座位上，用余光乜斜着自己搭档的行动压低声音嘲讽道，“所以还是省省吧。”

“啊哈！你这是典型的性别偏见！”Snap坐回来清了清嗓子，摇晃着一根指头，煞有介事的反驳道，“你不能因为一个Alpha对一个Omega表达出体贴就认为他对对方有所不健康的图谋。”

“我会这么说是因为我了解你，”女飞行员眯着起眼睛，向下撇了撇嘴角冷冷的说，“谁都了解你。”

“可是这回你可大错特错啦，我只是单纯的想与咱们未来的领队搞好关系，”被误会的对象毫不在意的挥挥手，语调轻快的答道，“以后你会感谢我的。”

Jess扬起了眉毛想说些什么来反驳，但是对方抢先一步打断了她。

“我知道你不痛快他以后会抢了你的职位，可这是没有办法的事。但是别装你不同意我的想法一样，你比谁都清楚他以后会是谁。”Snap举起左手做出一个“休战”的手势，有些幸灾乐祸的说。

“……抵抗组织最好的飞行员，黑色中队的领队。对，我知道。”Beta瞪了Alpha一眼有些恼火的说，“我没有不痛快，在我看来抵抗力量的胜利高于一切，我才不在乎一个头衔，我只是……”她闭紧了嘴巴扭出一个古怪的弧度，仿佛在忍耐什么一样，不过她还是不情不愿的继续说了下去，“我只是讨厌承认他的魅力不减当年。”

“哈哈哈！我就喜欢你的诚实Jess！”她的搭档得意的大笑起来。

“闭嘴！Snap！”

Poe因两人的争执在睡梦中不安的蹙起眉头，像是怕冷般的蜷缩起身体，毛毯下的双臂轻轻环着自己的小腹，布料摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的轻响，两位飞行员赶忙收起声音。

如同窗外浩淼星海般的黯黯沉寂在狭小的机舱内降临，只余电子设备和机身内部零件运转发出的令人安心的嗡鸣。

飞船恰巧途径一个巨大的玫瑰星云，温暖的宇宙灰尘在太阳的折射下散发出柔和晕染的微光，那斑斓的行星和瑰丽冰晶静静绽放，像花朵一样。色泽丰富犹如夕阳的红艳辉光穿透机窗，渲染在两个人类身上。

“现在，我们有了银河系最好的飞行员，前新共和国飞行舰队的指挥官，你知道这对咱们的飞行小队意味着什么。”Snap沉默半晌，用几乎可以算是唱歌般语调的感叹着，他把目光转向自己的搭档，“Jess，以后一切都会好起来的。”

人类女性Beta想象着暖色光泽所带来的温度，只觉得全身都充盈着一种的纯粹愉快，Jess微微侧头对上好友温和的视线，轻轻说道。

“是的，就像Organa将军说的，‘未来总是充满希望’。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

两人不由自主的放松下来，莫名的富足与惬意在机舱之中蔓延，而在他们身后的Poe正沉沉的睡着。

前新共和国飞行舰队的指挥官又做了那个关于雪原的梦。在梦境的延续中，夜幕漆黑，深远寂静，可以看到犹如烟霭的朦胧星云，清冷的光辉洒在白雪皑皑的冻原之上，一切都明亮极了。

他不知道自己身在何处，只是隐约觉得那应该是一个罕有人迹的，念不出名字的遥远地方。脚边的嫩芽变成了一个黑色短发的孩子，他们双手相握，一起朝着自己高大英俊的爱人跑去，哪怕对方所在的地方就连靠近最北端银河系尽头的，寒冷的索丽塔主行星亦不能及其遥远。

 

 

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在后面的话：  
> 虽然这篇文跟我一开始的目的有些出入（毕竟ABO设定，本想放飞一下自我，除了肉就是肉，各种花样干飞行员）加上自己的文笔有限，很多想表达的东西也没有表达出来，不过总算是写完了（虽然每写完一章，就要死要活的改来改去，写的都特么的什么垃圾玩意儿！）  
> 日后会慢慢的写番外，现在头脑里塞满了各式各样的关于Poe的或糟糕，或有病，或黄暴的脑洞，我会努力把它们都表达出来的。  
> 感谢每一位同样萌着Poe受的教友，也感谢留言的亲，谢谢每一个能容忍我冗长的叙事风格和枯燥单调的故事情节的读者，谢谢你们能不畏杰克苏的看完我的狗血脑洞。（鞠躬）


End file.
